My Little Monster
by sasuke fans
Summary: Pacar yang sulit, apa hubungan mereka akan bertahan lama? Bagaimana kisah mereka menjalani hubungan yang kadang bermasalah?/ sekedar mengenang anime lama dengan menggunakan judul yang sama "My Little Monster" atau "Tonari No kaibutsu", mengambil beberapa scene dan sedikit sudut pandang yang berbeda/ enjoy for read/ DLDR/ SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1-2

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene. Dan sekarang author tengah menunggu untuk live actionnya *heboh*

fic strip lagi, akan di up dua bagian setiap chapter.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(1)**

 **= Pacar yang sulit =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

 **SMA Konoha.**

Berdiri dekat jendela di dalam kelas yang berada di lantai 2 dan melihat ke bawah, aku bisa melihatnya berjalan dengan santai dan tenang, tatapannya terlihat datar, dia memang selalu seperti itu, wajahnya cukup tampan dan memiliki tubuh yang ideal, bahkan dia termasuk murid yang cukup tinggi, aku saja hanya setinggi dadanya, tapi tidak dengan sikapnya, ah tidak, mungkin karena aku yang pendek. Dia cukup kasar pada siapapun, pada akhirnya murid-murid perempuan yang mengaguminya takut padanya dan murid laki-laki pun tidak berani mengganggunya, dia tidak segan akan memukul siapapun jika berani padanya, sekarang kami berada di kelas 1, masih semester awal di tahun ini, sebelumnya, dia di skors seminggu karena sudah memukul senior, yang aku dengar, dia memukul mereka karena memaksa meminta uang pada Sasuke. Dia memang sulit mendapat teman dan sulit di ajak bergaul, dia seakan membatasi diri dengan siapapun. Sampai detik ini aku masih belum tahu akan sikapnya itu, bagaimana mungkin dia terbiasa dengan sikap buruk itu?

Langkahnya terhenti, dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah dimana aku bisa menatapnya, dia menatapku, satu tangannya bergerak seakan memanggil dan gerakan bibirnya seperti tengah berucap 'kemari', dia memintaku mendatanginya.

"Sasuke memanggilmu." Ucap seseorang di sebelahku, aku pikir hanya aku saja yang melihatnya, tapi ternyata teman sekelasku pun melihatnya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja dengannya?" Ucap Rin, Nohara Rin, dia sudah menjadi temanku saat kami sekelas, dia pun mengetahui segalanya, tentangku dan juga Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke terkenal dengan sikap kasarnya pada siapapun, dia akan mengatakan apapun yang di pikirkannya begitu saja, jika dia tidak suka maka dia akan mengatakannya dengan tegas. Seminggu yang lalu, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa, Sasuke tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku pikir itu tidak akan masalah, sejujurnya aku tidak takut pada Sasuke, dia sebenarnya cukup baik, hanya saja dia selalu bersikap seakan ingin mengajak orang berantem.

Aku menjawab 'iya' untuk pernyataannya, dia bahkan pandai menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Aku tidak tahu, apa jawaban itu karena aku juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya atau aku hanya kasihan padanya.

Rin yang sudah mengetahui hal ini berharap Sasuke tidak kasar padaku, dia memikirkan hal terburuknya jika aku menjadi pacar seorang murid yang sangat-sangat keras kepala dan dengan mudah terbawa emosi, tapi sampai detik ini pun aku tetap aman-aman saja bersamanya.

Tersenyum lebar di hadapan Rin. "Aku akan baik-baik saja jika bersamanya." Ucapku dan bergegas keluar kelas.

Terus berjalan hingga ke koridor yang menghubungkan bangunan yang satu dengan yang lainnya, Sasuke masih berdiri dengan tatapan seperti biasanya, tenang dan datar, kenapa dia memanggilku?

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku, berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau hanya menatapku dari kelasmu dan tidak datang ke kelasku?" Ucapnya, dia seakan protes padaku.

Aku lupa jika harus mendatangi kelasnya.

"Ah, maaf, aku pikir kau tidak ada di kelas." Alasanku, kami tidak satu kelas.

"Aku lapar." Ucapnya, menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku ke arah kantin.

"A-aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Ucapku dan segera menarik tanganku darinya, dia selalu saja tiba-tiba melakukan sesuatu seperti itu, wajahku mungkin sudah merona, ini sekolah dan aku akan sangat malu jika tingkah kami terlihat oleh guru atau murid lainnya.

Berjalan ke arah kantin, itu adalah ruangan yang akan paling ramai di datangi saat jam istirahat, tentu saja, beberapa orang mulai berebut untuk membeli sebuah roti yang cukup enak dan paling populer di sekolah ini, stoknya pun terbatas hingga seluruh murid rela berdesakan dan membelinya dengan cepat.

Seseorang berlari cukup cepat dari arah belakang dan menabrakku begitu saja, aku hampir jatuh ke lantai jika saja Sasuke tidak sigap menahanku, segera membuatku berdiri, dia berjalan lebih cepat dan menarik belakang kerah murid laki-laki yang sempat menabrakku.

"Hoaah!" Murid itu berteriak dan melihat ke belakang. "U-Uchiha?" Nada suaranya terdengar takut, tentu saja dia takut, tiba-tiba kerahnya di tarik kasar oleh Sasuke.

"Kau menabrak Sakura dan hampir membuatnya jatuh, apa kau mau ku pukul?" Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan berbicara dengan nada yang tenang dan tatapannya yang menusuk.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap murid itu, dia sudah takut setengah mati.

Beberapa murid menatap ke arah Sasuke, mereka mulai membicarakannya, mereka sudah terbiasa akan sikap salah satu murid itu, kali ini mereka menjadi tontonan.

"Kau harus di beri pelajaran agar berhati-hati dan tidak menabrak seseorang lagi." Ucap Sasuke, tangannya bergerak mencengkeram kerah depan murid itu.

Menahan tangan Sasuke. "Kita pergi dari sini." Ucapku, menarik tangannya dari kerah murid itu dan mengajaknya menjauh dari kantin.

Aku seperti penolong hari ini, jika tidak Sasuke akan di panggil lagi ke ruang guru gara-gara memukul seorang murid.

"Kenapa kau membelanya? Dia sudah membuatmu dalam bahaya." Ucap Sasuke. Aku pikir dia selalu berpikir berlebihan tentang apapun.

"Sudah aku katakan, aku tidak apa-apa." Ucapku, sejujurnya aku harus lebih sabar lagi jika menghadapi Sasuke, dia sungguh keras kepala.

"Aku lapar dan kita belum membeli apapun, aku akan kembali ke kantin." Ucapnya. Segera saja menahan lengannya untuk tidak pergi, aku yakin dia tidak benar-benar akan kembali ke kantin dengan tenang, aku jadi mulai bisa membaca sedikit pikirannya.

"Tunggu di sana dan aku akan kembali, jangan coba-coba mendatangi kantin." Ucapku padanya.

"Cih, aku tidak mau." Tolaknya.

"Dengar kata-kataku, jika tidak-"

"-Apa?" Dia seperti menantangku.

"Aku tidak akan berbicara padamu lagi." Ancamku, aku ingin tertawa seperti tengah mengancam anak kecil, apa itu akan berhasil?

"Sial!" Umpatnya dan berjalan ke arah dimana aku menyuruhnya menunggu.

Eh? Ancaman itu berhasil? Aku pikir dia akan mengabaikan ucapanku dan akan tetap melakukan apa yang di inginkannya, segera berlari ke kantin, lebih baik aku saja yang membelikannya makanan dari pada dia harus mencari masalah lagi di kantin.

Tidak menunggu lama, aku kembali dengan dua potong roti yang masih memiliki stok, memberikannya pada Sasuke dan dia terlihat kesal, apa dia marah akan ucapanku? Lucu sekali, mereka kadang tidak tahu jika seperti inilah Sasuke yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan mengancam seperti itu lagi." Ucapnya, dia bahkan tidak menatapku.

"Aku mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak keras kepala." Ucapku.

Sasuke terdiam, memakan rotinya dan masih memasang wajah kesal.

"Aku harap kau tidak bersikap kasar lagi pada siapapun." Ucapku, sesekali aku ingin mengkritiknya, tidak ada salahnya untuk seorang pacar yang ingin pacarnya memiliki sikap yang baik.

"Apa kau mulai mengaturku sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke, dia bahkan menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Aku tidak mengaturmu, hanya saja kau membuat murid-murid lain takut akan sikapmu." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucapnya, cuek.

Haa...~ sangat sulit, padahal dia tidak jahat, hanya kurang memiliki sikap yang baik saja.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(2)**

 **= Pacar yang menjadi rival =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

Namaku Haruno Sakura, kelas 1 di SMA Konoha, awalnya aku pikir akan belajar keras saja saat di sekolah, namun seorang pemuda tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya padaku, terkejut dan sangat-sangat tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menyukaiku? Alasannya sangat sederhana, katanya hanya aku yang tidak takut padanya, tentu saja, aku memang tidak takut padanya, dia memang selalu bersikap kasar pada siapapun, tapi aku tidak pernah mengganggu atau berniat membuatnya marah padaku.

Selama ini aku selalu bersabar jika bersamanya, tapi saat hasil ulangan keluar aku tidak bisa bersabar padanya, kenapa dia begitu pandai! Aku pikir karena dia seperti murid yang kelihatannya nakal, nilainya pun akan berada jauh dariku, tapi, menatap papan pengumuman.

* * *

 **1\. Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **2\. Haruno Sakura.**

* * *

Lihatlah, namanya pun tidak bisa aku geser dari sana.

"Aku rasa kita ini jodoh." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun merangkul bahuku dan wajahnya terlihat senang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Menatap malas padanya.

"Urutan kita berdekatan, bukankah itu jodoh?" Ucapnya.

Aku pikir deretan nama berdekatan itu tidak menjadikan kita ini 'jodoh'. Dasar bodoh, dia membuatku jadi kesal.

"Aku akan menggesermu dari sana." Ucapku, melepas rangkulannya dengan kasar dan berjalan ke arah kelasku, aku tidak akan kalah darinya.

Sejak dulu, aku selalu menjadi ranking 1, sekarang dengan mudahnya tergeser oleh seorang pemuda yang terlihat malas belajar tapi nilainya selalu sempurna.

"Hey, Sakura." Panggilnya, dia mengejarku.

"Apa!" Ucapku, kesal.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak marah." Ucapku. Ah, bodoh, aku memang terlihat sedang marah, tapi kenapa begitu kesal hanya karena nilainya.

"Ya, kau marah!" Ucapnya, dia pun terlihat kesal padaku.

Memilih untuk tidak meladeninya dan bergegas ke kelas, aku rasa kami akan bertengkar sebentar lagi jika terus berbicara dalam keadaan seperti ini, haa..~ aku rasa, aku pun masih tidak bisa menerima posisi itu, walaupun kami pacaran, aku tetap menjadikan pendidikan nomer 1, Sasuke nomer 2, dia tidak begitu penting untukku urus.

Terus berjalan dan merasa Sasuke tidak mengikutiku, baguslah, dengan begitu aku bisa menjadi tenang, saat ini aku butuh ketenangan, pacar bisa berubah menjadi musuh, ya sekarang dia sedang menjadi musuhku, ulangan berikutnya aku tidak akan kalah darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan masuk ke kelas dan duduk di kursiku, menghela napas, memikirkan sikapku tadi, aku cukup marah pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke ranking 1 lagi." Ucap Rin.

"Ah, aku tahu." Ucapku, sedikit kesal mendengar hal itu.

"Aku pikir dia akan sulit mendapat nilai sempurna, bukannya Sasuke selalu saja mendapat masalah?" Ucap Rin.

Aku pun memikirkan hal yang sama, sikapnya buruk tapi tidak dengan kepintarannya, dia murid yang cerdas dan itu tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi.

"Mungkin kita tidak bisa menilai sesuatu dari sampulnya." Ucapku.

Yaa, aku tidak bisa menebak apapun dari si Uchiha itu, dia selalu penuh kejutan di setiap waktunya.

"Aku jadi tidak khawatir lagi jika dia bersamamu." Ucap Rin.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berpikir jika hubunganku dengannya itu buruk?" Ucapku, Rin seakan belum menerima Sasuke.

"Sebagai teman yang baik, aku pun ingin kau bersama seorang pemuda yang baik pula." Ucap Rin.

Menatap malas ke arah Rin, aku tidak jadi berkomentar apapun, tapi Sasuke pemuda yang baik, dia begitu peduli padaku.

Bel pun berbunyi, kelas akan di mulai hingga beberapa jam berlalu, jam istirahat, Sasuke tidak mendatangi kelasku atau mengirim pesan jika aku harus menemuinya, sedikit aneh, apa dia pun marah padaku? Kembali bel untuk pelajaran berikutnya dan akhirnya kelas berakhir, Sasuke masih tidak ada, seharusnya aku tidak marah tadi, hanya gara-gara nilai, aku meluapkannya pada Sasuke.

Kelas sudah menjadi kosong, aku akan pulang sedikit lebih lama, menatap buku pelajaran yang tengah aku pelajari, menghentikan kegiatanku, menatap layar ponselku, memikirkan untuk mengirim pesan atau tidak, tapi aku rasa itu tidak perlu, Sasuke kadang akan seperti ini, tiba-tiba tidak menemuiku dan besoknya kami akan bertemu.

Membaringkan kepalaku di atas buku paket dan buku catatanku, aku sedikit lelah untuk belajar beberapa hari lalu sebelum waktu ulangan, tidak ada waktu untuk istirahat, tapi pada akhirnya Sasukelah yang menjadi yang pertama.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau semarah ini." Ucap sebuah suara.

Mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat siapa yang sudah berdiri di depan mejaku. Sasuke? Aku tidak merasakan jika dia masuk ke kelasku, apa aku sempat tertidur? Haa..~ Aku benar-benar lelah.

"Aku tidak marah." Ucapku dan mengalihkan tatapanku, aku hanya kesal akan nilai sempurnanya.

"Kau terus belajar, berhentilah belajar dan kita pulang." Ucapnya, menutup semua buku pelajaranku yang ada di atas meja, mengambil tas milikku dan memasukkan semua buku itu ke dalamnya.

Terus menatap ke arahnya, dia sibuk memasukkan buku-bukuku.

"Sasuke." Panggilku.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak menyukaimu, aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu." Ucapku dan menatap serius ke arahnya.

Kegiatannya terhenti, dia menatap ke arahku, namun raut wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah, dia bahkan tidak terkejut, aku rasa dia selalu menggunakan topeng untuk menutupi wajahnya, siapapun tidak akan mengerti wajah tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Artinya, apa kau mempermainkanku?" Ucapnya, tatapannya itu tiba-tiba menjadi hampa.

"Uhm.. bisa di artikan seperti itu." Ucapku, kenapa aku jadi takut menatapnya? Selama ini aku tidak pernah takut jika bertatapan dengannya bahkan jika dia tengah marah.

Hening, suasana di kelas yang sudah kosong dan Sasuke yang tidak berbicara apapun lagi, dia masih terus menatapku dan aku hanya sesekali menatapnya, selain takut aku pun malu jika kami bertatapan terus-menerus.

 **Graab!**

Terkejut, tiba-tiba Sasuke mencengkeram kerahku dengan kasar dan menarikku ke arahnya, aku sampai berdiri dari kursiku, apa dia akan memukulku?

 **Cup!**

"Jika kau seperti itu, aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku." Tegas Sasuke.

Tu-tunggu! A-a-apa yang sudah di lakukan Sasuke! Aku pikir dia akan memukulku! Ci-ciuman! Dia menciumku! Tangannya perlahan terlepas dari kerahku dan aku hanya terduduk kembali di kursi dengan wajah bengong, mungkin rona memerah sudah menghiasi wajahku, dia selalu saja tiba-tiba melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa aku tebak.

"A-aku akan memukulmu jika kau melakukan itu lagi! La-lagi pula aku hanya memberi sebuah perumpamaan!" Ucapku, nada suaraku bahkan bergetar.

"Berisik, aku tidak peduli, aku pun sudah mengatakan apa yang aku pikirkan jika kau berbuat seperti itu padaku, cepat pulang, aku bosan di sekolah." Ucapnya.

Dia bahkan terlihat santai saja setelah melakukan hal itu, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa malu! Aku benar-benar malu sekarang.

Berjalan pulang dan aku menjaga jarak darinya, jantungku masih berdegup kencang, itu adalah ciuman pertamaku setelah kami berpacaran mungkin sudah beberapa minggu, aku jadi terus mengingatnya, Sasuke terlalu agresif, aku harus bisa menjaga diri dan antisipasi lagi jika dia coba-coba melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau jalan begitu jauh?" Ucapnya dan menatap tidak senang ke arahku.

"I-ini gara-gara kau!" Ucapku, kesal.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Apa kau masih mempermasalahkan ciuman itu?" Ucapnya, dia bahkan tenang-tenang saja mengatakan ciuman itu.

"Te-tentu saja, kau tiba-tiba melakukannya." Protesku.

"Oh, jadi aku harus bilang dulu sebelum melakukannya?" Ucap Sasuke, dia malah menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

 **Blussh..~**

"Bo-bodoh!"

Kenapa dia tidak peka sedikit pun, dasar Sasuke menyebalkan!

 **Ending Sakura Pov.**

" _Aku tidak mengerti seharusnya dia senang setelah ku cium, ada apa dengannya? Dia selalu saja membuatku penasaran."_ Batin Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Fic Strip TBC yang baru.

ini udah lama di buat dan pengen segera di up, sekarang baru aja punya waktu. XD terima kasih atas masukannya, berharap bisa di realisasikan, XD dan tetap pake PHP, nggk bakalan mau janji soalnya bakalan sulit di tepati... XD

.

.

Author sudah mencantumkan apapun di atas, sekali lagi fic ini akan berbentuk fic strip dan akan di update dua bagian dalam satu chapter, jika ada waktu, akan cepat update.

beberapa waktu lalu, author sedikit kecewa dan menyayangkan akan kasus fic yang di colong, tak apa sih jika tidak minta ijin, tapi tolong cantumkan author aslinya, akan jauh lebih baik lagi dengan meminta ijin agar author asli mengetahuinya, tahu kah kalian yang bandel suka nyolong fic, walaupun cuma sebatas fic yang kebanyakan typo dan alur cerita yang begitu-begitu saja, para author pun berpikir untuk setiap alurnya, maka hargailah usaha yang di buat oleh seorang author fanfic. janganlah begitu tega menyolong karya orang lain dan mencantumkan itu karya milik sendiri, sakit hatilah, susah payah di ketik dan di pikir malah enak-enak aja di colong. sekali lagi author tidak punya akun wattpad, so jika ada karya yang sama dan tidak mencantumkan author aslinya, lapor saja sama author atau chat privat, biar bisa di tindak lanjuti.

ini malah curhat,

.

.

Oh iya, hari waifu author, Sakura tengah berulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun Sakura..! tetap di sayang ama bang Sasu dan berharap dede Sarada punya adek lagi, hahahahhaha... bang bikin anak lagi satu! katanya mau membangun clan, kok cuma satu anaknya, si abang Naru udah 2 malah... wkwkwkw

.

.

berharap fic ini akan tetap seru dan tidak terlalu cepat XD..

.

.

See you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 3-4

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene. Dan sekarang author tengah menunggu untuk live actionnya *heboh*

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(3)**

 **= Awal pertemanan =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Sasuke yang duduk paling belakang kadang tidak memperhatikan guru yang tengah menjelaskan, dia sibuk melamun atau menatap keluar jendela atau membaca buku kesukaannya, menurutnya para guru hanya menjelaskan sesuatu yang sudah di pahaminya, di sebelah Sasuke, seorang murid yang harus berusaha keras mendengar setiap penjelasan guru namun sama sekali tidak bisa belajar dengan baik, nilainya terus terancam dan dia akan ikut kelas saat liburan musim panas jika tidak segera memperbaiki nilainya.

Bel untuk istirahat berbunyi, hal yang di tunggu Sasuke, dia akan sangat senang mendatangi kelas Sakura dan menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan pacarnya.

"Sa-Sasuke." Seseorang menahannya untuk pergi.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, bahkan memasang wajah kesalnya, dia sangat-sangat tidak suka di ganggu jika akan bertemu Sakura.

Murid laki-laki itu terlihat takut, pikirnya dia sudah membuat Sasuke marah.

"A-apa kau mengenalku? Kita duduk bersebelahan." Ucap murid itu.

"Aku tidak kenal." Cuek Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun bahkan di kelasnya.

"He? Ba-bagaimana bisa kau tidak kenal aku jika kita duduk bersebelahan, yaa... walaupun memang kita tidak pernah berbicara selama ini."

"Apa maumu? Cepat katakan." Ucap Sasuke, dia mulai _badmood._

"Tolong ajari aku, kau begitu pintar, bahkan nilaimu sempurna, padahal aku lihat kau tidak pernah memperhatikan guru jika sedang menjelaskan."

"Tidak mau, minggir, kau membuang waktu berhargaku." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak dari kelas.

"Sasuke! Tunggu! Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku." Murid itu tidak mau menyerah dan malah mengejar Sasuke yang sedang berlari menghindarinya.

Berikutnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau bisa punya teman." Ucap Sakura, saat ini murid dengan rambut blondenya terus menempel pada Sasuke dan tidak mau melepaskannya hingga Sasuke mau membantunya belajar. Sakura pun salut jika Sasuke akhirnya bisa punya teman.

"Dia bukan temanku." Ucap Sasuke. Berusaha melepaskan orang yang satu kelas dengannya, namun murid itu tetap ngotot ingin meminta Sasuke mengajarinya.

"Salam kenal, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku teman kelas Sasuke." Ucap Naruto, dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah, kau yang ranking 2 itu." Ucap Naruto, bersemangat, dia berada di sekitar orang-orang pintar.

" _Ah, sial, kenapa aku masih kesal mendengar ranking 2?"_ Batin Sakura.

"Sudah aku katakan aku tidak mau membantumu." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun kesal.

"Membantu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku ingin Sasuke mengajariku belajar, dia begitu pintar." Ucap Naruto, mencoba memuji-muji Sasuke, namun pemuda itu tidak peduli akan pujian.

"Itu adalah hal yang baik, Sasuke kau harus belajar untuk membantu orang." Ucap Sakura, dia merasa jika Sasuke mungkin bisa berubah jika membantu seseorang.

"Ha? Apa? Sial, lepaskan tanganku atau tidak, akan ku pukul kau." Ancam Sasuke, marah, dia pun tidak tahan, tangannya mulai mengepal.

Sebuah cubitan keras pada pipi Sasuke. "Jangan coba-coba memukul orang lagi, berapa kali aku sudah peringatkan padamu." Ucap Sakura.

Naruto melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Sasuke dan sedikit menjauh, Sasuke akan memukulnya, dia pun takut, tapi karena ada Sakura, dia jadi aman.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu, tapi tolong kali ini saja, bantu aku belajar." Ucap Naruto, dia bahkan memohon.

"Jika Sasuke tidak bisa, aku akan membantumu." Ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Naruto, dia bahkan berani memegang kedua tangan Sakura, dia begitu bersyukur masih ada yang peduli padanya.

Sebuah pukulan di pipi Naruto.

"Jangan coba-coba menyentuh milikku." Ucap Sasuke, segera merangkul Sakura dan mendekapnya.

Kembali mendapat sebuah cubitan di pipinya. "Kau memukul orang lagi." Ucap Sakura, dia harus tegas pada Sasuke agar tidak ringan tangan.

"Sakit, Sasuke memang sangat kasar, aku tidak menyangka jika murid yang selalu di katakan sebagai murid nakal dan seperti preman sekolah memiliki kepintaran." Ucap Naruto, menggosok pipinya, tapi masih memuji Sasuke.

"Jangan mencubitku terus!" Protes Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Bantu dia." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa peduliku! Dia bodoh karena tidak belajar dengan benar, dasar." Ucap Sasuke, kesal.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh, aku sangat sulit dan lamban untuk memahami pelajaran. Tapi, aku sudah berusaha keras untuk masuk SMA ini." Ucap Naruto, raut wajahnya pun terlihat sedih.

Sakura jadi tersentuh mendengarnya, dia pun tidak tega jika melihat Naruto yang masih berusaha membujuk Sasuke padahal dia sudah mendapat pukulan di pipinya.

"Besok, datanglah ke perpustakaan saat pelajaran berakhir, aku akan mengajarimu." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa? Kau tidak perlu membantunya, aku saja yang akan melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke, pada akhirnya dia mau, tapi menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. "Jika saja kau tetap bodoh setelah aku ajari, kau akan ku buang dari lantai 2 sekolah." Ancam Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menepuk jidatnya, entah ucapan Sasuke itu mau membantu atau hanya ingin mencelakakan seseorang.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Ucap Naruto, wajahnya berseri-seri, dia terlihat senang.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya, saat kelas berakhir, Sakura mendatangi perpustakaan, dia masih tidak percaya jika Sasuke bisa mengajari seseorang, perasaannya tidak tenang.

"Aku penasaran, apa Sasuke bisa mengajar?" Ucap Rin. Dia pun ikut setelah mendengar dari Sakura apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan.

"Aku pun tidak percaya." Ucap Sakura, sedikit khawatir, berharap Sasuke tidak memukul Naruto saat dia emosi.

Mereka tiba di perpustakaan dan hanya ada Naruto yang tengah membaringkan kepalanya di meja sambil bergumam sesuatu.

" _Aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak mengerti, aku tidak mengerti."_

Sakura tidak menemukan Sasuke di sana.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi? Mana Sasuke?" Ucap Sakura.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dan menatap Sakura, dia bahkan memperlihatkan tatapan hampanya, seperti sudah terkena musibah berat.

"Sasuke? Dia ada di luar." Ucap Naruto, menunjuk jendela perpustakaan yang terbuka lebar, dari situ bisa di lihat Sasuke yang tengah menendang-nendang pohon, tatapannya terlihat kesal.

"Wah, apa Sasuke sedang marah?" Ucap Rin, dia pun mengikuti Sakura melihat arah di tunjuk Naruto, sedikit lucu melihat tingkah Sasuke yang terus menendang sebatang pohon.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto, menatap ke arah Rin.

"Namaku Nohara Rin, aku teman Sakura." Ucap Rin.

"Oh, salam kenal, aku Uzumaki Naruto." Ucap Naruto dan kembali membaringkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tegur Sakura.

Sasuke mendengar suara Sakura dan berhenti dengan apa yang di lakukannya, tapi tatapan kesalnya itu tidak bisa hilang.

"Jika saja tidak ada pohon di sini, aku sudah menghajarnya, kenapa dia bodoh sekali dan tidak mengerti satu pun apa yang aku jelaskan!" Ucap Sasuke. Dia terus mengingat ucapan Sakura untuk tidak ringan tangan, dia melampiaskannya pada sebatang pohon yang malang.

"Aku rasa kau saja yang tidak bisa mengajari orang dengan baik." Ucap Sakura.

"Hai, Sasuke." Sapa Rin.

"Yo. Aku menyerah untuk mengajarnya." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan ke arah jendela dan melompat naik.

Sakura dan Rin menjauh dari jendela agar Sasuke masuk.

"Bodoh! Seharusnya kau kembali ke sekolah dasar." Ucap kesal Sasuke.

"Kau tidak menjelaskannya dengan benar!" protes Naruto.

"Sudah-sudah." Ucap Sakura, dia pun sakit kepala mendengar mereka bertengkar.

Sakura berjalan ke arah Naruto, melihat apa yang di catatnya, mengambil buku paket milik Naruto dan mencoba menjelaskannya dengan sederhana.

"Kau akan mudah menemukan jawabannya jika memahami cara ini." Ucap Sakura, dia melingkari point-point penting.

"Dia tidak akan mengerti, dia itu sangat-sangat bodoh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Akan aku coba." Ucap Naruto, mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke, dia pun mulai semangat lagi.

Sasuke menatap malas pada Naruto, Rin memperhatikan apa yang Sakura jelas, dia pun suka cara Sakura menjelaskan, Rin kadang akan bertanya pada Sakura jika dia tidak mengerti.

"Aku jadi memahaminya, terima kasih Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(4)**

 **= Pemuda berambut merah=**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap harinya Sakura akan membantu Naruto belajar, Sasuke pun ikut hanya untuk mengawasi jika Naruto akan macam-macam pada pacarnya. Selesai mengajari Naruto hingga jam 6 sore, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Sakura pulang sendiri saat hari akan mulai gelap, menemaninya pulang, sebelumnya Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan umum, Sakura sedang sibuk mencari buku yang ingin di pinjamnya, sedangkan Sasuke pergi ke minimarket terdekat.

Sakura sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya, berjalan keluar perpustakaan, Sasuke belum juga kembali, berjalan menuju arah di mana minimarket itu berada, langkah Sakura terhenti, dia melihat seseorang yang tidak ingin di temuinya, seorang pemuda dengan seragam yang berbeda dengannya, tapi wajah itu tidak akan di lupakannya, mundur perlahan, namun pemuda itu melihat Sakura.

"Wah-wah, aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Haruno Sakura." Ucap pemuda itu, senang.

"Siapa?" Ucap salah satu pemuda lainnya yang ikut berjalan bersama pemuda yang mengenal Sakura.

"Hanya teman sekolah saat SMP." Ucap pemuda itu dan tersenyum manis, rambut merah terangnya dan wajahnya terlihat masih sangat muda, dia di juluki sebagai _babyface_ , wajahnya tidak bertambah tua seiring usianya.

Sakura mengabaikannya, bahkan tidak membalas ucapan pemuda itu, mereka ada 4 orang dan Sakura sangat tidak suka akan pemuda yang berambut merah itu.

"Ada apa? Ah, apa kau lupa padaku?" Ucap pemuda itu berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Sakura.

"Mau apa kau? Aku tidak ada masalah denganmu." Ucap Sakura, dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menyapamu, kau tidak berubah yaa, tetap cuek padaku." Ucap Sasori.

Sasori adalah seseorang yang sangat ingin di lupakan Sakura, dia adalah murid yang begitu mudah untuk menyukai setiap gadis, tapi apa yang di lakukan Sakura, saat dia menjadi sasaran Sasori, gadis ini malah tidak peduli pada Sasori dan berani menampar Sasori saat memaksanya untuk menjadi pacarnya. Saat itu, Sakura benar-benar tidak peduli akan yang namanya hubungan seperti pacaran, dia sangat peduli akan pendidikan dan prestasinya.

"Kami tidak yakin jika dia hanya temanmu, kau selalu gonta-ganti pacar."

"Hey, Sasori, sekali-kali kau bagikan satu pacar-pacarmu pada kami, hahahah." Ucap salah satu dari mereka dan terus tertawa.

Sakura tidak peduli pada mereka, berjalan melewati Sasori, namun lengannya di tahan dan membuat gadis itu kembali pada tempatnya.

"Kau memang sangat sulit untuk di dekati." Ucap Sasori, sebuah seringai di wajahnya.

"Jangan menggangguku!" Tegas Sakura, dia pun kesal dan sama sekali tidak suka akan sikap Sasori, walapun saat itu Sakura mengutamakan prestasinya, dia pun tahu akan sikap Sasori yang sebenarnya, para murid perempuan sering membahas Sasori yang memanfaatkan wajahnya untuk mendapatkan gadis yang dia inginkan, jika sudah mendapatkannya, dia akan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, Sakura memilih sikap yang tepat untuk menolak pemuda di hadapannya itu.

"Ini sudah malam, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, atau kau ingin di ajak jalan?" Tawar Sasori, masih dengan memasang wajah manisnya.

"Tidak, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucap Sakura, kembali melangkah pergi dan lagi-lagi Sasori menahannya. "Biarkan aku pergi!" Teriak Sakura, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri, pemuda ini terus-terusan menahannya.

"Tidak perlu teriak seperti itu, aku hanya-"

 **Bught!**

Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari ke arah Sasori dan memukul tepat di wajahnya, Sasori terdorong ke belakang hingga menabrak teman-temannya, mereka berusaha menahan Sasori dan juga sangat terkejut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap Sakura dan memastikan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada pacarnya, saat ke minimarket, dia harus mengantri dan menunggu gilirannya, saat selesai membayar dan keluar, dia melihat beberapa pemuda dengan seragam berbeda, salah satunya menahan Sakura agar tidak pergi dan membuat Sasuke sangat marah.

"Uhm, aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, memegang lengan Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya, sejujurnya dia takut jika Sasori mulai berbuat macam-macam padanya, mereka ada 4 orang dan Sakura bisa apa jika hanya sendirian.

"Sialan! Siapa kau!" Ucap kesal Sasori, seseorang sudah memukul wajahnya, dia pun berdiri dan terlihat marah, baru kali ini ada yang berani padanya.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuh Sakura, akan ku patahkan tanganmu." Ucap Sasuke, memasang tatapan menusuknya.

"Ha? Apa? Hahahahha, jangan bercanda, kau pikir kau akan mudah mengalahkan kami." Ucap Sasori, seakan menantang Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap tenang, dia bahkan bisa memukul 10 orang sekaligus. Pemuda itu merasakan tangan Sakura yang mengerat pada lengannya, menoleh ke belakang dan menatap Sakura.

"Tidak perlu meladeninya, kita harus segera pulang." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin Sasuke membuat masalah, mereka masih memakai seragam dan jika kedapatan berkelahi Sasuke mungkin saja bisa di skors lagi.

Sasori menatap ke arah mereka, dia pun seperti tidak senang akan sikap Sakura yang terlihat berbeda pada pemuda yang sudah memukul wajahnya. "Tunggu dulu, apa-apaan ini Sakura, aku pikir kau itu benci pada laki-laki, sekarang apa? kau menjadi pacar pemuda kasar ini?" Ucap Sasori.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak ada masalah denganmu, tidak perlu mengusik kehidupanku!" Tegas Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengusikmu, hanya saja pacarmu ini perlu di beri pelajaran agar tidak sembarangan memukul orang." Ucap Sasori, seperti memberi aba-aba pada teman-temannya untuk beramai-ramai memukul Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini." Ucap pelan Sasuke pada Sakura, meminta gadisnya untuk menjauh, mungkin dia akan memukul mereka semua.

Sakura tidak percaya, jika jadinya mereka akan berkelahi, Sakura tidak ingin hal ini terjadi, tapi melihat Sasori pun, dia seperti tidak akan menyerah jika tidak membalas Sasuke.

Gadis ini memiliki ide, mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Halo, pak polisi, di sini ada yang berkelahi, bisakah bapak ke sini, yaa di jalan B, cepatlah." Ucap Sakura dan sengaja mengeraskan suaranya.

"Apa? Sial, awas saja kau." Ucap Sasori, menunjuk Sasuke dengan kesal dan kabur dengan teman-temannya, mereka tidak ingin di tangkap oleh polisi dan mendapat masalah.

Sakura terlihat lega, dia berhasil menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

"Jika kau tidak berbohong, mungkin aku sudah mematahkan kaki mereka." Ucap Sasuke. Dia mengetahui jika dia hanya pura-pura menghubungi polisi.

"Aku tidak ingin kau mendapat berita buruk lagi, aku ingin kau tetap di pandang baik oleh siapapun." Ucap Sakura.

"Jika bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi, aku tidak akan segan padanya." Ucap Sasuke, dia masih belum puas memukul wajah Sasori.

"Sudah, jangan mencari masalah dengannya."

"Siapa dia?"

"Hanya teman satu SMP, dia selalu menjadikan setiap gadis untuk menjadi pacar, sayangnya aku tidak tertarik padanya, dia jadi seperti dendam padaku." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm... Mulai sekarang aku harus rajin menemanimu pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak perlu di lindungi seperti itu." Tolak Sakura.

"Cih, kau bahkan tidak bisa mengatasi mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, dia tidak tahu jika memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke, dia seperti gadis yang amat sangat beruntung, pemuda itu terus melindunginya dan bahkan sangat-sangat peduli padanya.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya, entah kenapa dia jadi sulit menatap wajah Sakura yang tersenyum, jantungnya seakan berdetak kencang, dia pun sangat pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya sekarang.

"Boleh ku cium?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap Sakura.

"A-apa? Tidak boleh!" Tegas Sakura, wajahnya sudah merona, di saat seperti ini malah Sasuke ingin menciumnya.

"Aku pikir aku harus mengatakannya dulu sebelum melakukannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ke-kenapa masih membahas yang itu!" Ucap Sakura, kembali mengingat ciuman pertama mereka, wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Update fast...

soalnya sedikit sih alurnya jadi mudah di ketik untuk di update cepat, hari ini update selanjutnya lagi. XD awalnya fic ini pengen di buatin oneshoot ternyata tidak bisa dan tidak cocok, alurnya terlalu panjang dan nggak enak banget di dia percepat, setiap scene begitu berharga, so pengen di cantumin dalam fic strip ini... *heboh sendiri*

masih pantau-pantau aja eheheh...

makasih untuk sekedar mampir dan membaca fic strip ini... mari sama-sama mengenang sebuah karya yang memiliki alur yang indah dan unik ini *apaan woiii!*

.

.

See next chapter. apa sebaiknya update tiap malam minggu saja(?)


	3. Chapter 5-6

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene. Dan sekarang author tengah menunggu untuk live actionnya *heboh*

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(5)**

 **= Rencana Liburan =**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mungkin kalau ke pantai akan lebih asik." Ucap Naruto, memperlihatkan sebuah majalah yang menuliskan beberapa resort bagus dan murah untuk liburan musim panas.

"Uhm... pantai Yaa..." Gumam Sasuke.

"Apa kau ingin liburan ke sana? Aku punya banyak saran tempat yang bagus." Ucap Naruto.

Sejak dia belajar keras di bantu Sakura dan nilainya mulai bagus walaupun hanya standar, akhir-akhir ini dia jadi mudah akrab dengan Sasuke, yang terpenting dia tidak menyentuh atau coba-coba jatuh hati pada Sakura, meskipun Sakura itu termasuk tipe Naruto, pemuda berambut blonde ini sedikit menyukainya.

"Aku tidak pernah berlibur." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan selama liburan musim panas?" Ucap Naruto, dia tidak percaya jika ada makhluk seperti Sasuke yang tidak pernah melakukan liburan.

"Berdiam diri di rumah atau membaca buku." Ucap Sasuke, dia selalu melakukan hal itu, Sasuke sejak dulu selalu bersikap kasar, dia jadi tidak memiliki teman, mereka tidak ada yang ingin mengajak Sasuke liburan, pada akhirnya pemuda itu akan tinggal menghabiskan liburan di rumahnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau seperti itu, mulai sekarang, jika liburan aku akan mengajakmu." Ucap Naruto, dia malah tersentuh mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak peduli akan liburan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan seperti itu, kita masih muda, jadi cobalah untuk menikmati hidup, jika kita liburan ke pantai, uhm.. aku jadi penasaran jika Sakura menggunakan pakaian renang." Ucap Naruto, dengan senyum anehnya.

 _Pakaian renang._

Dua kata itu terngian di telinga Sasuke, mengalihkan tatapannya, dia bisa melihat Sakura dengan pakaian renang, dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika tidak melihat langsung.

"Jadi?" Ucap Naruto, masih berusaha membujuk Sasuke.

Kembali memasang wajah tenangnya. "Aku tetap tidak peduli akan liburan, tapi jika kau memaksaku, mau bagaimana lagi." Ucap Sasuke, ucapan yang seakan ingin di paksa ikut, tapi mau saja ikut.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya ini begitu rumit dan mempersulit keadaan.

" _Katakan saja jika kau senang di ajak liburan dan ingin melihat Sakura memakai pakaian renang."_ Batin Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura, ayo kita liburan, Rin juga boleh ikut." Ucap Naruto, mendatangi kelas Sakura bersama Sasuke.

"Liburan musim panas? Wah, aku ingin ikut." Ucap Rin, bersemangat.

"Baguslah, bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan liburan." Tolak Sakura, dia tengah sibuk belajar.

"Kenapa?" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke merasa jika hal itu akan sia-sia, Sakura menolak ajakan mereka.

"Aku akan pergi liburan jika nilaiku bisa menjadi nomer 1 saat ulangan nanti." Ucap Sakura dan menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau masih marah juga?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak percaya jika Sakura terus mempermasalahkan nilainya.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya saja bagaimana kau dengan mudah mendapat nilai sempurna, sedangkan aku, aku harus belajar keras." Ucap Sakura, dia sangat penasaran dengan cara belajar Sasuke.

"Kita pergi, dia akan tetap keras kepala." Ucap Sasuke dan menarik Naruto keluar dari kelas Sakura.

"Yaah...~ Kenapa menolak ajakan mereka? Kita bisa liburan sekali-kali." Ucap Rin, menyayangkan sikap Sakura.

"Tidak ada waktu bersenang-senang dan kau pun harus belajar untuk ulangan mendatang." Ucap Sakura dan menegur Rin.

"Iya-iya, aku akan belajar nanti." Ucap Rin dan berwajah cemberut.

Jika menyangkut pelajaran, Sakura tidak akan main-main dia benar-benar ingin selalu menjadi nomer 1.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura akan sibuk di perpustakaan lagi, keadaan di sana jauh lebih tenang, tangannya sibuk bergerak untuk menulis rumus-rumus dan menyelesaikan soal-soal yang ada.

"Di sini kau rupanya, aku mencarimu, untung saja bertemu Rin dan dia mengatakan jika kau ke perpustakaan." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kau sedikit kejam dengan menghancurkan ide baik Naruto." Ucap Sasuke, dia membahas masalah liburan yang di tolak.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu-"

"-Aku tidak peduli akan pendapatmu, Naruto sudah baik merencanakan hal ini dan kau merusaknya begitu saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, hari ini Sasuke sedikit berbeda, tidak biasanya dia akan berbicara seperti memihak seseorang selain dirinya, memikirkan jika sikap Sasuke yang menutupi diri dan sulit bergaul seperti mulai menghilang.

"Kau peduli pada Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, kami berteman, pendapatnya pun penting." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura ingin bertepuk tangan dengan keras, ini sebuah perubahan besar akan sikap Sasuke, dia menganggap Naruto temannya, hanya sedikit pendekatan dan Sasuke pun mulai berubah.

"Jika aku berada pada ranking 1, aku akan liburan bersama kalian." Ucap Sakura, masih tegas akan pendapatnya.

"Apa nilai itu penting?"

"Tentu, kau bahkan berada di urutan kedua." Ucap Sakura, itulah yang ada di pikiran Sakura selama ini, tersadar akan ucapannya sendiri, Sakura bahkan menutup mulutnya, melirik ke arah Sasuke. "A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Sakura keceplosan.

"Baiklah, aku pun akan menjadikanmu nomer 2." Ucap Sasuke dan beranjak pergi, walaupun tenang, dia masih tidak terima akan ucapan Sakura tadi.

" _Eh? Kenapa malah membalas ucapanku. Haa...~ Sasuke jadi semakin aneh saja."_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(6)**

 **= Hubungan yang renggan =**

 **.**

 **.**

Rin menatap keluar jendela, di bawah sana bisa terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang tengah bersama untuk istirahat.

"Kalian tidak istirahat bersama?" Ucap Rin, melirik ke arah Sakura yang sibuk dengan buku pelajarannya, lagi.

"Aku sedang sibuk, dia akan datang sendiri jika dia mau menemuiku." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku rasa Sasuke dan Naruto akan jadian." Ucap Rin dan menahan tawanya.

"Baguslah, jika seperti itu mereka jodoh." Ucap Sakura dan malah membiarkan hal itu.

"Wah, kau setuju jika mereka jadian? Aku tidak menyangka jika kau pun memiliki pikiran seperti itu." Ucap Rin.

Sakura merasa terganggu, menghentikan kegiatan belajarnya dan menatap Rin. "Jika Sasuke tidak normal, mungkin sudah terjadi." Ucap Sakura, Rin menanggapi serius ucapannya.

"Hahahahah, aku hanya bercanda, kau terlalu serius Sakura." Ucap Rin.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, Sasuke itu kadang menyebalkannya, kadang terlalu baik, kadang terlalu peduli, dan kadang membuatku kesal."

"Tapi itulah seninya dalam sebuah hubungan, haa..~ enaknya jika sudah memiliki pasangan." Ucap Rin, cemburu.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika kau terus menatap Kakashi-sensei saat mengajar? Ingat umur kita dengannya terlampau jauh." Ucap Sakura.

Rin segera berlari dan menutup mulut Sakura, melirik sekitar ruangan kelas mereka, berharap tidak ada yang mendengar ucapan Sakura yang begitu blak-blakan. Wajah Rin sudah sangat merona, dia tidak sadar jika Sakura mengetahui hal yang selama ini di sembunyikannya.

"Shhtt...! Aku mohon jangan mengatakannya dengan keras." Ucap Rin, dia merasa sangat malu.

Sakura mengangguk dan barulah Rin melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mulut Sakura.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa percaya." Ucap Sakura, memandangi Rin yang malah jatuh hati pada pria yang lebih tua.

"Kau tidak akan tahu saat kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang, aku pikir kau jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, bukankah itu inti hubungan kalian?" Singgung Rin.

" _Cinta? Aku bahkan tidak sempat memikirkan jika kami ini saling jatuh cinta, kenapa aku jadi peduli padanya? Jika saja aku tetap menolaknya, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke sekarang? Apa dia akan memiliki teman? Apa dia akan mengubah sikap liarnya? Atau apa dia akan mencoba membaur? Haa...~ lagi-lagi memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Fokus Sakura! Fokus!"_

"Eh, lihat-lihat, ada beberapa murid perempuan mendatangi mereka." Heboh Rin.

Sakura membuyarkan lamunannya, mengikuti Rin menatap ke bawah, ada dua orang murid perempuan berbicara dengan Naruto, mereka pun seperti terfokus saja pada Sasuke.

"Aku rasa Sasuke pun akan semakin populer jika dia tenang seperti itu." Ucap Rin.

Sakura berhenti menatap ke arah dimana dia tidak ingin melihatnya, sedikit gelisah, apa yang membuat Sakura gelisah? Jika Sasuke terus berteman dengan Naruto, mungkin Naruto bisa menekan emosi Sasuke dan dia akan menjadi pemuda yang sangat baik, hanya teori yang tengah terpikirkan oleh Sakura, itu adalah hal yang bagus, Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot menegur Sasuke setiap detiknya.

"Hati-hati loh, kemungkinan Sasuke bisa di rebut oleh gadis lain." Goda Rin.

"Aku mau istirahat saja." Ucap Sakura, mengabaikan Ucapan Rin.

Gadis itu kembali menahan tawa, dia tahu jika Sakura akan cemburu melihat pacarnya menjadi populer dan di kelilingi banyak gadis.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura ingin ke kantin, dia harus melewati taman yang di mana ada Sasuke dan Naruto, melewati koridor itu begitu saja dan tidak peduli dengan mereka, bahkan para gadis itu masih belum pergi dari mereka.

Sasuke menyadarinya, dia tidak mendengar apapun yang di ucapkan kedua gadis itu, dia hanya menatap Sakura yang tenang dan bahkan tidak menyapanya.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa? Tunggu, jangan pergi dulu." Ucap Naruto, menahan Sasuke untuk tidak segera kabur. "Hey, aku pikir kau tengah membalas Sakura, dengan begini dia akan lebih peduli padamu." Bisik Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menjadi tenang, menatap kedua gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya, dia tidak tertarik berbicara dengan mereka.

"Sasuke ada apa?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Tidak." Balas Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, dia tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto dan tertawa garing.

Rencana awal, Naruto ingin membantu Sasuke setelah pemuda itu menceritakan atas sikap Sakura padanya, dia hanya peduli pada pelajaran dan tidak begitu peduli pada Sasuke, Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk berusaha bersikap baik, mencoba menarik perhatian beberapa gadis, karena Sasuke bisa populer dengan mudah, rencananya berhasil, tapi Naruto harus terus menahan Sasuke yang ingin menemui Sakura dan menyerah akan dirinya yang hanya di jadikan nomer 2 oleh pacarnya sendiri.

Kembali pada Sakura, dia mendatangi kantin sendirian, dia pun bisa mendengar beberapa pembicaraan murid perempuan tentang sikap Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, dia menjadi lebih baik dan tidak juga berwajah kesal jika menatap seseorang, teori Sakura menjadi nyata, Naruto membawa dampak baik pada Sasuke, dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuk Sasuke, dengan begitu Sakura bisa menjadi tenang, dia tidak perlu menegur Sasuke untuk tidak memukul orang lain.

"Aku rasa, aku menyukai Sasuke, dia itu sangat tampan." Ucap salah seorang murid perempuan, volume suaranya cukup membuat Sakura mendengarnya.

"Katakan saja padanya." Ucap yang lainnya, mereka saling mendukung.

"Apa kalian lupa jika Sasuke sudah punya pacar, bukannya Haruno itu pacarnya?"

"Tapi mereka sudah terlihat tidak bersama lagi, mungkin saja mereka putus."

"Benar-benar, kau bisa berkesempatan."

Sakura segera keluar dari kantin, ucapan para murid perempuan itu membuatnya tidak senang, langkahnya terhenti, merasakan jika dia memiliki perasaan yang tidak senang, aneh.

" _Apa aku cemburu!"_ Teriaknya dalam hati, Sakura tidak menyadari akan hal ini, bergegas berlari kembali ke kelasnya, dia akan baik-baik saja dan berusaha tidak peduli.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update doubel, ternyata chapter ini pun dikit-dikit...,


	4. Chapter 7-8

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene. Dan sekarang author tengah menunggu untuk live actionnya *heboh*

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(7)**

 **= Sebuah Dampak =**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sa-Sasuke, aku-aku uhm-"

"Aku tidak peduli padamu dan jangan coba-coba menggangguku." Ucap _to the point_ Sasuke.

"Eh? A-aku belum mengatakan apa-apa padamu." Ucap gadis itu, dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya namun hanya ada ucapan menusuk dari pemuda di hadapannya.

Tidak ada ucapan balasan dari Sasuke, dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan gadis itu, pemuda itu benar-benar tidak peduli, akhir-akhir ini dia merasa aneh, beberapa gadis tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke area sepi dan mulai berbicara aneh, dia tidak suka akan hal itu, jika Sakura yang mengatakan padanya, mungkin dia akan merekamnya dan mengulangnya terus menerus untuk di dengar.

"Aku salut padamu, kau terus menolak siapapun." Ucap Naruto, mengikuti Sasuke berjalan.

"Mereka yang aneh, apa mereka lupa jika aku sudah punya Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, mereka pikir kalian sudah putus."

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, menyadari satu hal, sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak menemui Sakura dan merasa ada yang ganjil.

"Berhenti melakukan rencana bodohmu, sekarang Sakura mungkin sudah lupa padaku, ah sial!" Ucap Sasuke, dia berbalik arah dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

"Ah? Apa? Aku hanya membantu!" Ucap Naruto, dia pun tidak mengerti, tujuan baiknya malah menjadi hal yang buruk untuk Sasuke.

Pemuda itu berlari ke kelas Sakura, membuka kasar pintu ruangan kelas itu dan cukup membuat para murid yang tengah berada di dalam keras terkejut dan takut.

"Dimana Sakura!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Sa-Sakura keluar kelas." Ucap para murid, suara mereka pun bergetar.

Sasuke kembali menutup pintu dengan kasar dan berlari, memikirkan perpustakaan sebagai tempat favorit Sakura, namun di sana pun dia tidak ada, Sasuke jadi kesal sendiri, menghubungi nomer ponsel Sakura dan dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat ponselnya. Sasuke sibuk mencari Sakura ke sana dan kemari, tak jarang jika bertemu dengan murid lain, dia malah mencengkeram kerah mereka dan memaksa mereka berbicara jujur jika melihat Sakura, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang melihatnya.

"Apa kau bisa dengar suaranya? Dia terus meneriaki namamu." Ucap Rin dan tertawa.

Saat ini mereka berada di atap sekolah, Sakura tidak terusik di sana, dia menenangkan diri, sejujurnya beberapa hari ini dia tidak fokus akan pelajarannya dan terus mengingat Sasuke, dia sempat melihat seorang gadis menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke.

"Jangan katakan apapun padanya." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak ingin ketahuan jika tengah berada di atap.

"Kalian ini sangat lucu, aku yakin Sasuke tetap menyukaimu meskipun ribuan gadis menyatakan perasaannya." Ucap Rin.

Sakura tidak merespon ucapan Rin, tapi hatinya terasa lega mendengar ucapan Rin, aneh, lagi-lagi Sakura merasakan perasaan aneh pada dirinya, kenapa dia harus merasa lega? Kembali fokus, dia harus belajar lebih giat lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran hari ini berakhir, Sakura mulai menyimpan dengan rapi buku-bukunya, saat jam istirahat, Sasuke tidak berhasil menemukannya hingga jam masuk, membuka ponselnya dan hampir 40 panggilan tak terjawab dan semua dari Sasuke, dia terus menghubungi Sakura.

"Sakura ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap salah seorang teman kelas Sakura.

Rin bisa mendengarnya dan menatap ke arah Sakura. "Apa Sasuke masih mencarimu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja itu bukan Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

Beberapa murid mulai berjalan keluar kelas, Rin pamit pulang lebih dulu, di antara murid yang keluar kelas, ada seorang murid laki-laki yang berjalan masuk dan terus berjalan hingga berdiri tidak jauh dari Sakura.

"Aku pikir kau akan pulang begitu saja." Ucap seorang murid laki-laki dari kelas lain, dia terus menatap Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura, dia ingin segera pulang dan seseorang membuatnya harus menunggu.

"Sejujurnya, aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, tapi setelah mendengar kabar yang beredar, aku jadi bisa mengatakan padamu jika aku sangat menyukaimu, aku harap kita bisa memiliki hubungan yang khusus." Ucap pemuda itu, wajahnya pun terlihat berseri-seri menatap Sakura.

Sakura terdiam cukup lama, apa dia ikut terkena dampak dari perubahan sikap Sasuke? Tiba-tiba ada lagi pemuda yang menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Jika kau bisa menjadi ranking 1, aku akan menjadi pacarmu." Ucap Sakura dan pergi begitu saja tanpa ucapan lain.

Pemuda itu malah berwajah bengong, tidak mengerti apa itu sebuah jawaban atau sebuah harapan untuknya. memikirkan siapa yang berada pada ranking 1, wajah pemuda itu terlihat lesu, dia tidak mungkin mengalahkan Sasuke yang terus mendapat nilai sempurna.

Sakura terus berjalan keluar kelas, sudah pasti itu adalah ucapan penolakan, Sakura tidak ingin memikirkan siapa-siapa lagi, cukup Sasuke yang sudah mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hoaah! Hmmp!"

Sakura tidak bisa bergerak, seseorang menariknya begitu saja, memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang dan membekap mulutnya.

"Aku akan memukul jika kau bergerak." Ancam orang itu.

Sakura yang tadinya panik memikirkan jika ada orang asing yang ingin menculiknya, kini keadaannya menjadi tenang, dia bahkan tidak peduli jika orang yang membekapnya itu ingin memukulnya.

" _Lagi-lagi melakukan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba."_ Pikir Sakura.

"Kenapa tidak mengangguk? Apa benar kau ingin aku pukul?" Ucap Sasuke, dia melihat Sakura dan bersembunyi agar bisa mendapat Sakura dengan mudah dan dia tidak kabur lagi, melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mulut Sakura.

"Pukul saja jika kau ingin." Ucap Sakura, dia bahkan menantang Sasuke. Masih tidak habis pikir jika lagi-lagi dia mendapat tindakan yang tiba-tiba dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan memukulmu." Ucap Sasuke, hanya melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sakura, tapi tidak dengan pelukannya, Sasuke malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menemuiku dengan cara biasa saja?" Ucap Sakura, serasa mendapat serangan dadakan tadi.

"Kau akan kabur lagi." Nada suara Sasuke melemah, seakan takut jika dia sulit menemui Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan kabur." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau sangat susah ku temukan, lihat ponselmu, aku menghubungimu terus." Protes Sasuke.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Sakura.

"Kau tahu, aku merindukanmu sampai mau mati rasanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Kelas kita hanya berbeda bangunan, kau bisa menemuiku dengan mudah di kelas." Ucap Sakura, ucapan Sasuke membuatnya sedikit malu, untung saja pemuda itu masih memeluknya dari belakang, wajahnya tidak akan di lihat.

"Aku mencarimu di kelas dan kau tidak ada." Ucap Sasuke, menatap malas pada gadis yang di peluknya.

" _Ah, aku lupa, aku menghindarinya tadi."_

Hening, Sakura merasa sedikit bersalah, demi mendapat ketenangannya dia menghindar.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi jika kau hanya menjadikanku nomer 2 atau apalah, lihat saja nanti, aku akan menggeser kedudukan belajarmu itu." Ucap Sasuke, seakan bertekad.

 **Deg.**

Sakura masih terdiam, ucapan Sasuke barusan sangat mirip akan ucapannya sendiri, dia berniat menggeser kedudukan Sasuke dari ranking 1, sudut bibirnya tertarik, sebuah senyum tipis di wajah Sakura.

"Akhirnya aku sadar." Ucap Sakura, melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan berbalik untuk menatap pemuda itu. "Aku pikir kita ini sama. Aku sendiri tidak sadar jika ambisiku hanya membuatmu terusik dan begitu sebaliknya. Sejujurnya selama ini aku berusaha menekan perasaanku padamu, aku berharap jika kau tidak perlu menjadi sesuatu yang penting dan aku akan tetap fokus pada pencapaianku, tapi aku selalu terganggu olehmu, ini bukan sebuah gangguan yang buruk, tapi gangguan yang membuatku terus sadar jika aku memiliki perasaan yang lebih terhadapmu." Ucap Sakura, bahkan wajahnya sedikit merona.

 **Deg.**

Sasuke malah mengalihkan tatapannya, seperti sebuah pengakuan yang sangat ingin Sasuke dengar sendiri dari mulut Sakura.

"Aku menyukaimu, aku rasa aku cemburu akan dirimu yang mulai populer dan beberapa gadis menginginkanmu." Ucap Sakura, dia mulai mengerti akan ucapan Rin yang terus menegur dan menyinggung akan sikap Sakura.

Kembali mendapat sebuah pelukan erat dari Sasuke, pemuda itu begitu senang hingga ingin memeluk Sakura, seakan tidak ingin melepaskan seseorang yang sangat-sangat berharga untuknya.

"Katakan sekali lagi." Pinta Sasuke.

"Eh? Ti-tidak, aku tidak ingin mengatakannya lagi." Ucap Sakura, malu.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kesal pada Sakura, dia hanya mendengarnya sekali.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya dengan benar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Su-sudahlah, aku ingin pulang." Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan wajahnya yang tengah merona, dia sendiri baru sadar dengan ucapannya sendiri, dia bahkan sudah mengatakan 'cemburu' secara terang-terangan.

"Sekali lagi!"

"Tidak!"

"Katakan lagi!"

"pergi sana!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(8)**

 **= Kencan Awal =**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu, Sakura tidak tahu kenapa dia harus repot-repot yang mendatangi rumah Sasuke, dia tidak ingin menjemputnya, tapi pemuda itu keras kepala mengatakan Sakura harus yang menjemputnya, merasa bodoh sendiri, seharusnya Sakura lebih tegas, beberapa hari yang lalu, dia sudah menyatakan dengan tegas jika dia pun menyukai Sasuke, kembali wajahnya merona, Sakura merasa malu, ucapannya seperti senjata baginya.

Mendatangi sebuah bangunan apartemen, memeriksa kembali alamat yang Sasuke berikan padanya, merasa sudah benar, Sakura memencet bel dan menunggu pintu terbuka. Beberapa detik berlalu, pintu itu mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita yang mungkin umurnya sekitar 30an tahun, dadanya yang besar cukup terlihat dengan pakaian teng-top hitamnya dan celananya yang cukup pendek pada paha, rambut ungunya terurai indah dan seakan baru bangun.

Sakura mematung dan sangat-sangat terkejut, wanita di hadapannya memakai pakaian yang begitu minim, wajah gadis ini merona, dia pun malu melihat wanita yang berpakaian sedikit tidak sopan.

"Oh, Sakura!" Ucap wanita itu.

"Eh? Anda mengenal a-huaa!" Sakura sudah terkejut setengah mati, wanita itu langsung memeluknya, dadanya yang besar membuat Sakura sulit bernapas dan meminta wanita itu segera menjauh darinya.

"Maaf, aku sangat senang melihatmu ke sini, Sasuke terus-terusan saja menceritakanmu dan tidak pernah mengajakmu kemari." Ucap wanita itu.

Sakura sudah bengong, otaknya belum bisa mencerna keadaan ini, wanita itu sangat ceria saat melihatnya, dia pun tidak pernah mendapat informasi apa-apa dari Sasuke jika dia tinggal bersama seorang wanita cantik dengan dada besar.

"Sasuke! Cepat bangun!" Teriak wanita ini. "Masuklah, Sasuke akan segera bangun." Tambahnya dan mengajak Sakura masuk.

Gadis ini sudah takut, menatap sekitar dan ruangan di dalam apartemen itu sedikit berantakan, terlalu banyak barang yang di taruh asal dan tidak di atur dengan baik, meskipun ada seorang wanita yang tinggal, tetap saja terlihat tidak terurus.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke berjalan keluar ke ruang tamu, menguap sesekali, dia hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya tanpa baju, spontan saja wajah Sakura memerah dan segera mengalihkan tatapannya, Sasuke terlihat begitu santai dengan bertelanjang dada di hadapannya. "Sakura? Kau sudah datang." Ucap Sasuke, senang, Sakura akhirnya datang.

"Masuk kembali ke kamarmu dan pakai pakaianmu! Dasar bodoh!" Ucap marah wanita itu, mendorong Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya, merasa jika pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyadari jika Sakura sudah malu untuk menatapnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Protes Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak malu bertemu Sakura seperti itu?"

"Kau sendiri, apa tidak malu memakai pakaian pendek seperti itu!" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Aku tidak malu karena Sakura seorang gadis, sadar diri!"

Wanita ini terus memaksa Sasuke untuk memakai pakaiannya. Setelah Sasuke masuk, segera menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan kembali pada Sakura.

"Ah, maaf, dia selalu seperti itu."

Sakura sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, menurutnya mereka berdua seperti orang yang tidak memikirkan pikiran orang lain dengan berpakaian seperti itu bahkan tinggal bersama.

"Namaku Uchiha Naori." Ucap ramah Naori.

"Sa-salam kenal." Gugup Sakura.

"Sudahlah jangan canggung dan sungkan seperti itu, kau jauh lebih manis dari pada yang di ceritakan Sasuke, sudah dulu yaa, anggap saja rumah sendiri." Ucap Naori dan menghilang dari ruang tamu.

Beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, dia bahkan sudah rapi dan seperti habis mandi.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Canggung Sakura, jarang-jarang dia melihat Sasuke tanpa pakaian seragam, dia memakai kaos hitam dan jaket berwarna biru gelapnya, celana jins dan sepatu kets, Sasuke jadi terlihat sedikit berbeda.

"Nao, aku pergi dulu!" Ucap Sasuke sebelum keluar rumah.

"Bersenang-senanglah dan jaga Sakura baik-baik." Teriak Naori dari dalam kamarnya.

"Iya."

Mereka pun berangkat, Sakura masih belum memahami keadaan yang tadi, menatap Sasuke dan sedikit penasaran akan wanita yang tinggal bersama Sasuke, mereka bahkan tinggal dalam satu atap, walaupun memakai marga yang sama wanita itu tidak mirip Sasuke.

"Kalian tinggal bersama? Hanya berdua?" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, ada apa? Sudah jangan di pikirkan, Nao memang seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Seperti itu bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Maksudku cara berpakaian Nao, aku pikir kau merasa terganggu akan pakaian dan sikapnya."

" _Justru kau yang tidak sadar dengan dirimu sendiri tadi."_ Batin Sakura. Dia benar-benar syok saat melihat Sasuke dengan celana super pendeknya.

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja aku baru tahu akan hal ini." Ucap Sakura, sejujurnya sejak melihat Naori, banyak hal yang membuatnya jadi penasaran, Sasuke tidak tinggal dengan orang tuanya, hal yang baru bagi Sakura.

"Sudah lama aku tinggal bersamanya, sejak ibunya masih ada, aku di kirim oleh ayahku setelah selesai sekolah dasar, dia pun tidak peduli padaku, tapi hanya bibi, ibu Nao yang peduli padaku, bibi sendiri adalah sepupu ayahku, awalnya pun Nao benci padaku, dia suka marah akan sikapku yang kasar pada ibunya, dia bahkan akan memukulku dengan benda apapun yang ada di rumah, aku selalu membalasnya dan ibunya akan memisahkan kami." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, dia terus mendengar cerita Sasuke selama perjalanan mereka.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi pada ibunya?" Sakura pun penasaran.

"Bibi sakit, anehnya dia seorang dokter tapi tetap sakit, ini sangat aneh."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan sejenak ada raut wajah sedih dan tatapan hampa dari sorot mata Sasuke, seakan itu adalah sebuah kehilangan baginya, walaupun hanya seorang bibi bagi Sasuke.

"Dia meninggal saat aku mendapat masalah di sekolah, semenjak itu aku tinggal bersama Nao, Nao sendiri pemilik sebuah bar, dia bukan wanita buruk, dia hanya pemilik bar yang cukup terkenal, dia pun tidak segan akan memukul pria yang berani menyentuhnya." Jelas Sasuke.

" _Pantas saja dia sangat nyaman walaupun berpakaian seksi, bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahan dengan pakaian wanita itu setiap hari?"_

Sakura malah memikirkan hal lain, tapi hal itu cukup mengganggu untuknya.

"Sudah, apa kau masih penasaran padaku?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap Sakura.

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa tahan pada Nao dan pakaiannya."

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak tertarik padanya." Ucap santai Sasuke dan merangkul Sakura, menganggap jika pakaian Naori bukan sebuah masalah, dia pun tidak peduli se-seksi apapun Naori, Sasuke malah akan deg-degan jika Sakura yang berpakaian seksi.

Wajah Sakura merona, pemuda ini sulit di tebak.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah kencan awal mereka, sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah berkencan, Sasuke ingin mengajak Sakura ke beberapa tempat seperti yang sudah Naori jelaskan padanya, beberapa tempat yang cukup di sukai para gadis.

Salah satunya aquarium raksasa yang tengah di gemari beberapa orang, Sasuke bisa melihat beberapa pasangan yang mendatangi tempat ini di hari libur, para gadis bahkan bersikap manja pada pasangan mereka, tapi Sakura, Sasuke melirik ke arah pacarnya itu, kedua tangannya sibuk memegang dan membaca brosur yang memberikan penjelasan pada setiap hewan yang di dalam aquarium. Setidaknya, Sasuke ingin Sakura menggenggam tangannya.

"Eh-hem." Sasuke mencoba menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Wah, aku tidak tahu jika hewan ini hampir punah." Ucap Sakura, dia sibuk melihat pada seekor ikan yang mulai langka, gadis itu sangat antusias, ini menambah wawasannya.

Sasuke tidak di pedulikan, melirik sekitar, ada yang merangkul pasangannya, Sasuke merangkul Sakura dan membuat gadis itu terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, menatap marah pada Sasuke, ini tempat umum dan Sakura tidak suka jika Sasuke merangkulnya begitu saja.

Sasuke melepaskannya, dia sendiri takut akan wajah marah Sakura, kembali melirik sekitar dan wajahnya sedikit merona, trik agar bisa membuatnya mencium Sakura.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke, berharap ini akan berhasil.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada sesuatu di wajahmu?"

"Eh? Tu-tunggu aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Sakura, dia pun berlari ke arah toilet.

" _Apa? Kau tidak perlu ke toilet! Cukup tutup matamu dan aku akan mengatasinya!"_ Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya berwajah kesal, setiap tindakannya tidak bisa dia lakukan pada Sakura, gadisnya bahkan tidak pernah bersikap manis atau sekedar bersikap manja padanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Sakura kembali, dia tidak melihat apapun di wajahnya, beranggapan jika Sasuke berbohong, menatap sekitar, pemuda itu tidak ada, dia menghilang begitu saja dan tidak ada pada tempatnya tadi saat di tinggalkan. Sakura berjalan dan mencari Sasuke, dia seperti anak kecil yang hilang, berhenti sejenak, dia melihat Sasuke duduk menghadap sebuah aquarium yang berisikan seekor hiu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana agar Sakura mau bersikap seperti gadis lainnya, dia tidak begitu peduli padaku, katanya dia menyukaiku juga tapi sikapnya biasa-biasa saja." Sasuke curhat pada seekor hiu.

Sakura berdiri tepat di belakangnya dan mendengar apa pun yang Sasuke katakan, dia tidak tahu jika sejak tadi Sasuke mencoba bersikap romantis padanya, Sakura lebih sibuk membaca dan melihat sekitar.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi." Ucap Sakura, mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala Sasuke.

Pemuda itu terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya, dia sempat terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura, bukannya dia sedang merasakan lembut tangan Sakura pada puncuk kepalanya, tapi wajahnya sudah sangat merona, malu, memikirkan ucapan konyol tadi.

"Terima kasih, kau berusaha keras hari ini, apa tidak ada tempat lain yang akan kita kunjungi?" Ucap Sakura, berjalan ke arah depan Sasuke dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu." Ucap Sasuke, berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. menyembunyikan wajah senangnya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

hari ini author update langsung 3 chapter, soalnya hari libur dan banyak waktu kosong... heheheheh...


	5. Chapter 9-10

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene. Dan sekarang author tengah menunggu untuk live actionnya *heboh*

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(9)**

 **= Kekacuan lagi =**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap aneh pada papan pengumuman, hasil ulangan telah keluar, namanya ada pada urutan pertama dan nama Sasuke turun pada urutan kedua, melirik ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum bahagia, sesuai dengan ucapan Sakura, jika mendapat ranking 1, dia akan ikut rencana mereka berlibur dan Sasuke berhasil.

Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menerima hal ini, dia mendatangi ruangan guru dan mencari wali kelas Sasuke, seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitamnya, Kurinai-sensei, dia menjelaskan pada Sakura jika Sasuke tidak menuliskan namanya pada kertas ulangannya, hal itu membuat nilainya menurun, Sakura bahkan repot-repot melihat hasil ulangan Sasuke yang jika dia menuliskan namanya, Sasuke tidak akan tergeser dari ranking 1.

"Kau curang!" Protes Sakura.

"Apa? Aku tidak curang." Ucap Sasuke, terus menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

"Horee! Liburan!" Ucap senang Rin.

"Yeey, pantai!" Ucap semangat Naruto.

Sakura masih menatap kesal pada Sasuke, dia benar-benar bisa berbuat apapun untuknya.

"Apa kau sudah senang ranking 1?" Ucap Sasuke dan mendapat cubitan keras pada pipinya.

"Aku akan membalasmu dengan benar nanti." Ucap Sakura, masih tidak terima, walaupun namanya ada pada urutan pertama, itu tidak membuatnya senang, Sasuke sengaja melakukannya.

"Aku butuh beberapa perlengkapan, bisakah kita berbelanja setelah sepulang sekolah?" Ucap Rin.

"Aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu." Ucap Naruto. "Kita pergi saja bersama." Tambah Naruto.

"Ide yang bagus." Ucap Rin.

Mereka kembali bersorak untuk liburan musim panas.

 **.**

 **.**

Mendatangi sebuah supermarket yang memiliki barang-barang penjualan yang lengkap, Naruto dan Sasuke sibuk pada perlengkapan memancing, Sakura dan Rin berada pada area _sunblock_ dan beberapa barang untuk piknik.

"Kau harus menggunakan ini agar tidak terbakar matahari, ini sangat di rekomendasikan dan nyaman di kulit." Ucap Rin pada Sakura.

"Aku tidak terlalu peduli akan fungsi benda-benda ini." Ucap malas Sakura.

"Haa...~ kau ini, aku harus mengajarimu sebagai orang yang berpengalaman." Ucap Rin, bersemangat.

Sakura melihat sekitar rak, dia tidak tahu harus membeli apa untuk liburan, dia pun jarang melakukannya. Tatapannya terkejut dengan menatap 4 orang pemuda yang pernah di temuinya.

"Sasori, bukannya dia gadis yang waktu itu?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka dan menunjuk Sakura.

"Apa ini sebuah kebetulan?" Ucap Sasori, senang, dia bertemu lagi dengan Sakura.

Gadis ini menggenggam tangan Rin dan berbisik padanya, Sasori berjalan terus ke arahnya. "Kita harus kabur." Bisik Sakura.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rin, bingung.

"Pokoknya harus kabur." Ucap Sakura, berlari dan menarik Rin menjauh saat Sasori hampir di hadapannya.

"He? Woii, kenapa kau kabur!" Ucap kesal Sasori.

Mereka malah mengejar Sakura, Rin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat 4 pemuda yang terus mengejar mereka, gadis ini pun belum mengerti apa-apa, tapi melihat wajah Sakura yang seakan takut, dia pun ikut berlari lebih kencan dari Sakura, berusaha mencari Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Sakura dalam bahaya!" Teriak Rin.

Sasuke bisa mendengarnya, dia pun meninggalkan Naruto dan berlari ke arah dimana suara Rin, berlari cukup cepat dan bisa melihat Rin dan Sakura yang berlari dari arah depannya, lagi-lagi dia melihat pemuda berambut merah itu, Rin melihat Sasuke di depan, dia pun mempercepat larinya dan malah tangan Sakura terlepas dari genggamannya, Rin sudah berlari melewati Sasuke, sedang Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga hingga mencapai Sasuke, larinya cukup lamban, Sasuke berjalan cepat, menarik Sakura dan mendekapnya, satu tangannya lagi menarik kerah salah satu teman Sasori, mengangkatnya dan melemparnya ke arah mereka, ketiganya menghindar, Sasori terlihat kesal, dia bertemu dengan pemuda yang sudah memukulnya.

"Me-mereka mengejarku." Ucap Sakura, ngos-ngosan habis berlari, dia pun ketakutan dan masih dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Beruntung sekali bertemu denganmu juga, aku sudah gatal ingin membalas pukulanmu." Ucap Sasori, dia pun pandai berwajah tenang, tapi tidak dengan sorot mata tajamnya itu.

"Kau tidak terluka?" Sasuke malah mengabaikan ucapan Sasori dan memastikan Sakura baik-baik saja, gadis itu mengangguk perlahan.

"Hey, dengar aku kalau berbicara!" Protes Sasori, dia tidak senang di abaikan.

"Sasori?" Ucap Naruto, dia pun baru datang setelah Rin menemukannya.

"Na-Naruto!" Sasori terkejut.

"Dia! Dia yang sudah mengejar kami!" Lapor Rin pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengejarmu, aku hanya ingin bicara pada Sakura, tapi dia malah lari." Protes Sasori, dia tengah membela diri.

"Kau ini membuat masalah lagi, apa aku harus melapor pada Gaara?" Ucap Naruto.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Ucap Sakura, menatap Naruto yang berbicara santai pada Sasori.

"A-apa? Ja-jangan lakukan itu, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada mereka." Ucap Sasori, wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi takut.

"Benarkah? Aku bisa saja menghubunginya sekarang." Ancam Naruto dan mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya.

"Cih, sial! Kami akan pergi." Ucap pasrah Sasori, dengan sedikit gertakan.

"Jika kau berani-berani lagi mengganggu mereka, aku akan segera menghubungi kakakmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Ba-baik!" Ucap kesal Sasori dan mengajak teman-temannya pergi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal pemuda berambut merah itu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasori? Uhm... Bisa di bilang kami ini sepupu, dia keluarga dari ibuku." Ucap Naruto.

Sakura pun terkejut, dia tidak tahu selama ini bersama orang yang sangat dekat dengan Sasori.

"Sebenarnya anak itu sangat baik dan pandai, tapi lama kelamaan dia jadi suka mencari masalah, dia pun sangat takut pada kakaknya, Gaara. Maaf Sakura, aku tidak tahu jika dia mencari masalah denganmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa, sekarang aku bisa aman." Ucap Sakura. Naruto bisa membantunya jika Sasori berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Syukurlah, aku sampai bingung tadi." Ucap Rin, dia tiba-tiba di tarik untuk berlari.

Kegiatan belanja mereka di lanjutkan, Sasuke tidak begitu suka memancing, Naruto membujuknya untuk mencoba. Rin melihat beberapa pakaian renang yang indah, memilih salah satu yang bagus, dia pun mencobakannya pada Sakura, gadis itu tidak terlalu peduli akan pakaian renang, dia ingin menggunakan pakaian renang sekolah saja.

Menatap ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu mengangkat sebuah pakaian renang yang cukup seksi dan di balas dengan Sakura yang pergi menjauh darinya, wajahnya sudah merona, memikirkan Sasuke yang nakal memilih pakaian renang yang cukup mencolok dan seksi, Rin melihat ke arah Sasuke, dia tidak tahu jika selera Sasuke sangat ekstrim, Naruto pun menahan tawanya, melihat reaksi Sasuke tentang pakaian renang.

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Ucap Sasuke, memasang wajah tenangnya dan masih memegang pakaian renang itu.

"B-bodoh! Kau saja yang pakai!" Ucap kesal Sakura, wajahnya sudah sangat merona, mana mungkin dia menggunakan pakaian renang yang amat sangat seksi.

"Hahahahahha!" Rin dan Naruto sudah bisa menahan tawa lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(10)**

 **= Tanggapan Yang Tiba-Tiba =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Haruno.**

"Ayah." Panggil Sakura, menatap ayahnya yang tengah sibuk membaca koran di awal pagi, dia pun sudah siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, 2 minggu lagi liburan musim panas akan di mulai.

"Hmm?"

"Apa boleh aku pergi liburan?"

"Li-liburan?" Ucap Kizashi, Haruno Kizashi, sedikit tidak percaya jika anak semata wayangnya akhirnya mau pergi untuk liburan, selama ini saat liburan dia hanya sibuk belajar dan belajar. "Te-tentu! Kemana? Kau ingin kemana? Ayah akan menemanimu kemana pun kau pergi." Ucap Kizashi, penuh semangat.

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan pergi bersama teman-temanku." Ucap Sakura.

 **Kraaak..!**

Seakan ada suara hati yang retak, dulunya Sakura begitu manja dan sangat lengket pada ayahnya, sekarang Sakura sudah mulai menjadi gadis remaja dan mulai memutuskan segalanya tanpa campur tangan ayahnya, hal ini cukup membuat Kizashi terpukul, dia yang selalu bersama anak gadisnya dan begitu menyayangi Sakura, bahkan lebih sayang dari pada istrinya yang tengah sibuk bekerja di luar kota, sekarang hubungan mereka seakan di batasi tembok-kedewasaan yang mulai menjulang tinggi.

"Haa..~ ayah pikir kau ingin berlibur bersama ayah, akhir-akhir ini kita mulai jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama." Ucap depresi Kizashi.

"Ayah terlalu berlebihan, kita selalu bersama saat di rumah, sebaiknya ayah pergi mengunjungi ibu, dia akan jauh lebih senang." Ucap Sakura.

"Hmpp! Ibumu bahkan mengusir ayah jika tiba-tiba membuat kejutan dengan mendatanginya, dia bahkan lebih peduli pada pekerjaannya, pekerjaannya menjadi nomer 1 dan ayah menjadi nomer 2." Ucap Kizashi, sengaja memasang wajah cemberutnya.

" _Eh? Aku tidak tahu jika ibu pun memiliki pikiran seperti itu."_ Batin Sakura, seakan tidak asing mendengar ucapan ayahnya sendiri.

"Ya sudah, ayah bekerjalah dengan giat lagi, ayah tahu sendiri bagaimana jika ibu marah dengan ayah yang hanya tinggal santai di rumah?" Ucap Sakura.

"Iya-iya, ayah tahu, tapi, kau akan pergi dengan siapa?" Ucap Kizashi, memastikan anaknya itu akan pergi dengan orang-orang yang di ketahuinya.

 **Teettttt...**

Bunyi bel di depan pagar. Sakura berjalan keluar dan membukakan pagar, mengajak sejenak pemuda itu masuk.

"Rumahmu lebih mudah di temukan."

"Benarkah? Aku pikir kau akan tersesat." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak akan."

"Sudah aku katakan tidak perlu menjemputku."

Kizashi mendengar suara seorang laki-laki dari luar, bahkan Sakura mempersilahkannya masuk.

Sasuke berjalan masuk dan melihat seorang pria yang tengah duduk santai di ruang tamu. Sakura mengajak Sasuke masuk dan di persilahkannya duduk.

"Ayah, kenalkan, namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

Kizashi masih tenang dan menatap baik-baik pemuda di hadapannya itu, tatapannya sedikit tidak di sukainya, terlihat begitu datar dan tenang, Kizashi tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura repot-repot memperkenalkan pemuda itu padanya.

"Salam kenal, aku pacar Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, _to the point._

 **Kraakk...!**

Suara hati yang patah bagian kedua. Kizashi seakan membeku seketika mendengar ucapan pemuda yang begitu santainya mengatakan jika di pacar anak gadisnya.

"Aku akan berusaha menjaganya dari bahaya apapun." Tambah Sasuke, dan sebuah senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

" _Satu-satunya orang yang berbahaya itu adalah kau!"_ Batin Kizashi.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan!" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya pun sudah sangat merona, dia pun tidak tahu jika Sasuke langsung ke intinya, Sakura pikir Sasuke akan sekedar basa-basi dulu atau menunda sedikit kabar tentang hubungan mereka.

"Aku akan tegas pada ayahmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ka-kalian masih terlalu muda, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" Ucap Kizashi, masih belum menerima anaknya bersama pemuda lain selain dirinya.

"Aku takut jika nanti ada yang lebih dulu mengambilnya." Ucap Sasuke, masih santai.

" _Pemikiran macam itu! Kau pikir anak gadisku sebuah barang yang di ambil begitu saja!"_ Batin Kizashi.

Wajah Sakura semakin merona, Sasuke memang akan blak-blakan tentang apapun.

"Ka-kau! Haa..~ ayah belum setuju akan hubungan kalian, Sakura belajar lebih giat lagi, jangan mengurusi hubungan seperti ini dulu." Ucap Kizashi.

"Aku janji akan menikahi anak anda!" Tegas Sasuke.

Sakura segera menutup mulut Sasuke, dia tidak akan berhenti berbicara jika terus mendapat serangan balik dari ayahnya.

"A-apa!" Ucap Kizashi, terkejut.

" _Me-menikah! Menikah! Anak gadisku akan segera menikah!"_ Pria tua itu akan pingsan jika tidak menguatkan diri.

"Ayah jangan dengarkan dia, kami masih dalam tahap hubungan yang normal, aku janji, aku akan tetap fokus belajar, jadi ayah tenanglah." Ucap Sakura, berusaha memberi penjelasan pada ayahnya.

"Apa ciuman itu masih termasuk hubungan yang masih normal?" Ucap Sasuke, masih santai.

"Apaaaa! Ci-ciuman!" Teriak Kizashi, sangat-sangat tidak percaya jika mereka sudah sampai pada tahap itu, ini adalah ucapan yang paling membuatnya syok.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya, ini sudah tidak bisa di hindari lagi, menarik Sasuke keluar, mereka akan pergi ke sekolah sekarang juga, setelah pulang sekolah, Sakura pasti akan di tanya berbagai hal oleh ayahnya yang sangat overprotekif padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Menatap papan pengumuman kelas yang di rolling, wajah Sasuke berseri-seri, dia akhirnya satu kelas dengan Sakura, Naruto, dan juga Rin.

"Yeey, kita sekelas lagi!" Ucap Naruto, senang dan merangkul Sasuke.

"Syukurlah tidak harus berpisah dengan Sakura." Ucap Rin.

Selanjutnya.

Saat ini, Rin tidak bisa berhenti tertawa setelah mendengar apa yang di ceritakan Sakura padanya, Sasuke blak-blakkan pada ayahnya dan membuat Sakura sangat-sangat malu, dia bahkan mendapat pesan singkat dari ayahnya untuk menjaga diri dari pacarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Sasuke sangat berani pada ayahmu." Ucap Rin.

"Ayahku sangat syok sekali." Ucap Sakura, menatap Sasuke yang malah sibuk dengan Naruto.

"Aku sangat salut padanya, jadi apa ayahmu menginjinkanmu pergi?" Ucap Rin dan berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Uhm, sepertinya kau yang harus datang untuk menemaniku meminta ijin, jika Sasuke yang datang kemungkinan mereka akan beradu argumen lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Baik-baik, tenang saja." Ucap Rin, mengacungi jempolnya.

"Terima kasih, oh iya, sekedar info lagi, Kakashi-sensei yang akan menjadi wali di kelas ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah!" Ucap Rin, semangat, seakan sangat beruntung, kali ini pun mendapat Kakashi menjadi wali kelas mereka.

"Aku sudah tahu responmu." Ucap Sakura dan memandang malas ke arah temannya itu.

Bel berbunyi, seluruh murid mulai tertib duduk di kursinya, Kakashi-sensei masuk dan menjadi fokus utama Rin. Sasuke memilih duduk di sebelah Sakura, hal yang sudah lama di inginkannya, satu kelas dengan Sakura, melirik sejenak ke arah pacarnya, dia tetap tenang, Sakura menyadari jika Sasuke terus menatap ke arahnya, gadis itu menoleh ke samping dan meminta Sasuke fokus pada guru mereka bukan padanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, Sakura segera mengalihkan tatapannya dengan sedikit rona merah pada wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Menghela napas, akibat ucapan Sasuke tadi pagi, ponselnya akan berdering setiap detiknya, ayahnya selalu menanyakan apa yang di lakukannya, saat ini, setelah pulang sekolah, Sakura mendatangi perpustakaan umum, bersyukur dengan Sasuke yang tidak bersamanya, Naruto mengajaknya pergi, dia jadi tidak perlu mengatakan jika Sasuke bersamanya dan ayahnya malah akan menghubunginya. Berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan setelah mendapat buku yang di inginkannya dan mengembalikan buku yang sudah di pinjamnya.

"Apa aku harus membeli bahan masakan?" Gumam Sakura.

Terus berjalan hingga melewati taman bermain, memikirkan akan bagaimana berbicara dengan baik pada ayahnya, Sasuke sudah mengatakan apapun isi kepalanya dan membuat Sakura harus memperbaiki anggapan ayahnya tentang sikap Sasuke yang sebenarnya tidak seperti apa yang ayahnya pikirkan.

"Sakura." Sapa seseorang.

Sakura berhenti berjalan, menatap ke depan, sekarang ini dia hanya sendirian dan tidak ada Sasuke di dekatnya atau pun Naruto, berusaha untuk kabur dan lengannya segera di tahan.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Teriak Sakura dan berontak.

"Hey tenanglah, aku tidak berusaha menyakitimu, jika kau seperti itu orang-orang akan salah tanggap." Ucap Sasori, gadis ini terus-terusan kabur darinya.

"A-apa maumu?" Ucap Sakura, menjaga jarak.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu, tidak perlu sepanik itu." Ucap Sasori.

Sakura menatap ke arah pemuda itu, dia selalu saja bersikap santai, tangan Sasori pun terlepas, dia juga hanya sendirian tanpa teman-teman satu gengnya.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Ucap Sakura, masih waspada jika pemuda ini berbuat jahat padanya, mungkin dia akan berlari dan berteriak sekerasnya.

Pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapannya, dia bahkan tidak ingin menatap Sakura. "Maaf sudah kasar padamu, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja sedikit kesal saat mengingat kau menamparku di depan murid-murid lain saat masih SMP." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku pikir kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Haa~ Kau cukup kejam."

"Jadi, ada apa denganmu sampai mau meminta maaf padaku, aku pikir ini tidak seperti dirimu." Sakura mencurigai sesuatu.

"Aku tulus meminta maaf padamu, asal kau tahu saja, Naruto itu tidak pernah mengancam, dia benar-benar melapor pada kakakku dan sekarang aku mendapat sebuah teguran, jika aku tidak bersikap baik, dia akan menarik semua fasilitas yang ku miliki dan mengirimku ke sekolah asrama, dia sungguh kakak yang kejam dan Naruto, sepupu yang menyebalkan, dasar tukang lapor." Ucap kesal Sasori.

"Hoo, baguslah." Ucap Sakura, senang.

"A-apa! Aku rasa orang-orang di sekitarku lebih kejam." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku pikir karma sedang mendatangimu, selamat atas itu." Ucap Sakura.

Melangkah pergi, dia sudah cukup untuk mendengar ucapan Sasori.

"Tunggu, apa kau akan pergi begitu saja?" Ucap Sasori, gadis itu sangat sulit di dekatinya, bahkan dia sudah meminta maaf dengan benar.

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku akan mentarktirmu sebagai permintaan maaf." Ucap Sasori, wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Tidak perlu, aku rasa cukup jika kau pun sudah sadar akan perbuatanmu selama ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Hanya untuk berusaha dekat pun kau menolak, dimana pacar barbarmu itu?" Ucap Sasori dan melirik area sekitar.

"Dia sedang bersama Naruto."

"Ah, sial, kenapa mereka begitu akrab?" Sasori akan sulit membalas Sasuke, dia cukup dekat dengan Naruto si tukang ngadu.

"Itu karena Naruto terus-terusan mengikuti Sasuke pada akhirnya mereka menjadi teman."

"Apa aku pun bisa berteman denganmu?"

"Terserah kau saja, aku pun tidak membatasi pertemanan, ya sudah, aku harus segera pulang." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas pergi.

Sasori menatap gadis berambut _softpink_ itu, memikirkan jika dia dulunya sangat buruk, sekarang apa yang di lihatnya, gadis yang di inginkannya bahkan tidak sudi bersamanya, sebuah senyum di wajahnya, kembali mengingat ucapan Sakura tentang karma untuknya, dia benar-benar merasa tengah mendapat karma dari sikap buruknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya.

Suasana ruang makan yang begitu tenang, sekarang Sakura hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya, ibunya cukup sibuk dan tinggal di luar kota. Kizashi memandangi anak gadisnya, Sakura sungguh berubah menjadi gadis yang lebih mandiri, dia bahkan tidak merengek saat ibunya pergi untuk bekerja.

"Jadi kalian sudah berapa lama berpacaran?" Ucap Kizasih, sebagai awal pembukaan pembicaraan mereka.

"Uhm... aku tidak begitu ingat." Ucap Sakura, selama ini yang di pikirkannya hanya pelajarannya, bahkan tanggal jadian mereka pun Sakura tidak ingat.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Apa ayah tidak suka padanya?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Dia tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumah dan mengatakan ini dan itu, ayah terkejut dengan sikap pemuda itu."

"Tenanglah. Aku janji pada ayah, dia pemuda yang baik, ayah tidak perlu khawatir, selama ini dia begitu baik padaku, dia bahkan selalu melindungiku." Ucap Sakura, dia tersenyum mengingat Sasuke yang selalu ada untuknya, dia pun terus melindungi Sakura.

Menghela napas, Kizashi sudah tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa lagi, dia pun harus mulai menyadari jika gadis kecilnya sekarang menjadi gadis remaja yang di mana dia pun akan jatuh hati pada seorang pemuda.

"Tolong jaga diri baik-baik." Ucap Kizashi, sedikit tidak terima, tapi dia pun harus merestui hubungan anaknya itu.

"Uhm, aku akan ku pastikan itu." Ucap Sakura, berharap ayahnya sudah mengerti dengan apa yang katakan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Next...~**


	6. Chapter 11-12

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene. Dan sekarang author tengah menunggu untuk live actionnya *heboh*

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(11)**

 **= Liburan =**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara ombak, langit cerah, laut yang berwarna biru, pantulan cahaya matahari membuat lautnya berkilau, pasir putih dan payung-payung teduh berwarna-warni menghiasi pantai di musim panas. Naruto sedikit takjub akan tempat yang mereka datangi, tidak terlalu ramai dan tempatnya sangat bagus. Sedangkan Rin, canggung dan terus menempel pada Sakura, Sasuke menatap tidak senang pada siapa yang berdiri di sebelah Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa Kakashi-sensei bisa ikut?" Bisik Rin pada Sakura.

"Kenapa dia harus ikut!" Ucap kesal Sasuke pada Naruto.

Sebelumnya...

"Hari ini, hari terakhir belajar kalian, jadi nikmatilah liburan kalian, tapi jangan sampai lupa dengan tugas musim panas, setelah liburan itu akan di kumpul." Ucap Kakashi.

"Baik, sensei." Ucap serempak para murid.

Kakashi sudah berjalan keluar, para murid mulai sibuk membicarakan liburan mereka.

"Ah, seandainya bisa mengajak Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Rin.

"Kakashi-sensei? Apa kau ingin mengajaknya?" Ucap Naruto.

"Itu hanya ucapan saja, mana mungkin kakashi-sensei ikut." Ucap Rin, wajahnya sudah sangat merona, Naruto malah menanggapi serius ucapannya.

Saat sepulang sekolah, Naruto mendatangi ruangan guru bersama Sasuke, dia pun mengajak guru mereka, Kakashi tidak menolak ajak para muridnya itu, dia pun sedikit senang ada yang mengajaknya berlibur di musim panas, hal ini tidak di ketahui Rin, Sasuke sudah mengatakan pada Sakura dan gadis itu setuju saja jika guru mereka ikut, merasa ayahnya akan tetap tenang jika tahu ada guru yang menjaga mereka.

Selanjutnya, Sasori mendatangi kediaman Naruto dan marah-marah padanya, Naruto melapor pada kakaknya dan dia sangat kesal, mendatangi rumah Naruto hanya seperti mendatangi rumahnya sendiri, Sasori pun sangat akrab pada kedua orang tua Naruto.

"Aku rasa kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ucap Naruto.

"Sial, apa kau mau ku hajar." Kesal Sasori.

"Ah, Jangan mengganggu, aku sedang mencari tempat yang bagus untuk liburan." Ucap Naruto, sibuk mencari ada ponselnya.

"Liburan, kau akan berlibur?"

"Hmm, aku pergi bersama teman-temanku."

"A-apa Sakura juga akan ikut?" Ucap Sasori, dia bahkan mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Tentu saja." Ucap Naruto, masih sibuk mencari tempat.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus mengajakku." Ucap Sasori.

"Hee? Kenapa aku harus mengajakmu?" Naruto sedikit terkejut, tiba-tiba saja Sasori ingin ikut.

"Kau harus mengajakku! Pokoknya harus!" Paksa Sasori.

"Dasar, kau itu umur berapa sampai harus merengek seperti ini?" Ucap Naruto, menatap malas pada sepupunya itu.

"Kau harus membayar hal yang sudah kau lakukan! Kenapa sampai harus melapor pada kakakku!" Kesal Sasori.

"Iya-iya, tapi kau harus bersikap baik, aku pun mengajak guruku."

"Iya, cerewet."

Setelahnya...

"Wah, pantai yang indah." Ucap Kakashi, dia sangat berterima kasih pada muridnya yang begitu baik mengajaknya liburan.

"Aku benar'kan sensei, ini tempat yang bagus" Ucap Naruto pada gurunya itu.

"Uhm-uhm, lumayan." Ucap Kakashi.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan ke arah pasir, memasang 3 payung pantai dan menggelar tikar di setiap bawah payung, Sakura sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk mereka semua, pagi-pagi sekali gadis itu sudah memasak.

Rin ingin terus menempel pada Sakura, dia pun sangat malu jika guru mereka ikut, tapi tindakannya itu di halangi Sasuke yang terus berada di sekitar Sakura, seperti menjaga miliknya dari seseorang, Naruto mengamati tingkah aneh mereka, Sasori pun tidak peduli pada Sasuke, dia tetap saja memandangi Sakura.

"Ayo kita berenang!" Ucap semangat Naruto, suasananya akan semakin canggung jika mereka terus seperti itu, menarik Rin dan Sasuke ke arah laut.

Kakashi memilih santai dengan tengah membaca novel favoritnya, Sakura menatap mereka dan tidak ingin berenang, dia malas akan hawa panas dan air laut yang asin.

"Kau tidak berenang?" Tanya Sasori.

"Tidak." Ucap Sakura, memilih mengambil minuman kaleng dalam box berisikan es batu dan beberapa kaleng minuman yang mereka bawa. "Minumlah." Ucap Sakura, menawarkan minuman pada Sasori.

"Terima kasih."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura pun menawarkan pada gurunya.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ucap Kakashi dan mengambil minuman kaleng yang di berikan Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan ikut." Ucap Sakura.

"Na-Naruto mengajakku." Bohong Sasori, mana mungkin dia mengatakan jika memaksa Naruto mengajaknya.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Sakura, dia berbicara dengan Sasori, ini membuatnya tidak senang, berlari meninggalkan Naruto dan Rin, dia harus menjauhkan Sakura dari pemuda itu, tiba di hadapan Sakura dan menarik lengan gadis itu.

"Aku tidak ingin berenang." Ucap Sakura, menarik tangannya dari Sasuke.

Tidak ada ucapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, menggendong gadis itu dan mengangkatnya di bahu, Sasori terkejut, pemuda itu sungguh luar biasa, dia mengangkat Sakura begitu saja.

"Hoaah! Sa-Sasuke!" Teriak Sakura.

"Sasuke, hati-hati." Tegur Kakashi.

"Aku akan hati-hati, sensei." Ucap Sasuke, berbalik sejenak pada gurunya dan kembali berlari, melempar Sakura ke dalam air laut.

Gadis itu terlihat kesal, dia tiba-tiba di buang begitu saja, Sakura belum sempat melepaskan jaketnya yang membungkus pakaian renangnya.

"Bukan kah ini menyenangkan?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap Sakura yang tidak juga berdiri.

Gadis itu segera berdiri dan menjambak kesal rambut Sasuke. "Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" Ucap kesal Sakura.

Sasuke hanya merintih kesakitan, rambutnya di jambak dengan keras.

Rin hanya tertawa, dia sudah tahu reaksi Sakura jika di perlakukan seperti itu, sedangkan Naruto menatap ngeri pada Sakura, membayangkan jika dia yang di jambak pasti akan minta ampun pada Sakura. Sasori pun tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya, Sakura sama kasarnya dengan pacarnya.

Setelah melepaskan rasa kesalnya, Sakura bergegas keluar dari air luat, tidak peduli dengan teriakan Sasuke yang meminta untuk tidak pergi, kepalanya pun sakit setelah di jambak.

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana menjadi sepi, Naruto entah kemana, Sasuke memaksa Sakura pergi, Sasori juga tiba-tiba menghilang, sekarang tinggal Rin dan Kakashi, Rin bahkan tidak berani berbicara apa-apa pada gurunya.

"Kau tidak ikut mereka?" Tanya Kakashi, melihat sekitar dan para muridnya berkeliaran.

"Ti-tidak." Gugup Rin. Berusaha mencari topik yang sesuai dengan apa yang harus di bicarakan pada gurunya, namun satu hal yang membuatnya sangat penasaran. "Se-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"A-apa sensei sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Rin, wajahnya sudah merona, tidak berani menatap senseinya yang mulai duduk di sebelahnya.

"Pacar? Hahahaha, tidak, aku belum memikirkan pacar saat ini." Ucap santai Kakashi.

"Eh?" Rin menatap gurunya, "Seharusnya sensei sudah memiliki pasangan atau setidaknya su-sudah memiliki istri." Ucap Rin, dia jadi berani menatap gurunya itu.

"Uhm... sejujurnya aku belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat." Ucap Kakashi dan tersenyum.

 **Blusshh...~**

Wajah Rin kembali merona, dia sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi saat menatap wajah tampan gurunya itu.

"Ba-bagaimana jika ada yang menyukai sensei?" Ucap Rin dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Benarkah? Apa aku harus menikahinya?" Ucap Kakashi dan tertawa, sejujurnya dia hanya tengah bercanda.

"Heee!" Wajah Rin semakin merona.

"Ada apa?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! A-aku akan menemui Naruto." Ucap Rin, gugup, bergegas pergi dari sana, dia sudah malu setengah mati, Kakashi begitu santai berbicara padanya.

Sementara itu.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura pergi, gadis itu sedikit malas untuk berjalan-jalan, Sasuke terus menggenggam tangannya dan areanya cukup jauh dari orang-orang yang ramai bersantai di pantai, di sana hanya ada batu-batu karang yang tersusun dan ombak mengempasnya, angin cukup kencan meskipun matahari masih panas.

"Kenapa kau menjadi akrab dengan pemuda itu?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasori?"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar namanya."

"Aku tidak akrab, hanya aku rasa jika dia tidak begitu jahat lagi." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka padanya, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

"Kenapa?" Sakura terus menatap Sasuke, dia jadi kekanak-kanakan hanya karena Sakura berbicara pada Sasori.

"Ke-kenapa katamu? Dia itu jahat!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Dia sudah minta maaf padaku." Ucap Sakura, dia pun memikirkan jika tidak perlu lagi mendapat masalah dengan Sasori.

"Aku tidak peduli, jangan dekat lagi dengannya." Cuek Sasuke.

"Apa aku harus mendengar ucapanmu?"

"Tentu!" Tegas Sasuke.

"Lalu kapan kau mendengar ucapanku?" Ucap Sakura dan menatap serius ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, selama ini dia kadang tidak peduli akan ucapan Sakura, Sasuke merasa dia benar dan tidak ingin mengalah, pada akhirnya dia menjadi posisi Sakura, dimana dia ingin Sakura mendengarnya.

"Apa kau menyukai Sasori?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ha? A-a-apa maksudmu!" Ucap Sakura, tidak percaya dengan kesimpulan Sasuke.

"Kau terus membelanya, apa kau sudah menyukai orang lain?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam ke arah Sakura.

"Terserah!" Kesal Sakura.

Bergegas pergi, dia benar-benar kesal, tanggapan Sasuke begitu jauh dari apa yang di pikirkannya, dia hanya berbicara dengan Sasori dan tidak lebih, bahkan untuk memiliki perasaan cinta pun itu sangat mustahil, Sakura sudah menegaskan pada Sasuke jika dia hanya menyukai Sasuke, tapi pemuda itu malah salah paham.

Sasori yang menghilang, sebenarnya tengah mengikuti Sakura dan Sasuke, seperti seorang _stalker_ , dia pun mendengar segalanya, wajahnya merona sendiri saat Sasuke mengatakan jika Sakura mungkin menyukainya, Sasori jadi besar kepala, memikirkan jika 'mungkin' Sakura memiliki perasaan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah semakin sore, mereka pergi dengan tumpangan dari Kakashi, mereka bisa pergi menggunakan mobil gurunya, Kakashi akan mengantar mereka dekat area sekolah agar lebih mudah pulang. Suasana saat pulang pun begitu sunyi, Rin masih berwajah malu memikirkan ucapan gurunya, Sakura tidak ingin bicara pada Sasuke, Naruto tertidur, Sasuke terus menatap ke arah Sakura yang tidak peduli padanya, Sasori memilih tenang, dia tidak ingin ada yang mengamuk di dalam mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(12)**

 **= Saudara =**

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan musim panas yang berakhir dan kelas awal di musim panas di mulai.

"Lihat-lihat ini bagus'kan." Ucap Naruto, memperlihatkan hasil foto-foto mereka saat liburan.

Rin memperhatikan setiap foto, matanya terfokus akan foto dirinya sendiri dan ternyata Kakashi ikut terambil, gadis itu segera mengambil foto itu.

"A-aku akan ambil ini." Ucap Rin.

Sasuke pun memperhatikan setiap foto, mendapati sebuah foto yang dimana hanya ada Sakura dan Sasori, spontan pemuda itu merobek-robeknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke!" Protes Naruto, Sasuke langsung merobek foto itu.

"Aku akan membakarnya kalau perlu." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap marah pada Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa kau jadi marah?" Ucap Naruto, bingung.

Sakura sendiri tidak peduli dengan kegiatan mereka melihat hasil-hasil foto, saat ini dia masih marah dan berusaha untuk tidak peduli lagi pada Sasuke, berbicara padanya hanya membuatnya kesal.

"Ini untukmu." Ucap Naruto pada Sakura, menaruh sebuah foto di atas meja Sakura, Sasuke pun melirik ke arah foto itu.

" _Kapan aku berwajah seperti ini?"_ Batin Sakura, bahkan memasang wajah aneh setelah menatap foto itu, di dalamnya hanya ada dia dan Sasuke, Sakura bahkan tersenyum senang dan Sasuke tengah merangkulnya.

"Apa masih ada seperti itu?" Ucap Sasuke pada Naruto, dia pun ingin foto yang dimana Sakura tersenyum padanya.

"Itu hanya satu, selebihnya lihatlah, kenapa kau terlihat kesal setiap menghadap kamera." Ucap Naruto, hasil fotonya memperlihatkan wajah Sasuke yang seakan ingin memukul orang.

"Ambil saja, aku tidak butuh." Ucap Sakura, beranjak dari mejanya dan menaruh foto itu pada meja Sasuke, dia ingin ke perpustakaan, memilih tempat yang paling tenang.

Rin dan Naruto spontan mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Mereka penasaran dengan sikap Sakura setelah pulang dari acara liburan, sejak kemarin dia lebih banyak diam.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Ucap Rin.

"Apa sudah terjadi sesuatu pada kalian?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku hanya kesal dan mengatakan jika dia menyukai sepupumu itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasori? Tidak mungkin, Sakura itu pacarmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke ada juga bodohnya, aku pikir kau itu pintar." Ucap Rin, memikirkan jika dia di posisi Sakura pun akan marah, seakan Sakura di tuduh selingkuh.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ah, Bodoh, kenapa harus mengucapkan hal seperti itu, Sasuke bodoh."_

Sakura jadi tidak fokus belajar, menatap keluar jendela perpustakaan, angin berhembus perlahan di pertengahan musim panas, sebentar lagi musim ini akan segera berakhir. Menatap kembali buku pelajaran, dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apalagi agar Sasuke percaya jika hanya dia yang di sukainya, Sakura bahkan sudah repot-repot memberi penjelasan pada ayahnya agar ayahnya tidak khawatir lagi.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Ucap Rin, berjalan mendekati Sakura dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Entalah." Ucap Sakura, menopang dagunya.

"Aku yakin dia itu hanya cemburu jika kau dekat pemuda lain."

"Aku tahu, hanya saja dia terlalu berlebihan."

"Dia sudah cerita padaku dan Naruto, menurutku dia sangat-sangat menyukaimu sampai takut kehilanganmu." Ucap Rin.

Sakura terdiam, selama ini Sasuke memang seperti itu, selalu memiliki perasaan takut jika suatu saat mereka berpisah.

"Sedangkan aku sudah sangat malu hanya bertanya pada Kakashi-sensei, hubunganku tidak berjalan dengan baik, padahal waktu liburan adalah hari yang bagus untuk berbicara dengannya, aku malah kabur." Ucap Rin, meratapi dirinya sendiri.

"Kau harus sering berbicara pada Kakashi-sensei." Saran Sakura.

"Aku malu! Sangat malu!" Ucap Rin.

"Kau tidak akan berhasil jika terus seperti ini."

"Sudahlah, aku butuh sebuah keajaiban." Ucap Rin.

"Dimana Sasuke?"

"Dia bersama Naruto, mereka sibuk memperlihatkan foto hasil liburan bersama Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Rin.

Sakura tidak berbicara lagi, menyelesaikan kegiatan belajar dan akan kembali ke kelas saat bel berbunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam pelajaran berakhir, Sakura bahkan tidak peduli pada Sasuke yang ngomel-ngomel padanya.

"Sikapmu hari ini sangat menyebalkan." Protes Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu, jika aku menyebalkan, kau bisa pulang lebih dulu." Ucap Sakura, menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu."

Menghela napas, Sakura tidak ingin bertengkar, melirik sekitar dan begitu banyak murid lain.

"Kita bicara nanti, aku sedang malas." Ucap Sakura.

"Ka-kau-"

Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, Sakura menoleh ke samping dan pemuda itu sudah menghilang.

" _He? Sasuke kemana?"_

"Maaf, apa kau melihat Sasuke pergi kemana?" Ucap seorang pria pada Sakura.

Gadis ini terus menatap ke arah pria di hadapannya, wajahnya terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak, dia tiba-tiba menghilang." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tadi sempat melihatnya berbicara denganmu, saat dia melihatku dia kabur begitu saja, dasar tidak sopan." Ucap pria itu.

"Anda siapa?"

"Ah, maaf, namaku Uchiha Itachi, aku kakak Sasuke." Ucap Itachi, ramah.

"Kakak Sasuke?" Sakura segera membungkuk perlahan. "Sa-salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura, aku pacarnya Sasuke." Spontan saja gadis itu mengucapkan hubungannya begitu saja, dia cukup menghargai orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Pacar? Wah, anak itu sungguh tidak bisa di percaya." Ucap Itachi, dia pun sedikit terkejut, adiknya sudah memiliki pacar. "Ya sudahlah, apa aku bisa mengajakmu sebentar? Sebenarnya hari ini aku baru tiba di Konoha, aku ingin menghubungi anak itu tapi dia tidak menjawab panggilanku bahkan setelah melihatku dia kabur." Tambah Itachi, sedikit sedih akan respon adiknya setelah mereka tidak bertemu cukup lama.

"Te-tentu saja." Ucap Sakura, dia pun menerima ajakan Itachi.

Sasuke yang bersembunyi di balik tembok bangunan sekolah, menatap ke arah gerbang dan tidak melihat kakaknya di sana, bahkan Sakura pun sudah tidak ada.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering, membuka sebuah pesan, Itachi sengaja berselfi dan tak lupa mengambil Sakura yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

 **:: Aniki Baka.**

 **Aku membawa seorang gadis yang katanya pacarmu, jika kau tidak datang padaku, kau akan tahu sendiri apa yang akan lakukan padanya.**

"Sial!" Umpat Sasuke, berlari dengan cepat, dia tidak tahu kakaknya membawa Sakura pergi, dia pun mencarinya ke sana dan kemari.

Sementara itu, Itachi mengajak Sakura sekedar berjalan-jalan, mentraktirnya minuman dan cemilan, dia pun sedikit tertarik dengan gadis yang bahkan berani memiliki hubungan dengan adiknya itu.

"Aku masih tidak percaya jika kalian pacaran, apa Sasuke baik padamu?" Ucap Itachi.

"Uhm, dia sangat baik." Ucap Sakura, dia melupakan sedikit rasa kesalnya pada Sasuke saat setelah liburan.

"Jika kalian sudah lama pacaran, kau tahu sendiri 'kan adikku itu bagaimana, dia dulunya sangat sulit di atur, aku bahkan tidak bisa menegurnya-" Itachi melihat respon dari gadis itu, dia terlihat tidak terkejut, Itachi beranggapan jika gadis ini sudah tahu bagaimana sikap asli adiknya. "-Sasuke selalu ingin melakukan apapun yang di inginkannya, jika di larang, dia bahkan akan memberontak." Ucap Itachi.

"Kau benar, Sasuke masih seperti yang kau katakan." Ucap Sakura, dia pun sudah menyadari hal itu sejak Sasuke di skors "Tapi-" Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya, menatap kakak tertua Sasuke. "-Dia hanya sulit mengekspresikan dirinya, dia memperlihatkan kebaikannya namun orang-orang selalu salah menanggapinya."

Itachi terkesan akan ucapan Sakura, seakan gadis ini sangat memahami Sasuke.

"Pantas saja Sasuke memiliki hubungan denganmu, aku rasa dia mencari gadis yang sangat mengerti akan dirinya, tapi kau masih tidak sepenuhnya benar." Ucap Itachi, tatapannya terlihat serius pada Sakura. "Seharusnya saat aku mendengar kabar dia di skors, Sasuke sudah harus kembali ke kediaman, ayahku ingin dia tidak perlu sekolah lagi, anak itu sudah sangat pintar dan dia akan menjalankan perusahaan milik keluarga kami."

Sakura terkejut, dia tidak tahu jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi pada Sasuke.

"Aku datang untuk mengajaknya pulang, tapi dia selalu saja kabur saat aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Ucap Itachi.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak ingin kembali ke kediaman atau menjalankan perusahaan?" Ucap Sakura, perasaannya menjadi tidak tenang, Sasuke mungkin akan pergi jauh darinya dan kemungkinan mereka tidak akan bertemu kembali.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin apa-apa, bisa-bisa Sasuke di seret dan di paksa pulang, aku sendiri ingin mengajaknya pulang dengan baik tanpa harus memaksanya, tapi jika ayahku sudah bertindak, aku tidak bisa apa-apa juga."

Itachi berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Sakura, menatap baik-baik gadis itu, dari tatapannya seakan Itachi bisa membacanya, gadis itu tidak rela jika Sasuke pergi.

"Nah, nona Sakura, bagaimana kau bisa menahan adikku yang bodoh itu untuk tidak pergi?" Ucap Itachi.

Sakura terdiam, dia pun tidak punya pilihan apa-apa, mereka masih sebatas memiliki hubungan pacaran, orang tua Sasuke jauh lebih berhak memutuskan apa yang Sasuke harus lakukan.

"Menjauh darinya!" Teriak Sasuke, menarik Sakura dan mendekapnya, berusaha memukul Itachi dengan tasnya, namun kakaknya itu lebih sigap untuk menghindarinya.

"Yo, lama tak jumpa." Ucap Itachi, berusaha tersenyum pada adiknya yang terlihat kesal.

"Apa mau! Pulang sana! Aku tidak peduli padamu bahkan ayah!" Ucap Sasuke, dia masih sangat kesal.

"Begitu caramu menyapa kakakmu? Aku tidak menyangka jika kau punya pacar yang baik dan cantik." Ucapan Itachi hanya semakin membuat Sasuke kesal. "Ayah memanggilmu pulang."

"Aku tidak akan pulang."

"Ayah sudah berubah pikiran, dia akan memaksamu."

"Sudah aku katakan aku tidak akan pulang!" Tegas Sasuke.

"Kau masih keras kepala."

"Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura, menggenggam tangan Sakura dan bergegas mengajaknya menjauh dari Itachi.

"Tu-tunggu." Ucap Sakura, menahan tarikan Sasuke. "Kau harus berbicara pada kakakmu."

"Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan, dia itu hanya orang bodoh yang mau saja di gerakan oleh ayahku, kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke, berusaha menarik Sakura.

Itachi hanya terdiam dan melambaikan tangan pada Sakura, menghela napas, dia sudah tahu jika Sasuke akan bersikap seperti ini padanya, dia harus berbicara lagi dengan Sasuke nantinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke, sakit." Ucap Sakura, sejak tadi tangannya terus di tarik.

"Maaf." Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berhenti berjalan. "Jika kau melihatnya lagi, kau harus lari, dia itu jahat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Aku rasa dia tidak jahat." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau masih tidak juga mendengarkan ucapanku!" Ucap Sasuke, dia pun menjadi kesal kembali.

Sakura terdiam, menatap ke arah Sasuke, memikirkan ucapan Itachi tadi, Sasuke kemungkinan akan di paksa pulang, mereka bisa saja tidak bertemu, ini membuatnya gelisah, Sakura seakan tidak ingin Sasuke pergi darinya, dia pun lupa jika sedang marah pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" Tanya Sakura, tatapannya terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, bahkan jika pria tua itu dan Aniki bodoh itu memaksaku." Tegas Sasuke.

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya, itu seperti hal mustahil, bisa apa Sasuke jika orang tua sudah turun tangan. Sebuah tangan membelai pipi Sakura, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun, aku sungguh tidak akan pergi." Ucap Sasuke, kembali menegaskan apa yang akan di lakukannya.

Memberi sebuah pelukan Sakura, wajah gadis itu terkejut dan merona.

"Tenanglah." Ucap Sasuke perlahan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

See next chapter...,

pokoknya bakalan update cepat kalau udah kelar di ketik... soalnya ada fic yang masih TBC dan sedang buntu untuk di lanjut, hahahahahahahahhaahahahahha.. jadi nggak bisa di tinggal-tinggal lagi fic TBC, kapok kalau nggak di up-up jadinya malas. XD


	7. Chapter 13-14

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene. Dan sekarang author tengah menunggu untuk live actionnya *heboh*

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(13)**

 **= Di luar rencana =**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan masuk, menatap sekitar, ruangan apartemen jadi terlihat lebih rapi dari biasanya, berjalan masuk dan melihat Naori yang sibuk mencuci piring. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau bersih-bersih?" Tanya Sasuke. Naori kadang malas untuk merapikan apartemen.

"Kakak sialanmu itu datang tadi pagi, dia bahkan mengejekku, wanita macam apa yang bisa tinggal di rumah kotor ini, dia bahkan memaksaku membersihkan segalanya, jika saja dia bukan kakakmu sudah ku lempar dia dari sini, dia bahkan mengancamku dengan membawa-bawa paman Fugaku." Ucap kesal Naori.

"Apa dia masih berada disini?" Sasuke mulai waspada, jika saja Itachi masih ada, dia akan kabur.

"Dia sedang keluar belanja makan malam, setidaknya dia mau mentraktirku makan dan minum-minum."

"Apa! Kenapa kau tidak mengirim pesan padaku! Sial!" Ucap Sasuke dan berlari keluar, dia harus kabur dan tidak ingin bertemu kakaknya lagi.

"Dasar anak itu, masih saja juga kabur, kenapa pria menyebalkan itu harus datang? Rasanya aku pun ingin mencuci mulutnya yang cerewet itu." Gerutu Naori.

Sasuke sudah berlari keluar apartemen, langkahnya menuju rumah Sakura, hari sudah malam, dia pun mulai memencet bel berharap Sakura mau membiarkannya menginap sementara waktu.

"Sasuke akan menginap di sini." Ucap Sakura pada ayahnya.

Kizashi hanya memasang wajah terkejutnya, pemuda ini selain berani berbicara padanya secara terang-terangan, sekarang malah berani meminta untuk numpang tidur.

"Kau bisa menggunakan satu kamar kosong, apa kau lapar? Mau makan malam sebelum mandi?" Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Aku sedikit lapar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, baiklah." Ucap Sakura. berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Paman terima kasih atas tumpangnya, hari ini aku sedikit ada masalah masalah di rumah." Ucap Sasuke, tenang.

" _Apa jika setiap hari kau bermasalah, kau akan kemari? Dasar anak ini."_ Batin Kizashi, menatap malas pada pemuda itu.

"Sasuke, makanlah sebelum mandi." Ucap Sakura dari dapur.

Pemuda itu mulai berjalan ke arah dapur, Sakura bahkan repot-repot membuatkannya nasi goreng, Kizashi masih mengawasi anaknya, dia tidak akan tidur sebelum pemuda itu tidur.

Setelah makan malam, Sasuke segera mandi, Sakura sibuk belajar di ruang tamu, Kizashi sudah pergi dari ruang tamu, Sakura menegur ayahnya yang masih tidak percaya pada dirinya.

"Haa..~ Segarnya." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan celana panjangnya.

Wajah Sakura merona, lagi-lagi melihat pemuda ini seenaknya bertelanjang dada di hadapannya, mengingat kembali saat dia mendatangi apartemen Sasuke dan melihatnya lebih tidak senonoh lagi dengan celana super pendeknya.

"Pa-pakai pakaianmu!" Tegur Sakura.

"Iya-iya." Sasuke memakai kaosnya. "Kau belajar di rumah?" Sasuke berjalan dan duduk di sofa yang dekat dengan Sakura.

"Aku selalu belajar di rumah." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa kau tidak bisa berhenti belajar?" Ucap Sasuke dan mulai berbaring di sofa.

"Diamlah, aku tidak butuh ucapan itu darimu."

"Uhm..., apa kau tidak lelah belajar terus?" Ucap Sasuke, menutup matanya.

Hening, Sakura menoleh ke samping dan melihat Sasuke yang sudah tertidur.

"Jangan tidur di sini, kau harus tidur di kasur." Tegur Sakura, menendang pemuda itu hingga jatuh dari sofa.

Sasuke terlihat mengantuk dan berjalan malas ke arah kamar yang di tunjuk Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya.

"Bisakah kau tambahkan tomat pada sarapanku?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, tentu." Ucap Sakura, mengambil sebuah tomat di kulkas dan memotong-motongnya.

Saat ini, Sasuke masih berada di rumah Sakura, bahkan dengan santainya sarapan bersama ayah Sakura, pria tua di hadapannya sesekali membaca koran dan sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang seakan tinggal di rumah sendiri.

"Paman, kau tidak terlihat mirip Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Itu karena Sakura jauh lebih mirip ibunya. He-hei, kenapa kau begitu santai, seakan-akan sudah terbiasa?" Tegur Kizashi.

"Aku pikir aku pun bisa akrab dengan paman."

" _Itu tidak akan terjadi."_

"Habiskan sarapanmu dan kita berangkat." Ucap Sakura, dia pun sudah bersiap dan menunggu Sasuke selesai sarapan.

Setelahnya.

Keduanya berangkat bersama, Sasuke tidak ingin pulang, Naori mengirim pesan jika Itachi menginap di apartemen.

"Kenapa kau benci pada kakakmu?" Ucap Sakura, semalam Sasuke kabur hanya untuk menjauhi kakaknya.

"Dia sudah banyak berubah gara-gara ayahku, makanya aku tidak suka lagi padanya." Ucap Sasuke, sedikit teringat akan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba pergi dan seakan berwajah tidak suka padanya, itu adalah kenangan dulu saat Sasuke masih tinggal di kediaman.

"Kalian bisa kembali-"

"-Jangan membahasnya lagi." Ucapan Sakura terputus, Sasuke tidak senang jika membahas kakaknya.

Tiba di sekolah.

Sebuah pengumuman untuk acara festival sekolah yang akan di adakan dua minggu lagi, beberapa kelas mulai sibuk mempersiapkan tema kelas mereka untuk menarik banyak pengunjung yang akan datang ke festival tahunan SMA Konoha.

"Jadi sudah di putuskan kita akan membuat rumah hantu." Ucap ketua kelas setelah mereka membicarakan tema yang akan di buat.

Para murid-murid setuju saja dan akan membantu untuk menyediakan kostum dan peralatan dekorasi.

Jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua di kosongkan, Sakura memilih belajar di perpustakaan setelah rapat kelas mereka selesai untuk menyusun tema rumah hantu, angin sejuk masuk melalui jendela, Sakura menoleh ke arah jendela, pikirannya kembali akan ucapan Itachi, walaupun Sasuke sudah menegaskan tidak akan pergi, gadis ini masih kepikiran.

" _Haa..~ lagi-lagi sesuatu yang tidak penting mengganggu pikiranku."_

Menatap ke arah buku catatannya, memikirkan apa dia perlu berbicara pada ayah Sasuke, menggelengkan kepalanya, dia bahkan tidak tahu ayah Sasuke seperti apa.

"Akhirnya bisa bersantai." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau sudah selesai? Aku pikir kau mencari bahan dengan Naruto."

"Kami akan melanjutkannya nanti." Ucap Sasuke dan menarik kursi, duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Menatap ke arah Sasuke, Sakura terus menatap wajah pemuda itu.

"A-ada apa?" Wajah Sasuke sedikit merona, mata hijau zambrut itu terus mengarah padanya.

" _Kapan aku bisa fokus dan tidak perlu ikut campur atau memikirkan masalahnya."_ Batin Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam, Sakura seakan melamun dan masih menatap ke arahnya, melirik sekitar, Sasuke memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat ke arah wajah Sakura, memastikan sekitarnya sepi, sebuah tangan segera menahan wajah Sasuke.

"Kau terlalu dekat, Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sudah sangat merona, dia tidak sadar jika Sasuke memajukan wajahnya.

"Aku pikir kau ingin di cium."

"Bo-bodoh!" Protes Sakura, wajah semakin merona.

"Jangan membuatku salah paham."

"Kau memang salah paham!"

"Kau hanya terdiam dan aku pikir kau ingin-"

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Jangan mengatakannya lagi!"

Setelah adu perang mulut yang hanya membuat mereka lelah sendiri.

"Beberapa kali aku terus memikirkanmu." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah menenangkan diri.

 **Blussh...**

Sasuke segera mengalihkan tatapannya dan menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, Sakura menatap ke arahnya dan melihat tingkah aneh Sasuke, sepertinya dia salah paham lagi.

"Jangan tiba-tiba mengucapkan sesuatu seperti itu." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Haa..~ lagi-lagi salah paham."_ Batin Sakura.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku penasaran, apa kau sudah menceritakan segalanya tentangmu padaku? Sejujurnya ada banyak hal yang begitu membuatku penasaran padamu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke menjadi tenang dan rona merah di wajahnya sudah menghilang.

Suasana perpustakaan yang sepi dan angin sesekali bertiup.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang berharga lagi." Ucap Sasuke, kembali Sakura bisa melihat tatapan hampa itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(14)**

 **= Masa Lalu Yang Sulit =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 tahun yang lalu.**

"Aniiki, apa kita akan pergi menjenguk ibu lagi?" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki yang masih berumur 4 tahun, rambut hitamnya dan mata onyxnya, dia terlihat cukup imut di seusianya, menatap seorang anak laki-laki lainnya yang lebih tua darinya, mereka beda 5 tahun.

"Tidak Sasuke, nenek yang akan pergi dan kau harus tinggal di rumah." Ucap Itachi.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin melihat ibu." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat sedih, dia sangat merindukan ibunya yang sedang sakit.

"Dengar Sasuke, mulai sekarang kau harus menjadi anak yang mandiri, kata nenek ayah akan membawa kita ke kediaman."

"Apa ibu juga akan ikut?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kenapa sejak awal ayah tidak membawa kita ke kediaman?"

"Aku tidak tahu juga akan hal itu."

"Kalau begitu, berjanjilah kita akan terus bersama saat di sana."

"Uhm, tentu, kita akan terus bersama." Ucap Itachi dan memperlihatkan senyum di wajahnya, dia tidak ingin adik bungsunya itu khawatir akan apapun, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti akan arti kehidupan mereka sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil sedan menjemput mereka dari sebuah rumah sederhana yang bergaya tradisional, Sasuke terlihat sedih untuk berpisah dengan neneknya, tapi saat di beri nasehat oleh neneknya, dia pun mau pergi dan terus menggenggam tangan kakaknya, dia takut jika dia akhirnya akan sendirian.

Mobil sedan itu melaju, perjalanan yang cukup jauh, Sasuke tertidur di sepanjang perjalanan mereka, hari itu, sedang musim dingin, salju cukup menumpuk di sekitar area di mana mereka akan tinggal. Mobil sedan itu menepih dan menurunkan mereka di depan gerbang sebuah rumah yang cukup besar dan luas, masih dengan gaya tradisional, Sasuke terus menggenggam tangan Itachi dan merasa sangat asing pada area sekitarnya, ini adalah kediaman milik ayah mereka, tapi baru kali ini mereka mendatanginya.

"Kalian sudah datang, masuk dan kalian akan di urus oleh para pelayan." Ucap Fugaku. Uchiha Fugaku.

Hanya itu yang di ucapkan ayah mereka saat mereka tiba, tidak ada sapaan lembut atau sebuah pelukan hangat dari ayah mereka, sejak datang pun Sasuke tidak menyukai tempat ini, bahkan sikap ayah mereka yang terkesan sangat dingin dan tidak peduli pada mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pindah ke kediaman, Itachi pindah sekolah di tempat sekolah yang cukup elit dan cukup berkelas, Sasuke sendiri akan masuk sekolah tahun depannya. Sekolah yang bagus dan standar yang cukup tinggi di terapkan pada sekolah itu, Itachi jadi harus belajar keras jika mau bertahan di sekolah yang sejujurnya dia sangat tidak suka, Itachi merasa tertekan.

Sementara Sasuke, sejak dulu, dia suka membaca apapun, buku-buku bacaan dongeng sederhana, hingga dia membaca beberapa buku milik Itachi, dia menyukai buku dan terus mempelajari banyak hal, walaupun tidak sesuai usianya, Sasuke senang akan pelajaran, hal ini sudah di perhatikan Itachi sejak Sasuke mulai pintar berhitung dan membaca buku rumit yang di temukannya, dia membaca buku tentang alam yang membuatnya sangat tertarik, Itachi sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di baca Sasuke.

Saat ini keduanya sibuk di ruang santai, Sasuke dengan buku-buku bacaannya dan Itachi tengah mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Aniiki."

"Hn?" Ucap Itachi, tetap fokus pada tugasnya.

"Aku ingin menjadi ilmuwan." Ucap Sasuke.

"Itu cita-cita yang bagus." Ucap Itachi, menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya sejenak.

"Kenapa ayah jarang bersama kita?"

"Ayah sibuk, jadi kau harus memahaminya."

"Aku tidak mengerti, jika dia ayah kita, kenapa dia seperti tidak peduli?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Wajah Itachi terlihat murung, Sasuke mulai mempertanyakan hal yang membuatnya tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu, ada banyak ulat bulu di sana." Ucap Sasuke, menunjuk beberapa pohon yang tumbuh di taman samping. "Aku akan mengambilnya dan menaruh di dalam baju ayah, dengan begitu dia akan merasa gatal." Sasuke tertawa sendiri dengan ide jahilnya.

"Kau sangat nakal, jangan lakukan itu." Ucap Itachi dan mengusap-ngusap puncuk kepala adiknya.

"Aku pikir itu akan menyenangkan."

"Ayah akan memarahimu."

"Oh iya, kabar ibu bagaimana? Kenapa ayah tidak membawa ibu juga?" Ucap Sasuke.

Anak kecil ini masih belum mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, saat dia dan kakaknya di bawa ke kediaman Uchiha, saat itu juga ibunya sudah meninggal, Itachi melarang Sasuke untuk ikut menjenguk, dia sudah tahu tentang kabar ibunya, dia pun terus berpura-pura pada Sasuke agar adiknya itu tidak terpukul mendengar kabar kehilangan ini, cukup Itachi yang memikul beban ini, dia pun merasa sangat kehilangan akan kepergian ibu mereka.

"Maaf Sasuke, aku sedikit sibuk jadi belum sempat menjenguk ibu." Bohong Itachi.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat sedih. "Ayah juga memarahi kita jika keluar." Ucap Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke mulai masuk sekolah, dia pun satu sekolah dengan Itachi, sekolah itu memiliki bangunan sekolah hingga SMA, merupakan salah satu sekolah dengan luas area yang sangat luas di Konoha, di bagi menjadi tiga area untuk SD, SMP, dan SMA. Sekarang Itachi sudah masuk SMP, dia pun bisa mengawasi adiknya dengan jarak sekolah mereka yang dekat.

Menyembunyikan hal yang tidak wajar dari ayahnya, pada akhirnya Fugaku mengetahui kelebihan anak bungsunya, di bandingkan Itachi, Sasuke jauh lebih pintar, bahkan di sekolah dasar dia sudah mulai melakukan perhitungan yang rumit setara dengan anak SMP. Fugaku menaruh masa depan pada Sasuke, memikirkan Sasuke menuruni sifat dari dirinya.

Sementara Sasuke mendapat perlakuan khusus dari Fugaku, Itachi menjadi bagian yang terus tertekan dengan apa yang di inginkan Fugaku pada Itachi, awalnya Fugaku berharap banyak pada anak pertamanya, dia akan mewariskan segalanya pada Itachi, namun setelah melihat perbedaan antara kedua anaknya itu, Fugaku jauh lebih peduli pada Sasuke, merasa jika Itachi hanya seperti ibunya, orang yang hanya menjadi beban.

Hari itu hujan turun dengan derasnya. Sasuke mengintip di sebuah pintu pada ruangan tengah, kakaknya, Itachi terdiam di sana dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Aniiki." Panggilnya pada Itachi.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Itachi, menyeka wajahnya, dia sempat menangis namun tidak ingin di perlihatkannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku mendengar ayah memarahimu." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya pun terlihat murung, beberapa kali Sasuke mendapati kakaknya yang terus di marahi jika itu menyangkut nilai dan pendidikannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Itachi dan tersenyum.

Sasuke berlari masuk dan memeluk kakaknya, dia tidak tahu kenapa ayahnya bisa semarah itu pada kakaknya, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat kakaknya berbuat salah, Itachi bahkan jauh lebih patuh dari pada Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Semakin naik kelas, nilai Sasuke tidak pernah turun sedikit pun, dia selalu mendapat nilai sempurna, tapi tidak pada sikap dan perilakunya, kadang beberapa anak membullynya, mengejeknya yang sok pintar dan jika di tantang maka kakaknya yang akan melindunginya, Sasuke jadi sering emosi dan lepas kendali, tak jarang dia akan memukul siapapun yang mengejek dirinya dan kakaknya.

Kabar ini sampai membuat Fugaku marah besar, dia tidak mengerti akan sikap Sasuke selama ini, dia menjadi liar dan susah di atur, saat itu pun Sasuke tidak akan mendengar siapapun kecuali Itachi. Para guru-guru yang mengajar Sasuke menjadi sulit menegurnya.

Fugaku segera bertindak, membawa Itachi keluar negeri untuk belajar dengan keras dan sengaja memisahkannya dengan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke di titipkan pada keluarganya.

"Kau akan kemana?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak mengerti, tiba-tiba saja dia harus berpisah dengan kakaknya.

"Aku akan pergi jauh, aku harap kau akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Itachi, masih memasang wajah tenangnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus pergi? Kau tahu, selama ini aku berusaha untuk membuat ayah tidak marah padamu lagi."

"Terlambat Sasuke, meskipun kau membuatnya tidak marah, dia tidak akan peduli lagi pada kita. Haa..~ mungkin sejak awal sebaiknya kau tidak perlu ada, masalah ini tidak perlu terjadi dan semakin menjadi-jadi, sekarang lakukan apapun yang kau suka, dan juga kau harus tahu satu hal-" Itachi terdiam sejenak, bibirnya sedikit bergetar. "-Ibu sudah meninggal, kau tidak perlu mencarinya lagi." Ucap Itachi dan bergegas pergi, mobil yang menjemputnya tengah menunggu, menatap sejenak ke arah kaca mobil, wajah Itachi terlihat sedih, dia harus pergi dengan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kasar agar Sasuke tidak menahannya, ini sungguh menyakitkan, tapi Itachi berusaha bertahan agar dia mampu mengambil alih segalanya dan kembali bertemu adiknya, satu-satunya orang yang sangat di sayanginya.

Sasuke terdiam dan membeku sejenak, selama ini dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ibunya, seakan dadanya sesak, ibunya pergi selama-lamanya dan kakaknya pun meninggalkannya, kali ini hanya ada tatapan hampa yang ada pada sorot mata Sasuke, dia pun segera di bawa untuk tinggal bersama bibinya, ayahnya mulai tidak peduli padanya, anak kecil itu seakan tengah memukul bebannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah apartemen, kediaman Izumi Uchiha, selama tinggal di sana Sasuke tidak begitu peduli pada sekitarnya, dia bahkan mencari masalah di sekolah dan di skors dengan waktu yang cukup lama, Sasuke memukul beberapa orang, kakaknya sudah tidak ada lagi di sekolah yang sama dengannya, kebenarannya, Sasuke tengah membela diri, namun siapa yang mengetahui hal itu, dia pun di tuduh bersalah.

 **Praangg!**

"Aku tidak mau makan!" Teriak kesal Sasuke.

"Jangan seperti itu Sasuke." Ucap Izumi, nada suaranya pun terdengar santai, wanita yang selalu bersikap baik di hadapan Sasuke, dia sangat menyayangi Sasuke seperti anaknya sendiri, namun Izumi sedikit kesulitan dengan tingkah Sasuke yang sangat-sangat tidak bisa di atur, emosi berlebihan dan dia tidak segan untuk melakukan apa yang di pikirkannya.

"Diam kau wanita tua!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Jaga bicaramu! Bocah sialan!" Ucap kesal Naori, setiap harinya Sasuke akan berulah dan membuat Naori pun sangat-sangat kesal, dia tidak bisa terima jika ibunya selalu di ejek oleh bocah itu.

"Jangan menggangguku! Sialan!" Ucap kesal Sasuke, dia pun berani memukul Naori yang jauh lebih tua darinya.

Izumi segera memisahkan mereka dan menahan pergerakan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku nenek sihir!" Teriak Sasuke, dia pun memberontak.

Naori menjadi geram, dia ingin kembali memukul Sasuke dan malah mendapat tendangan di perutnya, gadis itu terduduk di lantai dan menahan perutnya yang sakit.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja! Bahkan paman Fugaku membuangmu! Sialan! Ibu seharusnya mengusirnya! Dia tidak usah tinggal bersama kita jika hanya menyusahkan!" Teriak Naori, dia benar-benar kesal.

"Cukup Naori, masuk ke kamarmu." Ucap Izumi, dia harus segera mengendalikan situasi ini.

"Arrgh!" Teriak frustasi Naori, dia pun berjalan kesal masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

"Tenanglah Sasuke." Ucap Izumi, memeluk anak laki-laki itu, dia mengetahui segalanya yang sudah di alami Sasuke, Itachi yang tengah belajar di luar negeri sudah menjelaskan segalanya dan tak jarang menghubungi Izumi untuk mendengar keadaan adiknya. Sasuke tengah mengalami masa sulitnya, dia menjadi hilang arah dan kendali atas dirinya. "Kau tidak seharusnya memukul seorang gadis atau siapapun, sekarang dengar kata-kataku, lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, dan ucapan Naori anggap saja dia tidak mengatakan apapun padamu, aku sangat menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri." Ucap Izumi, masih menenangkan Sasuke.

Air mata menuruni pipi Sasuke, wajahnya tertunduk sedih, dia kehilangan akan kasih sayang dari siapapun, dia pun marah dan marah entah pada siapa, pada dirinya, kakaknya atau ayahnya, dia ingin seseorang harus di salahkan atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Dengan penuh kesabaran Izumi mencoba mengendalikan Sasuke, dia pun tidak masuk selama beberapa bulan akibat skorsnya, Izuma meminta Sasuke tetap belajar dan memberikan buku-buku apa saja yang Sasuke sukai, dia mulai menjadi sedikit terkendali.

"Bagus Sasuke, kau sangat cepat belajar." Puji Izumi saat melihat hasil jawaban Sasuke di kertas tes yang di berikannya.

"Cih, itu tidak sulit dan bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sasuke.

Naori sempat memperhatikan tingkah Sasuke yang sedikit berubah, tapi dia pun sudah tidak peduli dan tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Sasuke, memilih menghindar.

Uchiha Izumi adalah seorang dokter hewan, hidup berdua bersama anaknya, Uchiha Naori, suaminya sudah pergi meninggalkannya, dia pun termasuk wanita yang cukup kuat untuk menghadapi kehidupannya, memikirkan Sasuke yang seakan seperti hewan liar yang perlu di latih agar menjadi jinak.

 **.**

 **.**

Berikutnya, Izumi tiba-tiba jatuh sakit, selama itu pun Sasuke lebih banyak berdiam diri di rumah sakit menemani bibinya, Naori kadang mengajaknya untuk pulang walaupun dia keras kepala ingin tetap bersama bibinya, Naori membiarkannya jika Sasuke tidak ingin pulang.

"Seharusnya kau bisa mengobati dirimu jika kau sedang sakit." Ucap Sasuke.

Dia tidak ingin melihat bibinya terbaring dalam keadaan lemah, hal itu seperti dia melihat ibunya dulu, selama ini Sasuke mulai menghargai dan menghormati bibinya itu, walaupun Sasuke selalu kasar padanya, Izumi selalu berbuat baik, bahkan nada bicaranya tidak pernah meninggi di hadapan Sasuke, saat anak laki-laki ini marah dan memaki-makinya.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Izumi, "Kau tahu Sasuke, manusia itu selalu memilih batas untuk dirinya, walaupun kau seorang yang hebat sekalipun, ada kalanya kau pun harus berhenti dan beristirahat." Ucap Izumi, sedikit lucu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Dokter macam apa kau, aku tidak ingin kau pergi." Ucap Sasuke, menundukkan wajahnya.

Sebuah usapan lembut di puncuk kepala Sasuke. "Berjanjilah agar kau tetap kuat untuk menghadapi apapun." Ucap Izumi.

Seperti mendengar sebuah ucapan terakhir, Izumi tidak bertahan lama dalam masa pengobatannya, pada akhirnya wanita itu pun pergi untuk selama-lamanya, Sasuke sangat terpukul dan bersedih hingga tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya beberapa hari, Naori membiarkannya, lagi-lagi Sasuke kehilangan seseorang yang berharga untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Next...~**


	8. Chapter 15-16

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene. Dan sekarang author tengah menunggu untuk live actionnya *heboh*

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(15)**

 **= Festival Sekolah =**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan sekolah menjadi sedikit lebih lama, para murid-murid sibuk mendekor sekolah mereka untuk kegiatan festival sekolah yang tinggal dua hari lagi, kegiatan belajar-mengajar akan di liburkan sementara waktu terhitung sejak hari ini dan setelah kegiatan festival berakhir.

Hari sudah malam, Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang, masih tetap ingin melindungi pacarnya yang pulang terlambat. Sakura hanya terdiam, sebenarnya dia terus mengingat akan hal yang sudah Sasuke ceritakan padanya, tentang masa-masa sulit yang Sasuke hadapi hingga membuatnya tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri, sekarang Sakura memiliki peran penting dalam hidup Sasuke, dia pun tidak menyadari akan hal itu, Sasuke selalu takut jika siapa pun yang mulai di anggapnya berharga akan pergi begitu saja, ibunya, kakaknya, dan bibinya, walaupun Itachi masih ada, sekarang ucapannya dulu pada Sasuke di balas dengan kebencian dari adiknya.

Menatap ke depan, ke arah punggung pemuda yang cukup tinggi darinya, Sasuke terlihat santai dan berjalan dengan senang, dia sangat suka jika hanya berdua bersama Sakura, tangan Sakura bergerak perlahan dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke, pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik, menatap Sakura yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Sejujurnya, aku belum terlalu memahami bagaimana menjalani hubungan ini, aku pikir kita hanya akan menjadi pasangan seperti remaja pada umumnya, sekarang setelah apa yang kau ceritakan padaku, aku merasa pemikiran kita sedikit berbeda akan hal ini." Ucap Sakura, menatap serius ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu mempermasalahkan apapun, aku menyukaimu dan itu tidak akan berubah, jika kau hanya ingin menjadi pasangan seperti biasanya, tidak masalah, aku bebas memberimu keputusan, tapi-" tatapan Sasuke sedikit berubah, lagi-lagi Sakura melihat tatapan hampanya. "-Aku tidak ingin kau pergi-"

"-Tidak akan!" Tegas Sakura. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun, aku bahkan tidak akan meninggalkanmu di saat kau tengah mengalami masa sulit." Ucap Sakura, dia hanya ingin menegaskan jika dia pun tidak memiliki niat untuk pergi dari Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menikah besok?" Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat senang.

" _Eh? Heeee...!"_

"Me-menikah! A-a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk secepat itu!" Ucap Sakura, nada suaranya pun bergetar, wajahnya sudah sangat merona, ucapan Sasuke sangat dadakan dan tidak melihat situasinya.

Sasuke menarik perlahan tangan Sakura yang terus menggenggam tangannya, memeluk erat gadis yang sangat di cintainya.

"Hanya bercanda. Aku akan menunggu saat itu, saat kau sudah siap dan setelah kau menyelesaikan segala urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bo-bodoh, tentu saja kita harus seperti itu." Ucap Sakura, dia sudah sangat malu, membalas pelukan Sasuke dan sedikit merasa tenang.

Sakura merasa jika pemikiran Sasuke terlalu jauh tentang apapun yang di rencanakannya, sedangkan Sakura masih memikirkan hari esok apa yang akan di lakukannya.

"Setelah lulus, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan menatap pemuda itu, wajahnya masih merona, dia masih belum bisa meredam rasa malunya.

"Aku ingin menjadi ilmuwan, sejak lama aku mencita-citakan hal itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau punya cita-cita yang hebat."

" _Tak ku sangka dia ingin menjadi ilmuwan."_

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku? Aku hanya akan menjadi seperti ibuku, seorang pebisnis dan bekerja di perusahaan."

"Itu juga hal yang bagus. Kita bisa menjadi pasangan yang hebat." Ucap Sasuke dan merangkul Sakura.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini di SMA Konoha akan ramai dengan para pengunjung, dari anak kecil hingga orang dewasa, anak sekolah, mahasiswa maupun orang tua yang datang bersama anak-anak mereka, kelas yang di dekorasi dengan indah dan semenarik mungkin, halaman sekolah yang di gunakan untuk menjual berbagai macam makanan dan minuman, beberapa barang aksesoris dan topeng-topeng pun ada. Beberapa murid SMA Konoha akan mempromosikan setiap tema kelas yang mereka buat.

"Aku merasa jadi tua sendiri jika mendatangi sekolah seperti ini." Ucap Naori.

"Kau tidak kelihatan tua, aku pikir kau masih tetap muda." Ucap Itachi dengan sedikit memuji.

"Pujianmu tidak berefek padaku." Wanita itu tidak ingin mendengar Itachi berbicara baik padanya, dia selalu mengatakan hal buruk pada Naori. "Apa kau berniat menemui Sasuke lagi? Dia pasti akan kabur." Ucap Naori.

"Semoga saja tidak kabur." Ucap Itachi dan tersenyum, walaupun kemungkinannya 0%, Sasuke sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Aku jadi ingin bertemu Sakura, Sasuke mulai jarang mengajaknya ke apartemen dan kau, sebaiknya menginap di tempat lain, Sasuke jadi tidak mau pulang gara-gara kau tetap di apartemen." Memicingkan mata ke arah Itachi, dia pun khawatir jika Sasuke seperti gelandangan yang tidak memiliki rumah, Sasuke jadi terus-terusan menginap di rumah Naruto.

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja Sasuke tidak akan pulang jika kau tetap di sana, menginaplah di hotel atau dimanapun atau kembalilah ke kediaman."

"Aku akan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum kembali."

"Terserah kau saja."

Keduanya mulai berjalan masuk dan memperhatikan sekitar, Itachi mulai mendatangi tempat makanan dan membelinya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Itachi dan Naori menunggu pesanan mereka, Gaara dan Naruto tengah berjalan bersama, Naruto mengajak Gaara untuk sekedar mengunjungi sekolahnya dan menambah pengunjung untuk kelasnya.

"Di sini begitu ramai." Ucap Gaara, melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Kau harus mendatangi kelasku, kami membuat rumah hantu." Ucap Naruto.

"Uhm, bagus juga, aku akan mencobanya." Ucap Gaara, dia sedikit tertarik akan festival sekolah.

Gaara lebih tua dari pada Naruto, walaupun mereka beda 6 tahun, Naruto menganggap Gaara seperti seumurannya, Gaara pun tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini, dia jadi sangat akrab dengan Naruto.

Sementara itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kau datang ke sini, dimana teman-temanmu?" Ucap Sakura, dia tengah berjalan sambil membawa papan promosi kelasnya dengan berdandan ala wanita zombie, tidak sengaja bertemu Sasori yang lebih dulu menyapanya.

"Ini festival umum, apa salahnya aku datang ke sini? Mereka sibuk berkeliaran dan meninggalkanku, dasar mereka." Ucap Sasori.

"Baiklah, silahkan menikmati festival ini." Ucap Sakura, beranjak pergi.

Sasori segera menahannya untuk tidak pergi. "Aku tidak begitu tahu area sekolahmu, aku ingin kau mengajakku juga." Ucap Sasori, memasang muka temboknya agar dia tidak cepat malu dan meminta Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Aku sedang sibuk." Tolak Sakura.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku temani kau berkeliling, biar aku bantu pegang ini." Ucap Sasori dan mengambil papan kayu yang terus di bawa Sakura.

"Kau akan repot."

"Tidak, benda ini tidak berat dan tidak merepotkan." Ucap Sasori, dia berhasil membujuk Sakura.

Sebelum mereka pergi, sebuah tangan menarik Sakura untuk menjauh dari Sasori.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap kesal pada Sasori, saat di lantai 2 dia melihat Sasori yang terus berbicara pada Sakura, bahkan menahannya untuk pergi, pemuda itu menjadi kesal sendiri dan berlari menuruni lantai 2 hingga berhasil menghalangi Sasori.

"Aku sedang menjadi pengunjung, ada apa? Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu." Ucap Sasori, dia pun mulai terlihat kesal, baru saja dia bisa berjalan bersama Sakura, lagi-lagi ada yang menghalanginya.

"Pergilah tanpa membawa Sakura." Kesal Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu? Aku sedang membantu Sakura."

"Sakura tidak butuh bantuan."

"Aku sudah berbaik hati mau membantu, minggir."

"Kau cari masalah denganku!"

Sakura menatap keduanya, mereka akan bertengkar sebentar lagi, beberapa orang mulai menatap ke arah mereka, gadis ini tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar mereka segera menghentikan aksi mereka yang mencolok.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar, Sasuke kembali ke kelas, kau harus membantu teman-teman di kelas." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa?" Sasuke tidak percaya jika Sakura malah memihak Sasori.

"Nah, sekarang dengar apa kata Sakura." Ucap Sasori dengan wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum pemuda aneh ini pergi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu aku aneh!" Sasori membuang papan yang di pegangnya dan mencengkeram kerah Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tidak mau kalah, mereka saling mencengkeram kerah masing-masing, mereka pun jadi tontonan.

"Jangan berkelahi." Ucap Sakura, tapi ucapannya tetap tidak di dengar oleh keduanya.

"Oh, Oii Sasori." Panggil Naruto. Dia melihat Sasori dari jauh, berhenti berjalan dan melihat Sasori bersama Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Panggil Naori. Dia pun berhenti tepat di sebelah Naruto dan Gaara, setelah melihat Sasuke yang cukup mencolok dengan pakaiannya seperti seorang vampire.

Aksi Sasuke dan Sasori terhenti, mereka sama-sama menoleh saat di panggil, keduanya tiba-tiba berwajah suram dan menghentikan aksinya, segera melepaskan cengkeraman masing-masing, Sasuke kabur ke kiri dan Sasori kabur ke kanan, keduanya tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kakak-kakak mereka.

"Apa yang aku katakan tadi, dia akan kabur." Ucap Naori pada Itachi.

"Cepat juga kaburnya." Ucap Naruto, Sasori sudah pergi setelah melihat kakaknya. Pemuda itu melihat ke samping dan mendapati seorang wanita yang di kenalnya.

"Kak Naori." Ucap Naruto, dia pun sudah mengenal Naori jika mendatangi apartemen Sasuke.

"Oh, Naruto rupanya." Ucap Naori dan tatapannya pun terfokus pada pria di sebelah Naruto. "Eh? Pak direktur Gaara." Naori pun mengenal Gaara, pria yang kadang mendatangi barnya.

"Selamat siang nona Naori." Sapa ramah Gaara.

"Selamat siang." Balas Naori dan sebuah senyum ramah.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" Ucap Itachi.

"Naruto teman Sasuke dan pak direktur Gaara pengunjung di tempatku." Jelas Naori.

"Uhmm... Kau banyak mengenal orang." Ucap Itachi.

"Begitulah."

"Kalian berteman? Aku terkesan anak itu bisa punya teman." Ucap Itachi dan menatap Naruto. "Apa dia baik padamu? Sasuke itu sangat sulit untuk bergaul." Lanjut Itachi.

"Tidak-tidak, Sasuke itu sebenarnya teman yang baik, hanya saja kadang beberapa orang salah paham akan sikapnya." Ucap Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Baguslah jika sekarang ada orang-orang yang mulai memahaminya." Ucap Itachi. Lagi-lagi dia menemukan orang memiliki pikiran seperti Sakura.

"Oh iya, jangan lupa datang ke kelas kami, bertemakan rumah hantu." Promosi Naruto.

"Sakura...!" Heboh Naori dan langsung memeluk gadis yang berjalan ke arahnya.

" _Uhk, sesak."_ Lagi-lagi Sakura akan mendapat pelukan langsung ke arah dada wanita itu.

"Selamat siang kak Naori dan kak Itachi." Ucap Sakura, setelah pelukan Naori lepas.

"Yo, kita bertemu lagi." Sapa ramah Itachi.

"Hari ini menjadi gadis zombie yaa, kau tampak imut." Ucap Naori, dia pun terlihat sangat senang melihat pacar adik sepupunya itu.

"Apa kau sedang bertugas?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Uhm, begitulah, untung saja kalian datang, aku sampai bingung harus memisahkan mereka." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh iya, perkenalkan, dia kakak Sasori." Ucap Naruto, memperkenalkan Gaara pada Sakura.

"Salam kenal." Ucap ramah Sakura.

"Uhm, salam kenal, aku harap adikku tidak mengganggumu lagi, maaf jika sikapnya sangat kasar, jika dia masih mengganggumu kau lapor saja pada Naruto." Ucap Gaara. Wajah tenang tapi sikapnya sangat tegas.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku rasa Sasori sudah mulai berubah." Ucap Sakura, dia pun menyadari jika Sasori mulai tidak mencari masalah dengannya. menatap Gaara dan Sakura merasa jika pria itu terkesan hampir mirip Sasuke, mereka sama-sama memiliki wajah yang terkesan datar dan kurang berekspresi.

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu, aku harus membantu di kelas." Ucap Naruto, pamit pada Gaara dan lainnya.

"Tenang saja, pak direktur bisa ikut kami berkeliling." Ajak Naori pada Gaara.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Gaara dan menerima ajak Naori dengan senang hati.

Sakura pun kembali menjalankan tugasnya, Naruto sudah berlari kembali ke kelas. Gaara, Itachi, dan Naori mulai berkeliling.

Waktu terus berjalan dan festival pun semakin ramai, orang-orang semakin banyak berdatangan, Rin berlarian di sepanjang koridor, seperti tengah mencari seseorang, menemukan Sakura yang berkeliling dengan papan promosi yang di bawanya.

"Kau melihat Sasuke?" Ucap Rin.

"Ah, dia kabur entah kemana." Ucap Sakura.

"Dasar, sebentar lagi pergantian dan Sasuke tidak ada."

"kalau begitu aku saja yang menjadi hantunya."

"Tidak perlu, kau berkeliling saja, aku akan mencarinya, dah." Ucap Rin dan kembali mencari.

" _Dia kabur setelah melihat kakaknya, mungkin Sasuke sedang bersembunyi."_

Sakura mulai berjalan lagi dan mempromosikan kelasnya, hingga sejam berlalu, Sakura bisa istirahat sejenak, mendatangi taman belakang yang tidak ramai, di sana tidak di gunakan sebagai tempat festival, duduk dan bersandar, dia sedikit lelah.

"Minumlah." Ucap seseorang dengan minuman yang berikannya pada Sakura.

Gadis ini mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat Sasori. "Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dan mengambil minuman itu, sedikit meminumnya dan terasa lebih segar, minuman teh buah peach dalam kemasan gelas plastik.

"Kenapa kau kabur?" Tanya Sakura, sedikit penasaran akan sikap Sasori tadi.

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan kakakku." Ucap Sasori, memasang wajah kesalnya, dia pun tidak tahu jika Naruto mengajak kakaknya ke festival sekolah ini.

"Hoo, ternyata kalian itu mirip yaa." Ucap Sakura, Sasori dan Sasuke sama-sama akan kabur setelah melihat kakak mereka.

"Apa maksudmu pacarmu itu? Ha! Yang benar saja, kami tidak mirip!" Protes Sasori.

"Sasuke pun sangat tidak suka pada kakaknya, makanya dia pun kabur."

Sasori terdiam, secara tidak langsung kasusnya hampir sama, sama-sama kabur karena tidak ingin bertemu kakaknya. Masih berdiri dan tidak juga duduk di sebelah Sakura, Sasori menatap gadis itu yang kembali sibuk meminum minumannya.

"Jika kau bertemu kakakku lagi, katakan jika aku tidak mencari masalah denganmu lagi, Naruto masih saja menganggap aku kasar padamu." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Be-begitu yaa, baguslah." Wajah Sasori sedikit merona, dia kembali di bela Sakura.

"Tapi aku rasa kau memang sudah mulai berubah, awalnya aku takut padamu." Ucap Sakura dan menatap Sasori.

Angin berhembus perlahan dan menggoyang pepohonan yang ada di taman belakang ini, Sasori terus menatap ke arah Sakura dan wajahnya merona, aneh, jantungnya berdegup sedikit kencang saat melihat wajah gadis berambut _softpink_ yang tengah duduk di kursi.

"Bi-bisakah kita berkeliling bersama? Jika kau sedang tidak lelah dan sibuk." Ucap Sasori dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Uhm, tentu, aku sudah cukup istirahat." Ucap Sakura dan mulai berdiri.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari semak-semak dan seseorang keluar dari sana, Sasori segera menghindar saat sebuah kepalang tangan menghadap tepat ke wajahnya.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" Ucap kesal Sasuke.

"Cih, apa-apaan kau!" Sasori sampai terkejut, dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari sana.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk tidak mendekati Sakura!"

"Sasuke, cukup!" Ucap Sakura, mereka akan bertengkar lagi, Sakura segera bertindak agar tidak menjadi masalah.

"Kenapa kau membelanya!" Ucap marah Sasuke.

"Kau yang berlebihan, bisakah kau tidak memukul seseorang hari ini?" Ucap Sakura, lebih tepatnya sedikit meminta agar Sasuke lebih tenang.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya." Ucap Sasuke, mengabaikan ucapan Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Nada suara Sakura meninggi.

"Apa? Aku semakin curiga setiap kau membelanya, apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?" Ucap Sasuke, kembali membuat kalimat yang tidak ingin di dengar Sakura.

"Kau membahasnya lagi?" Sakura mulai terlihat kesal, tidak percaya akan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau terus seperti ini dan aku tidak suka." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menjadi kesal, Sasuke membuatnya kembali marah, padahal beberapa hari ini Sakura sudah mulai melupakan ucapan Sasuke seperti menunduhnya menyukai orang lain.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja, aku tidak akan peduli, Sasori kita pergi." Ucap Sakura, emosinya sedang naik, menarik lengan Sasori dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Sial! Sial! Sial!" Umpat Sasuke dan menendang-nendang pohon yang ada di situ.

Saat ini Sasori terus menatap tangan Sakura pada lengannya, wajahnya kembali merona, mereka masih berjalan hingga cukup jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada, tangan itu akhirnya terlepas, Sakura berhenti sejenak.

"Saat aku mulai merasa bisa memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya, tapi dia selalu saja memikirkan hal yang jauh berbeda, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu keras kepala dan tidak bisa mendengar pendapat seseorang." Ucap Sakura.

Sasori sedikit terkejut, Sakura tengah marah pada Sasuke, hal yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya, walaupun mereka pacaran, Sasori merasa Sakura kadang tidak memiliki pendapat yang sama dengan pacarnya.

"Maaf, sudah membuat masalah dalam hubungan kalian." Ucap Sasori, dia pun menyadari jika mendekat sedikit saja pada Sakura, hasilnya Sasuke seperti akan memukulnya dengan keras.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf, lagi pula tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini, haa..~ aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Maaf, aku akan ke kelas saja dan membantu di sana, aku tidak bisa menemanimu berkeliling." Ucap Sakura dan pamit pada Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sasori dan membiarkan Sakura pergi, berharap bisa menahan gadis itu untuk menemaninya, tapi dia pun tidak ingin terlihat membuat masalah lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan festival akan berakhir saat jam 5 sore, pintu gerbang sekolah akan segera di tutup dan para pengunjung pun sangat menikmati dan antusias dari festival yang di adakan SMA Konoha setiap setahun sekali. Beberapa kelas mulai membersihkan dan merapikan segala dekorasi yang menghiasi kelas mereka, stand-stand makanan pun sudah selesai di bereskan, penutupan akan di akhiri dengan pembakaran api unggun dan beberapa kembang api yang sudah di persiapkan murid-murid lainnya di lapangan.

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya." Ucap para murid-murid yang sudah bekerja keras hari ini memeriahkan kelas mereka.

"Akhirnya semua sudah selesai." Ucap Rin, sedikit lelah seharian dia harus menjaga pintu masuk.

Sakura pun lelah, dia sudah berusaha berkeliling mencari pengunjung dan cukup lumayan, banyak orang yang penasaran dengan tema rumah hantu mereka.

"Sasuke sampai terakhir pun tidak muncul, kemana dia?" Ucap Rin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Bohong Sakura, mengingat saat mereka kembali bertengkar.

"Oii, kalian melihat Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto, sejak tadi pun Naruto tidak melihat Sasuke bertugas.

Rin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia pun tidak menemukan Sasuke.

"Dia kabur lagi? Ah, biasanya dia akan selalu berada di dekat Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan tanya padaku, kami tidak bertemu." Ucap Sakura, saat ini dia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke, sudah cukup untuk masalah yang Sasuke buat, dia terkesan sangat egois.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi mencarinya lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga ingin mengganti baju dan membersihkan wajahku." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga akan mengganti baju." Ucap Rin.

Keduanya mulai berjalan ke arah toilet, mengganti pakaian dan membersihkan wajahnya mereka dari _make up_ ala zombie.

"Apa kalian bertengkar lagi?" Ucap Rin.

"Kami baik-baik saja." Ucap Sakura, sekedar untuk membuat Rin tidak khawatir dan bertanya macam-macam lagi tentang hubungan mereka yang selalu saja ada masalah.

"Aku duluan, ada barang yang harus ku kembali ke gudang." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa perlu aku menemanimu?"

"Tidak perlu, kau sebaiknya kembali ke kelas untuk membantu yang lain beres-beres."

"Baiklah."

Sakura pun mulai meninggalkan toilet, berhenti sejenak di depan kelasnya, membawa sebuah dos berisikan peralatan, Sakura sudah mengatakan akan bertanggung jawab mengembalikannya ke gudang, beberapa murid punya tanggung jawab untuk membereskan, hanya peralatan sederhana yang tidak begitu berat.

Berjalan ke arah gudang dan menyimpan dos itu dengan rapi, langkahnya terhenti sejenak, gudang yang tidak jauh dengan taman belakang, melihat ke sana dan benar saja, Sakura menemukan Sasuke yang tertidur di kursi taman, dia bahkan belum mengganti kostumnya dan tertidur di area yang bisa membuatnya masuk angin, langit pun sudah menjadi gelap.

" _Aku masih belum memahami bagaimana cara mengendalikan sikapmu, kau masih saja kasar pada siapa pun dan bahkan salah paham yang terlalu berlebihan."_

Sakura berjalan lebih dekat dan berjongkok di sisi kursi, tepat di hadapan wajah Sasuke yang tidak terusik. Terus menatap pemuda itu, wajahnya sedikit merona, dia tidak tahu jika melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan tenang seperti ini membuatnya deg-degan, mengingat kembali keadaan di siang tadi, dia sangat marah jika Sasuke terus menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak.

Onyx itu akhirnya terlihat, Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura yang terus menatapnya dengan wajah merona. "Aku pikir kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu padamu, kau saja yang salah tanggap." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa aku salah jika tidak membiarkanmu bersama pemuda lain?"

"Hmm, kau salah."

"Cih, aku hanya peduli padamu." Ucap Sasuke, bangun perlahan, duduk dan sedikit bergeser.

"Rasa pedulimu sangat berlebihan." Ucap Sakura, duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, memikirkan jika apa yang di lakukannya sudah sesuai sebagai seorang pacar.

"Setiap melihatmu di dekati oleh laki-laki lain rasanya aku gatal ingin memukul mereka."

"Kendalikan."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Kau sungguh keras kepala, berapa kali aku harus katakan padamu jika aku hanya uhm... menyukaimu." Ucap Sakura dan bahkan sangat malu untuk sekedar mengatakan suka.

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau hanya mengatakan suka padaku tapi tetap bersama pemuda lain, sama saja kau mengecewakanku."

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya padaku?" Ucap Sakura, duduk menyamping dan menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. Dia sudah lelah untuk membuat Sasuke mengerti akan perasaannya.

"Tutup matamu." Pinta Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus menutup mata?"

"Kau ingin aku percaya padamu, bukan?"

"Baiklah."

Sakura mulai menutup matanya, pemuda itu terus menatap ke arah Sakura, mendekat perlahan, lebih dekat, sedikit lagi dia bisa mencium Sakura.

"Sasuke! Akhirnya aku menemukan-mu." Teriak Naruto dan nada suaranya yang tadinya terdengar ceria menjadi pelan.

Terkejut.

Sasuke segera menjauh setelah mendengar suara Naruto. Sakura membuka matanya dan tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke ingin lakukan padanya.

"A-ada apa?" Sasuke pun panik dan salah tingkah, jantungnya deg-degan parah, seakan tengah di tangkap basah ingin melakukan hal buruk.

"Oh, Kau bersama Sakura." Naruto sepertinya datang di saat yang tidak tepat. "Ah, maaf-maaf, lain kali saja." Ucap Naruto dan bergegas pergi, wajahnya malah ikut merona, dia salah waktu dan tengah mengganggu mereka.

"Naruto? Dia sejak tadi mencarimu, kenapa kau tidak pergi bersamanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Dia pergi begitu saja." Ucap Sasuke, mengalihkan tatapannya dan tidak berani menatap Sakura, hampir saja dia ketahuan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tidak jadi."

"Ya sudah, kita harus kembali, semuanya berkumpul di lapangan." Ucap Sakura dan berdiri, meminta Sasuke untuk mengikutinya, dia pun mulai berjalan lebih dulu.

Sasuke bergegas berdiri, memegang lengan Sakura dan menarik gadis itu ke arahnya, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sakura dan sebuah ciuman pada bibirnya, terkejut, Sakura benar-benar terkejut, hanya sebuah ciuman singkat, saat bibir Sasuke menjauh, pemuda itu memeluk gadisnya dengan erat.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak melakukan hal ini pada orang lain." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ma-mana mungkin aku melakukannya dengan orang lain!" Protes Sakura, jantung berdegup kencang, Sasuke kembali seperti biasa, melakukan hal yang tiba-tiba.

Hening, keduanya terdiam cukup lama dan Sasuke masih belum melepaskan Sakura. Tangan Sakura mulai bergerak dan membalas pelukan Sasuke, mengusap-ngusap perlahan punggung pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya menyukaimu, sungguh, aku benar-benar tulus padamu, jika pun ada pemuda lain yang berada di dekatku, aku pastikan kami tidak akan memiliki hubungan seperti kau dan aku, bisakah kau memahaminya?" Ucap Sakura, masih berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Aku akan berusaha." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau ini sangat lucu." Sakura tersenyum, Sasuke terkesan seperti anak-anak kecil yang sedang ngambek.

"Aku tidak lucu."

Melepaskan pelukan mereka, tangan Sakura membelai perlahan pipi pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sasuke. Aku menyukaimu, jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun." Ucap Sakura, lagi, dan sedikit menegaskan kalimat itu, tidak peduli lagi dengan wajah merona yang akan di lihat Sasuke.

Kembali sebuah ciuman dari Sasuke, dia benar-benar tidak tahan ingin mencium Sakura, ciuman yang ringan dan tidak menuntut apapun.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan aku ingin merekamnya." Ucap Sasuke, mencari ponselnya di saku celananya.

"Ti-tidak perlu melakukan hal bodoh itu!" Ucap Sakura, wajah malunya hilang seketika.

Di lapangan mulai ramai dengan para murid-murid, dari kelas 1 hingga kelas 3.

"Kau sudah menemukan Sasuke? Sekarang Sakura pun tidak kembali setelah dari gudang." Ucap Rin.

"Tenanglah, mereka tengah bersama." Ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, dia tidak ingin mengganggu waktu mereka.

Rin memahami ucapan Naruto dan tidak lagi mempertanyakannya, kembang api mulai di luncurkan dan sekolah Konoha menjadi tempat yang cukup indah dengan kembang api warna-warni.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(16)**

 **= Gadis Di hari valentine =**

 **.**

 **.**

Gadis berkacamata itu akhir-akhir ini sering melirik seseorang yang berbeda kelas dengannya, mengingat kembali apa sudah terjadi sebelum festival sekolah.

 **..**

 **Flashback.**

Barang-barang perlengkapan yang di bawa oleh seorang gadis berkacamata itu di buang begitu saja, bukannya gadis ini yang salah, murid-murid dari kelas yang berada satu tingkat di atasnya itu yang menabraknya dan mereka malah menyalahkannya.

"Minta maaf pada kami." Tuntut mereka.

"A-aku tidak salah, kalian yang menabrakku." Ucap gadis itu, dia pun tengah membela diri.

"Ah? Apa? kau berani melawan senpaimu!" Gertak mereka.

Salah satunya mulai menarik kerah gadis itu dan mendorongnya, Sasuke yang sedang melewati koridor itu malah mendapat punggung seorang gadis yang menabraknya, segera menahan gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hey, kau cari masalah denganku?" Ucap Sasuke, marah, tidak senang jika ada yang tiba-tiba menabraknya.

Gadis itu segera berbalik dan melihat siapa yang di tabraknya. "U-Uchiha! A-aku tidak tidak sengaja, sungguh mereka yang mendorongku!" Ucap gadis itu dan menunjuk ketiga senpainya yang berbuat kasar padanya.

"Hahahaha, dasar, kau seharusnya minta maaf pada kami dan sekarang kau berbuat salah pada orang lain." Ucap mereka dan terus menertawakan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tertunduk sedih, dia tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini dia sial sekali, senpai yang berbuat kasar padanya dan sekarang dia bertemu dengan murid yang cukup terkenal dengan sikap kasarnya pula. Sasuke melihat wajah gadis itu, dia bahkan hampir terlihat menangis.

"Minta maaf padanya." Ucap Sasuke, tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia yang menabrak kami."

"Benarkah?" Ucap Sasuke pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk kembali membela dirinya yang tidak bersalah.

"Sialan, kau tetap menyalahkan kami!"

Salah satu dari mereka bergerak untuk kembali menarik kembali kerah gadis itu, terhenti, tangannya tidak bisa menggapai gadis itu, Sasuke menahan keras tangannya dan bahkan mencengkeram kuat, murid laki-laki itu merintih kesakitan.

"Kalian hanya berani pada seorang gadis." Ucap Sasuke, bahkan tatapannya tetap tenang.

"Su-sudahlah, kita pergi saja." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

Memaksa tanganya terlepas dari Sasuke dan bergegas pergi, mereka tidak ingin mendapat masalah dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jadi seperti ingin memukul saja. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu, dia pun mulai memungut peralatan yang sempat di jatuhkan oleh senpai-senpainya, Sasuke sempat membantunya dan bergegas pergi.

Karin, nama gadis berkacamata itu, menatap Sasuke yang tengah berlari, wajahnya sedikit merona, baru kali ini dia melihat sisi lain dari seorang Uchiha yang sangat di takuti, dia bahkan mau menolong orang biasa seperti dirinya.

 **Ending Flashback.**

 **..**

Beberapa kali Karin tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya, dia akan sering terlihat bersama seorang murid laki-laki dengan rambut blondenya yang selalu tersenyum ceria. Kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke yang berbaring di kursi taman sekolah, dia pun sendirian.

"U-Uchiha." Sapa Karin.

"Uhm? Siapa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh?" Terkejut, Karin bahkan di lupakan dengan mudah. "Ka-kau melupakanku?" Ucap Karin.

Sasuke bangun perlahan dan melihat baik-baik siapa yang menyapanya. "Aku tidak mengenalmu." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Apa dia punya penyakit amnesia?"_ Batin Karin, Sasuke tidak mengingatnya.

"Ka-kau sudah menolongku dari senpai-senpai waktu itu." Ucap Karin, walaupun kejadiannya sudah dua bulan yang lalu.

"Oh, aku sedikit lupa."

Karin tersenyum, Sasuke sedikit unik, dia bahkan cepat lupa pada orang. "Namaku Karin, aku harap kau tidak melupakan namaku nantinya." Ucap Karin.

"Aku mungkin tidak akan lupa jika kita menjadi teman." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah, teman, kita mungkin bisa menjadi teman." Ucap Karin dan tersenyum malu.

"Oh, oke."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sakura mengusirku dari perpustakaan, katanya dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi belajar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

"Uhm, pacarku." Ucap Sasuke bahkan tersenyum tipis.

Syok.

Karin tidak sadar akan hal itu, dia kadang tidak mendengar apa yang sering ramai di bahas oleh murid-murid perempuan di sekolah ini. Berpikir sejenak, mendengar nama Sakura tidak asing bagi Karin, dia mengingat sebuah nama yang selalu berada pada urutan kedua setelah Sasuke, Haruno Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Ah, kau benar."

"Di-dia sangat pintar, kau juga pintar, ranking kalian selalu menjadi yang terbaik." Ucap Karin, sedikit sakit setelah mendengar apa yang Sasuke ucapkan padanya, dia sangat santai mengucapkan pacarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, dia sudah pintar tapi masih belajar keras, kadang dia marah padaku hanya gara-gara nilai." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Pertengkaran yang aneh untuk pasangan seperti mereka."_ Batin Karin.

"Semoga Haruno tidak marah lagi padamu." Ucap Karin, walaupun sakit dia harus tetap mendukung Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

Karin hanya tersenyum, dia pun tidak senang mendengar Sasuke sudah memiliki pacar.

Sementara itu, Rin bisa melihat Sasuke dari jendela kelasnya, ada gadis dari kelas lain yang berbicara pada Sasuke, bahkan Sasuke tidak mengusirnya, dia berbicara santai pada gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan sekolah yang sudah berakhir, Sakura tengah mengganti sepatunya di loker sepatu.

"Besok hari valentine, apa kau tidak menyiapkan apa-apa untuk Sasuke?" Ucap Rin.

"Aku sibuk." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau ini sangat tidak peduli, setidaknya berikanlah sebuah coklat untuk Sasuke." Saran Rin.

"Uhm, aku akan membelinya di supermaket."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu! Kau harus membuatnya sendiri, seorang pacar itu akan lebih menghargai coklat yang di buat pacarnya."

"Dia akan suka apapun yang aku beri."

"Aku jadi merasa iri, kau mudah mengatakan apapun seperti itu." Ucap Rin dan menatap malas pada Sakura.

"Ah, benarkah? Kalau begitu, jika kau berhasil memberikan Kakashi-sensei coklat aku akan membuatkan Sasuke coklat." Tantang Sakura.

"Heee! Kenapa harus melibatkan Kakashi-sensei!"

Sebuah senyum meremahkan dari Sakura. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau sungguh teman yang kejam." Ucap Rin dan serasa ingin menangis.

"Oii, kalian belum pulang?" Ucap Naruto, dia datang bersama Sasuke, keduanya sempat menghilang sejenak, Naruto mencari Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk di ruangan laboratorium, dia malah tertidur di sana.

"Sasuke, kau bolos kelas terakhir." Ucap Rin.

"Aku ketiduran." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Kau ini sungguh menyebalkan, bagaimana nilaimu bagus dan kau seperti tidak serius saat belajar!" Protes Rin.

"Dulu aku selalu belajar, sekarang aku sudah bosan untuk belajar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ucapanmu juga membuatku kesal." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku duluan." Ucap Sakura, dia pun ingin protes pada Sasuke, tapi gadis ini sudah lelah untuk membahas masalah nilai dengan Sasuke.

"Aku ikut." Ucap Sasuke, segera mengganti sepatunya dan menyusul Sakura.

Keduanya berjalan bersama ke arah gerbang, Karin yang baru saja keluar dari area loker pun melihat Sasuke, wajahnya sedikit merona, melihat di sebelah Sasuke, gadis berambut _softpink_ , hari ini mereka terlihat bersama, sedikit kecewa, Karin seakan sulit mendekati Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan Humora-sensei?" Tanya Sakura.

"Di sana ada banyak buku yang bagus, Homura-sensei pun baik mau meminjamkannya padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, apa ini berhubungan dengan tujuanmu?"

"Mungkin saja, Homura-sensei itu orang yang keren, dia sering bercerita tentang penelitiannya saat dia masih muda dulu." Sasuke terlihat antusias.

"Baguslah, akhirnya kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan dari pada mengganggu di perpustakaan."

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, hanya ingin memastikan kau belajar dengan baik." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan membuatku marah."

"Baik-baik, kau akhir-akhir ini cepat emosi."

"Itu gara-gara kau."

"Lagi-lagi marah padaku?"

"Haa..~ Baiklah, aku tidak akan marah, tapi jangan membuatku kesal."

"Uhmm... Oh ya, kata Naruto, besok hari valentine, kau akan memberikan ku coklat?" Ucap Sasuke, penuh harap.

"Mungkin saja, tapi aku tidak janji." Ucap Sakura.

"Pacar macam apa kau yang tidak ingin memberikan coklat pada pacarnya sendiri?"

"Lihat saja nanti, aku masih sibuk belajar."

"Sampai kapan kau akan belajar terus?"

"Sampai bisa mengalahkanmu."

"Ha! Lagi-lagi."

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya.

Sasuke sibuk membaca buku, teringat akan besok, entah kenapa dia menjadi tidak bisa tenang, mendapat sesuatu dari Sakura, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya sangat senang, selama ini Sakura belum pernah memberikan apapun padanya. Menghentikan bacaannya dan menatap Naori yang tengah sibuk makan malam di depan tv.

"Nao."

"Uhmm?"

"Kenapa hari valentine harus memberi coklat?" Tanya Sasuke, dia sangat penasaran akan hari itu.

"Jaman sekarang coklat sudah bisa di ganti benda-benda apapun, tapi orang-orang masih suka cara sederhana yang kuno, memberi coklat, sebagai kesan hari kasih sayang, sesama teman maupun pacar, tapi jauh lebih menyenangkan saat memberi pada pacar, itu lebih berkesan."

"Oh."

"Ada apa? Ah, tahun ini kau akhirnya bisa dapat coklat dari pacarmu, apa sebelumnya tidak ada yang memberimu coklat?"

"Mereka semuanya takut padaku."

"Aku lupa, kau selalu saja membuat masalah." Ucap Naori, dulu pun dia sempat bermasalah dengan Sasuke. "Setidaknya Sakura akan memberikannya."

"Katanya dia tidak bisa janji, dia selalu menjadikan belajar nomer 1, makanya aku pun tidak berharap apa-apa."

Naori tertawa pelan, mereka pasangan yang terkesan sangat lucu. "Aku bertaruh jika Sakura akan memberikanmu coklat, mau sesibuk apapun dia, dia pasti memberikannya." Ucap Naori.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Dasar! Kalau aku mungkin akan mendapatkan banyak benda selain coklat."

"Aku tidak peduli, cepatlah kau cari pasangan dan segeralah menikah, umurmu sudah tidak muda lagi." Ejek Sasuke.

Urat-urat di kening Naori bermunculan. "Sialan kau! Apa kau mau ku pukul, enak saja mengatakan hal itu, dasar! Kakak-adik sama saja, mulutnya kalian sama-sama menyebalkan." Ucap kesal Naori.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya.

Di kediaman Haruno, Sakura terlihat lesu, kemarin dia belajar hingga lupa waktu dan setelahnya tertidur pulas, memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Kizashi, hari anak gadisnya hanya terdiam.

"Aku lupa akan hari ini, seharusnya kemarin aku bisa membuatkan coklat untuk Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh, hari valentine yaa, sudah lama ayah tidak merasakannya." Ucap Kizashi.

"Apa ibu pernah memberikan ayah coklat?"

"Ibumu, uhm, dia pernah sekali memberikan ayah coklat, walaupun coklat itu di belinya dari supermarket, dia malas membuat hal semacam itu." Ucap Kizashi.

" _Mungkin sebaiknya membeli saja."_ Pikir Sakura, ucapan Rin tidak perlu di dengarnya.

Segera menyelesaikan sarapannya dan bergegas ke sekolah, hari ini cukup ramai dengan pasangan yang seperti terang-terangan bermesraan di depan umum, Sakura merasa sedikit jijik melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa itu.

Tiba di sekolah, beberapa murid perempuan sibuk memberikan coklat pada murid laki-laki, Sakura mengabaikannya, dia bahkan tenang-tenang saja, jika Sasuke sudah datang Sakura pun harus berkata jujur jika dia lupa, berjalan menuju kelas, langkahnya terhenti, melirik ke arah taman sekolah, Sasuke sudah datang lebih dulu, Sakura bisa melihat seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata yang tengah memberikan coklat pada Sasuke, pemuda itu pun mau menerimanya, Sakura terfokus pada wajah gadis itu, wajahnya merona dan terus menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Mengalihkan tatapannya, dia tidak perlu melihat hal itu, perasaannya malah lega jika Sasuke sudah mendapat coklat dan dia tidak perlu memberikannya lagi. Masuk ke dalam kelas, Rin yang paling dulu menyapa Sakura dan memeluk temannya itu.

"Hari ini aku menjawab tantanganmu." Bisik Rin pada Sakura, dia sudah berusaha membuat coklat untuk guru tercintanya.

"Baguslah." Ucap Sakura dan segera duduk di kursinya.

"Apa kau membuat coklat untuk Sasuke?"

"Aku lupa."

"He! Kau lupa? Ja-jadi, kau tidak membawa coklat untuk Sasuke?"

"Tidak, dia tidak akan peduli pada coklat, lagi pula Sasuke tidak suka makanan yang manis-manis." Ucap Sakura, santai.

"Selamat pagi!" Sapa semangat Naruto.

"Pagi." Balas Sakura dan Rin.

"Hari ini penuh dengan coklat, lihatlah, pagi ini aku sudah mendapat 3 coklat dalam lokerku." Ucap Naruto dan tersenyum senang, dia tidak menyayangkan jika dia pun sedikit populer.

"Selamat kalau begitu." Ucap Rin, menatap malas pada Naruto.

"Aku juga dapat coklat." Ucap Sasuke yang baru saja masuk.

"Sepertinya kau juga sangat populer yaa Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Uhm.. populer yaa, ini untukmu." Ucap Sasuke memberikan semua coklat yang di dapatnya pada Naruto dan Rin

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga?" Ucap Rin.

"Aku hanya ingin coklat dari Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap ke arah Sakura.

Gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya, merasa sedikit tidak enak. "Maaf, Sasuke, aku lupa akan hal itu, aku tidak membawa apapun." Ucap Sakura, bahkan tidak menatap Sasuke.

"Oh, baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun mulai duduk di kursinya.

Rin dan Naruto menjauh, keduanya berbisik jika sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang dunia antara Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka selalu saja marahan saat masalah sepeleh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Next...~**


	9. Chapter 17-18

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene. Dan sekarang author tengah menunggu untuk live actionnya *heboh*

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(17)**

 **= Salah Paham =**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah hari valentine yang terlewatkan, Sakura sering memperhatikan Sasuke, dia tetap tenang dan tidak mempermasalahkan saat Sakura tidak memberikannya coklat, kenapa di saat tidak ingin peduli, Sakura menjadi merasa sangat bersalah, itu bukan hal yang penting dan malah menjadi sebuah gangguan. Seharusnya dia membuatkan Sasuke coklat, Rin berhasil memberikan coklat pada Kakashi-sensei, dia memenuhi tantangan Sakura.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura, keduanya sedang di perpustakaan dan Sasuke tengah santai sambil membaca, dia berjanji tidak akan mengganggu Sakura, jika tidak, dia pun akan segera di usir.

"Hn?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Sakura, penasaran, sampai detik ini tidak ada perang antara mereka.

"Marah? Aku tidak marah padamu."

"Aku pikir kau sangat ingin coklat dariku."

"Sebenarnya sangat ingin, tapi kau pun tidak peduli, jadi tidak apa-apa."

" _Ucapannya seperti sangat menyalahkanku."_ Batin Sakura, Sasuke berbicara dengan santai tapi menusuk.

"Walaupun terlambat, aku akan membuatkannya untukmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke terlihat senang.

"Uhm, aku janji." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Tolong di buat sedikit pahit, aku tidak suka yang manis-manis." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm."

"Apa bisa di campur tomat?" Saran Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak yakin akan campuran itu." Ucap Sakura dan menatap aneh pada Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura mendatangi sebuah supermarket untuk membeli bahan dasar membuat coklat. Sedikit bersemangat, dia tidak pernah membuat sesuatu seperti ini untuk seseorang. Selesai berbelanja dan berjalan pulang, di tengah perjalanan bertemu Sasori dan teman-temannya.

Teman-teman Sasori mengambil jarak dan melihat sekitar, mereka sedikit tidak suka pada pacar gadis itu, mereka pun tidak ingin mencari masalah, memastikan keadaan aman dan tidak melihat pemuda itu.

"Sakura." Sapa Sasori.

"Ah, Sasori."

"Lama tak jumpa." Ucap Sasori, sedikit senang bisa bertemu kembali Sakura, sekolah yang berbeda membuatnya sangat sulit bertemu dengan gadis ini. "Kau dari supermarket?" Tanya Sasori setelah melihat kantong belanjaan Sakura.

"Uhm, membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat coklat." Ucap Sakura.

"Coklat?"

"Bukannya hari valentine sudah lewat." Ucap teman Sasori.

"Aku janji membuatkan coklat untuk Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau begitu baik pada pacarmu." Ucap mereka, tersentuh akan gadis yang sempat mereka ingin ganggu dulu.

"Ya sudah, aku duluan." Ucap Sakura dan pamit pada mereka.

Sasori menatap Sakura yang sudah pergi, dia pun sedikit berharap mendapatkan sebuah coklat dari Sakura, saat hari valentine dia mendapat banyak coklat dari para gadis di sekolahnya, tapi hanya di bagikannya pada teman-temannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura sudah bersiap dengan bahan dan peralatannya, dia akan membuat coklat sesuai selera Sasuke, Sakura yang mahir dalam memasak tidak begitu kesulitan dengan membuat coklat, dia pun sedikit mendapat petunjuk dari Rin, coklat yang di buatnya cukup banyak, akhirnya di kemas rapi dan Sakura akan memberikan pada beberapa orang selain Sasuke.

Pertama saat ayahnya pulang, Sakura memberikannya satu, Kizashi begitu senang, di umurnya sekarang masih mendapat coklat dari anak gadisnya yang sangat di sayanginya, sayangnya coklat itu tidak manis dan agak pahit. Besoknya, tiba di sekolah, untuk Rin dan juga Naruto. Sasuke belum datang, Sakura akan memberinya nanti. Hingga jam istirahat Sasuke tidak juga datang ke sekolah.

"Apa Sasuke membolos hari ini?" Ucap Naruto, dia sudah menghubungi Sasuke dan ponselnya tidak aktif.

"Apa Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu padamu kemarin?" Ucap Rin pada Sakura.

"Tidak, dia tidak mengatakan apapun." Ucap Sakura, sedikit khawatir, tidak biasanya Sasuke tidak ada kabar, dia sudah susah payah membuatkan coklat untuk Sasuke tapi pemuda itu tidak ke sekolah.

"Apa kita ke apartemennya saja." Saran Naruto.

"Aku juga ikut." Ucap Rin.

Mereka pun pergi ke apartemen Sasuke setelah kegiatan sekolah berakhir, Sasuke pun tidak ada di apartemen, hanya Naori yang membukakan pintu.

"Masuklah." Naori mempersilahkan mereka masuk. "Sejak kemarin malam Sasuke tidak pulang, dia hanya mengirim pesan padaku jika dia akan pulang hari ini, dasar anak itu, dia bahkan bolos sekolah." Ucap Naori, merasa wajib marah sebagai walinya sekarang.

"Apa kak Naori tahu dia kemana?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia memang seperti itu, suka menghilang tiba-tiba. tenanglah, Sasuke itu orang yang kuat, tidak ada yang berani padanya, mungkin dia sedang berada di sesuatu tempat." Naori hanya menenangkan mereka.

Mereka tidak berlama-lama di apartemen Sasuke, setelah berbicara pada Noari, mereka pun pulang, begitu juga Sakura, tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini padanya, pemuda itu selalu memberi kabar padanya. Sakura terus berjalan menuju area yang dimana dia bisa bertemu Sasori. Beruntung sekali, dia bertemu Sasori yang tengah berjalan sendirian.

"Ke-kebetulan lagi, ada apa ini? Kita terus bertemu." Ucap Sasori, salah tingkah, tapi berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

"Aku memang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sakura, mengambil coklat yang sudah di buatnya kemarin. "Karena terlalu banyak, aku jadi membaginya pada orang yang aku kenal." Lanjut Sakura dan memberikan coklat pada Sasori.

"Kenapa memberikannya padaku?" Ucap Sasori, memasang wajah sok tidak pedulinya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau." Ucap Sakura dan mau menyimpannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Tu-tunggu, aku tidak katakan tidak mau, aku hanya bertanya padamu." Ucap Sasori, kesal sendiri.

"Sudah jelas bukan, aku mengatakan membaginya pada orang yang aku kenal." Ucap Sakura, kembali mengulang kalimatnya yang tadi.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasori, dia pun mengambil coklat yang sangat di harapkannya. "Sebagai balasannya, apa bisa aku mentraktirmu, hanya cemilan dan minuman." Tawar Sasori.

Sakura mau saja jika di traktir dan dia sedang tidak sibuk, mendatangi sebuah kafe dengan menu kue dan minuman yang enak, pesanan mereka segera di antar setelah memesannya, pelayanannya cukup cepat.

"Dimana pacarmu itu? Sejak kemarin aku tidak melihatmu bersamanya." Ucap Sasori, sekedar mencari topik pembicaraan yang akan mudah di tanggapi Sakura.

"Dia pergi dan entah kemana." Ucap Sakura, dia kembali mengkhawatirkan Sasuke yang masih tidak memberi kabar.

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"Tidak, kami tidak bertengkar."

"Oh, baguslah." Hal itu yang terucap dari mulut Sasori, tapi sejujurnya dia sangat senang jika mereka bertengkar atau Sakura marah Sasuke.

Tidak jauh dari kafe yang di datangi Sakura, Sasuke berjalan ke arah apartemennya, pakaiannya terlihat formal, dia menggunakan setelan jas hitam dan dasi, tak lupa celana kainnya, tidak terkesan seperti anak sekolahan, jauh terlihat lebih dewasa, langkahnya terhenti, dia melihat Sakura dan Sasori di dalam kafe dengan konsep _outdoor_ , hanya memiliki atap dan tidak memiliki dinding, tatapannya tidak senang, dia baru pergi sehari saja dan Sakura sudah bersama pemuda lain, mengabaikan apa yang di lihatnya, dia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berkelahi atau mencari masalah dengan Sasori.

Kemarin Sasuke ingat akan hari kematian ibunya tepat esok harinya, daerahnya cukup jauh dari pusat kota Konoha, semalam Sasuke segera pergi ke rumah neneknya, walaupun di sana kini di tinggali oleh orang lain yang di beri kepercayaan dari neneknya untuk mengurus rumah itu, makam ibunya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah neneknya dan bersebelahan dengan neneknya yang juga sudah meninggal, dia bahkan harus mewaspadai jika kakaknya tiba-tiba juga datang, dan benar saja, Sasuke mendatangi makam ibunya setelah Itachi pergi, dia tidak menyangka jika kakaknya pun mengingat hari kematian ibunya.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan masuk dan segera berbaring di sofa.

"Dari mana saja kau? Hari ini pun kau membolos." Omel Naori.

"Aku berkunjung ke makam ibuku." Ucap Sasuke dan menutup matanya, dia sedikit lelah hari ini.

"Kenapa tidak katakan padaku? Sakura dan teman-temanmu mencarimu."

"Oh."

"Hanya itu tanggapanmu? Sakura terlihat khawatir, kau pergi tiba-tiba."

"Aku ingin istirahat."

"Hubungi Sakura jika kau sudah selesai istirahat."

"Hmm."

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Sasuke sudah masuk kembali ke sekolah, dia hanya menghilang sehari dan begitu membuat teman-temannya khawatir.

"Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kau pergi?" Ucap Sakura, dia tidak suka jika Sasuke menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Lain kali akan ku katakan." Ucap Sasuke, dia sangat tenang hari ini.

Sakura memandang curiga pada Sasuke yang tidak biasanya, setelah menghilang dia jadi lebih banyak diam dan sedikit dingin.

"Dan kau, bisakah kau mengatakan jika kau pergi dengan pemuda lain?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Pergi dengan pemuda lain?" Ucap Sakura.

"Iya! Aku melihatmu bersama pemuda rambut merah itu, kenapa harus pergi dengannya? Aku pikir kau pacar yang setia." Protes Sasuke.

Sakura menatap malas ke arah Sasuke, dia tidak mengerti dengan arah bicara Sasuke, kemarin dia hanya di traktir dan tidak ada alasan khusus lainnya.

"Aku tidak pergi dengannya, hanya kebetulan bertemu dan memberikannya coklat." Ucap Sakura.

"Memberikannya coklat?"

"Uhm, karena terlalu bersemangat aku sampai membuat banyak dan membagikannya ke beberapa orang." Ucap Sakura.

"Ah, sial, kenapa dia juga harus dapat!" Kembali Sasuke mengajukan protes.

"Hanya kebetulan juga! Sedangkan coklatmu ada di rumah, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang lagi jadi tidak aku membawanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak butuh coklat lagi." Ucap Sasuke, berwajah cemberut, Sasori jauh lebih dulu mendapat coklat dari Sakura.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Sasuke menunjuk bibirnya dan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, padahal hanya sehari tidak bertemu." Ucap Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura merona. "Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh, kita masih berada di area sekolah." Gugup Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"Sasuke!"

"Cih, baiklah, aku akan menahannya."

Wajah Sakura terus merona.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(18)**

 **= Pernyataan Cinta =**

 **.**

 **.**

 _White day_ yang sudah terlewatkan, Sasuke memberikan coklat hanya pada Sakura, gadis itu pun menerimanya dan juga memberikan coklat yang di simpannya cukup lama, Sasuke hanya menyimpannya dan tidak memakan coklat yang di buat Sakura hingga Naori menegurnya untuk di buang jika tidak di makan, makanan itu lama-lama akan rusak dan tidak bisa di konsumsi. Sasuke cukup keras kepala, dia pun memakan coklat itu dan berakhir dengan dia harus bolak-balik kamar mandi.

Sasori pun repot-repot mendatangi sekolah Sakura namun tidak berhasil bertemu dengan gadis itu, pacarnya selalu berada di sekitarnya, Sasori mengurunkan niatnya untuk memberikan coklat pada Sakura sebagai balasan coklat valentine, coklat mahal yang ingin di berikannya di buang ke tempat sampah.

Rin yang berharap mendapat coklat balasan dari Kakashi, tidak juga mendapat seperti apa yang di inginkannya, tapi Kakashi tidak lupa untuk sekedar membalas pemberian Rin, guru yang cukup tampan itu memberikan Rin sebuah hadiah novel yang menurutnya akan sesuai di baca muridnya itu, semacam novel yang memiliki hal positif. Gadis itu begitu senang walaupun tidak begitu menyukai sebuah novel, dia akan menyimpan baik-baik pemberian gurunya itu.

Jam istirahat, Sakura memilih perpustakaan, Sasuke bosan di tempat yang sama setiap harinya, dia hanya berbaring di kursi taman, menunggu Naruto yang pergi sementara waktu.

"Uchiha?" Sapa Karin, lagi-lagi menemukan Sasuke yang berbaring di kursi taman.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya tanpa mengubah posisinya yang masih berbaring. "Oh, Karin."

"Kau selalu di situ?"

"Tidak juga."

"Apa Haruno mengusirmu lagi?"

"Tidak, aku bosan di sana." Ucap Sasuke, dia ingin Sakura ke tempat lain selain perpustakaan.

" _Dia bahkan tidak memberikanku coklat saat hari white day, sayang sekali, dia hanya memberikannya pada pacarnya."_ Karin mengingat kembali saat _white day_ dan Sasuke tidak membalas coklatnya dari hari valentine.

"Karin."

"I-iya?"

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?"

"Tanggal?"

"Hn."

"Uhm.. tanggal 26 maret."

Sasuke terkejut dan segera bangun, Karin pun ikut terkejut, Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan wajahnya terkesan lupa akan sesuatu.

"A-a-ada apa?" Ucap Karin, sedikit penasaran akan respon Sasuke hanya gara-gara tanggal.

"Aku lupa! Tanggal 28 maret ulang tahun Sakura, ah sial! Kenapa harus sampai lupa."

"Ulang tahun? Itu tinggal sehari hari lagi." Ucap Karin.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu akan hadiah untuk seorang gadis." Wajah Sasuke jadi terlihat lesu.

"Hadiah? A-aku mungkin bisa membantumu." Ucap Karin, merasa ini kesempatan yang sedikit bagus, dia bisa bersama Sasuke tanpa adanya Sakura.

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm, besok kita bisa pergi membelinya bersama, aku akan membantumu."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tengah belajar dan Rin menatapnya dengan serius, sebentar lagi akan ada ulangan dan Rin belum belajar apa-apa, meminta Sakura untuk membiarkannya mampir ke rumah Sakura untuk belajar bersama.

"Ada apa? Kau harus belajar dengan benar, aku tidak mau mengajarimu saat kau harus ikut remedial juga." Tegur Sakura.

"Iya-iya, kata-katamu sungguh kejam, tapi ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucap Rin.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak pulang bersama Sasuke hari ini?"

"Katanya dia ada urusan."

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak merasa jika dia tengah membohongimu?"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, berharap hal yang di ucapkan Rin tidak mengganggu pikirannya.

"Sasuke tidak pernah bohong padaku, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Sasuke, dia selalu blak-blakan."

"Aku tahu, tapi tadi saat dia mengatakan akan pulang lebih dulu, aku melihatnya pergi bersama Karin."

"Karin?"

"Uhm, murid di kelas yang berbeda dengan kita, akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatnya yang mencoba mendekati Sasuke."

"Oh, gadis berambut merah itu."

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

"Ah, dia yang memberikan Sasuke coklat saat hari valentine."

"Dan kau tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Dia pacarmu, seharusnya kau marah ada gadis lain yang memberikan dia coklat!" Ucap Rin, dia yang merasa kesal.

"Aku bukan ibunya Sasuke, jadi dia bebas melakukan apapun."

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang begitu santai tanpa peduli ada yang mendekati pasangan masing-masing."

"Aku tidak yakin akan hal itu, Sasuke selalu akan berkelahi dengan Sasori jika kami terlihat bersama."

"Aku lupa akan hal itu, Sasuke sangat cemburu setiap Sasori mendekatimu, aku rasa Sasori juga menyukaimu."

"Aku juga menyukainya."

"Eh?" Rin cukup terkejut.

"Menyukainya dalam artian ingin menjadi temannya."

"Kau membuatku kaget saja. Sekarang apa kau tidak merasa khawatir? Sasuke pergi bersama Karin."

"Aku percaya padanya."

"Setidaknya kita harus mencari tahu!"

"Cukup Rin, sekarang kerja soal ini."

Rin terlihat malas, Sakura tidak peduli pada pendapatnya, dia tengah mencoba untuk membuat Sakura sedikit peduli pada pacarnya, tapi seperti yang pernah di ucapkan Sakura, Sasuke hanya menyukainya.

Sementara itu,

Di sebuah pusat berbelanja, Sasuke menatap berbagai aksesoris, Karin hari ini terlihat sangat senang, seperti sedang kencan walaupun dia hanya menemani Sasuke sementara.

"Apa Haruno memiliki benda yang sering di gunakannya?" Tanya Karin.

"Benda yang sering di gunakannya?" Sasuke terlihat berpikir, mengingat kembali apa yang sering di gunakan Sakura. "Dia hanya menyukai buku." Ucap Sasuke.

Wajah Karin terlihat suram, dia tidak mengerti akan pasangan ini, bahkan tidak mengetahui apa kesukaan pacar sendiri.

"Aku rasa ini bagus." Ucap Sasuke pada rak kaca yang berisikan cincin.

"A-apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" Ucap Karin, Sasuke ingin memilih cincin.

"Kau benar, ini terlalu cepat, mungkin setelah lulus dan bekerja aku ingin segera melamarnya."

 **Kreeek!**

Suara hati yang retak, impian Karin untuk memiliki Sasuke amat sangat jauh, pemuda ini sudah memiliki tujuan yang cukup jauh ke depan. Karin terdiam, memikirkan kenapa harus Sasuke yang di sukainya? Berharap dia tidak perlu menyukai pemuda ini dan perasaannya akan bebas, dia sudah salah memilih pemuda yang memiliki pacar.

"Ada apa, Karin?" Ucap Sasuke, gadis itu seperti melamun.

"Ti-tidak, tidak." Wajah Karin sedikit merona. "Aku pikir Haruno akan menyukai apapun yang kau berikan." Ucap Karin dan tersenyum, sedikit menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya.

Sasuke kembali berpikir, sesuatu yang mungkin akan terus di gunakannya, wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri sepertinya dia sudah mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk membeli sesuatu yang cocok untuk Sakura.

Tepat jam 7 malam, kegiatan mereka selesai, Sasuke sudah menemukan hadiah untuk Sakura.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap kantongan kecil, di dalamnya sebuah hadiah yang sudah di bungkus rapi.

"Aku harap Haruno akan menyukainya." Ucap Karin, berusaha mendukung Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Bo-boleh aku memanggilmu Sasuke?" Ucap Karin, sedikit takut-takut untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Tentu, Naruto dan Rin juga memanggil namaku." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun tidak ambil pusing akan panggilan seseorang, memanggil marganya atau namanya.

Mereka terus berjalan bersama, Sasuke berjanji akan mengantar Karin ke stasiun, arah rumah Karin lebih cepat menggunakan kereta. Tiba di depan stasiun, Karin pun berterima kasih pada Sasuke, dia sudah mengantarnya.

"Uhm.. Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucap Karin, wajahnya terlihat malu-malu, dia sedikit beruntung, Sasuke kadang selalu meninggalkan gadis mana pun yang berbicara padanya, dia hanya ingin berbicara pada Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya begitu tenang.

Karin menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Sasuke, aku menyukaimu." Ucap Karin, wajahnya sangat merona dan sedikit gugup, dia tidak peduli jika Sasuke sudah memiliki pacar, hal yang terpenting sekarang adalah Karin merasa lebih lega saat perasaannya keluar.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap gadis berkacamata itu, sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya. Karin melihat reaksi Sasuke, dia tidak marah atau pun mengusir Karin.

"Y-ya sudah, dah." Ucap Karin dan bergegas naik kereta, jantungnya berdegup kencan, dia tidak tahu kenapa harus mengatakannya begitu saja, tapi setelah melihat reaksi Sasuke, Karin merasa sangat senang.

Kereta yang di tumpangi Karin sudah pergi, Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan pulang, kembali menatap hadiahnya untuk Sakura, sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya, dia tidak sabar memberikannya pada Sakura esok harinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke pulang sekolah sedikit terlambat, Naori hanya menanyakannya dari mana dan tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi.

"Kau tidak ingin membuat pesta untuk Sakura?" Ucap Naori, bersemangat akan ulang tahun Sakura.

"Dia tidak akan suka."

"Sayang sekali, besok aku pun sibuk, tolong sampaikan ucapanku juga."

"Hn. Hari ini kau tidak ke bar?" Ucap Sasuke, merebah diri di sofa.

"Tidak, aku sedang istirahat, lagi pula para pegawaiku sudah bekerja dengan baik dan benar."

Sasuke terdiam, mengingat akan ucapan karin, gadis berkacamata itu mengatakan suka padanya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Naori, Sasuke tidak berbicara lagi.

"Aku sedikit bingung."

"Bingung? Tumben, kau kadang tidak pernah bingung, apa sebenarnya yang sudah terjadi?"

"Seorang teman dari kelas berbeda, namanya Karin, dia mengatakan suka padaku, aku pikir itu karena kami berteman dan dia mengatakannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia memiliki pemikiran berbeda dari apa yang di ucapkan Karin.

"Apa! Mana gadis itu! Dia harus ku beri pelajaran, aku hanya ingin Sakura menjadi adik iparku dan tidak ada gadis lain yang boleh menggantikan posisinya!" Tegas Naori, kesal.

Sasuke memasang wajah bingungnya, dia menjadi lebih bingung lagi setelah mendengar ucapan Naori.

"Kau sendiri sangat aneh, seharusnya saat seorang gadis mengatakan hal itu padamu, kau harus mengatakan dengan tegas jika kau hanya menyukai Sakura, kau ini kadang punya sisi bego!" Gerutu Naori.

"Aku memang hanya menyukai Sakura!" Tegas Sasuke.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu padanya?"

"Dia temanku."

"Ish, kau sungguh membuatku gatal ingin menghajarmu, coba saja katakan pendapat Sakura tenang hal ini, aku jamin dia akan segera mencekikmu." Ucap Naori, memikirkan reaksi Sakura yang akan lebih parah.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya.

Sakura mendapat pelukan erat dari Rin, Naruto sekedar memberinya selamat, sedangkan Sasuke, tetap tenang di kursinya, memikirkan waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan hadiahnya pada Sakura, saat di sekolah Sasuke tidak mungkin akan mendapat sebuah balasan setelah memberi, Sakura sangat anti untuk melakukan hal manis untuk Sasuke jika masih di sekolah.

Suasana tenang di perpustakaan, Sakura sangat nyaman belajar di sana, Sasuke kadang bersamanya, kadang juga berkeliaran atau pergi bersama Naruto.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak sedang membaca hari ini, tatapannya terus mengarah pada Sakura, gadis itu sedikit terganggu akan tatapan pacarnya itu, dia harus jauh lebih fokus lagi jika hanya bersama Sasuke, wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Katakan saja."

"Karin mengatakan suka padaku." Ucap Sasuke tanpa embel-embel apapun, dia mengikuti ucapan Naori, berharap mendapat sebuah pencerahaan setelah bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura cukup terkejut, kegiatan belajarnya pun terhenti dan menatap tidak percaya pada Sasuke, pemuda itu kadang tidak peduli pada gadis yang menyatakan perasaan padanya, tapi kali ini dia menanggapi pernyataan gadis berambut merah itu.

"Lalu, apa yang aku harus sampaikan padamu?" Ucap Sakura, bingung, di saat seperti ini Sasuke malah bertanya padanya.

"Katakan sesuatu yang ada di pikiranmu. Kata Naori, jika aku berbicara seperti ini padamu, kau akan mencekikku." Ucap Sasuke, dia masih berharap sebuah jawaban.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal seperti itu." Ucap Sakura, Naori pun berpendapat seperti para gadis yang mungkin akan sangat marah mendengar ucapan pacarnya. "Jika dia mengatakan hal itu, artinya dia menyukaimu, itu bukan hal yang rumit, kenapa masalah seperti ini kau sampai kebingungan? Sedangkan pelajaran, kau bahkan masih berada pada ranking 1." Ucap Sakura, sedikit kesal, ulangan sebelumnya dia tetap pada peringkat 2.

"Yaa.. aku harap pelajaran itu akan semudah perasaan dan hubungan. Aku tidak ingin membahas masalah ranking, kau akan selalu marah." Ucap Sasuke, segera membuat Sakura berhenti membicarakan posisi mereka. "Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu." Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya, sekedar meminta saran dari pacarnya.

"Katakan dengan tegas apa yang kau pikirkan tentang ucapannya, seharusnya kau sudah mengerti ketika dia mengatakan suka padamu." Ucap Sakura.

" _Bodoh! Biasanya dia menolak begitu saja, kenapa pada Karin sedikit berbeda? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke."_

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya dengan tegas." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Apa dia sudah mengerti? Atau dia menyerah untuk membahas hal yang masih membuatnya bingung? Bodoh! Otak jeniusnya tidak bekerja di saat seperti ini."_

Sakura menghela napas. "Apa kau akan datang ke rumah? Malam ini aku membuat pesta kecil di rumah, katanya ibuku akan pulang." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku akan datang!" Ucap Sasuke, bersemangat.

"Oh baiklah, tolong jangan asal berbicara lagi, ibuku jauh lebih galak dari pada ayahku."

Sasuke mengangguk, dia pun tidak sabar ingin bertemu ibu Sakura. Wajah Sakura terlihat senang, sudah cukup lama ibunya tidak pernah datang berkunjung, hari ini pun dia akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali dengan ibunya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, perasaan senang yang tidak bisa di sembunyikannya. Sasuke terus menatap Sakura dan melihat wajah pacarnya itu, terlihat berseri-seri dan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya, Sasuke pun senang melihat wajah Sakura seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update 3 chapter lagi, untuk sementara bisa update banyak, besok-besok mungkin cuma bisa update satu-satu, the power of liburan panjang.. hahaha.

terima kasih untuk reviewnya.

silahkan di jadikan favorit.

dan terima kasih atas kritikannya, berharap bisa di ketik lebih baik lagi, entah mengapa buat fic yang seperti ini kok rada-rada sulit, jadi sudut pandangnya emang kelihatan kurang banget. next berharap tambah bagus deh, hehehhe...

.

.

see next chapter...


	10. Chapter 19-20

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene. Dan sekarang author tengah menunggu untuk live actionnya *heboh*

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(19)**

 **= Gadis Mandiri =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ FlashBack]**

 **10 tahun yang lalu.**

 **Sakura pov.**

"Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau tidak bekerja dengan benar, sekarang kau di pecat dan segeralah mencari pekerjaan baru, aku pun akan mulai sibuk bekerja dan tolong jaga Sakura baik-baik." Ucap Ibuku, Haruno Mebuki. Seorang wanita karir yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan, ibu adalah tipe pekerja keras, dia pun berhenti sejenak untuk bekerja saat mengandungku, setelah aku sudah besar, ibu kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Saat itu aku hanya bisa memandangi ibuku di depan pintu dan membawa sebuah koper yang besar, ayah lagi-lagi di pecat dengan pekerjaannya yang sedikit berantakan, aku pun tidak mengerti tapi ibu menjelaskannya dengan sederhana.

"Hati-hati sayang, aku akan menjaga Sakura baik-baik." Ucap ayahku, dia bahkan tidak pernah berwajah kesal atau marah pada ibuku meskipun ibu selalu menggunakan kata-kata menyinggung pada ayah, aku rasa ayah adalah pria yang sangat baik hati pada istrinya.

Kemudian, ibu pun sudah meninggalkan kami setahun lamanya, ibu tidak pernah pulang dan setiap harinya jika dia tidak sibuk, dia akan menghubungiku, walaupun jauh aku merasakan ibu selalu khawatir padaku dan juga khawatir akan ayah yang kadang menganggur lama.

"Ibu aku mendapat nilai 100 pada ulangan matematikaku." Ucapku, aku sedang menghubungi ibu dan mengabari jika aku mendapat nilai terbaik.

" _Bagus Sakura, tingkatkan, ibu senang mendengar hal itu."_

Aku merasa sangat senang, ibu memujiku dan aku pun bersemangat akan selalu mendapat nilai sempurna.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah, saat tahun baru, ibu juga sibuk, dia tidak bisa pulang dan mengadakan acara tahun baru bersama kami, tidak apa-apa, aku tahu ibu bekerja demi kami. Hari ulang tahun pun kami rayakan hanya berdua, ibu lagi-lagi tidak bisa pulang, sejujurnya aku sangat merindukan ibu di setiap harinya, sekali lagi pikiranku tentang apa yang ibu lakukan demi kami.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari berlalu dan aku pun terbiasa akan hal ini, namun beberapa hal kadang sulit aku bicarakan pada ayah. Hari itu, aku mendapat menstruasi pertamaku, aku bingung dan tidak tahu bagaimana harus berbicara pada ayah, segera menghubungi ibu, dia pun memintaku untuk tidak panik dan mencoba untuk lebih tenang menghadapi hal pertama dalam hidupku.

Perutku terasa sakit dan nyeri, aku pun sampai tidak bisa datang ke sekolah, memilih untuk berbaring di rumah, ayah sedikit khawatir dan berbicara padaku, aku merasa tidak apa-apa jika hanya berdiam diri di rumah, ayah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia seorang laki-laki dan tidak memahami akan siklus ini, aku sangat berharap saat ini ibu ada di rumah, lagi-lagi itu hanya sebuah harapan kosong, ibu akan selalu sibuk.

Memasuki sekolah SMP, aku jadi terfokus akan pelajaran dan tidak pernah memperhatikan sekitar, menyiapkan sarapan untukku dan ayah, mengurus rumah dan lainnya.

"Ayah sarapan dan cepatlah bekerja." Ucapku, setelah menyiapkan sarapan dan menegur ayahku yang sejak tadi membaca koran.

"Hehehe, ayah akan bekerja sebentar lagi." Ucap ayahku, aku pun jadi terbiasa akan gelagat ayahku, jika dia masih membaca koran atau bersantai di pagi hari sudah pasti.

"Jangan bohong ketika ayah tidak bekerja, apa di pecat lagi? Kapan ayah bisa bekerja dengan benar? Apa aku harus menghubungi ibu?" Ucapku, sekedar ancaman agar ayahku lebih peka terhadap posisinya sebagai kepala rumah tangga.

"Ibu dan anak sama saja, ayah akan mendapat pekerjaan baru jadi tidak perlu menghubungi ibumu." Ucap ayahku, dia sedikit protes dengan wajah pasrahnya.

Menghela napas, ini sudah sering terjadi, aku tidak tahu bagaimana ayah bisa bekerja dengan benar, mengabaikannya dan bergegas ke sekolah, aku harus belajar dengan rajin, mendapat nilai dan prestasi yang bagus agar tidak seperti ayahku, aku ingin seperti ibuku, wanita mandiri yang bisa melakukan apapun dan sangat di andalkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kelas 3 SMP.**

"Aku sangat tertarik padamu, bagaimana kalau kita pacaran?" Ucap seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut merahnya, menatap malas ke arahnya, aku tidak tahu jika ada murid seperti ini, masih SMP dan sudah sibuk untuk mengurus perasaannya, dia katanya populer, wajahnya terkesan imut.

"Tidak, aku tidak tertarik padamu." Ucapku, dingin.

"Ha? Aku tidak percaya, banyak murid perempuan yang ingin menjadi pacarku, kenapa kau tidak mau?" Ucap Sasori, bahkan memasang wajah penuh percaya diri.

Aku harap tidak pernah berurusan dengan pemuda ini, dia memang cukup pintar di sekolah dan selalu berada di posisi kedua, tapi aku tidak suka akan sikapnya dan aku tidak ingin memiliki pacar di umurku sekarang, itu akan mengganggu kegiatan belajarku.

"Minggir." Ucapku, dia terus menghalangi jalanku dan itu membuatku terganggu.

"Tunggu, aku ingin bisa lebih dekat denganmu." Ucapnya, dia bahkan ngotot harus menjadi pacarnya.

Kesal, aku merasa sangat kesal dan ingin segera pergi.

"Nah, Sakura, bagaimana?" Ucapnya, tangannya bergerak menggenggam tanganku dan membuatku sangat terkejut, spontan saja tanganku bergerak dan menamparnya.

Beberapa murid yang melintasi koridor itu menatap kami, murid lain pun penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lihat, keadaan menjadi sedikit ramai dengan bisik-bisik para murid, aku sudah menampar seorang murid populer di sekolah ini dan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Aku tidak suka denganmu! Dan jangan coba-coba menyentuhku!" Tegasku, aku sangat panik saat ada yang tiba-tiba memegang tanganku, bergegas pergi dan aku harap Sasori kapok untuk tidak menggangguku lagi.

Berikutnya, jika kami berpapasan aku tidak peduli padanya dan dia benar-benar tidak menggangguku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Penerimaan Murid Baru SMA Konoha.**

Berjalan berkeliling dan melihat area sekitar sekolah SMA baruku, sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi murid SMA setelah acara penerimaan selesai, langkahku terhenti saat melihat beberapa murid berkelahi di sana, seorang murid baru yang berkelahi dengan senior, segera memutar arah dan bergegas pergi, aku tidak ingin mendapat masalah dan melupakan apa yang sudah aku lihat tadi, aku tidak melihat apa-apa.

Memandangi papan pengumuman kelas, suasana baru dan kelas baru, kali ini pun aku akan berusaha belajar keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Namun saat itu, menatap papan pengumuman dan melihat namaku berada pada urutan kedua, bagaimana mungkin! Aku pikir akulah yang memiliki nilai terbaik, berusaha mencari murid yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Eh? Wajahnya seperti tidak asing, aku sedikit mengingat sesuatu. Murid baru yang berkelahi itu! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa punya nilai kelulusan terbaik!

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau ada masalah denganku?" Ucapnya, tatapannya terlihat kesal dan seperti ingin memukulku.

Dia tidak masuk sekolah gara-gara mendapat skors, para senior yang di pukulnya mengadu pada guru, jika di lihat, wajah mereka jauh lebih babak-belur dari pada si Uchiha ini, padahal mereka ada 4 orang dan di kalahkan hanya satu orang.

"Pertama aku tidak ada masalah denganmu dan kedua aku bukan menatap karena ingin menatapmu, aku hanya tidak percaya jika murid yang terlihat nakal sepertimu memiliki nilai terbaik." Ucapku, apa nada suaraku baik-baik saja, kenapa terkesan seperti menantangnya?

Pemuda itu terdiam, dia terus menatap ke arahku, aku pun tidak takut padanya, membalas tatapannya itu.

"Jadilah pacarku!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba, wajah kesalnya berubah menjadi wajah yang sedikit malu-malu, aku pikir dia akan segera menghajar mukaku.

"Ha? A-apa maksudmu!" Ucapku, terkejut, kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin aku menjadi pacarnya? Pemuda aneh!

"Aku menyukaimu!" Tegasnya.

"Ka-kau! Kenapa bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat enteng! Bodoh! Aku tidak mau jadi pacarmu!" Tegasku.

Aku pikir hal ini akan berakhir setelah aku menolaknya, tapi setiap harinya terasa seperti di neraka, dia terus mengucapkan hal yang sama, bahkan di depan murid-murid lain, ini membuatku malu, sangat malu! Aku ingin fokus pada pelajaran dan bukan pada perasaan.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau jadi pacarku!" Ucapnya kesal, dia masih belum menyerah.

"Aku tidak suka padamu!" Tegasku, sampai kapan dia akan berhenti!

"Jadi jika kau suka padaku, kau akan menerimaku?"

"Eh?"

"Apa kau membenciku?"

"Tidak, untuk apa aku membencimu?"

"Jadi, artinya kau suka padaku yaa?"

Kesimpulan macam apa yang di buatnya! Aku memang tidak punya alasan apa-apa untuk membencinya, kenapa jadi seakan aku ini menyukainya!

Kesaaaaallll...! Aku ingin memukul wajahnya atau tidak membuangnya ke laut agar berhenti. Tenang dan rileks, aku harus memikirkan ini dengan kepala dingin, aku jadi tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang jika setiap harinya dia selalu muncul dan tahu dimana aku berada, bahkan mengikutiku hingga ke toilet, sontak saja para murid perempuan teriak saat aku tidak sadar Sasuke ikut masuk ke toilet.

"Jika aku menerimamu, kau akan berhenti menggangguku?" Ucapku, dia sangat berbeda dengan Sasori yang dulu menggangguku, Sasuke 1000 kali lipat lebih keras kepala dan lebih menyebalkan.

Dia mengangguk dan terlihat senyum tipis di wajahnya, memandangi pemuda itu, apa keputusan ini sudah yang terbaik? Jika aku menerimanya aku mendapat ketentraman.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, pasrah.

"Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Ucapnya, lagi.

"I-iya." Ucapku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain, walaupun begitu, ini sedikit membuatku malu, aku sudah memiliki seorang pacar.

Dia terlihat senang dan aku mendapatkan ketentramanku, Sasuke sudah tenang dan dia tidak pernah menggangguku lagi. Sejujurnya ada sedikit rasa kasihan, aku mulai mengetahui hal yang menjadi pembicaraan pada murid di sekolah, mereka menjauhi Sasuke, dia tidak punya teman atau bergaul dengan siapapun, sikapnya kasar, sangat kasar, tapi tidak padaku, dia begitu tenang jika bersamaku, kadang aku kepikiran, bagaimana rasanya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang di kucilkan di kelas? Rasanya tidak akan enak, aku sempat mendapatkan hal itu, tapi rasa tidak peduli jauh lebih tinggi dan aku tetap nyaman walaupun sendirian, mungkin saat ini aku tidak mendapatkan hal itu lagi, seorang murid perempuan yang sekelas denganku, Nohara Rin, dia lebih dulu menyapaku, kami duduk bersebelahan dan aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian di kelas karenanya.

Sasuke sempat menceritakan dirinya yang dulu, dia selalu di tinggalkan oleh siapa pun, bahkan teman pun sulit di dapatnya, walaupun dia sudah tidak peduli, namun aku bisa rasakan jika Sasuke pun ingin memiliki teman.

Lama-kelamaan aku jadi terbiasa akan Sasuke, bahkan hubungan kami seperti tidak begitu penting, aku hanya ingin membuat Sasuke tidak mengganggu, mungkin dia akan lupa dengan sendirinya, kelas kami berbeda, namun hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, dia jadi lebih akrab denganku dan aku masih tidak bisa terima akan nilai sempurnanya.

Pada akhirnya perasaanku mulai berubah.

 **[ Ending Flashback]**

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(20)**

 **= Sedikit Harapan =**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah pulang sekolah, Sakura menyiapkan segalanya, dari dekorasi ruangan, makanan dan kue yang ayahnya pesan dari toko. Kizashi menatap Sasuke, lagi-lagi pemuda itu seenaknya datang ke rumahnya, hari ini Kizashi ingin bersama Sakura mengadakan acara ulang tahun anak semata wayangnya itu, pria ini menganggap Sasuke seperti pengganggu.

"Kau bisa menggantung ini di sana." Ucap Sakura.

"Wah, kau sungguh hebat, Sakura." Puji Sasuke, tidak percaya akan pacarnya yang punya kehebatan lainnya selain belajar.

Ruang tamu pun menjadi sedikit indah dengan dekorasi di dinding, kue ulang tahun yang sudah di tata di meja dan beberapa makanan. Sakura merasa sangat senang, melirik jam dan menunggu ibunya, Sakura sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu ibunya. Tahun ini Sakura berharap ibunya bisa datang, Mebuki sudah menghubunginya kemarin dan mengatakan akan datang saat acara ulang tahunnya.

Bel berbunyi, Sakura terburu-buru berlari keluar rumah, Sasuke pun jadi gugup untuk bertemu dengan ibu Sakura.

"Sakura begitu senang saat ibunya pulang." Ucap Sasuke, sekedar berbicara pada Kizashi.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika istriku akan pulang hari ini." Ucap Kizashi, walaupun menganggap Sasuke pengganggu, dia pun sedikit nyaman jika ada laki-laki lain yang bisa menemaninya berbicara.

"Apa bibi tidak pernah pulang?"

"Begitulah, dia sibuk bekerja."

"Seharusnya pamanlah yang sibuk bekerja."

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu padaku!" Protes Kizashi.

Terdengar langkah yang menuju ruang tamu, Kizashi pun merindukan istrinya, namun hari dimana istrinya akan pulang tidak terjadi, yang datang adalah teman-teman Sakura, Naruto dan Rin.

"Maaf mengganggu!" Ucap keduanya, mereka pun membawakan Sakura kue lagi.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, wajah gadis itu tetap tenang, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, padahal sejak mulai mendekor ruang tamu, wajahnya terlihat sangat senang, dia menunggu kepulangan ibunya.

Walaupun ibunya tidak datang, Sakura merayakan hari ulang tahunnya dengan cukup meriah, teman-temannya datang untuk meramaikan acaranya, gadis ini pun tersenyum gembira, tidak seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Sakura hanya mengadakannya dengan ayahnya, mereka datang untuk turut berbahagia di hari spesial Sakura, beberapa jam berlalu, Naruto dan Rin pulang lebih awal, rumah mereka sedikit jauh dan Naruto akan mengantar Rin sebelum dia pulang.

Sasuke meminta Sakura menemaninya keluar, Kizashi ingin menghentikan Sakura, namun dia harus membereskan segalanya, sekedar menghargai usaha anaknya untuk membuat sebuah pesta kecil. Suasana yang cukup sepi di malam hari.

"Aku lupa memberimu hadiah." Ucap Sasuke, sejak tadi heboh dengan Naruto dan dia melupakan hadiahnya. "Selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum, di tangannya ada sebuah kotak hadiah.

"Kau memberiku hadiah?"

"Hn."

"Maaf, merepotkanmu."

"Jangan katakan seperti itu, aku pun ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura, membuka kotak hadiah itu dan isinya sebuah _fountain pen_.

"Aku pikir jika kau nantinya akan menjadi seorang ibu direktur, kau bisa menggunakannya."

"Kau selalu saja berpikiran jauh ke depan, tapi sekali lagi terima kasih, aku tidak pernah mendapat hadiah semewah ini." Ucap Sakura dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya. _fountain pen_ itu memiliki brand yang cukup di kenal dengan keunggulannya.

"Apa kau tidak menghubungi ibumu?"

"Aku takut mengganggunya, mungkin saat ini dia sangat sibuk." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke bisa melihat wajah itu, tidak seperti tadi, dia sangat senang, sekarang wajah Sakura terlihat sedih.

"Hubungi dia sekarang."

"Ta-tapi?"

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Dia ibumu."

Sakura pasrah dan mencoba menghubungi ibunya. Beberapa kali terdengar nada tunggu dan akhirnya Sakura mendengar suara ibunya.

" _Ah, Sakura, maaf, ibu lupa untuk hari ini, pekerjaanku sedang banyak dan harus di selesaikan segera."_ Ucap Mebuki.

Sakura semakin sedih dan mencoba menahan isak tangisnya, dia sangat-sangat merindukan ibunya, tangannya bergerak memegang lengan Sasuke, pemuda ini sedikit terkejut menatap Sakura dan gadis itu terus menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa ibu, hari ini aku merayakannya bersama ayah dan teman-temanku." Ucap Sakura, masih menahan diri.

" _Baguslah, aku senang mendengarnya."_

"Ibu."

" _Ada apa?"_

"Aku merindukan ibu."

" _Aku juga merindukanmu, jika pekerjaan ibu sedikit berkurang aku akan datang mengunjungimu."_

"Uhm, tidak apa-apa bu, aku akan baik-baik saja, ibu semangatlah bekerja."

" _Ya sudah, ibu harus bekerja lagi, setelah ini ibu akan menghubungimu kembali."_

"Baik bu. Dah."

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir, Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Sakura dan gadis itu terkejut.

"Sa-Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, panik, wajahnya pun merona.

"Kau menahannya, kau gadis yang kuat." Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, sisi lain dari seorang Sakura.

"Ka-kau pikir aku akan menangis? Aku tidak akan menangis!" Ucap Sakura, dia masih tetap tegas.

"Menangis saja jika kau ingin menangis, sekarang tidak ada yang akan melihat wajahmu." Ucap Sasuke, masih memeluk Sakura.

Sakura jadi tidak bisa menangis, Sasuke begitu peduli padanya, membalas pelukan Sasuke, dia tidak ingin bersedih, hari ini adalah hari bahagia untuknya, dia harus tetap kuat dan senang.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

 **.**

 **.**

Sesuai janji, Mebuki menghubungi Sakura kembali, anak gadisnya itu sudah menunggu sejak tadi untuk panggilan ibunya.

"Ibu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucap Sakura, memikirkan akan mengatakan tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke, ayahnya sudah tahu dan dia pun ingin ibunya mengetahuinya.

" _Uhm, katakan saja."_

"Aku sudah punya pacar."

" _Selama itu tidak mengganggu sekolahmu, ibu tidak keberatan. Bagaimana orangnya?"_

"Nilainya lebih tinggi dariku." Ucap Sakura, walaupun tidak terima dia tetap ingin mengatakan kelebihan Sasuke pada ibunya.

" _Itu bagus, wajahnya?"_

"Dia cukup tampan bu."

" _Kau dan ayahmu sama saja."_

Sakura terdiam memikirkan ucapan ibunya, dia dan ayah sama saja, gadis itu jadi terlihat bingung.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah, Rin cukup mencolok bersembunyi di sisi tembok dan menatap beberapa murid dari kelas yang berbeda dengannya, mereka bahkan mengerumuni Kakashi dan berbicara sok imut, hal itu cukup membuat Rin tidak senang, dia pun belum sampai di kelasnya dan menyimpan tasnya.

"Oii, apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan menggangguku, pergi sana." Ucap Rin, tidak peduli akan ucapan Naruto.

"Kenapa Rin menatap ke arah Kakashi-sensei?" Ucap Naruto.

"Rin menyukai Kakashi-sensei." Ucap santai Sasuke.

"Ya, kau benar aku menyuka- huaaaahh...!" Teriak Rin, Sasuke mengetahui hal itu , wajahnya sudah sangat merona, malu.

"Apa! Kakashi-sensei itu tua loh! Umurnya bahkan sudah 30an lebih!" Ucap Naruto.

 **Bughtt!**

Sebuah pukulan di wajah Naruto, Rin sangat kesal akan ucapan pemuda blonde itu.

"Nice shoot, Rin." Ucap Sasuke, takjub akan Rin yang bisa memukul dengan cukup keras.

"Hmpp! Aku tidak peduli, bahkan jika Kakashi-sensei itu 40an tahun!" Ucap Rin, berjalan ke kelas dengan wajah kesalnya.

"A-aduuh..~ pukulan Rin cukup kuat juga." Ucap Naruto, menggosok pipinya yang merah.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Rin, dia sangat marah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Pagi." Sapa Sakura, dia pun baru tiba dan melihat kedua pemuda itu sibuk berbicara.

"Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke, senang.

"Pagi, Sakura." Ucap Naruto, wajahnya terlihat lesu.

"Ada apa?" Sakura sedikit penasaran akan wajah Naruto.

"Rin habis memukulnya, dia mengatakan buruk akan Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Sasuke.

"Pantas saja, lain kali mungkin dia akan membunuhmu." Ucap Sakura dan berjalan ke kelas, Sasuke mengikuti Sakura.

"Iya, aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi tentang Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto, dia kapok mendapat pukulan.

"Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada Karin."

Sakura berhenti berjalan, Sasuke membahas masalah ucapan Karin. "Oh, baiklah."

"Kau tidak cemburu?" Goda Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan cemburu."

"Kenapa?"

Sebuah senyum lebar di wajah Sakura. "Aku percaya padamu."

 **Deg!**

Sasuke mematung, perasaan berdebaran yang menggelitik perutnya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya, dia pun mengalihkan tatapannya.

"O-Oke." Ucap singkat Sasuke, sejujurnya saat ini dia sangat malu.

"Suasana macam apa ini? Pagi-pagi sudah bikin iri saja." Ucap Naruto dan sengaja melewati keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update satu chapter saja kali ini hehehe..., tiap chapter dikit, tapi nggak apa-apa, nanti di update cepat.

sejujurnya author tidak marah akan review komentar reader tentang kritikan atau singgungan yang membangun, itu sama sekali bukan sebuah masalah, malahan lebih baik lagi agar bisa semakin belajar banyak hal dari kesalahan yang di dapat dari kritikan atau singgung, selama itu positif, tapi kalau emang kritikan yang hanya menghina or berbicara kasar, nah itu sebuah masalah, jadi author bakalan hapus jika mendapat hal semacam itu. So untuk Annis874 terima kasih banyak reviewnya. artinya author sudah sedikit memperbaiki tulisan, heheheh masih berusaha belajar menulis yang baik dan benar walaupun selalu masih berantakan.

okey, bacot-bacot dari author.

thanks untuk review reader yang sempat untuk mereview fic ini.

.

.

See next chapter.


	11. Chapter 21-22

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene.

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(21)**

 **= Arti Seseorang =**

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan sekolah yang sudah berakhir, jalanan akan ramai dengan para murid dari SMA Konoha yang berjalan pulang. Karin tengah berjalan keluar gerbang, berhenti sejenak, Sasuke tidak jauh dari arah jalan Karin, berjalan lebih cepat sekedar menyapa pemuda itu.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak pulang?" Ucap Karin.

"Aku sedang menunggumu." Ucap Sasuke.

Karin sedikit terkejut dan juga senang, Sasuke menunggunya, hal yang tidak biasanya.

"A-ada apa?" Gugup Karin.

"Untuk ucapanmu yang waktu itu, aku ingin minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke dan Karin masih terdiam, dia menunggu Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapan yang mungkin saja sesuai dengan apa yang tengah di pikirkannya. "Aku menyukai orang lain." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Uhm, aku sudah tahu." Ucap Karin, sedikit sesak, tapi seperti itulah kenyataannya, Sasuke jauh lebih menyukai pacarnya.

"Aku sedikit bingung, aku pikir kau menyukaiku sebagai seorang teman."

" _Pantas saja dia tidak marah atau mengusirku, aku pun salah tanggap akan reaksinya tempo hari."_ Karin menyadari salah pahamnya.

"Terima kasih, aku berterima kasih kau tidak mengusirku dan mau mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan padamu, aku merasa sedikit di terima olehmu." Ucap Karin dan tersenyum malu.

"Hn, kita masih tetap teman." Ucap Sasuke.

Karin berusaha tersenyum walaupun sakit, dia sudah memastikan hal ini.

"Baiklah, dah." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan ke arah lain, dia berlari cukup cepat untuk mengajar Sakura yang mungkin masih berada di perjalanan.

Karin menatap pemuda itu pergi, dia akan terus menyukai Sasuke, walaupun hanya dirinya sendiri, melepas kacamatanya dan menghapus air matanya yang sempat terbendung.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke masih berlari dan berhasil menemukan Sakura, merangkul gadis itu dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Hari ini kita ke sesuatu tempat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Makan-makan, aku ingin mentraktirmu, apa kau pikir hanya Sasori yang bisa mentraktirmu."

"Masih membahas hal itu juga? Ah, ya sudahlah." Ucap Sakura, pasrah.

Mendatangi sebuah kedai ramen, langkah mereka terhenti, tidak jauh dari mereka, Rin berjalan bersama Kakashi.

"Ri-hmmpp!" Segera saja Sakura menutup mulut Sasuke yang hampir meneriaki nama Rin. "Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Shhtt..! jangan mengganggu Rin." Tegur Sakura.

"Uhm, jadi benar yaa, Rin itu menyukai Kakashi-sensei."

"Aku pun tidak bisa percaya akan hal ini, tipe Rin pria yang sudah tua." Ucap Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei tidak begitu tua, umurnya masih 37 tahun." Ucap Sasuke.

"Umur kita masih 16 tahun, apa yang kau pikirkan antara 37 tahun dan 16 tahun?" Ucap Sakura, tidak habis pikir akan tipe pria idaman Rin.

"Jika seseorang itu berarti untuknya, umur mungkin bukan sebuah halangan."

"Dari mana kau mendapat kata-kata itu?"

"Naori suka mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Apa kita akan berdiri di sini terus?"

Sasuke segera mengajak Sakura masuk ke kedai ramen itu, keadaan menjadi sedikit tegang, hanya pada Sasuke, mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasori dan teman-temannya.

"Hoaa! manusia barbar!" Ucap teman-teman Sasori, mereka jadi panik sendiri saat melihat Sasuke.

"Kalian!" Gertak Sasuke, dia pun menjadi kesal dan bersiap akan menghajar mereka.

"Jangan membuat kekacauan disini." Tegur Sakura.

"Oh, baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, tenang.

" _Dia menjadi jinak gara-gara Sakura? Pemuda aneh."_ Batin Sasori, dia pun tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Sakura.

"Kita bertemu lagi." Ucap Sasori, senang, seketika wajahnya berubah cemberut saat menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Aku harap kau tidak bersama dia." Tambah Sasori.

"Jangan coba-coba mendekati Sakura!" Ancam Sasuke.

"Jadi, kapan kita makan ramen?" Ucap Sakura, Sasuke jadi melupakan rencana mereka.

Selanjutnya...

Sakura memilih duduk di tempat yang sama dengan Sasori dan teman-temannya, sekedar menjalin keakraban dan berharap Sasuke tidak lagi bersiap memukul mereka.

"Hei, Uchiha, apa kau suka ikut latihan boxing? Kau sangat kuat." Ucap teman-teman Sasori.

"Apa maksud kalian? Aku memang kuat dan tidak pernah mengikuti hal semacam itu." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka jadi sibuk berbicara, Sasuke sedikit senang saat di puji, wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri, teman-teman Sasori tidak ingin mencari masalah lagi, memilih untuk berdamai dan menjadi teman.

"Kau tidak lelah punya pacar seperti dia?" Ucap Sasori, dia jadi bisa berbicara dengan Sakura, Sasuke tidak terusik.

"Sangat melelahkan, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa berpisah dengannya lagi, dia cukup berarti untukku." Ucap Sakura dan tersipu malu.

Sasori menopang dagunya, jawaban yang tidak ingin di harapkannya.

"Setelahnya aku akan menikahi Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, merangkul gadisnya.

 **Prok! Prok! Prok!**

Teman-teman Sasori bertepuk tangan dan bahkan ada yang bersiul, mereka heboh sendiri mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang sangat terang-terangan. Wajah Sakura sudah sangat malu dan tertunduk, satu hal yang tidak bisa lepas dari Sasuke, berbicara apapun yang ada di kepalanya.

" _Oh, seharusnya aku bertanya, apa kau tidak malu punya pacar seperti itu?"_ Batin Sasori, dia sudah salah bertanya. Melihat tingkah Sakura, lebih tepatnya dia malu punya pacar yang terlalu _to the point_.

 **.**

Sementara Rin, saat ini dia terlihat sangat gugup, Rin baru saja mengetahui jika arah jalan rumahnya dan Kakashi searah, cuma berbeda pada membelokan nanti, Rin harus belok ke kiri dan Kakashi ke Kanan.

"Sensei tidak naik mobil untuk ke sekolah?" Ucap Rin, sekedar mencari topik pembicaraan.

"Akan jauh lebih sehat jika berjalan kaki, lagi pula jarak rumah dan sekolah tidak begitu jauh." Ucap Kakashi, menanggapi ucapan muridnya itu.

"Sensei benar, jalan kaki lebih baik." Ucap Rin dan tersenyum, dia jadi bisa pulang bersama gurunya.

"Apa kau sudah membaca novelnya?" Ucap Kakashi, mengingat akan novel yang di berikannya.

"Be-belum, aku belum sempat membacanya."

"Itu novel terbaik dan _bestseller_ , kau akan suka saat membacanya."

"Aku lebih menyukai sensei." Ucap Rin tiba-tiba, tersadar akan ucapannya dan segera menutup mulutnya. "A-aku duluan!" Rin segera berlari dan meninggalkan Kakashi, dia tidak percaya jika akan mengatakan hal itu.

Kakashi menatap muridnya yang pergi begitu saja, dia tidak salah dengar akan ucapan Rin, gadis itu jelas-jelas mengatakan suka padanya, sebuah senyum di wajah Kakashi, tidak mengerti kenapa di umurnya yang sudah kepala 3 ini masih ada gadis yang menyukainya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan pagi yang di awali dengan wajah suram oleh Rin, gadis itu hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lipatan lengannya di meja, Sakura memperhatikan tingkah aneh temannya itu.

"Apa kau mendapat nilai buruk?" Tanya Sakura, memikirkan jika sikap Rin akibat nilainya.

"Ini lebih buruk dari sekedar nilai." Ucap Rin tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Rin kemarin kami me-hmpp!" Segera saja Sakura menutup mulut Sasuke, lagi-lagi berbicara sesuatu yang tidak tepat waktu.

"Shhtt...! jangan katakan apapun saat di kelas." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke mengangguk dan tangan gadis itu terlepas.

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Sasuke mengatakan apa yang ingin di katakannya?" Ucap Rin, dia sudah duduk dengan benar dan menatap curiga pada Sakura.

Gadis berambut _softpink_ ini menghela napas sejenak, dia tahu jika keadaan kemarin adalah hal Rin sangat tidak ingin ada yang tahu, memajukan wajahnya ke telinga Rin dan berbisik jika kemarin dia dan Sasuke melihatnya pulang bersama guru mereka, wajah Rin merona dan kembali mengingat apa yang sudah di ucapkannya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun penasaran.

"Aku tidak sengaja mengatakan suka." Ucap Rin dan kembali berwajah suram.

"Kau sangat berani."

"Hanya spontan saja, aku benar-benar buruk, sekarang bagaimana tanggapan Kakashi-sensei padaku?"

"Aku yakin dia akan menjadi pria yang bijak."

"Cepat duduk di kursi kalian." Tegur Kakashi saat masuk ke kelas. Tatapan pertamanya setelah tepat berdiri di depan adalah melihat Rin, gadis itu terkejut dan segera menundukkan wajahnya yang tengah malu tiba-tiba di tatap. _"Aku yakin ini akan sedikit rumit."_ Pikir Kakashi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prittt...! Priiittt...!**

"Sekarang kegiatan pemanasan, hari ini kita akan berolahraga bersama kelas lain" Ucap seorang guru olahraga.

"Pak guru, apa aku boleh pemanasan bersama Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak boleh! Lakukan pemanasan dengan sesama murid laki-laki!" Teriak guru olahraga.

"Sasuke! Kau melupakanku!" Protes Naruto.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dia di permalukan di lapangan olahraga.

"Siapa lagi yang tidak punya pasangan?" Ucap guru itu.

Sakura mengangkat tangan dan begitu juga Karin, kelas mereka sedang memiliki jam olahraga yang sama, namun guru dari kelas Karin tengah sakit dan guru olahraga dari kelas Sakura menggabungkan kelas mereka.

Suasana sedikit canggung antara keduanya, Sasuke pun sudah mengatakan apa yang di ucapkan Karin pada Sakura, Karin pun tidak menyangka akan pemanasan bersama gadis yang di sukai Sasuke.

"Aku yakin jika Sasuke sudah mengatakannya padamu, dia itu selalu blak-blakan." Ucap Karin, berusaha berbicara pada Sakura.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal apapun dari kalian, itu bukan sebuah masalah." Ucap Sakura, tenang.

"Aku tidak bermaksud merebutnya-" Sakura terdiam, "-Aku pikir kau sangat beruntung bersama Sasuke, kebanyakan orang berpikir dia murid yang buruk, tapi aku sudah melihat sisi lain dari Sasuke."

"Aku harap semua orang berpikiran seperti itu, tapi mereka terlanjur beranggapan jika Sasuke itu memiliki sikap yang buruk."

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika kami berteman?"

"Tidak, selama itu keputusan Sasuke, aku memberinya kebebasan, lagi pula tidak ada untungnya aku melarangnya berteman dengan siapapun." Ucap Sakura, sedikit tidak ambil pusing akan hal yang di lakukan Sasuke

Karin tersenyum, merasakan jika Sakura pun gadis yang baik, mereka pasangan yang sesuai, walaupun perasaannya harus di kubur dalam-dalam.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(22)**

 **= Jadilah Yang Terbaik =**

 **.**

 **.**

Memasuki musim dingin, cuaca cukup dingin di pagi hari dan malam harinya, walaupun siang hari masih ada matahari yang bersinar namun itu sedikit tertutupi oleh awan mendung.

"Kita harus mengadakan acara tahun baru bersama!" Ucap semangat Naruto, untuk pertama kalinya dia bisa mengadakan tahun bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku harap bisa membuat permohonan di tahun baru." Ucap Rin, masih mengharapkan gurunya walaupun sampai sekarang dia terus menghindari Kakashi gara-gara ucapannya sebelumnya.

"Acara tahun baru?" Ucap Sasuke, dia mengingat sesuatu. "Naori mengajak kita ke barnya."

"Apa! Bar! Kita masih anak sekolahan, bisa-bisa mendapat teguran gara-gara masuk bar." Ucap Rin.

"Benar-benar, apa yang kau ucapkan Sasuke? Lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat karokean dan makan-makan bersama." Ucap Naruto.

"Bukan seperti itu, Nao menutup barnya di malam tahun baru, lagi pula di barnya ada karokean dan berbagai fasilitas." Jelas Sasuke.

"Benarkah!" Semangat Naruto.

"Aku ikut saja selama bersama kalian." Ucap Rin.

"Aku sibuk belajar di akhir tahun." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau bisa belajar di sana." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak akan membantah Sakura lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut." Ucap Sakura, pasrah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bar Naori.**

Rin menatap lainnya, pikirnya hanya akan ada dirinya, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naori, sekarang, lagi-agi dia berlindung pada Sakura.

"Sasori memaksaku untuk mengajaknya." Ucap Naruto dan menunjuk Sasori.

"Bohong! Aku tidak memaksanya!" Protes Sasori, wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

"Kami di ajak Sasuke." Ucap ketiga teman Sasori, Sasuke mengajak mereka kecuali Sasori, Sasuke masih tetap tidak suka padanya.

"Aku pikir kalian akan ke bar dan bersenang-senang, aku sampai menjitak Sasuke dan Naruto." Ucap Kakashi, saat mendengar ajakan kedua muridnya itu, mereka mendapat getokan tepat di kepala mereka masing-masing, setelah Sasuke menjelaskannya dan Kakashi mau saja ikut, lagi-lagi kedua muridnya itu melibatkannya dalam sebuah kegiatan.

Rin memandang kesal pada Naruto dan Sasuke, lagi-lagi mereka mengajak Kakashi. Pandangan Rin kemudian tertuju pada Karin, memikirkan bagaimana bisa gadis itu berada di tempat ini, dia jadi tidak bisa mengadakan pesta hanya dengan teman-temannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku juga di sini?" Ucap Karin, merasa sedikit terasingkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula Sasuke yang mengajakmu." Ucap Sakura, mengerti akan sikap Karin yang seperti akan di kucilkan.

"Lumayan juga, aku pikir hanya kalian yang datang." Ucap Naori yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan, mengenakan yukata dengan corak biru tua bercampur ungu, motif bunga dan obi berwarna kuning terang, rambut ungunya di ikat rapi, tak lupa _make up_ pada wajahnya yang membuat Naori semakin cantik.

"Wanita cantiiiiiiiik!" Teriak senang teman-teman Sasori.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Naori, tiba-tiba di puji oleh anak-anak sekolahan itu, memandangi beberapa orang yang di ajak Sasuke, tatapannya tertuju pada seorang pria berambut silver. "Oh, kau yang pernah datang bersama pria beralis tebal itu?" Naori merasa tidak asing pada pria itu.

"Ah, pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing dengan bar ini, tapi karena kosong dan semua lampunya menjadi terang jadi sedikit berbeda." Ucap Kakashi.

"Salam kenal, aku wali Sasuke." Ucap Naori, sekedar memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Kakashi Hatake. Aku wali kelas Sasuke." Ucap Kakashi, ikut memperkenalkan diri.

Seluruh muridnya memandangi Kakashi dengan tatapan aneh, guru mereka suka juga pergi ke bar.

"Hei-hei, ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikir, aku hanya di ajak seorang teman, dia suka sekali menantangku untuk minum, tapi dia tipe yang cepat mabuk dan aku harus mengantarnya pulang, tenang saja temanku itu seorang pria juga." Bela Kakashi, tatapan muridnya menjadi salah paham padanya.

Rin bernapas lega, pikirnya Kakashi adalah pria yang buruk.

Mereka pun mulai memasuki salah satu tempat karokean yang ada di bar Naori, barnya cukup besar dan luas ada tiga lantai dengan berbagai fasilitas. Mereka pun patungan untuk membeli makanan dan membawanya ke sana, Naori juga sudah membelikan makanan, mejanya menjadi ramai dengan ayam goreng dan minuman bersoda.

Naruto dan teman-teman Sasori sibuk karokean, yang lainnya sibuk makan, Sasori malas menatap mereka yang terlalu heboh, memilih memperhatikan Sakura, memikirkan gadis itu yang bahkan tidak terusik dengan keributan yang mereka buat, Sasuke menonton mereka yang karokean, Kakashi jadi ada teman untuk berbicara, Rin terus menatap Naori yang menurutnya memiliki umur yang sesuai untuk Kakashi, Sakura sibuk belajar, Karin terlihat canggung, memandangi sekitar yang begitu kacau, dia sedikit sulit membaur.

"Sakura, apa menurutmu guru Kakashi tertarik pada kak Naori?" Bisik Rin pada Sakura.

Gadis itu berhenti belajar dan menatap gurunya sejenak. "Aku tidak yakin mereka saling menyukai." Ucap Sakura pada Rin.

"Kau masih bisa belajar di saat seperti ini?" Ucap Sasori.

"Aku tidak peduli pada mereka." Ucap Sakura, cuek.

" _Ga-gadis yang unik."_ Batin Sasori.

Naori berjalan keluar ke toilet dan di ikuti oleh Rin, gadis ini ingin berbicara serius pada wanita itu.

"Ka-Kak Naori." Ucap gugup Rin.

"Hn? Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu kau itu cantik dan seperti wanita idaman, umurmu sudah sesuai untuk seorang pria." Ucap Rin.

Naori menatap bingung pada gadis SMA itu, dia pun tidak tangkap maksud ucapan Rin.

"Aku mohon jangan mendekati Kakashi-sensei!" Tegas Rin.

Sebuah cubitan di kedua pipi Rin. "Katakan dengan jelas apa yang ingin kau ucapkan." Ucap Naori dan melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Rin.

Gadis itu menggosok-gosok pipinya yang sakit setelah di cubit. "Aku menyukai Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Rin, dia pun menundukkan wajahnya.

"Oh, jadi ini tentang perasaan suka terhadap guru, apa kau tidak sadar jika umur gurumu itu tidak jauh beda dengan umurku?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tetap menyukainya!" Tegas Rin.

"Gadis yang bersemangat, lagi pula gurumu itu bukan tipeku, aku tidak tertarik padanya, apa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini pada gurumu?" Ucap Naori.

"Ti-tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya, apa yang di pikirkan Kakashi-sensei nanti, mungkin aku akan di anggap gadis aneh yang menyukai pria tua." Ucap Rin dan wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepalanya. "Lakukan saja yang terbaik dan lihat bagaimana reaksi gurumu itu, aku rasa dia pria yang sangat baik." Ucap Naori dan tersenyum, berjalan keluar meninggalkan Rin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul 22:45**

Keadaannya semakin ramai, Naruto dan lainnya memaksa Kakashi untuk karokean, Sasuke tidak mau bernyanyi, dia sibuk menjaga Sakura, Sasori jadi tidak bisa leluasa berdekatan dengan Sakura, Rin memilih main tebak-tebakan bersama Karin, dia tidak bisa berbicara dengan Sakura, gadis itu lebih fokus belajar dan terus menegur Sasuke jika mencari masalah dengan Sasori.

Kegiatan mereka berakhir setelah hampir pergantian jam, mendatangi sebuah kuil untuk berdoa, disana pun begitu ramai dengan banyak orang, tempat-tempat yang menjajahkan makanan dan minuman, mereka berkeliaran dan terpisah satu sama lain.

"Lain kali aku ingin melihatmu dengan yukata." Ucap Sasuke, mengajak Sakura dan hanya mereka yang berjalan berdua.

"Aku malas menggunakannya, lagi pula ibu tidak ada di rumah, ayahku pun tidak mengerti cara memasangkannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Nao akan memasangkannya untukmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm... Mungkin tahun depan saja." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya sedikit merona, Sasuke begitu antusias ingin melihatnya dengan yukata.

"Aku akan menunggunya." Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam tangan Sakura dan berjalan di keramaian,

Sasori bisa menatap mereka, di samping itu, Rin terus menatap ke arah Sasori, dia sudah tahu jika pemuda berambut merah ini seperti tidak pernah menyerah untuk sekedar berdekatan dengan Sakura, Sasori menyadari tatapan itu dan menoleh ke arah Rin.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Ucap Sasori, menatap kesal pada gadis itu.

"Dengar yaa, Sakura itu hanya milik Sasuke! Jangan coba-coba berharap!" Ucap Rin.

"Apa maksudmu! Kau cari masalah denganku?" Ucap Sasori dan menjitak keras jidat Rin.

"Auh! Sakit! Kau tetap tidak akan bersama Sakura!" Teriak Rin dan kabur.

" _Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus mengikuti mereka."_ Ucap Karin dalam hati, setelah melihat tingkah Sasori dan Rin, dia pun mulai terpisah setelah Rin yang mengajaknya pergi dan kini gadis itu kabur dari Sasori.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengikutinya?" Ucap Sasori pada Karin yang hanya terdiam.

"Aku tidak ada masalah denganmu, kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Jika kau ingin pergi, pergi saja lebih dulu." Kesal Karin, seakan dia ikut-ikutan membuat masalah.

"Bukannya kau juga menyukai Sasuke?" Ucap Sasori, dia sudah memperhatikan hal ini sejak tadi, gadis berkacamata di hadapannya ini terus menatap ke arah Sasuke dan wajahnya merona.

"Me-memangnya kenapa jika aku suka pada Sasuke? Ti-tidak ada yang salah dalam hal ini." Ucap Karin.

"Dasar, kau pun tidak akan mendapatkannya." Ucap Sasori, seperti membalas ucapan Rin pada Karin.

"Aku tahu. Kau pun tidak akan pernah mendapatkan Haruno!" Ucap kesal Karin, dia pun di libatkan.

"Apa katamu!" Ucap Sasori, kesal, ingin menjitak juga gadis itu, namun Karin sudah kabur lebih dulu. "Sial! Kenapa gadis-gadis yang berada di sekitar Sasuke begitu menyebalkan."

 **.**

 **.**

Rin berjalan perlahan setelah kabur dari Sasori, langkahnya terhenti, dia bertemu Kakashi yang sendirian berjalan, mengingat saat mereka datang, Naori terus bersama gurunya itu.

"Aku pikir Kakashi-sensei bersama kak Naori." Ucap Rin dan memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Dia pergi bersama kenalannya, Naori itu wanita yang cukup di kenal banyak orang." Ucap Kakashi. "Dimana yang lain?" Dia hanya menemukan Rin setelah mencari murid-muridnya yang mengajaknya ke kuil.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku pun terpisah dengan mereka." Ucap Rin.

"Kita jalan bersama saja." Ucap Kakashi.

Ucapannya membuat wajah Rin sangat merona, dia pun terlihat senang bisa berjalan berduaan dengan guru yang di sukainya, berjalan bersama di tengah keramaian, gadis ini terlihat menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Apa Kakashi-sensei menyukai kak Naori?" Tanya Rin, dia jadi memikirkan hal itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Naori bukan tipeku walaupun menurutku dia wanita yang baik." Ucap Kakashi dan tersenyum.

Tangan Rin mengepal, kali ini dia akan mengatakannya dengan benar, jantungnya berdegup cukup cepat dan kedua tangannya terasa dingin.

"Ba-bagaimana kalau aku menyukai sensei?" Ucap Rin dan menatap gurunya itu.

Lagi-lagi sebuah senyum di wajah Kakashi, wajah Rin semakin merona. "Mungkin aku bisa saja di tahan karena memiliki hubungan dengan anak di bawah umur." Ucap Kakashi.

"Ka-kalau begitu tunggulah di saat umurku sudah dewasa!" Tegas Rin, masih tidak menyerah.

"Aku akan semakin tua saat kau menjadi dewasa, lagi pula masih banyak pemuda yang akan cocok denganmu, jangan sia-siakan masa-masamu hanya bersama pria sepertiku." Ucap Kakashi dan mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala Rin. "Terima kasih sudah mengatakannya padaku." Lagi-lagi guru tampan itu hanya memperlihatkan senyuman pada muridnya.

Saat ini Kakashi harus lebih tegas pada muridnya itu, mengambil keputusannya sendiri dan berharap tidak akan berdampak apa-apa pada muridnya itu, dia menghargai keberanian Rin untuk menyatakan perasaannya, namun dia tidak kepikiran akan sebuah perasaan khusus pada muridnya itu.

Wajah Rin tertunduk, air matanya mulai menetes, dia sudah mengungkapkan isi hatinya dan hanya itu jawaban yang di terimanya dari gurunya, sebuah penolakan yang akan sulit di terimanya, tiba-tiba sebuah topeng menutupi wajah Rin.

"Aku tidak ingin orang salah paham jika melihatmu seperti ini." Ucap Kakashi, saat melihat air mata Rin yang menetes, pria ini segera membeli sebuah topeng dan memasangkannya pada wajah Rin, gadis yang sedang menangis pasti akan merasa malu jika di lihat oleh orang banyak.

Rin masih menangis dan tidak peduli sekitarnya, topeng itu menghalangi siapapun yang akan melihat wajah sedihnya, Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia sudah membuat seorang gadis menangis.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi ke area yang tidak terlalu banyak orang." Ucap Kakashi, mengajak Rin pergi, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, menggenggam tangan muridnya itu, Rin jadi terasa begitu rapuh setelah menerima penolakkan darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Tempat ramalan keberuntungan.

Sasuke dan Sakura melihat hasil kertas keberuntungan yang mereka ambil. Kertas milik Sakura bukan sebuah keberuntungan, bertuliskan **seseorang akan mengambil prestasimu.** Kertas milik Sasuke juga bukan sebuah keberuntungan, bertuliskan **perhatikan apa yang anda katakan, masalah berlebihan akan datang.**

Sakura menatap ke arah Sasuke, mungkin ramalan itu akan terjadi padanya jika Sasuke terus bersamanya, Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli akan ramalannya.

"Gantung lebih tinggi." Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke saat mereka menempatkan kertas ramalan mereka di sebuah tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

Sasori akhirnya menemukan Sakura lagi, namun mereka masih bersama sejak tadi, berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka, menatap tidak senang pada mereka.

"Oii Sasori, kami mencarimu, kemana saja?" Ucap teman-teman Sasori, mereka akhirnya bertemu setelah masing-masing berkeliaran entah kemana.

"Kau terus memperhatikan mereka?" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Cih, bukan seperti itu, ayo pergi." Ucap Sasori dan bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu, tidak ingin berlama-lama melihat Sakura terus bersama Sasuke.

"Apa ayahmu tidak sendirian di rumah?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ayah pergi bertemu ibu, katanya dia tidak peduli walaupun di usir, Ayah sama sepertiku, kami sama-sama merindukan ibu." Ucap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, setelah ini menginaplah di apartemen, Nao akan membuat makanan khusus tahun baru." Ucap Sasuke, membungkus dengan rapi wajah senang dengan wajah tenangnya, dia sangat ingin Sakura menginap bersama.

"Ajak yang lainnya juga."

"Aku tidak ingin mengajak Sasori." Ucap Sasuke memasang wajah malasnya.

"Setidaknya kita harus bertanya pada mereka." Ucap Sakura, mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Naruto, Rin dan Sasori.

"Se-sejak kapan kau punya nomer Sasori!" Ucap Sasuke, baru saja mengetahui hal ini.

"Dia memberikannya saat mentraktirku di kafe." Ucap Sakura.

* * *

 **:: Naruto.**

 **Oke-oke, aku menuggu kalian di tangga kuil, terlalu ramai di dalam.**

* * *

 **:: Sasori.**

 **Aku sudah di jalan pulang, aku yakin pacarmu itu akan terus menatap kesal padaku, selamat tahun baru.**

* * *

 **:: Rin.**

 **Aku ada di dekat tangga, kita bertemu di sana.**

* * *

"Aku akan menghubungi Karin." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau punya nomer ponsel Karin!" Ucap Sakura, merasa dirinya berbicara seperti Sasuke tadi.

"Dia memberikannya padaku. Ah, halo Karin, mau menginap di apartemenku?"

" _Maaf, Sasuke, aku sudah pulang."_

"Uhm.. Baiklah."

" _Selamat tahun baru, Sasuke."_

"Hn, selamat tahun baru."

Sasuke selesai berbicara dan mematikan ponselnya, Sakura pun memperlihatkan semua pesan dari mereka yang sudah membalas pesan Sakura.

"Apa yang di katakan Karin?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia sudah pulang."

"Uhm..."

 **.**

 **.**

Setibanya di apartemen, Naori sudah lebih dulu tiba dan menyiapkan segalanya, kotatsu atau meja penghangat dan makanan untuk tahun baru, mereka kembali lapar setelah sibuk berkeliling di area kuil. Kakashi sudah berpesan pada Rin jika dia pulang lebih awal setelah mengantar Karin di area dekat tangga kuil.

"Hangatnya." Ucap Rin, duduk dan memasukkan kakinya ke dalam meja kotatsu.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa, kau janji bercerita padaku." Ucap Naruto.

Saat berjalan ke tangga kuil, Naruto bertemu Rin, dia memegang sebuah topeng dan terus menangis, Naruto sampai kebingungan ingin menghilangkan rasa sedih Rin.

"Aku di tolak Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Rin.

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, bahkan Naori terkejut. "Di tolak!" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Dia tidak bisa memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku." Ucap Rin dan wajahnya kembali terlihat sedih.

"Tenanglah, laki-laki masih banyak. Aku rasa kau sudah cukup berani untuk menyatakan perasaanmu." Ucap Naori.

"Aku hanya sedih mendengar kenyataan ini." Ucap Rin.

"Dia sudah tua, lebih baik kau mencari yang seusiamu saja." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau mencari masalah denganku! Hmp! Aku tidak peduli, Kakashi-sensei tidak akan tergantikan oleh siapapun!" Tegas Rin.

"Ma-maaf." Ucap Naruto, dia pun kembali memancing kemarahan Rin, sudah cukup sekali Naruto mendapat pukulan di wajahnya.

"Ya sudah, kalian segeralah makan." Ucap Naori, merasa dia tidak sesuai di antara para anak muda ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 05 pagi.

Rin terbangun lebih cepat, dia bahkan bermimpi buruk akan Kakashi yang menjauhinya setelah apa yang di katakannya, semuanya tertidur dan menjadikan kotatsu sebagai selimut, kecuali Naori yang memilih tidur di kamarnya, menatap Naruto yang masih tertidur pulas, Sakura yang tertidur di sebelah Sasuke, lengan Sasuke menjadi bantal untuk kepala Sakura.

"Kau sudah bangun? Ini masih jam 5." Ucap Naori.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi." Ucap Rin.

"Masih memikirkan gurumu itu?"

"Sepertinya memang akan sulit." Ucap Rin dan wajahnya kembali bersedih.

"Ah, di balkon bisa melihat matahari terbit, mau melihat bersama?" Ucap Naori.

Rin mengangguk perlahan, memakai jaket tebalnya, Rin melihat posisi tidur Sakura dan Sasuke yang cukup menggemaskan, mengambil ponsel dan memotret mereka.

" _Jika saja hubunganku dan Kakashi-sensei seperti mereka? Aku benar-benar iri melihatnya."_

Udara di balkon cukup dingin, seperti yang di katakan Naori, mereka bisa melihat matahari terbit, Naori ke dapur sejenak dan membawakan Rin coklat hangat.

"Kadang lelaki itu sulit di tebak, aku sendiri sudah banyak menolak, tapi aku belum pernah di tolak." Ucap Naori, menyombongkan diri.

Rin merasa sangat iri akan ucapan Naori yang bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan pasangan, tidak jauh beda dengan ucapan Sakura yang tidak akan pernah di tinggalkan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku sangat iri akan orang-orang yang mudah mendapatkan cintanya, sementara aku sudah berusaha keras tapi hasilnya tidak ada." Ucap Rin.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Di-dia bukan tipeku! Aku ingin seperti Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Rin.

Naori hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan gadis itu, pintu balkon tergeser, Sakura dan Sasuke juga sudah bangun.

"Kalian cepat sekali bangun." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau saja yang lama bangun, jika terlambat kau tidak akan melihat matahari terbit, bagaimana dengan Naruto?" Ucap Rin.

"Dia masih tidur, sepertinya tidak akan bangun." Ucap Sasuke.

"Disini dingin sekali." Ucap Sakura, walaupun sudah memakai jaket tebal, bahkan setiap mereka berbicara ada hembusan napas yang terlihat.

Sebuah pelukan dari belakang Sakura. "Bagaimana? Sekarang kau sudah hangat?" Ucap Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura sudah sangat merona, Sasuke berani memeluknya di sebelah Rin dan Naori.

"Jangan membuat suasana jadi lebih menyebalkan lagi." Singgung Rin, dia sudah sangat iri sejak tadi.

"Hahahahahha, sudahlah, tidak perlu melepaskannya Sakura." Ucap Naori, melihat Sakura yang terus merontah namun Sasuke tidak melepaskannya.

Matahari di tahun pertama mulai tampak, namun sedikit terhalangi oleh awan dan hanya bayang-bayang cahaya saja yang tampak dari matahari yang terbit.

"Aku tidak bisa melihatnya!" Ucap Rin, percuma saja menatap langit dan terhalang oleh awan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update again...~

nama Naori ternyata paling sulit di ketik. jadi kadang ketulis NOARI... HAHAHAHHA,, so sorry jika penulisan nama sepupu Sasuke salah XD.

And, Sasuke di sini terlalu OOC, tapi nggak apa-apa sih, emang harus begitu.

terakhir... terima kasih reviewe, follow, and likenya... jika ada yang bertanya, author akan jawab di next chapter.

.

.

See next chapter lagi...~


	12. Chapter 23-24

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene. Dan sekarang author tengah menunggu untuk live actionnya *heboh*

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(23)**

 **= Penyesalan =**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah, membuat Sakura dan lainnya mencarinya lagi. Saat ini dia tengah berjalan bersama Naori yang memakai pakaian serba hitam, Naori mengenakan kemeja dan rok span pendek selutut, Sasuke pun dengan setelan jas hitamnya, membawa sebuah buket bunga lili putih dan berhenti di salah satu batu nisan, **Uchiha Izumi** , Keduanya sedang mendatangi makam, sekedar memperingati hari kematian ibu Naori.

"Wah, kebetulan kita bertemu." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke menjadi panik sendiri dan bersiap kabur. "Jangan lari saat di makam." Tegur Naori. Sasuke berusaha tenang dan malah bersembunyi pada belakang punggung Naori, terlalu aneh, Sasuke jauh lebih tinggi dari Noari.

"Kau sangat tega, bahkan tidak bisa membedakan yang mana kakak kandungmu sendiri." Singgung Itachi.

"Bodoh! Aku tidak peduli padamu!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke, mana sopan santunmu?" Lagi-lagi Naori menegurnya.

"Di-dia duluan yang menggangguku!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Selamat siang, ternyata benar Sasuke masih benci padamu." Ucap seorang pria yang datang bersama Itachi.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Obito." Sapa Naori.

"Uhm, lama tidak jumpa."

"Kenapa kau berada di Konoha? Bukannya kau tinggal di luar negeri?" Ucap Nao.

"Aku ada urusan di sini."

"Siapa kau?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap tidak senang pada Obito, dia bahkan terlihat akrab dengan Itachi dan Naori.

"Tentu saja kita tidak saling mengenal, kita belum pernah bertemu, dalam silsilah keluarga, aku sepupumu juga, walaupun aku jauh lebih muda dari kakakmu, Itachi tinggal bersamaku saat di luar negeri, sekarang aku jadi harus mengurus kakakmu ini." Ucap Obito dan melirik ke arah Itachi.

"Hey-hey, apa-apaan itu? Jika kau tidak senang mengawasiku, pulang saja ke kediaman." Protes Itachi.

"Oh, jadi sekarang mendapat tugas dari paman Fugaku, untuk apa mengurus pria tua seperti dia?" Ucap Naori, memperlihatkan wajah meremehkannya, dia jadi bisa sedikit membalas Itachi.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sikap paman jika perintahnya di abaikan." Ucap Obito, memasang wajah pasrahnya.

"Cepatlah, aku ingin segera pulang." Bisik Sasuke pada Naori.

Mereka pun mulai berdoa, Sasuke ingin cepat pulang dan masih harus menyiram air pada makam bibinya.

"Kenapa kau begitu benci pada kakakmu?" Ucap Obito.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" Ucap Sasuke, kesal.

"Dia selalu menyalahkanku, aku sudah terbiasa." Ucap Itachi.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku tidak suka pada ayah yang membuatmu seperti ini, semua bukan salahmu, aku yakin ayahlah yang bersalah." Ucap Sasuke, dia menjadi tenang.

Naori menatap pemuda itu, tidak biasanya dia berbicara seserius itu pada Itachi. Sebuah senyum tipis di wajah Itachi, dia mengerti akan ucapan Sasuke.

"Untuk apa kau mendatangi makam bibi? Dia tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Ucap Sasuke, kembali memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Setidaknya aku ingin berterima kasih pada bibi Izumi, dia sudah menjaga dengan baik adikku satu-satunya." Ucap Itachi dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak perlu sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata manis." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Oh iya, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di Konoha bersama Obito." Ucap Itachi.

"Apa! Kenapa?" Ucap Sasuke, terkejut.

"Aku bosan tinggal di kediaman, di sini lebih menyenangkan dan aku bebas pergi kemana pun." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak peduli, Nao, kita harus pulang." Ucap Sasuke, menarik lengan Naori dan mengajak wanita itu pergi, dia sudah selesai melakukan apapun di makam bibinya.

Naori hanya mengikuti adik sepupunya itu, melambaikan tangan pada Obito dan Itachi.

"Sepertinya Naori lebih di sayanginya, aku rasa peran kakak sudah tergantikan olehnya." Ucap Obito.

"Yaa... Ini sedikit membuatku sakit hati. Tapi, dia tidak berubah, masih Sasuke yang dulu." Ucap Itachi, menatap adiknya yang sudah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan pulang sekolah sendirian, Sakura tidak mendapat kabar apapun dari Sasuke, padahal dia sudah berjanji padanya akan mengatakan apapun jika pergi secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke membolos lagi, menatap ke depan dan orang yang di pikirkannya tengah duduk bersantai di dekat tangga jalanan. Sakura memperhatikan pakaian Sasuke yang cukup formal, dia terlihat lebih sedikit dewasa.

"Dari mana saja kau? Apa kau lupa untuk memberiku kabar?" Ucap Sakura, dia butuh alasan Sasuke pergi tanpa kabar.

"Hari ini kematian ibu Nao, kami habis dari pemakaman, maaf tidak mengatakannya padamu." Ucap Sasuke, menatap gadisnya, Sakura terlihat sedikit kesal, namun kini wajahnya menjadi tenang.

"Oh, uhm.. aku juga minta maaf." Ucap Sakura, salah paham akan kegiatan bolos Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum dan membuat wajah gadis itu merona, tangan Sasuke bergerak seakan memanggilnya untuk lebih dekat ke arahnya, Sakura mengikuti apa yang Sasuke lakukan, bergerak perlahan dan sebuah pelukan dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang." Ucap Sasuke, memeluk erat Sakura.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa? A-ada apa?" Gugup Sakura, tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya, wajahnya semakin merona.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin memelukmu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, membiarkan Sasuke terus memeluknya.

"Kenapa orang-orang yang aku sayangi pergi begitu saja?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin karena ada yang lebih sayang pada mereka." Ucap Sakura, pelukan Sasuke melonggar dan akhirnya Sakura bisa terlepas, tidak menjauh dan tetap berada di hadapan pemuda itu. "Walaupun menyakitkan kau harus merelakan akan hal ini." Tangan gadis itu perlahan membelai puncuk kepala Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kau harus membiarkan mereka pergi dengan tenang."

"Hn."

Kini Sakura yang memeluk Sasuke, mengusap perlahan punggung pemuda itu, Sasuke terdiam, memejamkan matanya sejenak, dia menjadi tenang, Sakura menenangkan pikirannya yang kembali kacau, mengingat bibinya, dia tidak begitu baik dulunya, berharap bisa bertemu kembali bibinya dan membalas setiap perbuatan baik bibinya itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. "Uhm! Aku akan segera pulang, dah." Ucap Sakura, melangkah pergi.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu, sebuah senyum di wajahnya, dia harus terus bersama gadis itu, gadis yang mengubah pikiran dan sikapnya. Sakura adalah orang yang sangat-sangat berarti untuknya. Mengingat kembali akan ucapan bibinya.

 _Jika seseorang(wanita) bisa mengubahmu ke arah yang lebih baik, maka jatuh cintahlah padanya, dia akan memberimu banyak hal positif dan itu sangat menguntungkan, kejar dia jika dia menjauh, kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan hal ini... Dengar Sasuke, nantinya kau akan menemukan seseorang yang akan sangat berarti untukmu._

" _Hn, aku sudah menemukannya."_

"Sakura!" Panggil Sasuke.

Sakura yang belum terlalu jauh, berhenti berjalan, berbalik dan menatap Sasuke.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu!" Tegas Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura pun kembali merona, sebuah anggukan dan senyum lebar di wajahnya, bergegas pergi, cukup malu mendengar ucapan Sasuke di depan umum, untung saja tidak ada siapapun yang lewat dan mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah apartemen, Obito menatap barang-barang yang di bawa Itachi, beberapa benda-benda yang di belinya jika sedang berkunjung di beberapa tempat, cukup menumpuk hingga menjadi barang yang tidak penting dan terlalu banyak.

"Buang semua barang ini!" Ucap Obito, kesal, dia harus tinggal bersama orang yang mengoleksi banyak barang aneh.

"Jangan! Semua ini kenang-kenangan." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak mau mengatur semua barang ini."

"Panggil saja seseorang yang bisa membantu segalanya."

"Tidak, kau harus mengerjakan segalanya." Ucap Obito.

"Kak Itachi?" Ucap Sakura, gadis itu melewati jalan yang sama dengan area tempat tinggal Itachi.

"Sakura, lama tidak jumpa, selamat tahun baru." Ucap Itachi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Obito, penasaran.

"Dia calon adik ipar." Ucap Itachi dan tersenyum.

"He? Sasuke punya pacar! Ba-bagaimana bisa anak nakal itu punya pacar?" Ucap Obito, tidak percaya.

"Paman, tolong jangan menjelek-jelekkan Sasuke, dia orang yang baik." Tegur Sakura, dia pun tidak senang ada yang mengatakan buruk tentang Sasuke.

"Pa-paman katamu!" Kesal Obito.

"Hahahahahhaha...!" Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya, dia pun tidak percaya jika Sakura memanggil Obito dengan embel-embel 'paman'

"Dengar ya bocah, walaupun mukaku terlihat tua, aku jauh lebih muda dari pria yang di sana!" Ucap Obito dan menunjuk Itachi. "Aku masih 23 tahun!" Protesnya.

"Ah, maaf." Ucap Sakura, dia pun tidak tahu dan benar saja, dia hanya melihat dari wajah pemuda itu.

"Hahahahah!" Itachi masih tertawa.

"Diam dan segara bereskan semua barangmu!" Teriak Obito.

"Kak Itachi tinggal di sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di Konoha. Oh iya, aku butuh sedikit bantuan, tenang saja aku akan memberimu gaji." Ucap Itachi.

Sakura membantu Itachi dan Obito membereskan barang-barang mereka yang cukup banyak, benda-benda koleksi yang lebih dominan.

"Kak Itachi suka berpergian?" Ucap Sakura dan melihat beberapa benda semacam cendera mata.

"Begitulah. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, selama aku di gaji." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau gadis yang perhitungan."

"Ini demi kelangsungan hidup, aku harus bisa memiliki uang sendiri." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku salut padamu."

"Sampai kapan kalian bercerita? Cepat bereskan, truk pengangkut barang itu akan segera pergi." Tegur Obito.

"Maaf yaa, Obito memang seperti itu, dia paling cerewet dalam keluargaku." Ucap Itachi.

"Diam dan cepat kerjakan!" Teriak kesal Obito.

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Sakura sedikit lelah setelah selesai membantu Itachi beres-beres di tempat tinggal yang baru. Rumah sedang kosong, ayahnya sedang bekerja, memikirkan kembali ucapan Itachi, dia meminta tolong pada Sakura agar datang ke acara ulang tahunnya, sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah alasan agar Sasuke ikut bersamanya, Itachi sendiri akan sangat sulit mengajak Sasuke, dan tempat pestanya pun di kediaman, Sasuke tidak akan mau mendatangi rumah itu lagi.

" _Aku yakin dia pun akan marah padaku."_

Sakura mau saja mengikuti ucapan Itachi, mengingat setiap tindakan Sasuke pada Itachi bahkan dia selalu tidak senang jika pembicaraan menyangkut kakaknya atau ayahnya, Sasuke akan langsung berwajah kesal dan marah, menghela napas, Sakura akan pasrah saja pada apapun.

 **.**

 **.**

Kakashi sering memperhatikan muridnya itu, Rin jadi selalu menghindarinya, bahkan jika tidak sengaja bertemu di Koridor, gadis itu akan memilih berbalik dan kabur. Kakashi memikirkan dampak dari apa yang sudah di ucapkannya saat tahun baru lalu. Ini sudah lewat beberapa minggu sikap Rin masih begitu saja padanya.

"Aku tidak sanggup bertemu Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Rin, sedih.

"Sudahlah, mau bagaimana lagi, Kakashi-sensei mungkin memilih wanita yang akan langsung di nikahinya." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh ucapannmu itu." Kesal Rin.

"Aku akan memukul Kakashi-sensei untukmu jika kau terus bersedih." Ucap Sasuke, santai.

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu!" Panik Rin.

Mereka berkumpul di perpustakaan dan membuat Sakura sulit belajar, lagi-lagi membahas masalah perasaan Rin. Sakura menutup bukunya dan menopang dagu, walaupun tidak begitu peduli, dia turut kasihan akan perasaan Rin.

"Kau harus usaha lagi agar bisa mendapatkan Kakashi-sensei, bukannya aku mendukungmu begitu saja, tapi jika kau tulus menyukai Kakashi-sensei, dekati dia, jangan menjauh seperti ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Tapi aku sudah di tolak." Wajah Rin terlihat murung.

"Kau belum berusaha dengan baik."

"Aku tidak percaya diri."

"Aku tidak bisa memberi saran, tapi coba saja apa yang Sakura katakan." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke pun turut mendukung Rin.

 **.**

 **.**

Rin menatap tidak percaya pada gurunya saat ini, dia tiba-tiba di panggil ke ruang guru, memandang sekitar, guru lain sedang tidak berada di ruangan, menundukkan wajahnya, masih tidak berani menatap gurunya itu.

"Katakan apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, nilaimu semakin menurun Rin." Tegur Kakashi padanya.

"Ma-maaf." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan Rin.

"Aku tidak ingin pikiranmu terganggu dengan hal yang penting."

"Aku pikir perasaan itu penting."

Kakashi menatap muridnya itu, ucapannya sedikit menyinggung masalah mereka.

"Belajarlah lebih giat lagi."

"Beri aku kesempatan!" Tegas Rin, kali ini dia berani menatap gurunya itu.

"Hmm?"

"Tolong beri aku kesempatan, aku sungguh menyukai Kakashi-sensei, jadi biarkan aku berusaha lagi."

"Rin, kau mas-"

"-Aku bersungguh-sungguh pada sensei, hiks." Rin mulai menangis.

"Ya sudah, kembali ke kelasmu." Ucap Kakashi, dia akan kerepotan jika tetap membiarkan Rin berbicara padanya. Ucapannya tidak ingin di dengar Rin, gadis itu tetap memikirkannya dan masih berharap padanya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(24)**

 **= Suasana Baru =**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun ajaran baru, kelas baru, sekarang Sakura dan lainnya naik kelas dua, waktu tak terasa berjalan begitu cepat, semuanya merasa senang dengan naik kelas mereka kecuali.

"Kenapa kelasku harus pisah dengan Sakura!" Protes Sasuke pada Kakashi.

"Ini sudah sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah, kau harus berada di kelas 2-A." Ucap santai Kakashi, Sasuke tiba-tiba datang ke ruang guru dan mengamuk di sana, kelasnya berbeda dengan kelas Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau pindah kelas!"

"Jika kau tulus menyukai Sakura, kau akan bertahan hanya dengan beda kelas, bukannya sebelumnya kalian pernah beda kelas." Kakashi harus segera mengatasi anak yang banyak protes ini.

"S _egitu cintanya pada Sakura, masa remaja memang yang paling unik, banyak hal yang tidak terduga, termasuk anak ini."_

"Cih, menyebalkan." Sasuke keluar kelas dengan perasaan yang kesal, ucapannya pun tidak di pedulikan Kakashi.

Mendatangi kelasnya, asing, semuanya terasa asing baginya, Sasuke begitu sulit akrab dengan siapapun. Melirik ke dalam kelas, beberapa orang menatapnya balik.

"A-apa! Jika kalian ada masalah padaku akan ku pukul kalian!" Ancam Sasuke dengan wajah kesal.

" _I-itu Uchiha, ah sial, kenapa kita harus satu kelas dengan dia?"_ Bisik-bisik para murid.

"Eh? Sasuke? Kau di kelas ini?" Ucap Karin, dia baru saja akan masuk ke kelasnya.

"Hn. Ah, sial, kenapa harus beda kelas lagi dengan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya tidak terlihat senang.

Mau tidak mau dia harus berada di kelas ini. Karin menatap senang pada Sasuke, mereka sekelas dan Sakura berada di kelas berbeda, bukannya ingin kembali mencoba perasaannya yang sudah gagal, hanya saja ini membuatnya sangat beruntung.

"Aku tidak begitu kenal siapapun di kelas ini, jadi mohon bantuannya." Ucap Sasuke pada Karin, dia bahkan duduk di sebelah Karin.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan berusaha membantumu." Ucap Karin, wajahnya pun merona. "Sasuke." Panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Jika kau berbicara pada murid lain dengan baik dan tidak kasar, mereka akan baik padamu, jadi bersikaplah lebih baik." Saran Karin.

"Aku tidak peduli pada mereka." Cuek Sasuke.

" _Sasuke masih tetap sama saja, dia tidak pernah mengubah sikapnya."_

 **Di kelas 2-B.**

"Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak ada, untung saja sekelas dengan kalian." Ucap Rin, masih beruntung Sakura dan Naruto bersamanya.

"Sasuke jadi tidak bersama kita lagi." Sedih Naruto.

Sakura tidak peduli, mereka masih satu sekolah dan mereka masih bertemu.

" _Setidaknya kelas akan sedikit tenang."_ Pikir Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apartemen Naori.**

Sasuke berbaring di sofa, hari ini dia sangat kesal dengan yang kelas berbeda dari Sakura dan hanya akan bertemunya saat jam istirahat atau pulang sekolah, Sasuke ingin bisa sekelas lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Ucap Obito. Dia tengah sibuk bermain game di apartemen Naori.

"Jangan menggangguku." Kesal Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau sudah kelas 2 yaa, tuan muda."

"Cih, aku tidak suka di panggil seperti itu. Lalu, kenapa kau berada di sini!"

"Aku hanya datang berkunjung, sudah lama tidak bertemu Naori."

"Dia sedang keluar dan kenapa kau masih tetap di sini?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap malas pada pria itu.

"Ini rumah Naori, aku pun bebas datang, lagi pula dia pun keluargaku."

"Menyebalkan."

"Ah, Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana gadis itu bisa menjadi pacarmu, apa kau mengancamnya? Dia pasti sangat ketakutan padamu."

"Kami saling menyukai, jaga cara bicaramu dan jangan sok akrab denganku." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Dreetttt...dreeet...**

"Oh, Itachi menghubungiku."

Sasuke tiba-tiba beranjak dari sofa dan menjauh beberapa meter dari Obito. Memandang kesal pada Obito. _"Sial! Sial!"_ Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Ah, Itachi. Aku berada di rumah Naori, apa kau mau di jemput sekarang? Atau datang saja ke sini, Sasuke bersamaku."

"Sialan kau! Jangan pernah ajak Itachi ke sini!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Uhm, Baiklah." Obito berhenti bermain game, menatap Sasuke yang bahkan mendengar Itachi menghubunginya, dia segera menjauh. "Aku akan segera pergi, katakan pada Naori, aku datang berkunjung."

"Tidak akan aku sampaikan dan jangan datang lagi!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Oh iya, jika kau sudah lelah bersekolah, pulanglah ke kediaman kapan saja."

"Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke rumah itu."

"Dengar, mulai sekarang kau akan sering melihatku, bukan hanya mengawasi Itachi, aku juga pun akan mengawasimu, aku sudah di percayakan oleh paman Fugaku."

"Aku tidak akan percaya padamu, pada ayah, bahkan Itachi, kalian sama saja, yang hanya bisa memahamiku dan bisa aku percaya hanya bibi." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dasar keras kepala." Ucap Obito dan berjalan keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam istirahat, Sakura menoleh ke samping, dia lupa jika tidak sekelas lagi dengan Sasuke, terasa cukup berbeda, berjalan keluar dan mendatangi perpustakaan. Belajar beberapa menit dan kegiatannya terhenti, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi, memandangi rak-rak buku di hadapannya, suasananya begitu tenang, terkejut, tiba-tiba seseorang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sa-Sasuke, Ja-jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" Ucap Sakura, dia sangat terkejut.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Sasuke perlahan.

Sakura tersenyum, memegang puncuk kepala Sasuke dan menepuknya perlahan, memikirkan Sasuke yang tidak kabur dari kelas barunya, dia tetap berada di kelasnya walaupun sempat protes pada Kakashi.

"Bagaimana kelas barumu?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak menyenangkan, tidak ada kau di sana." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat malas.

"Aku harap kau tetap belajar dengan baik, bukannya kita sempat beda kelas?"

"Uhm, hanya saja lebih menyenangkan saat sekelas denganmu."

"Kita masih akan tetap bertemu."

"Hn." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku akan berusaha tetap bertahan di kelas baruku." Ucap Sasuke, berjalan ke arah jendela dan melompat keluar jendela.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura, mendekat ke arah jendela. "Lakukanlah yang terbaik, aku akan selalu mendukungmu." Ucap Sakura, merasa Sasuke masih tetap mengendalikan dirinya.

Sasuke bergegas kembali ke arah jendela, mengecup pipi Sakura. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik, jadi tenang saja." Ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum.

 **Deg.**

Jantung Sakura jadi berdegup kencang, Sasuke sudah pergi kembali ke kelasnya, wajah gadis ini merona, selalu saja mendapat sesuatu secara tiba-tiba dari Sasuke. Kembali ke meja dan melihat buku pelajaran namun sedikit tidak membuatnya fokus.

" _Haa..! tenanglah... tenanglah..."_

 **.**

 **.**

Rin mengajak Sakura dan Naruto di sebuah kafe, mereka bisa belajar bersama, Rin sudah mengirim pesan pada Sasuke agar datang ke kafe yang mereka datangi.

"Sakura." Ucap Sasori, mereka bertemu di tempat yang sama lagi.

"Selamat siang." Sapa teman-teman Sasori.

"Selalu saja bertemu, apa kau sengaja berada dimana Sakura ada, dasar sok mencari perhatian." Singgung Rin dan menatap sinis pada Sasori.

"Kau cari masalah denganku?" Kesal Sasori, gadis itu selalu saja menyinggung kasar padanya.

"Jangan mengganggunya." Tegur Naruto.

"Sial, aku tidak mengganggunya, aku hanya akan bergabung dengan kalian. Oh ya, aku rasa ada yang kurang." Ucap Sasori, dia tidak melihat Sasuke.

"Apa kau mencariku?" Ucap Sasuke, dia sudah berdiri di belakang Sasori.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sapa teman-teman Sasori, mereka begitu heboh jika bertemu Sasuke.

"Yo. Aku harap kalian tidak bodoh menjadikan pemuda ini teman kalian." Ucap Sasuke dan melirik ke arah Sasori.

"Hahahahahha." Teman-teman Sasori hanya tertawa mendengar Ucapan Sasuke.

"Diam kau!" Kesal Sasori.

"Tolong jaga bicaramu pada Sasuke." Ucap seorang pria yang baru saja masuk dan berdiri di dekat Sasuke.

"Su-sudah aku katakan padamu jangan mengikutiku!" Protes Sasuke.

"Hay, Sakura." Sapa Obito, mengacuhkan ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau hanya akan bersama kak Itachi." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku juga harus mengawasi anak kecil ini." Ucap Obito dan merangkul Sasuke.

"Pulang sana!" Sasuke semakin kesal, berusaha mendorong Obito menjauh darinya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Namaku Uchiha Obito. Aku dan Sasuke, kami sepupu, tapi di sini aku memiliki pekerjaan untuk mengawasinya." Jelas Obito.

"Anak kecil yang di awasi." Singgung Sasori, memasang wajah meremehkannya.

"Apa masalahmu!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini menjadi ribut, sebentar lagi pelayan kafe akan mengusir kita jika membuat kegaduhan." Ucap Rin.

Obito menatap ke arah gadis itu, menatap cukup lama, terus terfokus pada Rin, gadis berambut coklat pendek dan wajahnya terlihat manis.

"Hey, siapa dia?" Bisik Obito pada Sasuke, tangannya menunjuk ke arah Rin.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, tidak mengerti.

"Cukup jawab saja." Bisik Obito.

"Rin, dia bertanya tentangmu." Ucap Sasuke pada Rin.

Wajah Obito merona, merasa di permalukan oleh Sasuke. Rin menatap ke arah Obito, dia tidak tahu untuk apa pria itu menanyakan dirinya.

"A-ada apa?" Ucap Rin, bingung.

"Tidak." Ucap singkat Obito, bahkan mengalihkan tatapannya.

Hening, yang lainnya kompak menatap Obito dan menatap Rin secara bergantian.

"Apa kau menyukai Rin?" Ucap _to the point_ Sasuke, menatap tidak percaya pada Obito.

Rin terkejut, wajah Obito pun semakin memerah, suasana menjadi aneh, amat sangat canggung.

"Eh? Heeeee...!" Teriak heboh mereka.

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagi.

untuk sqchn animenya emang seru bahkan nggak bakalan bosan di tonton, bikin ikut deg-degan terutama sikap polos si Haru, itu sih jadi bikin ngangenin, sayangnya di anime ada banyak alur yang tidak begitu di jelaskan, makanya author lebih saran baca komik untuk semua alur yang lengkap.

untuk uciharuno cika, agak sulit membuat Sakura lebih banyak cemburu, sebetulnya sih dia selalu cemburu, hanya terus menekan perasaannya itu, dia emang gadis yang kuat, nanti author coba buatin dia cemburuan lebih lagi, Ehhehe...

.

.

See you ext chapter...~


	13. Chapter 25-26

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene. Dan sekarang author tengah menunggu untuk live actionnya *heboh*

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(25)**

 **= Tidak Menyerah =**

 **.**

 **.**

Obito terlihat suram hari ini, tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya berbaring di sofa, Itachi melihat tingkah aneh Obito, seharian dia terus menghela napas dan seakan tidak ingin di ganggu.

"Itachi." Ucap Obito.

"Hn, ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bunuh adikmu itu?" Ucap Obito, wajahnya pun terlihat serius.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu pada Sasuke, dia adikku satu-satunya yang paling berharga." Protes Itachi.

"Aku bisa menggantikannya menjadi adikmu."

Menatap bingung ke arah pemuda itu. "Jadi katakan apa yang sudah terjadi sampai kau ingin membunuh Sasuke?" Ucap Itachi.

"Apa kau tahu, di-dia, dia sudah membuatku malu!" Kesal Obito, dia benar-benar kesal.

"Malu?"

"Aku hanya bertanya padanya tentang temannya itu, dia tiba-tiba mengatakan jika aku...a-a-aku menyukainya, apa dia benar adikmu! Dia sangat tega! Dia membuatku malu di hadapan teman-temannya!" Obito masih meledak-meledak.

"Hooo, uhmm..." Itachi terlihat berpikir.

"Kenapa hanya seperti itu tanggapanmu?"

"Apa kau benar menyukainya?"

"He? Ah sial! Kalian memang kakak-adik yang menyebalkan!"

"Hahahhaha, uhm... jadi ada teman Sasuke yang membuatmu tertarik? Tidak biasanya kau bertanya tentang seorang gadis."

"Aku menyesal membicarakan hal ini padamu." Ucap Obito, wajahnya merona dan dia pun menjadi malu kembali.

"Sudah-sudah." Ucap Itachi dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Obito.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Rin." Ucap Kakashi. Wajahya terlihat semakin tampan saat tersenyum.

"Be-benarkah? Se-sensei juga menyukaiku?" Ucap Rin, dia bahkan tidak percaya jika usahanya selama ini akhirnya menjadi nyata.

"Uhm, aku harap kita akan bersama selamanya."

"Tentu! Aku ingin terus bersama sensei." Ucap Rin, wajahnya terlihat merona, dia bahkan memeluk Kakashi dengan erat, pelukannya pun di balas.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak peduli padaku, Rin?" Ucap seorang pria, Rin menoleh dan melihat Obito, pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di kehidupannya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak menyukaimu!" Protes Rin.

"Kau akan di campakkan oleh pria ini, lagi pula dia jauh lebih tua!" Ucap Obito.

"Ah? Walaupun umurku tua, mukamu jauh lebih tua." Balas Kakashi.

"Apa! Rin ikut denganku!" Ucap Obito, menarik lengan Rin.

"Tidak akan! Rin akan ikut denganku!" Ucap Kakashi.

"Ka-kalian berhentilah!"

"Rin siapa yang akan kau pilih!" Ucap keduanya.

"Eh?"

 **Teeeeettttt...!**

Suara alarm membangunkan Rin, memandangi sekitar, menutup matanya dan membuka perlahan, wajahnya terlihat kusut, semalam dia bermimpi buruk dan bahagia, keduanya bersamaan datang dan dia tidak mengerti kenapa Obito pun masuk dalam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku harap hari ini tidak perlu sekolah." Ucap Rin, wajahnya terlihat suram.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap Sakura.

Mereka tengah berjalan bersama, suasana pagi yang seperti biasanya cerah, tapi tidak untuk Rin, dia mengingat mimpi konyolnya semalam.

"Aku hanya ingin mengurung diri dan meratapi nasib." Ucap Rin.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kakashi-sensei? Aku pikir kau masih berusaha?"

"Ini lebih buruk."

"Oh, aku lupa, Obito jadi sering bertanya padaku tentangmu jika tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya."

"Pria itu lagi! Kenapa dia jadi seperti ini padaku?"

"Mungkin seperti apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke, dia menyukaimu."

"Hmmp! Aku tidak akan menyukainya."

"Dia ternyata jauh lebih muda dari Kakashi-sensei, wajahnya saja yang terlihat tua, dia masih 23 tahun."

"Aku tidak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu ini?"

"Mau mencoba bersama orang lain? Aku pikir Obito tidak buruk juga, dia tipe penjaga dan pengawas yang hebat, bahkan mengurus kak Itachi dengan baik."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkesimpulan begitu?"

"Dia menjaga dua orang sekaligus, Sasuke dan kak Itachi." Ucap Sakura, memperlihatkan wajah bangganya pada Rin.

"Aku tidak peduli padanya." Kesal Rin.

"Oh, baiklah."

"Aku sangat menyukaimu Uchiha-senpai!" Teriak seorang gadis.

Suara gadis itu cukup keras dan lantang, Sakura dan Rin yang melewati Koridor halaman yang menuju kelas mendengar ucapan itu, keduanya menoleh dan melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri dan di hadapannya seorang gadis, dengan rambut _gold pale_ nya yang di ikat satu-tinggi, matanya indah dan kulitnya putih, dia bahkan hampir menyamai tinggi Sasuke, tubuhnya bak seorang model.

"Pagi-pagi ada yang sudah mendapat pernyataan." Ucap Rin, menatap Sakura dan sedikit menggoda gadis itu, pacarnya lagi-lagi akan di rebut gadis lain.

"Kita harus segera ke kelas." Ucap Sakura, mengacuhkan pandangan yang tidak ingin di lihatnya, seakan tidak ada habisnya para gadis ingin menyatakan perasaan pada Sasuke, kali ini seorang murid kelas satu yang jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap malas pada gadis itu, tiba-tiba menariknya dan tiba-tiba mengatakan suka.

"Aku sudah punya pacar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku bisa jadi yang kedua!" Tegas gadis itu, dia sama sekali tidak menyerah.

Sasuke terkejut, tidak biasanya ada gadis yang keras kepala terhadapnya, gadis di hadapannya ini begitu berbeda.

"Jadi? Senpai, mau jadi pacarku?" Ucap gadis itu penuh harap.

Sasuke terlihat panik sendiri, dia bingung harus berbicara apa, berharap ada yang bisa menolongnya, melihat Naruto yang berjalan tidak jauh darinya.

"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke, menggerakkan tangannya dan meminta Naruto segera datang. Pemuda itu tidak mengerti, dia hanya mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

"Jadi dia pacar senpai!" Ucap gadis itu, memasang wajah terkejutnya.

"Eh? Apa? Bukan! Aku bukan pacarnya! Dimana pikiranmu!" Protes Naruto, tiba-tiba di cap sebagai pacar Sasuke.

"Kau harus menolongku pergi dari sini." Bisik Sasuke pada Naruto.

Gadis itu memperhatikan mereka dengan serius.

"Kau, jangan coba-coba ganggu Sasuke." Ancam Naruto, menarik lengan Sasuke dan mereka bergegas kabur.

"Apa benar mereka pacaran!" Gadis itu masih tidak percaya, namun tidak ada niatnya untuk berhenti mengejar senpainya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke masih tidak mengerti, setiap harinya murid dari kelas 1 itu terus mengikutinya, mengatakan hal yang sama jika dia sangat menyukai Sasuke, pemuda itu jadi terus kabur dan bersembunyi, dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan gadis menyebalkan itu yang tidak ingin menyerah.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sakura, menemukan Sasuke bersembunyi di sisi gedung, dia pun duduk dan memperhatikan sekitar.

"Gadis itu terus mengejarku! Aku sudah katakan jika aku punya pacar, tapi dia keras kepala!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka jika ada gadis seperti itu." Ucap Sakura, kadang mereka sudah menyerah, sekarang ada gadis yang sampai membuat Sasuke harus bersembunyi.

"Kenapa kau begitu santai mengatakan hal ini? Apa kau mau aku pacaran dengannya?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Jika kau menyukainya, kenapa tidak?" Ucap Sakura, santai.

"Cih, ikut aku!" Ucap Sasuke, menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya pergi, dia akan mencari gadis itu dan menjelaskan jika hanya Sakura-gadis yang di sukainya.

" _Lagi-lagi melibatkanku dalam hal konyol ini."_ Batin Sakura.

"Ah, ketemu! Senpaiii!" Teriak ceria gadis ini, berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke, namun ada seorang gadis yang tangannya terus di genggam Sasuke.

"Dengar, dia pacarku, dan hanya dia yang aku sukai!" Tegas Sasuke, bahkan menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura.

Wajah gadis itu terlihat tenang. "Benarkah? Jika dia pacarmu, cium dia sekarang juga." Tantang gadis itu.

"Hee?" Sakura terkejut, gadis dari kelas 1 ini tidak akan menyerah.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit merona, menatap Sakura yang menatap kesal padanya dan seperti memberi kode, _Jika kau lakukan, hubungan kita berakhir hari ini._ Sasuke mematung, dia tidak berani melakukannya, bahkan ada banyak murid di sekitar sini.

"Ada apa, senpai?" Gadis ini masih menunggu sesuatu yang seru terjadi. "Tidak bisa buktikan tandanya kalian tidak pacaran, kau pasti berbohong padaku." Ucap gadis itu.

"Jangan melibatkanku dalam masalahmu, selesaikan sendiri!" Ucap Sakura, dia pun kesal, melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan bergegas pergi.

Gadis ini terlihat senang, Sasuke tidak bisa membuktikan jika dia sudah punya pacar, bahkan gadis berambut _softpink_ yang lebih pendek dari gadis ini seakan tidak peduli padanya.

"Nah, senpai, jadilah pacarku." Ucap gadis itu, dia pun tersenyum senang.

"Cukup sampai di situ Ino, kau sudah mengganggu senpai ini setiap hari, kembali ke kelasmu." Ucap seorang pemuda yang satu kelas dengan Ino, Yamanaka Ino, nama gadis yang seperti model ini dan cukup keras kepala akan keinginannya menjadikan Sasuke sebagai pacarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sai! Aku tidak ingin ke kelas sebelum Uchiha-senpai membalas ucapanku!" Teriak kesal Ino. Teman sejak kecilnya itu dan sekarang mereka juga menjadi teman di SMA yang sama, terus menarik Ino menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bengong, dia baru saja selamat dari gadis menyebalkan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari berikutnya.

"Neh-neh, Sakura-senpai, apa Uchiha-senpai boleh menjadi pacarku?" Ucap Ino, kali ini dia mengganggu Sakura yang tengah berjalan di koridor.

"Kenapa bertanya hal itu padaku?" Ucap Sakura, sejujurnya dia sangat kesal saat ini, kenapa dia yang harus menjadi sasaran Ino?

"Kata murid-murid lain, kalian pacaran dan begitu dekat, aku pikir kalian tidak begitu cocok." Ucap Ino.

"Ah, kau benar, kami tidak begitu cocok." Sakura mengakuinya, kadang mereka sering berselisih pendapat.

"Benarkah, maka dari itu-"

"-Menjauh darinya," Ucap Sasuke, tiba-tiba muncul dari depan dan mendekap Sakura, dia bahkan menatap tajam ke arah Ino. Sakura sendiri sudah sangat kaget dan wajahnya merona, berharap hanya ada Ino yang melihat mereka.

"Uchiha-senpai, kau datang tepat waktu." Ucap Ino, senang. "Aku sedang membicarakan hubungan kita dengan Sakura-senpai." Tambahnya.

Sasuke terdiam, tangannya mengepal dan seperti akan memukul Ino.

"Sasuke, hentikan." Ucap Sakura, dia menyadari tangan kanan Sasuke yang bergerak.

Ino terlihat bingung, dia tidak mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan senpai yang di sukainya itu padanya. Sakura berbalik dan menatap Ino.

"Ino, Sebaiknya kau mencari pemuda lain, semua yang di katakan murid-murid itu benar, kami berpacaran, dan tolong jangan mengganggu Sasuke lagi, dia cukup berbahaya jika sedang marah." Ucap Sakura, sekedar memperingati Ino. _"Akhiri hal konyol ini sekarang, aku pun tidak suka jika terus di ikuti seperti ini."_ Pikir Sakura.

Ino terdiam, Sakura pun bergegas mengajak Sasuke pergi, dia merasa akhirnya Sasuke sampai pada batas kesabarannya.

"Dengar apa yang di katakan Haruno-senpai padamu." Ucap Sai, dia akhirnya berhasil menemukan Ino. "Uchiha-senpai terkenal sebagai murid yang cukup berbahaya, dia bahkan berani memukul seorang gadis jika sedang marah." Tambah Sai.

"Eh? Ja-jadi? Apa Sakura-senpai berusaha menghentikan Uchiha-senpai untuk memukulku!" Ucap Ino, dia baru saja sadar.

"Apa kau masih menyukai pemuda yang akan memukulmu?" Ucap Sai.

"Kau lihat tadi? Uchiha-senpai begitu keren."

"Dasar aneh. Sejak dulu Uchiha-senpai memang seperti itu, dia bahkan pernah di skors dalam waktu yang cukup lama saat SMP dulu."

"SMP? Tunggu, jadi Uchiha-senpai pernah menjadi seniormu dulu, ahh..! kenapa aku tidak ikut mendaftar satu SMP denganmu saja dulu."

Sai menatap malas ke arah gadis itu, jika melihat Sasuke, Sai akan teringat kejadian yang terjadi dulu hingga membuat Sasuke di skors.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(26)**

 **= Hal Yang Tak Terduga =**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bar lagi?" Ucap Kakashi, menatap malas pada temannya itu, sejak dulu selalu menjadikannya rival.

"Kali ini aku akan menang darimu." Ucap Guy. Pria dengan rambut pendek lurus nan-unik, terlihat licin dan alis yang tebal, sejak SMP hingga bekerja dia terus menjadikan Kakashi Hatake sebagai rivalnya, walaupun sekarang mereka sudah menjadi guru di sekolah yang berbeda.

"Jika kau mabuk lagi akan ku buang ke tempat sampah." Ancam Kakashi.

"Kau sungguh tega, tapi kali ini aku akan bertahan darimu!" Tegas Guy dan terlihat bersemangat.

" _Terserahlah."_

Memasuki sebuah bar yang sering di datangi mereka, seorang wanita menyapa ramah dan tentu saja Kakashi sudah mengenalnya, selain itu Kakashi bertemu seseorang yang tak terduga.

"Datang lagi untuk minum?" Ucap Naori.

"Dia tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk menantangku." Ucap Kakashi dan menunjuk Guy.

"Tidak ada kata menyerah dalam kamusku." Ucap Guy.

"Ohoo..~ Pria yang punya semangat tinggi." Puji Naori.

"Hehehehe, terima kasih." Malu Guy, dia puji wanita cantik.

"Dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Kakashi, menatap Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau mengenal pegawai bar itu?" Ucap Guy.

"Dia salah satu muridku."

"Heeee? Mu-muridmu!" Ucap Guy, sedikit terkejut.

"Nah, nona Naori, apa ini tidak apa-apa? Bukannya dia masih anak-anak?" Ucap Kakashi.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan berumur 17 tahun, tenang saja, dia juga bukan pegawai tetapku, seorang pegawaiku sedang sakit, dia hanya sebagai cadangan saja." Jelas Naori dan tersenyum.

"Aku di sini hanya membantu saja." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau berbicara dengan akrab pada wanita pemilik bar ini?" Bisik Guy.

"Sebenarnya, dia adalah wali dari muridku ini." Balas Kakashi berbisik.

Lagi-lagi Guy terkejut, Kakashi begitu mengenal mereka. Naori mulai meminta Sasuke untuk mengambil minuman yang biasa di pesan oleh mereka, menaruh dua gelas di hadapan Kakashi dan temannya itu.

"Sensei, ada hal yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ucap Sasuke, menatap serius ke arah gurunya itu.

"Katakan saja?" Ucap Kakashi, dia pun meminum minumannya sesekali.

"Tolong jangan membuat Rin bersedih." Ucap Sasuke.

Naori mendengar ucapan Sasuke, sepertinya kali ini Sasuke akan ikut campur, Naori hanya menjadi pendengar saja dan tidak akan ikut berbicara, lagi pula Sasuke menganggap Rin sebagai teman dan dia cukup tidak suka akan ada yang mengganggu teman-temannya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya, aku rasa aku sudah menjelaskan segalanya pada Rin." Ucap Kakashi.

"Rin? Siapa Rin?" Ucap Guy.

"Seorang gadis SMA yang jatuh cinta pada Kakashi." Naori angkat suara, sepertinya akan seru melihat reaksi temannya.

"A-apa! Apa yang di katakannya benar? gadis SMA menyukaimu!" Ucap Guy, dia sungguh terkejut mendengar ucapan Naori.

"Aku sudah menolaknya, lagi pula aku terlalu tua untuknya." Ucap Kakashi, mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Aku sungguh iri padamu!" Ucap Guy, dia benar-benar akan kalah seumur hidupnya, Kakashi cukup populer dan sekarang ada gadis SMA yang menyukainya.

"Rin tulus menyukai sensei, apa salahnya menerimanya?" Ucap Sasuke.

Menghela napas, Kakashi tidak ingin membicarakan masalah itu dan Sasuke tidak ingin berhenti berbicara. "Dengar Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menyukai Rin, aku harap dia mendapat pemuda yang lebih sesuai dengannya." Ucap Kakashi.

"Omong kosong, sensei akan menyukainya jika mencoba menyukainya. Jika saja aku kembali melihat Rin bersedih, aku akan memukulmu, sensei." Ancam Sasuke.

 **Plaakk...!**

"Jaga bicaramu Sasuke, dia itu gurumu." Ucap Naori dan menggetok kepala Sasuke.

"Dia terlalu banyak bicara ini dan itu, Rin gadis yang baik, sudah beruntung ada yang menyukainya." Kesal Sasuke, belakang kepalanya cukup sakit setelah mendapat hadiah dari Naori.

"Kembali ke dalam." Ucap Naori.

"Tolong maafkan dia, dia hanya terlalu membela temannya." Ucap Naori pada Kakashi.

"Uhm, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa akan sikap Sasuke seperti itu." Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku semakin iri." Guy terlupakan.

"Sudah-sudah, sebaiknya kita tidak perlu minum banyak hari ini, aku sedang tidak _mood_." Ucap Kakashi. Kembali menghela napas, entah bagaimana dia membuat Rin berhenti mengejarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa dia harus ada di sini lagi!" Protes Sasuke.

"Ini tempat yang sering aku kunjungi, ada apa? Jika tidak senang kau saja yang pergi dari sini." Ucap Sasori, kesal.

"Berisik! Dari tadi kalian ribut terus! Apa kalian tidak tahu nilaiku sedang terancam!" Ucap Rin dia pun ingin fokus belajar.

"Oh, Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak membawa pengasuhmu itu, aku yakin dia akan cocok dengan gadis seperti dia." Singgung Sasori, dia jadi bisa membalas Rin yang suka menyinggungnya.

"Obito sedang bersama kakakku, lagi pula dia bukan pengasuhku!" Ucap Sasuke.

Rin semakin kesal, Sasori pun menambah-nambah perasaan kesalnya, di saat seperti ini malah membahas sepupu Sasuke yang terkesan aneh.

"Jika kalian ingin berkelahi sebaiknya di luar." Tegur Naruto, dia pun terganggu.

"Sasuke, aku ingin cola." Pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke, semangat.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang membelikannya untuk Sakura." Ucap Sasori.

"Dia memintanya padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa salahnya jika aku yang beli."

"Kau cari masalah denganku!"

"Cukuuuppp!" Teriak Naruto.

Berikutnya.

"Ini semua salahmu, sialan!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Ini juga salahmu!" Kesal Sasori.

Keduanya saling mencengkeram kerah satu sama lain, saling menatap kesal dan pada akhirnya berhenti, mereka menjadi tontonan setiap orang yang lewat. Keduanya terlihat tenang, berdiri di depan kafe.

"Jangan mengganggu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengganggunya." Cuek Sasori.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya dekat dengannya?"

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Kau tahu, dia adalah milikku." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap serius ke arah Sasori, bahkan sorot mata onyx itu terlihat kelam.

Sasori merasa sedikit aneh memandang tatapan Sasuke yang tidak biasanya, "Ji-jika saja Sakura menyukaiku? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ucap Sasori, sedikit menantang Sasuke.

"Aku akan memotong kedua kakinya dan tangannya."

Sasori terkejut. "Ho-hoi-hoi, jangan lakukan itu!" Protes Sasori, memandang Sasuke yang begitu tenang mengatakan hal mengerikan yang akan di lakukannya pada Sakura.

"Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi." Ucap Sasuke. "Hanya dia yang memahamiku, aku tidak ingin dia bersama pemuda lain. Jadi dengarkan kata-kataku."

Sasori tidak peduli pada Sasuke dan tengah menatap layar ponselnya, Gaara mengirim pesan padanya untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Kenapa kau begitu takut pada kakakmu?" Ucap Sasuke dan sedikit tidak sopan menatap layar ponsel Sasori.

"Jangan seenaknya membaca pesan seseorang!" Protes Sasori. "Lagi pula aku tidak takut padanya." Bohong Sasori, mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa saat itu Naruto mengancam dengan menggunakan nama kakakmu, kau langsung berwajah takut?"

"Sial, kau sendiri, kenapa kau selalu kabur dari kakakmu? Apa kau juga benci padanya?" Sasori berbalik bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, lagi-lagi memperlihatkan tatapan aneh. Sasori kadang tidak bisa mengerti akan jalan pikiran pemuda ini. "Aku benci saat seseorang berbohong padaku, dia berjanji akan bersamaku, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia membuangku seperti ayahku-"

 **Bughtt!**

Sasori menendang kaki Sasuke, ucapan pemuda itu terputus. "-Aku tidak ada waktu mendengar masa lalumu, aku harus pulang." Ucap Sasori dan bergegas pergi.

"Baiklah, lain kali kau harus menceritakan padaku kenapa kau takut pada kakakmu." Ucap Sasuke sebelum Sasori menjauh.

" _Untuk apa aku cerita padamu? Seakan-akan kita ini berteman, dasar aneh."_ Batin Sasori. Langkahnya terhenti. Mengingat akan ucapan Sakura. _kalian terlihat mirip._ Mengabaikan ucapan Sakura dan bergegas pergi, dia pun tidak ingin di samakan seperti Sasuke.

Kembali ke Kafe.

"Sakura-senpai!" Teriak senang Ino, dia bertemu Sakura.

"He? Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Dia murid kelas 1." Ucap Sakura.

"Salam kenal, namaku Yamanaka Ino, murid kelas 1." Ucap ramah Ino.

"Oh, gadis yang di tolak Sasuke namun tetap keras kepala." Singgung Rin.

"Aku cukup terkenal juga yaa." Ucap Ino, penuh percaya diri.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu untuk berhenti mengejar Uchiha-senpai." Tegur Sai.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!" Protes Ino.

"Hei-hei, kau mengatakan hal itu di hadapan pacar Sasuke? Gadis yang aneh." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku tidak aneh, lagi pula Uchiha-senpai itu adalah pemuda yang sudah lama aku idam-idamkan." Ucap Ino.

"Apa baiknya seorang murid berbahaya seperti itu." Ucap Sai.

"Diam kau Sai!" Protes Ino, lagi.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke berbahaya?" Ucap Sakura, aneh, dia mendengar ucapan itu dari murid kelas 1, apa rumor tentang Sasuke beredar luas? Namun akhir-akhir Sasuke tidak pernah berbuat ulah dan hanya kelas 2 dan 3 yang mengetahuinya.

"Dulunya Uchiha-senpai bersekolah di SMP yang sama denganku, dia sudah menjadi seniorku saat itu." Ucap Sai. Mereka pun terdiam dan terus mendengar ucapan Sai. " Uchiha-senpai membuat kasus dengan mendorong teman kelasnya dari lantai dua, hal ini membuat orang tua murid yang di dorong itu menuntut Uchiha-senpai dan juga sekolah mengskorsnya hingga waktu tak di tentukan." Jelas Sai.

Mereka pun terkejut, tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini dan baru saja ada yang menceritakannya.

"Apa benar Sasuke pernah melakukan itu?" Ucap Naruto, masih tidak percaya.

"Sai, berhenti menjelek-jelekkan Uchiha-senpai" Ucap Ino, dia pun tidak senang mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Aku tidak menjelek-jelekkannya, hanya saja ini benar terjadi, Uchiha-senpai itu cukup berbahaya, tapi sekarang aku merasa dia sedikit berubah." Ucap Sai dan melirik ke arah Sakura, beranggapan jika pacarnya yang mungkin mengubah perilakunya.

Sakura terdiam, dia mendengar hal lain yang sudah terjadi pada Sasuke, memikirkan jika Sasuke sudah menceritakan segalanya namun masih ada hal lain yang tidak di ceritakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...

Oh sekedar info, untuk komik tonari no kaibutsu sudah tamat loh, dan itu udah sangat lama. bahkan ada bonus chapter. untuk sqchn coba cari-cari deh, sapa tahu ada yang upload di om google atau di manga online, author lupa pernah nemu di mana yang lengkapnya dulu... Xd

.

.

makasih review dan likenya yoo..

.

.

see you next chapter...~


	14. Chapter 27-28

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene. Dan sekarang author tengah menunggu untuk live actionnya *heboh*

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(27)**

 **= Berhenti =**

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan pulang sendirian, hingga Sakura selesai mengajari Rin dan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sasori tidak juga kembali ke kafe, keduanya pergi entah kemana.

"Sakura!"

Gadis ini menoleh, melihat Sasuke yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Dari mana saja kau? Sasori dimana?"

"Sasori? Dia di panggil pulang oleh kakaknya, aku habis membeli takoyaki." Ucap Sasuke, mengangkat kantongan plastik putih. "Ini untukmu saja." Ucapnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Uhm, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dan mengambil kantongan yang di beri Sasuke. "Saat di kafe, Ino datang bersama temannya."

"Apa? Gadis itu lagi! Apa dia membujukmu lagi? Katakan padanya jika aku tidak menyukainya! Aku hanya suka padamu!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, dia tidak mengatakan hal itu padaku, ada hal yang baru saja aku ketahui hari ini." Ucap Sakura, menatap serius ke arah Sasuke, pemuda itu pun menatap bingung pada Sakura. "Apa kau sudah mengatakan segalanya padaku?" Sakura ingin Sasuke berbicara jujur padanya.

"Me-mengatakan apa?"

"Aku masih tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu, murid kelas 1 yang bernama Sai, dia dulunya juniormu di SMP yang sama, aku tidak menyangka jika kau bersekolah di sekolah elit dan berkelas itu."

"Oh, sekolah itu, ayahku yang memasukanku di sana." Ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak memahami apa yang ingin Sakura ketahui dari dirinya. "Apa yang harus aku ceritakan padamu?" Tatapan Sasuke berubah menjadi serius.

"Katakan kenapa kau harus di skors saat itu?"

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya, mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi dulu. "Aku tidak ingat apa-apa, selain dulunya aku dan Itachi di sekolah yang sama hingga Itachi tidak bersekolah lagi dan pindah ke luar negeri." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya terlihat tenang.

" _Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak ikut campur."_ Pikir Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang." Ucap Sakura, berjalan pergi, Sasuke segera menahan lengan Sakura, gadis itu berbalik dan menatap Sasuke, dia masih terlihat tenang. "Ada apa?"

"Jika saja aku pernah melakukan hal buruk. Apa kau akan membenciku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membencimu, lagi pula itu masa lalumu, aku tidak ada di sana dan aku tidak tahu apapun, yang aku ketahui sekarang adalah, kau sebagai pacarku." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat malu hanya dengan ucapan 'sebagai pacar'.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Sasuke. "Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Dah, sampai ketemu besok."

"Hn, dah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[FlashBack]**

"Sekarang kakakmu sudah tidak ada, tidak ada yang akan melindungimu lagi, dia pasti meninggalkanmu dan ayahmu sekarang membuangmu juga, hahahahah!"

Tidak ada lagi ucapan dari anak berumur 14 tahun itu, mata onyxnya menggelap, dia pun memukul semua murid yang terus mengatakan hal buruk tentang kakaknya dan terus-terusan membullynya, teriakan kesal dari Sasuke, tidak terlihat ada ampun baginya untuk memukul mereka, murid-murid lain hanya menonton dan tidak ada yang berani menghentikan Sasuke, salah satu dari mereka di dorong hingga ke jendela dan terjatuh, seorang murid segera berlari berteriak memanggil guru, Sasuke lepas kendali.

"Apa-apaan ini! Kami menuntut akan hal ini, tangan anak kami patah dan tubuhnya penuh luka." Ucapan protes dari orang tua murid yang menjadi korban.

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat, aku meminta maaf pada kalian dan akan menanggung biaya pengobatan anak kalian." Ucap Izumi.

"Ha! Tidak hanya hal itu, kami menuntut agar dia mendapat hukuman dari sekolah, anak kecil itu sudah menjadi seorang kriminal, jika saja dari kecil seperti ini, bagaimana besarnya! Teman-temannya yang lainnya pun mungkin akan menjadi korban." Lagi-lagi hanya ada ucapan menjatuhkan dari keluarga korban.

"Kami tidak percaya jika dia anak dari keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang itu." Ucapan lainnya.

"Dari hasil rapat orang tua murid dan para guru, murid yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, kami jatuhi hukuman skors hingga batas waktu yang tak di tentukan." Hasil dari keputusan sudah keluar, kepala sekolah akhirnya memberi skors pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengurung diri di rumah sepanjang hari, tidak ingin keluar atau kemana pun, tidak ada yang ingin berteman dengannya, teman mainnya pun hanya kakaknya yang pergi begitu saja, Naori juga tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Sasuke, dia akan selalu menghindarinya, kosong, hanya perasaan kosong yang terasa di dadanya, dia pun memilih berada di rumah dan mendapat ketenangannya.

"Sasuke." Ucap Izumi, menatap anak kecil itu yang hanya duduk termenung sepanjang hari.

"Aku memukul mereka karena ada alasannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin mendengar teguran lagi.

"Aku tahu."

"Apa kau juga akan seperti mereka?" Hanya ada tatapan hampa yang di perlihatkan Sasuke.

"Tidak Sasuke, kau adalah anak yang baik." Ucap Izumi dan mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala Sasuke. "Sekarang aku akan membuat sedikit lebih terkendali Sasuke."

"Apa itu penting?"

"Hn, penting untukmu di masa depan."

"Apa ayah yang memerintahkanmu?"

"Tidak, aku sendiri yang mempunyai inisiatif. Nah Sasuke, kelak kau akan menjadi orang yang lebih di hargai dan di sayangi oleh siapapun."

" _Tidak perlu, aku tidak ingin apapun, aku hanya ingin ibu dan kakakku kembali."_

 **[Ending flasBack]**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terbangun, menatap sekitar, dia tertidur di sofa, memimpikan bibinya, menutup matanya kembali, di saat seperti ini masa lalunya kembali menjadi sebuah ingatan yang tidak ingin di ingatnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ucap Naori, dia pun terlihat cantik hari ini, Naori akan ke barnya. "Pesan saja makanan jika kau lapar."

"Nao."

"Hn?"

"Aku memimpikan bibi." Ucap Sasuke, bangun dan duduk di sofa.

Senyuman di wajah Naori, wanita itu kadang bingung akan sikap Sasuke dan apa yang tengah di pikirkannya.

"Apa kau sedang merindukannya?" Ucap Naori.

"Mungkin saja."

"Aku jadi teringat akan ucapanmu dulu, mungkin benar ibuku itu seperti seorang penyihir, dia membuat orang yang berada di sekelilingnya seakan sulit untuk melupakannya." Ucap Naori, walaupun dulu dia begitu membenci Sasuke, sekarang tidak ada alasan lagi untuk membenci pemuda itu, Naori sudah menerimanya sejak ibunya mengendalikan emosi Sasuke. "Baiklah, aku harus berangkat." Lanjut Naori dan berjalan keluar.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan pria jahat." Ucap Sasuke.

"Iya-iya."

Sasuke kembali membaringkan dirinya di sofa, mengingat bibinya dan membuatnya juga mengingat Sakura, mengambil ponselnya dan segera menghubungi gadis itu, bunyi nada tunggu yang cukup lama, hingga akhirnya di angkat oleh Sakura.

"Oh, Sasuke, ada apa menghubungiku?"

" _Aku sedang memikirkanmu."_

Wajah Sakura merona, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang belajar." Ucap Sakura, sekedar mengalihkan perasaan malunya.

" _Aku sudah ingat akan hal yang terjadi saat di SMP dulu-"_

"-Tidak perlu." Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke. "-Tidak perlu kau katakan, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya, aku hanya ingin tahu Sasuke yang sekarang." Ucap Sakura.

" _Aku hanya ingin menjelaskannya padamu."_

"Selama ini aku sedikit memahamimu, kau akan melakukan sesuatu jika tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau pikirkan dan seakan kau tengah membela diri, membela diri memang perlu, aku pun tidak ingin di anggap bersalah jika tidak bersalah."

" _Kau jadi terdengar seperti bibiku."_ Ucap Sasuke, bahkan nada suaranya terdengar ceria.

"Benarkah? Apa nada bicaraku sudah seperti orang yang sudah tua?"

" _Bukan seperti itu, tapi kau begitu bijak, kau bersikap seperti bibiku, aku senang mendengarnya."_

"A-apaan sih, ya sudah, aku harus belajar!" Sakura segera mematikan ponselnya, apa yang di katakan Sasuke membuatnya deg-degan sendiri. Wajahnya kembali merona.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Sasuke menatap malas ke arah Obito, dia terus mengikutinya hingga ke sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap tajam ke arah Obito.

"Aku harus mengawasimu, tuan muda."

"Aku tidak ingin di awasi olehmu! Dan berhenti memanggilku tuan muda!" Protes Sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan mendengar perintahmu."

"Hooo... aku tahu, apa kau ingin bertemu Rin dan beralasan untuk mengawasiku?"

Wajah Obito merona. "Bo-bodoh! Aku tidak akan melakuan hal itu!" Protes Obito.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku."

"Cepat masuk ke kelasmu." Kesal Obito.

Beberapa murid yang juga tengah berjalan masuk menatap Sasuke dan seorang pria dengan setelan jas serba hitamnya, dia terlihat seperti seorang _bodyguard._ Sasuke bergegas masuk, dia pun tidak senang di lihat bersama Obito.

"Obito?" Ucap Sakura, pagi ini dia bertemu Obito.

Obito terfokus pada gadis yang berjalan di sebelah Sakura, dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Rin, namun gadis itu seperti tidak peduli padanya dan terus berjalan, lebih tepatnya terburu-buru hingga membuat Sakura tertinggal, Sakura membiarkannya, menatap Rin yang sudah berada di loker sepatu, Rin meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Ucap Obito, dia pun menyadari sikap Rin padanya.

"Katanya dia tidak suka padamu." Ucap santai Sakura.

 **Kraaak..!**

Suara hati yang retak, Sakura mengatakannya begitu saja tanpa memikirkan perasaan pemuda itu. Obito pun belum kepikiran akan memiliki hubungan khusus, namun tidak ada tanda awalan yang baik dari gadis itu padanya.

"Berusahlah, Rin suka tipe pria yang terlihat tua, kau sudah memenuhi tipenya, walaupun hanya mukamu saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Berhenti mengatakan seperti itu padaku, lagi pula siapa juga yang menyukai temanmu itu, cih! Aku tidak peduli padanya!" Ucap Obito, dia tidak bisa menghilang rona merah di wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" Sakura memicingkan mata ke arahnya.

Wajah Obito semakin merona. "Masuk ke kelasmu sana! Kau dan Sasuke sama saja!" Kesal Obito, dia pun pergi dari gerbang sekolah itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Kegiatan belajar mengajar telah berakhir, beberapa murid berjalan pulang, seseorang yang tengah menunggu di depan gerbang sedikit menjadi perhatian beberapa murid laki-laki, wanita dengan paras yang cantik, rambut hitam panjang sepunggung, kulit yang putih dan jika tersenyum akan terlihat menawan, dia seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Ah, permisi." Ucapnya pada Rin.

"Anda berbicara padaku?" Ucap Rin, menoleh kesana dan kemari, dari sekian banyak murid yang ada, hanya pada Rin dia berbicara.

"Iya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Ucap wanita itu dan tersenyum.

" _Cantiknya."_ Batin Rin, bahkan wanita itu lebih tinggi darinya. "Si-silahkan." Gugup Rin.

"Aku mencari seorang guru yang bernama Hatake Kakashi, apa dia ada di sekolah ini?" Ucap wanita itu, dia pun terlihat ragu.

"Kakashi-sensei? Dia masih ada di ruangan guru."

"Benarkah? Ah syukurlah, jika tidak keberatan apa kau bisa mengantarku ke sana?"

"Tentu, aku akan mengantar anda-."

"-Panggil saja Hanare. Namaku Hanare. Namamu?" Ucap Hanare.

"Nohara Rin."

"Nama yang bagus." Ucap Hanare dan tersenyum.

"Kebetulan Kakashi-sensei adalah wali kelasku." Ucap Rin.

"Terima kasih, aku tertolong."

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah ruang guru, Rin yang mengetuk pintu dan mencari Kakashi, menemukan pria itu tengah sibuk di mejanya.

"Sensei, ada yang mencarimu." Ucap Rin.

Kakashi menghentikan kegiatannya dan berjalan keluar ruangan guru.

"Hanare? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Kakashi.

Rin belum juga pergi dan memperhatikan keduanya. Merasa ada yang sedikit aneh dari kedua orang itu.

"Aku mengantarkanmu makanan, aku pikir kau akan pulang sore lagi." Ucap Hanare.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Se-sebagai pacarmu, apa aku tidak boleh berbuat baik?" Wajah wanita itu merona.

Rin tersentak kaget, dia pun jelas-jelas mendengar kata 'pacar' dari mulut wanita yang mungkin hampir seumuran Kakashi.

"Pacar!" Sontak saja Rin berbicara dengan cukup keras, dia pun menutup mulutnya dan menatap malu ke arah Hanare.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Hanare, dia pun menatap ke arah Rin.

"Bukan apa-apa, apa benar anda pacar Kakashi-sensei?" Ucap Rin.

Kakashi tetap tenang dan tidak banyak bicara, dia sedang memperhatikan reaksi Rin.

"Uhm, ka-kami pacaran." Ucap Hanare, wajahnya pun terlihat malu.

"Hoo.. Be-begitu yaa... Maaf mengganggu kalian." Ucap Rin dan bergegas pergi, raut wajahnya pun terlihat sedih.

Hanare terus menatap ke arah gadis itu, dia berlari cukup cepat, setelahnya dia menghilang pada koridor yang berbelok ke tangga.

"Haa...~ Kau kejam sekali, sekarang dia pasti akan sangat sedih." Ucap Hanare.

"Mungkin ini jalan terbaik." Ucap Kakashi, dia kehabisan ide untuk membuat Rin menyerah.

"Dia gadis yang manis, kenapa tidak bersamanya saja? Kau itu sudah cukup tua, cepatlah menikah." Sindir Hanare.

"Jangan membahas hal itu lagi."

"Ya sudah, ini," Ucap Hanare dan memberi kotak bekal pada Kakashi. "Aku benar-benar membuatkan makanan untukmu, setelah ini aku harus cepat pulang." Ucap Hanare.

"Aku pikir kotak bekal itu pun kosong."

"Untuk meyakinkan peranku sebagai pacar palsumu tentu saja aku membawa makanan yang asli." Ucap Hanare.

"Terima kasih, kau teman yang baik."

"Aku hanya membantumu karena kau sering membantuku." Ucap Hanare.

Sementara itu.

Rin sudah berlari hingga tidak sadar menabrak seseorang, sebelum dia terjatuh, pemuda itu lebih sigap menangkapnya.

"Rin?"

Gadis itu terkejut, dia melihat siapa yang menahan tubuhnya, pemuda yang dia benci, dia pun tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, sejak tadi dia terus menangis dan kini Obito melihatnya menangis. Obito pun bingung harus berbuat apa, di saat seperti ini dia malah memeluk Rin, gadis itu menangis di pelukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Haa...~ apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Kenapa aku harus menangis dan mau saja di peluknya."_ Ucap Rin dalam hati dan menatap Obito yang tidak juga duduk, dia sentiasa berdiri dan seperti mengawasi, di tangan Rin ada sebotol minuman, Obito bahkan repot-repot memberinya tissu dan minuman.

"Aku minta maaf sudah menabrakmu." Ucap Obito, yang seharusnya minta maaf itu Rin, dialah yang menabrak Obito saat pemuda ini sibuk mencari Sasuke yang kabur darinya.

Rin tidak juga berbicara, hari ini benar-benar sial untuknya, mendapat kebenaran tentang Kakashi yang sudah memiliki pacar yang cantik dan juga Obito sedang bersamanya. Obito kadang melirik ke arah Rin, gadis itu masih terdiam.

"Ehem, a-aku tidak akan katakan pada siapapun jika kau tadi menangis." Ucap Obito.

"Apa menurutmu aku ini jelek?" Ucap Rin tiba-tiba, dia pun menatap Obito.

"Eh?"

"Apa aku jelek?" Rin mengulang kalimatnya.

"Siapa yang katakan?"

"Jangan bertanya balik, katakan apa menurutmu aku-"

"-Tidak, kau tidak jelek." Ucap Obito, aneh, wajahnya malah merona saat gadis itu menatapnya.

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak pernah bohong!" Tegas Obito.

"Lalu kenapa Kakashi-sensei tidak tertarik padaku? Wanita yang menjadi pacarnya begitu cantik, selera Kakashi ternyata tinggi juga." Ucap Rin, dia begitu merasa buruk, tubuh yang kecil dan pendek, rambutnya pun tidak begitu indah, dia menyukai rambut pendek.

" _A-apa ini tentang patah hati? Gadis ini sedang patah hati yaa?"_ Batin Obito. Mencoba menangkap pembicaraan Rin.

"Se-setiap wanita mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik, tergantung dari apa yang di lihat seorang pria, bukan cuma pandangan pada wajah cantik saja, walaupun tidak cantik jika sikapnya baik, itu sudah termasuk cantik." Ucap Obito, menatap Rin dan gadis itu memasang wajah jijik padanya. "Ke-kenapa menatapku seperti itu!" Protes Obito.

"Kau sungguh terdengar seperti pria yang tua." Ucap Rin.

"A-aku masih 23 tahun!" Protes Obito, wajahnya pun merona.

"Aku harus pulang." Ucap Rin, beranjak dari kursi taman yang di dudukinya.

"Tunggu." Cegat Obito. Rin berbalik dan menatap pemuda itu, Obito mengalihkan tatapannya, dia tidak menatap balik Rin. "Ka-kau gadis yang cukup manis dan baik, tidak perlu kurang percaya diri, si-siapapun sadar akan hal itu." Ucap Obito, tersadar akan ucapan konyolnya sendiri, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, wajahnya terus merona.

"Terima kasih, terima sudah peduli padaku." Ucap Rin, mendengar ucapan Obito membuatnya sedikit tenang, walaupun dia tengah di landa sakit hati.

 **Deg. Deg. Deg.**

Obito menatap ke arah Rin dan jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang.

"Ya-ya sudah, pulang sana! Jangan menangis lagi gara-gara seorang pria! Ada banyak pria di luar sana!" Ucap Obito, nada bicaranya pun terlihat seperti orang panik.

"Iya-iya, aku akan pulang!" Ucap Rin dan bergegas pergi. _"Dasar, ucapannya pun menyebalkan."_ Batinnya.

Obito menatap Rin yang sudah pergi, memegang dada kirinya. _"Ah, sial! Ada apa denganku!"_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(28)**

 **= Perbedaan Besar =**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta ulang tahun Itachi di adakan pada sore harinya, Sakura jadi tidak perlu membolos untuk hadir, Sasuke yang mendapat pesan dari nomer yang tidak di kenalnya, bergegas mendatangi tempat yang di katakan jika mereka menculik Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat kesal dan akan memberi pelajaran orang yang sudah berani menculik pacarnya.

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti, menatap sebuah toko butik dan masuk begitu saja, meneriaki nama Sakura dan para pegawai pun ketakutan, Sasuke terlihat marah, hal ini cukup menjadi tontonan yang menarik untuk Obito, dialah yang sengaja mengirim pesan pada Sasuke dan tengah menemani Sakura atas permintaan Itachi, memegang perutnya yang sakit, dia tidak bisa berhenti tertawa melihat tingkah Sasuke seperti ingin memukul seluruh pegawai yang ada.

"Itachi benar, kau sangat peduli pada pacarmu." Ucap Obito, akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Segera saja kerahnya di cengkeram kuat oleh Sasuke. "Dimana Sakura!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, dia di sana." Ucap Obito dan menunjuk ke samping.

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sakura sangat berbeda, dia memakai dress putih dengan desain tali, beberapa payet bentuk kristal menghiasi tali-talinya, sedikit pendek pada pertengahan pahanya, wajahnya pun di poles dengan _make up_ dan rambut panjangnya di ikat rapi. Tangan Sasuke terlepas dari kerah Obito dan menatap tidak percaya pada pacarnya sendiri, dia jadi lebih cantik dan elegan.

"Da-dandanan macam apa itu?" Ucap Sasuke, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, menutupi wajah malunya dan mengalihkan tatapannya.

"He? Apa ini terlihat aneh? Sudah aku katakan pada mereka jika aku tidak suka di dandan." Ucap Sakura, malu. "Aku harus membersihkannya." Lanjutnya dan bergegas kembali ke dalam, segera saja Sasuke menahan lengan Sakura untuk tidak pergi.

"Aku tidak katakan aneh, hanya saja, kau sangat berbeda." Ucap Sasuke.

"Be-begitu yaa." Wajah Sakura merona, dia pun terus di tatap oleh Sasuke.

"Ah, sial, pemandangan macam apa ini? Bikin iri saja." Kesal Obito. "Sasuke cepatlah ganti pakaianmu dan bergegas ikut kami." Ucap Obito.

"Apa kalian yang memaksa Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, aku tidak di paksa, ini hanya sebuah undangan dari kak Itachi." Ucap Sakura, dia harus menenangkan Sasuke dan mengajaknya pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi jika saja Sakura tidak ikut!" Kesal Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya dia mau saja ikut.

Keduanya sudah siap, wajah Sakura merona menatap pemuda itu dengan jas hitamnya yang cukup mewah, dia sangat cocok menggunakan pakaian seperti itu.

"Silahkan nona, lewat sini." Ucap Obito, tangannya seperti meminta Sakura untuk memegang tangannya dan berhati-hati masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Jangan menyentuhnya." Ucap Sasuke dan menepis kasar tangan Obito, menarik Sakura menjauh darinya.

"Baik-baik, tidak akan aku lakukan." Kesal Obito, tangan perih setelah di tepis.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku." Ucap Sasuke saat mereka dalam perjalanan, menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk malu, mereka masih di mobil yang sedang menuju kediaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

Sakura memandang sekitar kediaman yang memiliki pintu besar, sebagian rumah bergaya tradisional dan selebihnya lagi dengan gaya rumah mewah, Sakura tidak percaya jika inilah kediaman seorang Uchiha, mereka orang kaya raya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak." Gugup Sakura.

"Cepat masuk dan kita akan cepat pulang, aku tidak suka di sini." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan seperti sebuah aula besar, di dalamnya tamu undangan sudah berdatangan, makanan yang enak dan terkesan elegan, Sasuke mencari Itachi, berharap segera bertemu kakaknya itu dan akan memarahinya, melibatkan Sakura dalam hal ini.

"Tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana-mana." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun meninggalkan Sakura.

"Dia sangat marah." Ucap Obito, sejak tadi menatap wajah kesal Sasuke.

"Apa mereka akan berkelahi di tempat seperti ini?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tenanglah, mereka tidak akan berkelahi, mau kue?" Tawa Obito.

"Uhm, tentu."

Obito mengambil beberapa kue di piring dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu masih memperhatikan sekitar, seperti pesta yang berkelas, begitu banyak orang dengan pakaian yang terlihat mewah dan gaya bicara mereka yang terkesan orang penting.

"Ini untuk pertama kalinya lagi Sasuke ke kediaman, dia sudah lama tidak ingin datang ke sini." Ucap Obito.

"Sasuke hanya menceritakan padaku jika dia di usir oleh ayahnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Yaah... mungkin karena perbuatannya, Sasuke memang sangat sulit di atur, dia sangat keras kepala, aku salut padamu bisa bertahan dengannya."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengannya."

"Dia seharusnya tidak perlu berada di sekolah dan mengurus perusahaan, sebenarnya ayahnya lebih menginginkan Sasuke dari pada Itachi, tapi apa yang terjadi, Sasuke tidak menginginkan posisinya dan hanya ingin Itachi berada di sana, mereka jadi terus bertengkar."

Sakura terdiam, hal yang sama pernah di katakan Itachi. Memikirkan akan kedudukan mereka yang sepertinya sangat berbeda jauh, dia dan Sasuke tidak sama, mereka berbeda. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi. Kedua sibuk untuk mencicipi makanan.

Sasuke berkeliaran di dalam aula itu namun tidak menemukan Itachi.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Sapa seseorang.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, menoleh dan melihat seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjangnya yang terikat rapi, dia pun berjalan bersama seorang pria lagi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke, dia tidak mengenal orang yang sedang menyapanya.

"Tentu kau tidak kenal aku, tapi aku cukup mengenalmu." Ucap pria itu.

"Apa maumu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin ada basa-basi, di masih harus mencari Itachi.

"Perkenalkan namaku Orochimaru, prof. Orochimaru, dan ini asistenku, Suigetsu." Ucap Orochimaru dan memperkenalkan pemuda yang bersamanya. "Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu dari kakakmu, bahkan ayahmu sendiri membenarkannya, aku sangat tertarik dengan anak yang ingin ikut bersamaku di pusat penelitian di kota Oto." Sasuke masih terdiam, dia terlihat serius mendengar ucapan Orochimaru. "Nah, Sasuke, ini kartu namaku. Jika kau berminat dengan tempatku, kau bisa menghubungiku." Ucap Orochimaru dan memberikan kartu namanya pada Sasuke.

"Hn, Baiklah, akan aku pikirkan." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi. Dia pun sedikit tertarik mendengar ucapan profesor itu, ini adalah sebuah batu loncatan untuknya.

Sasuke masih sibuk mencari Itachi bahkan hingga keluar aula, sedangkan Itachi sendiri berada tidak jauh dari Sakura, melihat gadis itu datang dia pun menghampirinya.

"Aku senang kau datang." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku ke sini hanya demi mengajak Sasuke untukmu." Ucap Sakura, dia pun sudah selesai mencicipi makan yang menurutnya semua enak.

"Terima kasih, kau berhasil mengajaknya. Sekarang dia dimana?"

"Dia pergi mencarimu."

"Dia pasti sangat marah."

"Begitulah."

"Uhm... Baiklah, mari ku perkenalkan ayahku padamu."

"Eh? A-ayah Sasuke?" Gugup Sakura, ini menjadi hal yang pertama untuknya bertemu kepala keluarga Uchiha.

"Tenanglah, ayahku orang yang baik." Ucap Itachi dan mulai mengajaknya ke ayahnya yang sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa orang.

"Ayah." Panggil Itachi.

Sakura bisa melihat seorang pria tua yang berkarisma, wajahnya yang terlihat tegas, sorot mata seperti Itachi. Pria itu meninggalkan orang-orang yang menemaninya berbicara dan menghampiri Itachi.

"Mana adikmu?"

"Dia berkeliaran entah kemana. Oh iya, gadis ini datang bersama Sasuke." Ucap Itachi dan memperkenalkan Sakura.

"Sa-salam kenal, namaku Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sakura, saat ini dia sangat-sangat gugup, bertemu langsung dengan Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke.

"Hoo, kau bersama Sasuke yaa... uhm, kau terlalu muda dan kecil nona, kembalilah 10 tahun lagi." Ucap Fugaku, tersenyum tipis dan pergi begitu saja.

"Sepertinya dia terlihat menyukaimu, dasar pak tua yang tidak bisa menggunakan kata-kata lebih baik." Ucap Itachi.

"Eh? Apa aku memang terlalu kecil?" Sakura memikirkan ucapan Fugaku.

"Sudah-sudah, jangan dengar ucapannya itu. Ayahku tidak tahu menilai seseorang, dia hanya menilai dari apa yang dia harapkan." Ucap Itachi.

"Ayahmu jadi mengharapkan sesuatu dari Sasuke, Sesuatu yang di inginkannya sebagai calon pemegang perusahaan."

"Kau cepat juga berkesimpulan, namun hal itu akan mustahil bagi Sasuke, dia tidak akan pernah melakukan apa yang di inginkan ayahku, tapi aku, aku bisa melakukannya, dan sekarang dia menjadi benci padaku."

"Aku rasa dia hanya salah paham akan tindakanmu, dia pikir kau orang bodoh yang mau saja di beri perintah."

Itachi tersenyum. "Maka dari itu, tolong jaga Sasuke untukku, dia satu-satu adikku yang berharga." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa untukmu, aku sendiri, aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana nantinya."

" _Setelah mengetahui hal ini, aku rasa Sasuke di luar jangkauanku, aku seperti akan sulit menggapainya."_

"Terima kasih untuk undangannya dan happy birthday kak Itachi." Ucap Sakura dan memberi sebuah hadiah kecil. "Itu hanya buku catatan kecil, aku pikir ini hanya sebuah pesta ulang tahun yang normal."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Itachi dan tertawa pelan.

Sakura berjalan mencari Obito, dia yang membawanya bersama Sasuke dan akan memulangkannya juga. Sasuke pun tidak terlihat, Sakura merasa sedikit lelah dengan banyak orang, berjalan keluar dan memilih untuk duduk di tamannya, memandang sekitar, bahkan halamannya begitu luas dan indah dengan beberapa tanaman hiasan yang tata di sana, dia mungkin bisa mencari mereka lagi.

" _Kadang jika aku berpikir untuk belajar dengan keras dan mendapat nilai terbaik, ibu akan kembali, namun hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, sekarang, aku memikirkan orang lain, Sasuke, jika dia terus memikirkan dirinya sendiri, bagaimana dengan sekitarnya? Semua orang selalu beranggapan jika Sasuke terlalu keras kepala tanpa memikirkan orang lain."_

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi meninggalkan aula, memilih menjauh dari keramaian orang-orang yang hanya mengenal ayahnya, memandangi ruangan itu, dulunya dia sering bersama Sasuke, mereka kadang belajar bersama atau bermain bersama.

"O-oii."

Itachi menoleh, Sasuke akhirnya menemukannya. Sasuke menatap kakaknya yang terlihat tenang.

"Jangan melibatkan apa pun lagi dengan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak melibatkannya."

"Apa ini rencanamu? Kau sudah puas?"

"Jangan salah sangka padaku, aku hanya ingin kau datang, akan lebih menyenangkan jika di hari bahagia ini saudara pun ikut hadir."

"Cih, aku tidak sudi hadir di acaramu."

"Sasuke."

"Apa?"

"Kau masih ingat tempat ini?"

"Tidak, aku bahkan sudah melupakan apapun dari rumah ini."

Itachi hanya tersenyum, dia tahu Sasuke masih tidak akan menerimanya kembali.

"Ha-Happy birthday, aku akan segera pulang." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi. Rasanya sedikit berbeda, dia jadi seperti tidak ingin marah pada kakaknya, perasaannya menjadi gugup. _"Dasar aniki bodoh!"_ menutup wajah merona dengan punggung tangannya, memikirkan kenapa Itachi harus tersenyum saat dia marah dan tempat itu begitu banyak kenangan untuknya.

"Terima kasih. Sasuke." Ucap Itachi, walaupun adiknya itu sudah pergi dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke berjalan kembali ke aula, langkahnya terhenti, dia melihat Sakura yang duduk di dekat taman, bergegas menghampirinya, dia ingin mereka segera pulang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terdiam dan tidak juga menanggapinya.

"Ada apa? Perutmu Sakit? Sebaiknya kita pulang?" Ucap Sasuke, mengulur tangannya ke arah Sakura, namun gadis itu tetap terdiam.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

"Sasuke. Walaupun kita sudah bersama cukup lama, tapi aku selalu berpikir kembali, apa benar aku sudah memahamimu? Selama ini aku menganggapnya tidak apa-apa, bahkan dengan hubungan ini, tentang perasaanku dan perasaanmu, tapi kau kadang tidak mengatakan segalanya apa yang ada di pikiranmu-" Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak tahu jika Sakura akan berbicara serius padanya. "-Hari ini aku bertemu orang-orang yang menurutku sangat-sangat berbeda denganku, bahkan kau, sampai sekarang kau tetap keras kepala dengan apa yang kau pikirkan benar, kapan kau bisa menerima pendapat seseorang? Kau begitu penting dan sangat di butuhkan, bahkan untuk keluargamu."

"Jadi apa yang kau dapat hari ini tentang apa yang harus aku lakukan selama ini." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak senang akan ucapan Sakura padanya.

"Benar, aku harap kau melakukan seperti apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak mengerti kenapa harus mengucapkan hal itu, seakan ingin menjauhkan Sasuke darinya dan berharap Sasuke segera menepatkan posisi pentingnya pada keluargnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu darimu." Tatapan Sasuke menjadi dingin.

"Maka pikirkan baik-baik kedudukanmu, aku akan pulang sendiri saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Obito akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu."

Sasuke menatap Sakura pergi begitu saja, tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Sakura, seharusnya hubungan mereka akan terus baik-baik saja, namun pemikiran Sakura berbeda dengannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Esok harinya.

Sakura menatap dirinya di cermin, menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi, memikirkan ucapannya kemarin, dia marah begitu saja setelah tahu Sasuke yang seharus mengganti posisi ayahnya dan malah terus keras kepala, dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri tanpa tahu dia sangat di butuhkan.

" _Setelah ini aku harus minta maaf pada Sasuke, tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal itu, aku hanya sedikit kesal dengan sikapnya yang terus menganggap dirinya benar."_

Tiba di sekolah.

Kursi Sasuke kosong, dia tidak masuk sekolah, Sakura ingin mencarinya, murid lain pun tidak tahu Sasuke ada dimana.

"Apa Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Ucap Sakura, dia hanya bisa bertanya pada Karin yang mungkin mengetahui sesuatu, mereka sekelas.

"Tidak, Sasuke juga tidak berbicara apa-apa padaku, apa kalian ada masalah?" Ucap Karin, tidak biasanya Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kami baik-baik saja, baiklah, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

Mendatangi kelas Sasuke pun tidak ada gunanya, dia tidak ada, bertanya pada Rin dan Naruto, mereka pun tidak tahu, berkunjung ke apartemen, Naori hanya mengatakan jika Sasuke tidak pulang ke rumah sejak kemarin, Naori terlihat santai saja, dia kadang sudah terbiasa jika Sasuke pergi tiba-tiba dan tidak pulang. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum di datangi Sakura, apartemen Itachi.

"Ah Sakura, silahkan masuk." Ucap Obito.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya mencari Sasuke, apa kau tahu dia dimana? Bahkan ponselnya tidak bisa di hubungi."

"Sasuke? Aku tidak tahu, seharusnya aku bersamanya hari ini, tapi kata Naori dia tiba-tiba pergi. Dia memang seperti itu, tidak perlu khawatir." Ucap Obito.

"Kak Itachi dimana?"

"Dia sedang istirahat, pekerjaannya cukup banyak tapi dia santai-santai saja, dasar."

"Umm, terima kasih, aku akan pulang saja." Ucap Sakura.

"Hati-hati di jalan, lain kali berkunjunglah lagi."

Sakura pun mulai berjalan pulang, tidak menemukan Sasuke dimana-mana, mungkin seperti yang di katakan Naori, dia menghilang sejenak dan akan kembali lagi, dia bahkan belum minta maaf akan ucapannya saat dia kediaman Uchiha.

" _Apa kau marah padaku?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagiii...~


	15. Chapter 29-30

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene. Dan sekarang author tengah menunggu untuk live actionnya *heboh*

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(29)**

 **= Pandangan Lain =**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke kadang menghilang sehari dan kadang sudah berada di sekolah, tapi kali ini hampir dua minggu dia tidak muncul ke sekolah.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak khawatir? Ini sudah sangat lama dia datang ke sekolah, apa kau sudah bertanya pada kak Naori?" Ucap Naruto, dia sudah panik.

"Jangan berbicara padaku." Ucap Sakura, saat ini dia merasa sedikit kesal, Sasuke tidak ada kabar dan tidak menghubunginya hingga 2 minggu, memikirkan apa ucapannya begitu kejam hingga Sasuke tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?

"Aku turut bersedih Sakura, apa aku perlu memasangkan selebaran pencarian orang hilang?" Ucap Rin, dia pun turut khawatir akan hal ini.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannnya." Ucap Sakura.

Menghela napas, Sakura tidak mengerti akan jalan pikiran Sasuke, untuk apa dia pergi begitu lama dan tanpa kabar?

Kegiatan sekolah akhirnya berakhir dan Sakura bisa segera pulang, dia pusing mendengar ucapan Naruto dan Rin yang lebih sibuk darinya, entah siapa yang pacaran dan siapa yang bukan pacaran, mereka berdua lebih merasa kehilangan saat Sasuke tidak ada.

Berjalan pulang dan tidak sengaja bertemu Sasori di perjalanan.

"Kau hanya sendirian?" Ucap Sasori, Sasuke selalu bersama Sakura, namun kali ini pemuda itu tidak ada.

"Sudah dua minggu dia menghilang, aku tidak tahu dia berada dimana." Ucap Sakura.

"Hee? Menghilang?" Sasori sedikit terkejut. Merasa jika Sasuke itu pemuda yang aneh.

"Sudahlah, dia memang seperti itu, selalu tidak mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya dan menyimpannya sendiri." Ucap Sakura, kecewa akan sikap Sasuke padanya.

"Ki-kita jarang-jarang bertemu, mau mendatangi sebuah kafe? Aku akan mentraktirmu." Ucap Sasori, senang, jika Sasuke tidak ada, dia bisa berkesempatan berdua dengan Sakura.

"Uhm." sebuah anggukan dari Sakura, menerima ajakan Sasori, dia mungkin bisa sedikit tenang dengan berbicara pada Sasori. "Dimana teman-temanmu?"

"Mereka sibuk bermain game, aku tidak terlalu suka bermain game."

"Oh, apa kau masih tetap fokus pada pelajaranmu? Dulunya kau sempat menjadi murid yang pintar, bahkan berada pada posisi ranking di bawahku."

"Kau masih tetap mengingatnya, yaa sekarang aku masih tidak bisa berpindah pada ranking 2, ada murid yang seperti kau di sekolahku, dia begitu antusias untuk belajar untuk mendapatkan prestasi."

"Hoo, aku pikir aku satu-satunya orang seperti itu." Ucap Sakura.

"Tentang pacarmu itu, apa kau tidak menghubunginya?"

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi nomer ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja dan kau masih berhubungan dengannya?"

Sakura terdiam, memikirkan ucapan Sasori, apa benar mereka masih memiliki hubungan khusus? Sasuke bahkan tidak memberinya kabar, jika benar Sasuke tidak ingin meninggalkannya, kenapa di saat seperti ini dia pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar? Sakura merasa sangat kecewa.

"Entalah, aku hanya tidak memahami cara berpikirnya."

"Ka-kau mungkin bisa mendapat pemuda yang lebih baik dari Sasuke." Ucap Sasori, sedikit melancarkan aksinya.

Sakura tidak bisa memikirkan pemuda lain, dia tidak membohongi dirinya jika dia juga khawatir akan Sasuke yang pergi entah kemana.

"Minumlah, apa kau ingin kue?" Tawar Sasori setelah membelikannya segelas minuman.

"Tidak perlu, ini saja sudah cukup." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka pun duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di kafe yang mereka datangi. Sasori bisa memandangi Sakura, gadis itu hanya sibuk pada minumannya dan dia terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa kalian bertengkar sebelum ini?" Ucap Sasori, diam pun tidak akan bisa membuat Sakura berbicara padanya.

"Uhm, sedikit."

Sasori bisa melihat raut datar itu, kemungkinan mereka sedang bertengkar dan berakhir dengan Sasuke memilih pergi, pemuda yang tidak jantan, kabur hanya karena bertengkar dengan pacarnya.

"Dia sangat aneh." Ucap Sasori.

"Kau benar."

"Kenapa terus bertahan dengannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau akan menyia-nyiakan hidupmu dengan pemuda seperti itu."

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi seharusnya aku yang salah, seakan menyuruhnya pergi dari kehidupanku dan melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan."

Sasori mencoba memahami ucapan Sakura. "Aku pikir dia tipe keras kepala, tapi jika bersamamu, dia menjadi orang yang berbeda."

Sakura terlihat menghela napas. Sasori terdiam, pembicaraan yang mungkin tidak seharusnya di bicarakannya, suasana hati Sakura seperti tidak mendukung.

"Sakura." Panggil seseorang.

Sakura hapal akan suara itu, menoleh dan melihat Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh darinya, pakaian kasual, jaket hitamnya dan celana jins, dia menatap dingin pada Sakura. Tatapan itu kemudian mengarah pada Sasori.

"Baru saja kami membicarakanmu, kau sudah datang, aku harap kau tidak perlu muncul lagi, apa kau tidak sadar jika aku dengan mudah bersama Sakura?" Ucap Sasori, seakan memancing Sasuke.

Sakura masih terdiam, dia sangat merindukan Sasuke, namun tatapan dingin itu, gadis ini bahkan tidak berani mendekat, ucapan Sasori pun tidak begitu di dengarnya.

"Oh, begitu, aku tidak peduli." Cuek Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja.

Sakura mematung, Sasuke terlihat berbeda, dia sangat aneh, tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan tatapan lain.

"Apa dia benar pacarmu? Dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi padamu." Ucap Sasori. Sakura masih mematung dan tidak juga merespon ucapan Sasori. "Sakura." Panggil Sasori.

"Eh? Ma-maaf."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tidak menghampirinya?"

"Aku... haa..~ Aku hanya lupa mau mengatakan apa padanya, seharusnya aku meminta maaf atas ucapanku." Ucap Sakura.

" _Aku rasa ini tidak akan mudah, ikatan mereka begitu kuat."_ Batin Sasori.

 **.**

 **.**

"Neh, Jadi?" Ucap Naruto, menatap malas pada Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dan mengamuk.

"Aku tidak mengerti! Baru saja meninggalkannya sebentar dia sudah bersama Sasori! Kenapa dia cepat berpindah hati!" Protes Sasuke. Dia sangat marah, seharusnya saat tadi dia akan seperti biasanya, menarik Sakura menjauh, namun tidak jadi di lakukannya, dia lupa akan ucapan Sakura sebelum mereka tidak bertemu.

"Aku rasa pikiranmu terlalu berlebihan, Sakura tidak pacaran dengan Sasori, kau hanya salah tangkap, di samping itu, dari mana saja kau! Kami terus mencarimu, bahkan kak Naori tidak tahu." Ucap Naruto, hal terpenting adalah mengetahui Sasuke dari mana, bukan mendengar marahnya yang cemburu pada Sasori.

"Aku pergi bersama prof. Orochimaru di salah satu laboratoriumnya di kota Oto, di sana cukup menyenangkan, kecuali asistennya yang cerewet, namanya Suigetsu." Ucap Sasuke.

"He? Jadi kau belajar penelitian di laboratorium?" Ucap Naruto tidak percaya, Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang hanya karena ikut sebuah penelitian.

"Hn, aku sudah menginginkan ini sejak lama."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?"

"Mungkin aku akan mengundurkan diri."

"Heeeee...! Kau akan pergi meninggalkan kami!"

"Aku masih memikirkannya dulu." Ucap Sasuke, ini adalah sebuah jalan yang cukup besar untuknya, meninggalkan sekolahnya dan menjadi seorang ilmuwan termuda. Prof. Orochimaru pun membebaskannya untuk memilih, dia bisa tetap bersekolah atau segera ikut belajar bersamanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke terdiam, mengingat ucapan Sakura.

" _Benar, aku harap kau melakukan seperti apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan."_

Tanggapan Sasuke tentang ucapan Sakura, gadis itu ingin dia menjalankan apa yang di sukainya, namun itu sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang Sakura pikirkan, Sakura ingin Sasuke segera mengambil posisinya sebagai kepala keluarga Uchiha, bukan hanya sibuk bermain-main di sekolah atau membuat masalah.

"Oii, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto, pemuda itu terlihat melamun.

"Aku harus berbicara dengannya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku harap keputusanmu tepat."

"Aku sudah memikirkannya baik-baik."

"Kau tahu, Rin memasang poster pencarian orang hilang di papan pengumuman sekolah, mereka jadi berpikir kau benar-benar hilang." Ucap Naruto, ingin tertawa tapi masih di tahannya.

"Aku akan ke sekolah besok, tenang saja."

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari, Sasuke pun hanya mengirim pesan pada Naori dia akan pulang sebentar dan menceritakan segalanya, saat ini yang ingin di lakukannya adalah bertemu Sakura, dia harus meluruskan segalanya, berhenti di depan pintu pagar rumah gadis itu, menghubunginya.

"Aku ada di depan rumahmu." Ucap Sasuke lewat ponsel.

Sakura bergegas keluar rumah, berjalan lebih cepat, tiba di hadapan Sasuke dan memeluknya erat, dia pun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menangis, beranggapan jika ucapannya membuat Sasuke pergi. "Maaf! Aku sungguh minta maaf jika ucapanku membuatmu marah." Ucap Sakura, sedih dan juga senang. Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Sakura. "Aku sampai kebingungan untuk mencarimu, aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali." Gadis itu masih menangis.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap Sakura yang terus menangis. "Aku tidak marah dan maaf tidak memberimu kabar." Ucap Sasuke dan menghapus perlahan air mata Sakura.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar padaku? Semuanya khawatir" Ucap Sakura, dia sangat khawatir.

"Dari pada kau bertanya hal itu, kenapa kau harus bersama Sasori? Kau selingkuh di saat aku tidak ada!"

 **Plaak!**

Baru saja merasa senang dan menangis begitu saja, Sakura sudah di buat kesal, dia pun menggetok kepala Sasuke dengan keras.

"Siapa yang kau tuduh selingkuh! Aku tidak seperti itu!" Protes Sakura.

"Ba-baiklah, maaf jika aku salah paham." Ucap Sasuke dan menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang sakit.

"Naruto dan Rin mencarimu."

"Aku akan ke sekolah besok."

"Lalu, selama ini kau ada dimana?"

"Aku mendapat tawaran untuk ikut belajar di sebuah laboratorium, prof Orochimaru mengajakku ke laboratoriumnya di kota Oto, di sana jika ada anak yang berbakat dan ingin belajar, dia akan merekrutnya, semacam sekolah untuk penelitian." Jelas Sasuke.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi?" Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa ini yang kau harapkan?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Jika itulah yang terbaik untukmu, kau bisa melakukannya."

Sasuke menatap Sakura, dia harus memikirkan berbagai hal jika akan kembali ke laboratorium itu, meninggalkan Konoha, teman-temannya dan juga orang yang di cintainya dalam kurung waktu yang cukup lama.

Kembali memeluk Sakura. "Biar aku berpikir sejenak." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tetap tenang, memikirkan jika Sasuke akan pergi darinya dan tidak menentu akan kembali.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, 2 minggu itu terasa seperti 2 tahun." Ucap Sasuke dan tertawa pelan.

"Dasar bodoh." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka, mengusap perlahan puncuk kepala Sakura. "Terima kasih telah mendukungku." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun senang mendengar tanggapan Sakura.

"Aku pikir kau marah akan ucapanku dan pergi begitu saja?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku pikir kau ingin aku melakukan seperti apa yang kau inginkan."

"Ha? Sepertinya kau salah paham, aku mengatakan jika kau sebaiknya mengambil posisimu di keluargamu, bukan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan." Ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah? Jadi itu maksud dari ucapanmu?" Ucap Sasuke, dia pun salah tanggap.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku tidak ingin kembali ke kediaman dan tidak ingin terlibat apapun lagi dengan ayahku." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, Sasuke memang akan keras kepala terhadap keluarganya, dia tidak peduli lagi dan hanya menganggap Naori sebagai keluarganya.

"Lagi pula, Itachi bisa mengurus segalanya, dialah yang lebih baik berada di sana, bukan aku." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura hanya terdiam, seperti yang di katakan Itachi, Sasuke tidak akan mengubah pendiriannya bagaimana pun juga. "Baiklah, aku akan segera pulang, Nao ingin memarahiku, aku tidak juga memberinya kabar." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menggangguk, pemuda itu memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup sejenak bibir Sakura. "Sampai ketemu di sekolah." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi.

Wajah Sakura merona, Sasuke lagi-lagi melakukan hal yang tiba-tiba.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(30)**

 **= Kekosongan Yang Terisi=**

 **.**

 **.**

"Homura-sensei? Aku akan menaruh atlas ini di lemari." Ucap Ino, dia mendapat tugas mengembalikan atlas di ruangan Humora.

Setelah menaruhnya dengan rapi, langkahnya terhenti saat akan keluar, murid yang di lihatnya tengah tertidur di sofa ruangan Humora, wajahnya merona, Sasuke terlihat begitu tenang tertidur di sana.

" _U-Uchiha senpai! Apa ini sebuah keberuntungan, haa...~ wajahnya terlihat tampan bahkan saat tidur."_

Ino pun terus memperhatikannya, Sasuke tidak terusik, gadis itu sudah berjongkok dan masih menatap wajah senpainya itu, wajahnya merona, memajukan wajahnya perlahan ke arah wajah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau bolos lagi? Cepat bangun." Tegur Humora, salah satu muridnya itu terus berada di ruangannya.

Sasuke terbangun, dia tertidur setelah membaca buku tentang penelitian Humora. Ino sendiri bersembunyi di sisi lemari, dia pun hampir kedapatan oleh senseinya itu.

"Ruangan Humora-sensei memang yang paling nyaman." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa ini alasanmu untuk bolos?

"Tidak-tidak."

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tawaran yang kau katakan itu? Aku memang pernah mendengar akan prof. Orochimaru, dia pria yang hebat dan dari pengajarannya menghasilkan para ahli yang berkualitas."

"Aku masih memikirkannya."

"Wah, kau akan jadi peneliti termuda nantinya."

"Hebat 'kan?"

"Hebat, tapi sekarang kembali ke kelasmu dan belajar dengan baik."

"Baik, sensei." Ucap Sasuke dan bergegas pergi.

Ino menunggu hingga ruangan itu sepi dan dia pun segera keluar.

" _Sayang sekali, lain kali aku harus bisa mendapatkan Uchiha-senpai!"_ Ino pun masih tidak menyerah.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak mengerti persamaan ini, apa kau sudah bisa menjelaskannya?" Ucap Sasori.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memecahkannya, seharusnya itu akan mudah jika menggunakan rumus ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Seharusnya kalian mengerjakannya seperti ini, haa..~ kenapa harus di buat susah." Ucap Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Jangan sok pintar!" Protes Sasori.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini! Sekolah kita pun berbeda!" Protes Sasuke.

"Meskipun sekolah kita berbeda, pelajaran kita sama!" Kesal Sasori.

"Kalian yang sudah pintar berhentilah berkelahi." Protes Rin.

"Aku jadi sakit kepala jika kalian berdua terus membuat masalah." Ucap Naruto.

Lagi-lagi mereka belajar di kafe yang sering di kunjungi, Sasori pun tidak akan tinggal diam jika Sakura akan datang, dia bisa bersamanya walaupun ada Sasuke yang menjadi pengganggu, sebenarnya dialah pengganggu yang tidak sadar diri.

"Hahahah, benar-benar, Sasuke kapan-kapan kita main game." Teman-teman Sasori pun heboh berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Tentu-tentu!" Antusias Sasuke.

"Ada banyak game baru dan seru."

"Kalian harus sering mengajakku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku pikir kau yang aku terus berada di ranking 1 dan sekarang pemuda menyebalkan itu menggesermu." Bisik Sasori pada Sakura.

"Diamlah, aku tidak ingin membahas rankingku." Ucap Sakura, kesal.

Dia pun masih tidak menyukai Sasuke jika membahas nilai, dia tetap saja terlihat santai dan mendapat nilai sempurna.

"Hey, Sasori, kau terus mendekati Haruno." Ucap teman-teman Sasori.

Suasana menjadi tenang, Naruto dan Rin pun berhenti belajar.

"Sasori sering melihat ke arah Haruno loh."

"Diamlah." Ucap Sasori.

"Kau harus menyerah, Sasuke dan Haruno pacaran." Ucap yang lainnya, mereka jadi sibuk membicarakan Sasori.

Pemuda berambut merah ini memasang wajah tenangnya, melipat kedua tangannya ke dada. "Lalu apa ada masalah dengan itu? Kenapa jika aku juga menyukainya?" Ucap Sasori.

Semuanya terfokus pada Sasori.

"Hahah, jangan bercanda Sasori." Ucap teman-teman Sasori, beranggapan jika Sasori sedang bercanda.

"Hey, Sasori, apa kau tidak sadar dengan ucapanmu?" Ucap Naruto.

"Dasar pengganggu!" Ucap Rin.

Sasuke terfokus pada Sakura, wajah gadis itu tiba-tiba saja merona, ada yang terang-terangan mengatakan suka padanya selain Sasuke, Sasori pun melihat hal itu, dia sudah sampai pada batas kesabarannya.

"Sakura, ikut aku sekarang juga." Ucap Sasori, dia pun menarik Sakura keluar dari kafe.

Sasuke segera menyusul mereka dan sama sekali tidak menemukan mereka.

"A-apa yang sudah kau katakan!" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sial, kau tetap saja terlihat manis, maaf jika dulunya aku buruk dengan mengatakan suka padamu, saat itu aku benar-benar sangat menyesal, sekarang pun aku tidak bisa melupakanmu dan perasaan ini masih tetap sama." Ucap Sasori, kembali dia ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. "Aku sangat menyukaimu, aku tulus akan perasaan ini, maukah kau putus dari Sasuke dan menjadi pacarku?" Tegas Sasori.

"Maaf, aku tetap akan menolakmu."

"Aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana Sasuke bisa kau terima sedang aku tidak? Aku sudah mengubah perilaku dan sikapku, apa itu tidak cukup?"

"Bukan seperti itu Sasori, saat itu aku benar-benar merasakan kau seperti pengganggu, sama halnya dengan Sasuke, dia juga sangat mengganggu, namun selama bersamanya, aku merasakan berbagai hal yang tidak aku sadari, dia sedikit mengubah cara pandangku, jika dulunya aku hanya menerimanya begitu saja, sekarang, aku merasa jika hubungan kami ini sangat berarti." Ucap Sakura.

"Sasuke begitu berarti untukmu?"

Gadis itu mengangguk, Sasori menatap tidak senang padanya, mengubah sikapnya pun Sakura tetap tidak akan menerimanya, sebuah senyum di wajah Sasori, akhirnya dia menyadari jika perasaan Sakura pun tidak akan goyah dengan apapun.

 **Cup...~**

Sebuah kecupan di pipi Sakura. "Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku menyerah terhadapmu, sampai jumpa, Sakura." Ucap Sasori dan pergi begitu saja.

Wajah Sakura merona, pipinya tiba-tiba di cium Sasori. Masih tidak percaya akan hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya, bergegas kembali ke kafe namun hanya ada Naruto dan Rin di sana, Sasuke sudah tidak ada.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi, maaf tiba-tiba pergi." Ucap Sakura pada Rin dan Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Rin, penasaran.

Sakura terlihat menghela napas, wajahnya pun sangat merona. "Bu-bukan apa-apa. Sasuke dimana?" Ucap Sakura.

"Dia mengejar kalian tadi, tapi tidak kembali juga." Ucap Naruto

"Begitu yaa, ya sudah."

"Kenapa kau terlihat aneh?" Ucap Rin, dia butuh penjelasan Sakura saat ini, Sasori tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya keluar setelah mengucapkan hal aneh.

"Ti-tidak, sebaiknya kalian cepat belejar sebelum hari gelap." Gugup Sakura, dia masih mengingat ciuman di pipinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah gelap, kegiatan belajar mereka berakhir, Rin dan Naruto jadi bisa belajar dengan tenang, Sasuke, Sasori dan teman-temannya tidak ada dan suasana menjadi tentram.

" _Seharusnya aku bisa menghalangi apa yang akan Sasori lakukan, kenapa aku ceroboh sekali!"_ Sakura pun menggosok-gosok pipinya, dia kurang waspada, ada pemuda lain yang menciumnya selain Sasuke, bukannya dia ingin mendapat hal itu, Sakura jadi merasa bersalah, seakan dia benar tengah selingkuh.

"Sakura."

Berhenti berjalan, Sasuke duduk di sebuah tangga, jalur menuju rumah Sakura, tatapan hampa yang di perlihatkannya, sejak tadi dia menunggu di sana dan berharap segera bertemu Sakura, dia pun kesal karena tidak menemukan Sasori yang membawa Sakura pergi.

"Aku yakin jika dia mengatakan suka padamu dan ingin menjadi pacarmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?" Gugup Sakura.

"Sial! Jadi dia mengajakmu pacaran!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menolaknya, lagi pula aku hanya menyukaimu dan kita masih pacaran." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya pun merona.

Sasuke berdiri, berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Sakura. "Kenapa harus ada pemuda lain yang menginginkanmu? Bagaimana jika kita menikah saja!" Ucap Sasuke, lagi-lagi mengucapkan sesuatu seenaknya.

"Bo-Bodoh! Jangan mengatakan hal itu lagi! Apa kau lupa janjimu!"

"Aku tidak lupa, tapi selalu saja membuatku takut jika benar kau akan bersama pemuda lain." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya tertunduk.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu, selama ini aku selalu tegaskan padamu jika aku hanya menyukaimu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya perlahan ke arah puncuk kepala Sasuke dan mengusapnya.

"Katakan seperti itu lagi dan jangan lupa memelukku." Ucap Sasuke, merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah Sakura.

"Aku akan pulang!" Ucap Sakura, mengacuhkan ucapan konyol Sasuke, hal itu hanya membuatnya malu.

Segera memeluk Sakura dari belakang, langkah gadis itu pun terhenti.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan! O-orang-orang akan melihat kita!" Ucap Sakura, dia pun terlihat panik.

"Tidak akan ada yang melihat." Ucap Sasuke, pelukannya pun mengerat.

" _Selalu saja melakukan hal seperti ini, ya sudahlah, dia akan lebih keras kepala lagi jika aku memberontak."_ Wajah gadis ini pun merona, membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Besok, datanglah ke rumah."

"Besok?"

"Iya, Besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu, kan? Waktu itu, saat aku ulang tahun kau mengatakan untuk menghubungi ibuku, walaupun itu hal kecil, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, aku jadi berani untuk berbicara dengannya, dengan begitu aku ingin sedikit membalasnya untukmu."

"Uhm... Oh ya, dari mana kau tahu tanggal lahirku?" Ucap Sasuke, melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kak Itachi yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Oh, aku pikir dia pun akan lupa akan tanggal lahirku."

"Sebenarnya, kak Itachi begitu menyayangimu. Apa kalian bisa akur?"

"Tidak." Tegas Sasuke. "Sudah malam, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan Sakura, menggenggam tangan pacarnya itu dan mengajaknya pulang.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tengah berbelanja dan Sasuke menunggunya selesai, hari ini Sakura mengajaknya ke rumah, dia pun senang, merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Sakura, wajahnya kadang terlihat sipu malu. Beberapa gadis yang melewati Sasuke pun berbisik, mereka terfokus pada wajah pemuda itu, dia cukup tampan dan terlihat keren. Sasuke merasakan tatapan mereka, memasang wajah kesalnya dan membuat mereka takut.

" _Cih, ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa terus menatap ke arahku? Apa mereka ada masalah, sial."_ Kesal Sasuke.

"Maaf Sasuke, ayo pergi." Ucap Sakura, dia pun sedikit lama berbelanja.

"Kau sangat lama." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya pun berubah menjadi senang saat Sakura datang.

"Aku harus mengantri tadi. Apa kau suka makan kare?"

"Apapun yang kau buat, aku suka."

"Ah, baguslah, Naruto dan Rin juga akan datang ke rumah."

Sasuke mengangguk senang.

 **.**

 **.**

"Happy birthday Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto dan Rin, mereka pun bersemangat mengadakan pesta kecil di rumah Sakura, Kizashi sedang bekerja.

Sasuke tersenyum, baru kali ini dia merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama teman-temannya, sebuah kue di atas meja dan Sakura memasak kare daging untuk mereka.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat senang.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, kami senang melakukannya." Ucap Rin.

Pemuda bermata onyx ini terlihat memandangi teman-temannya, mengingat kembali akan dirinya dulu, dia selalu di jauhi dan tidak akan ada yang mau mendekatinya bahkan berteman dengannya, sekarang, dia memiliki teman-teman yang sangat peduli akan dirinya, kekosongan yang di rasakannya dulu seakan lenyap perlahan.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto, Sasuke hanya melamun.

"Tidak." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya memerah.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Bingung Naruto.

"Ini sangat langka!" Ucap Rin, dia pun menyadari wajah Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa, sudah, jangan bicara dan makan!" Kesal Sasuke.

Rin dan Naruto hanya tertawa, Sasuke selalu saja marah dan protes, tapi baru kali ini mereka melihat wajah berbeda dari seorang Sasuke yang selalu memasang wajah kesal atau datarnya. Sakura pun ikut tersenyum.

"Hey, aku juga ingin berterima kasih padamu." Ucap Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Uhm, sama-sa-"

 **Cup..~**

Hening, Naruto dan Rin memandang tidak percaya pada apa yang Sasuke lakukan, dia tiba-tiba saja mencium singkat bibir Sakura di hadapan mereka.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke setelah ciuman singkat itu. Wajah Sakura sangat merona, begitu juga Rin dan Naruto.

"Bisakah kau tidak lakukan itu di hadapan kami!" Protes Naruto.

"Kau mau ku bunuh!" Kesal Rin, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa irinya lagi.

Sakura ingin menghubur dirinya sendiri, kenapa harus di hadapan teman-temannya? Sasuke terlalu berani, dia harus menegaskan hal ini pada Sasuke agar tidak melakukannya di depan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kegiatan pesta kecilnya, dia pun mendapat marah dari Sakura, dia hanya ingin menunjukkan rasa terima kasih dan sayangnya pada Sakura, meskipun cara itu salah dan malah membuat teman-temannya kesal, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, mereka memberi warna tersendiri untuk kehidupannya sekarang.

"Yo, akhirnya kau pulang." Ucap Obito, dia sibuk memakan kue di ruang tamu.

"Sedang apa kau? Seenakanya saja masuk rumah orang!"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sedang makan kue, aku tidak perlu ijin darimu jika ingin masuk ke rumah Naori." Ucap Obito.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah meja ruang tamu, sebuah kue yang bertuliskan 'happy birthday' untuknya.

"Siapa yang membawa kue ini? Mana Nao?" Ucap Sasuke dan duduk di sofa.

"Naori sedang pergi ke bar, aku yakin kau tidak akan makan kue ini jadi aku makan saja, Itachi menyuruhku untuk membawanya." Ucap Obito.

"Oh."

"Happy birthday, tuan muda." Ucap Obito.

"Berisik, cepat pulang sana."

"Dasar, setidaknya kau harus mencicipi kue enak ini."

"Aku tidak butuh, lagi pula aku sudah makan kue di rumah Sakura."

"Jadi kalian mengadakan pesta bersama?"

"Hn, dan juga teman-temanku."

"Rin juga ada? Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku?"

"Jangan mengganggu Rin, aku akan memukulmu." Ancam Sasuke.

"Cih, sebenarnya kau itu pacaran dengan Sakura atau pacaran dengan Rin?"

"Sakura pacarku dan Rin temanku, jika kau macam-macam pada mereka kau akan berhadapan denganku, lagi pula Rin membencimu, dia hanya menyukai Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Sasuke.

"Rin tidak lagi menyukai senseinya itu, apa dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu? Aku pikir kalian berteman?"

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?"

"Gurumu itu sudah punya pacar dan membuat Rin menangis."

"Apa!" Sasuke terlihat marah.

"Tenangkan dirimu, jangan coba-coba mencari masalah dengan gurumu itu, aku rasa Rin jauh lebih kuat untuk menghadapi hal ini, jika kau memukul gurumu itu, ini akan menjadi masalah besar, secara tidak langsung Rin pun akan terlibat." Ucap Obito, dia pun menyadari sikap Sasuke.

"Kenapa ada pria bodoh seperti Kakashi-sensei!" Marah Sasuke.

"Kau yang bodoh, setiap orang memiliki perasaan yang berbeda, kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga? Sekarang pikirkan baik-baik bagaimana dengan Sakura, jika saja ada orang lain yang menyukainya dan perasaannya berubah?"

Sasuke terdiam, mengingat setiap ucapan Sakura padanya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, Sakura tidak akan pernah mengubah perasaannya." Ucap Sasuke, menatap kesal ke arah Obito.

"Baguslah, sepertinya hanya dia yang betah padamu."

"Cepat bereskan kue itu dan segera pulang." Ucap Sasuke, beranjak dari ruang tamu ke kamarnya. " Ah, dan juga, katakan pada Itachi, tidak perlu mengirimkan kue untukku." Tambahnya sebelum masuk ke kamarnya.

Obito tidak peduli, dia hanya menjalankan perintah dan kembali sibuk memakan kuenya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update...~

ah, sekilas info, untuk yang request itu harap bersabar yaa, ini sedang ada ujian, eh(?) salah, heheheheh... Author kadang sibuk pake banget dan susah untuk mengetik, so kadang berbulan-bulan baru bisa menyelesaikan semua request, jadi bersabar aja yaaa... jika ada yang request dan author belum juga membuatnya hingga bertahun-tahun, artinya author tidak punya ide alur yang bisa di gabungkan dengan inti ide kalian,, kemungkinan itu sulit, daya imajinasi author kadang terbatas, wkwkwkwkwk, dan terima kasih yang sudah mempercayakan author untuk membuat fic dengan inti ide-ide alur kalian. *kasih jempol deh*

oh ya, author sempat mendapat sebuah review tentang beberapa author yang tiba-tiba hiatus dan berakhir dengan menghilang, bahkan semua ficnya di hapus, uhmm... kalau bagi author Sasukefans sendiri, sepertinya akan terus membuat fanfic selama ada ide dan terus berkarya di sini, sejujurnya author cukup antusias untuk terus belajar mengetik sebuah cerita yang baik dan benar, di fanfic pun sudah seperti taman bermain bagi author, walaupun kadang ada yang suka meninggalkan kalimat kasar dan entah apa tujuannya, tapi bodoh amat lah, nggak peduli ama orang-orang begituan yang random ninggalin "kotoran" di fanfic, alangkah baiknya mereka pun membuat karya yang bisa di nikmati para reader. setuju...! maka dukung saya jadi presiden(?) efek pemilihan akhir-akhir ini, hahahaha.

Uhm... karena fic Obsession : dark story hanya oneshoot, mau numpang terima kasih atas respon reader, idenya ngeri amat, kapok emang buat seperti itu, tapiiiii...! jadi tertantang lagi mau buat cerita seperti ini, uhuk, sepertinya author stop sementara buat fic bad ending, next oneshoot akan happy ending dulu..., gilaa jadi banyak ide ngerii setelah buat fic begituan, hahahahahah *di lempar reader*

and yang terakhir.

Terima kasih pada reader yang udah review, like, follow dan apapun di fanfic karya Sasuke fans.

.

.

See next chapter...~


	16. Chapter 31-32

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene. Dan sekarang author tengah menunggu untuk live actionnya *heboh*

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(31)**

 **= Bertemu Kembali =**

 **.**

 **.**

"A-a-ada apa?" Gugup Rin, sejak tadi Sasuke terus menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal, bahkan tatapan itu terkesan ingin menghajar Rin.

"Kenapa tidak katakan padaku jika Kakashi-sensei membuatmu menangis!" Ucap Sasuke, kesal.

"He? A-A-A-Apa yang kau katakan! Bodoh! pergi sana!" Teriak malu Rin.

"Apa! Kakashi-sensei membuat Rin menangis!" Naruto pun terkejut, wajahnya ikut-ikutan kesal.

 **Braaak...!**

"Jika kalian tidak berhenti berisik, segera keluar dari perpustakaan ini!" Kesal Sakura, dia tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang.

"Maaf." Ucap ketiganya.

Menghela napas, Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa mereka begitu santai dan tidak belajar. "Sekarang kau bisa berhenti untuk mengejar Kakashi-sensei, itu sudah membuktikan jika harapanmu sudah hancur." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Apa kau ini benar temannya? seharusnya kau mendukung Rin." Ucap Sasuke, tidak senang akan ucapan Sakura.

"Aku hanya mengatakan fakta yang ada dan kau, berhenti bersikap sok baik, kenapa kau masih tetap berada di ranking 1! Kau sungguh menyebalkan! Ulangan mendatang aku harus berhasil." Ucap Sakura, dia kesal akan posisinya.

"Cih, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Ucap santai Sasuke.

"Aku akan berhasil! Lihat saja nanti!"

"Haa..~ mereka yang jadi bertengkar." Bisik Rin pada Naruto.

"Mereka akan terus seperti itu, biarkanlah, eh, jadi benar Kakashi-sensei sudah punya pacar? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Ucap Naruto.

"Sudah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi, aku pikir mungkin yang di katakan Sakura ada benarnya, aku sudah harus berhenti berharap." Ucap Rin, wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti adu mulut, mereka pun menatap Rin.

"Maaf atas ucapanku, tapi aku ingin kau membuka pikiranmu dan cobalah untuk tidak terfokus pada Kakashi-sensei, misalnya, bagaimana agar kau tidak mengulang saat ulangan." Sindir Sakura.

"Aku jamin semua nasehatmu akan sama dan berujung pada pelajaran dan nilai." Ucap Rin dan menatap malas pada Sakura.

"Bersemangatlah, sepulang sekolah, ayo makan ramen!" Ucap Naruto, berusaha membuat suasana menjadi ceria.

"Sedang musim panas seperti ini apa yang kau harapkan dengan makan ramen? Sebaiknya es krim yang dingin atau mie dingin." Ucap Rin.

"Aku sibuk belajar." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika kita liburan lagi?" Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan ke pantai lagi." Ucap Rin.

"Tidak-tidak, kali ini ayo ke villa milik keluargaku yang berada di bukit, dia sana pun banyak tempat-tempat yang bagus, kita akan sedikit mendaki, bukankah itu paling menyenangkan?" Ucap Naruto, bersemangat.

"Aku ingin mencoba mendaki." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau harus ikut!" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak ingin membiarkan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

Berbaring di teras rumahnya, liburan musim panas, cuaca cukup panas dan gerah, Sakura terus berbaring dan membiarkan pintu sampingnya terbuka lebar, kipas angin kecil yang di biarkan terus menyala dan air es yang berada di gelasnya.

"Panasnya...~" Gumam Sakura, menutup matanya dan mencoba merasakan hembusan angin.

"Kau akan masuk angin jika membiarkan pintumu terbuka lebar."

Sakura terkejut, membuka mata dan melihat Sasuke yang duduk santai di sebelahnya.

"Ba-bagaimana kau masuk!" Panik Sakura dan segera bangun.

"Aku melewati rumahmu, ku pikir masuk saja lewat pintu depan, tapi melihat pintu samping terbuka jadi aku masuk lewat sini, kau sungguh ceroboh dengan membuka lebar pintu rumahmu, bagaimana jika ada pencuri." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Aku hanya sedang istirahat, ada apa ke sini? Kau tidak ada kegiatan di saat liburan?"

"Uhm..." Sasuke terlihat berpikir.

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

 **Deg. Deg. Deg.**

" _Tenanglah-tenanglah."_ Wajah Sakura merona.

"Dimana ayahmu? Apa dia tidak liburan?"

"Dia bekerja saat siang hari." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke terus menatap Sakura, gadis itu jadi salah tingkah dan memilih untuk mengalihkan tatapannya.

"A-ada apa lagi?" Gugup Sakura.

"Kata Naruto lusa kita akan pergi."

"Oh, baiklah." Ucap Sakura, pasrah.

Tangan Sasuke perlahan bergerak, menyentuh lembut pipi Sakura dan masih terus menatapnya, suasana rumah yang sepi dan sesekali angin berhembut perlahan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura, bingung.

"Aku senang, kau tetap bersamaku."

"Bu-bukannya karena kita ini pacaran?" Sakura tidak bisa menatap Sasuke.

 **Cup..~**

Sebuah kecupan di kening Sakura, gadis itu terdiam, jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang dan sulit untuknya tenang.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke. Dia tidak akan pernah bosan berkali-kali mengucapkan kalimat itu pada Sakura.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Sakura, malu, jantung masih berdegup kencang, angin berhembus tidak membuatnya merasa sejuk, tangan Sasuke tidak juga lepas dari pipinya dan ini membuatnya semakin malu.

"Aku ingin istirahat."

"Hn, baiklah, dah." Ucap Sasuke dan pergi, dia hanya ingin melihat Sakura.

Sakura memandang keluar, Sasuke yang unik akan sikapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuaca yang begitu bersahabat, langit cerah dan berwarna biru, pepohonan yang rindang dan sesekali angin bertiup, baru saja 30 menit mendaki, Sakura sudah berhenti dan tidak ingin jalan lagi, dia lelah dan merasa ini perjalanan yang sulit.

"Kalian pergi saja dan tinggalkan aku di sini." Ucap Sakura, kakinya lelah.

"Ada apa denganmu! Ini belum sampai pertengahan jalan!" Protes Rin.

"Apa-apaan kau Sakura, kau terkesan seperti seorang nenek yang sulit berjalan." Sindir Naruto.

Keduanya masih semangat berjalan, tidak ada wajah lelah yang terlihat pada mereka.

"Tenanglah, kalian jalan saja, biar aku yang membawa Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan!" Ucap Sakura, dia pun di angkat ala bridal style.

"Aku akan membawaku sampai ke tujuan." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Kenapa suasananya jadi menyebalkan yaa." Ucap Rin, memasang wajah datar, sedatar tembok.

"Benar-benar." Ucap Naruto, begitu wajahnya.

Suasana menjadi tenang kembali, perjalanan di lanjutkan, Sakura tetap di gendong, tapi sedikit berbeda dengan awal yang Sasuke lakukan, dia menggendong Sakura pada di punggungnya.

"Apa kakimu sakit?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak terlihat lelah hanya untuk membawa Sakura.

"Sedikit." Ucap Sakura, dia tidak terbiasa untuk olahraga atau pun berjalan jauh. "Apa kau tidak lelah?"

"Kau hanya seringan kapas, aku tidak lelah." Ucap Sasuke.

" _Dasar bodoh!"_ Batin Sakura.

Perjalanan mereka berakhir di sebuah villa.

"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ucap Sasori, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu sepupunya itu.

"Aku akan berlibur di sini, Aku tidak tahu jika kau juga akan datang ke villa ini." Ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya dulu padaku? Aku pun akan berli-" Ucapan Sasori terputus, dia melihat Sasuke yang datang bersama Sakura yang tengah di gendong, mengalihkan tatapannya, _awakward moment_ , dia tidak akan lupa jika sudah di tolak Sakura untuk kedua kalinya, mereka berdua bahkan terlihat mesra.

"Ada apa? Kita bisa berlibur bersama, lagi pula kau datang bersama siapa?" Ucap Naruto dan merangkul senang sepupunya itu.

"Yo, wah, ada Sasuke dan yang lainnya." Ucap teman-teman Sasori, mereka pun heboh.

"Aku hanya datang bersama mereka." Ucap Sasori.

"Baguslah, ini akan semakin seru." Ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke turunkan aku." Pinta Sakura.

Sasuke pun menurunkan Sakura, mereka berjalan masuk ke villa untuk menaruh barang, namun tidak akan tidur di sana, Naruto sudah menyiapkan tenda untuk berkemah, mereka akan tidur di luar, kecuali Sasori dan teman-temannya mereka akan menggunakan kamar di dalam villa itu.

Liburan musim panas untuk tahun ini, ada sungai yang cukup dekat dari villa, liburan musim panas yang cukup menyenangkan, mereka jadi heboh untuk bermain air, kecuali Sakura, dia duduk di pinggir sungai, merendam kedua kakinya di bawah sebuah pohon, hanya menatap mereka, masih mengenakan jaket untuk menutupi baju renangnya, mereka bersenang-senang dengan berenang dan melompat dari atas batu ke dalam sungai.

"Sakura, kau tidak berenang?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku di sini saja." Ucap Sakura, dia hanya menikmati pemandangan dan tidak ingin ikut bersenang-senang seperti mereka.

"Kau pun harus berenang, nikmatilah liburan ini." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jika kau coba-coba mengangkatku dan membuangku ke sana, aku akan memukulmu." Ancam Sakura, dia tidak ingin di perlakukan lagi saat liburan di pantai.

" _Di-dia bisa tahu rencanaku!"_ Pikir Sasuke, itu adalah hal yang ingin dia lakukannya.

"Kau tidak menyenangkan." Ucap Sasuke, duduk di sebelah Sakura, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu gadis itu.

Sakura terkejut. "A-a-ada apa?" Ucapnya, bingung, Sasuke membaringkan kepalanya pada bahu kanannya, wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Kau jarang untuk bersenang-senang, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada yang tengah mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"Ti-tidak juga, aku hanya tengah memikirkan Sasori." Gugup Sakura.

"Hee! Kenapa malah memikirkan dia!" Protes Sasuke.

"Aku jadi sedikit merasa aneh jika kembali bertemu dengannya." Ucap Sakura, mengingat kembali hal terjadi padanya dengan Sasori, dia menolaknya 'lagi'.

"Anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa." Pemikiran sederhana Sasuke. "Ah, prof. Orochimaru menghubungiku kembali, dia ingin aku menjadi murid untuknya dan belajar di sana, aku sudah mengatakan padanya jika aku harus memikirkannya terlebih dahulu." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam, gadis ini menatap lurus ke depan, air sungai yang jernih, terik matahari dan teman-temannya yang masih heboh bermain air.

"Lakukanlah." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Kau harus melakukannya, ini demi kebaikanmu juga, jangan sia-siakan kesempatan seperti ini." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sakura, menatap gadis itu, dia terlihat ceria dengan mengucapkan hal itu padanya.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu selama 3 tahun." Tatapan datar yang di perlihatkan Sasuke padanya.

"Aku tahu, ini akan butuh waktu lama, lagi pula aku pun akan sibuk belajar, jadi tenanglah, di saat kau pergi, aku juga akan menyibukkan diri."

"Aku tidak tahan jika harus meninggalkanmu dan yang lainnya."

"Kau harus terbiasa, kau tidak akan bisa mendapat apa-apa jika terus memikirkan perasaan orang lain." Sakura terdiam, dia baru saja mengucapkan jika Sasuke memikirkan perasaan orang lain, sesuatu hal yang pernah di pikirkannya jika Sasuke tidak pernah ingin mendengar seseorang atau terus bersikap keras kepala tanpa melihat di sekitarnya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke terlihat bingung menatap raut wajah Sakura.

Sebuah senyum di wajah gadis ini. "Kau sudah semakin berubah Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

 **Deg.**

Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba merona, masih menatap wajah Sakura yang terlihat cantik bagi penglihatannya.

" _Apa ini tidak masalah? Sasuke akan pergi."_ Pikir Sakura.

"A-aku tidak berubah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sekarang aku bisa tenang, jadi jangan buang kesempatan ini." Ucap Sakura.

"Oiii...! Kalian yang bermesraan di sana!" Teriak Naruto.

"Berisik! Jangan mengganggu kami!" Protes Sasuke.

Sakura tertawa, mereka pun tetap heboh dengan bermain air, malam harinya, Sakura memasakkan makanan untuk mereka, semua cukup takjub, Sakura sangat handal untuk memasak, mereka mulai menatanya meja makan, semuanya sudah berkumpul kecuali Sasori. Sakura berjalan ke arah teras villa, di sana ada Sasori yang bersantai di sofa dengan desain rotan dan bantalan spons empuk di atasnya.

"Semuanya sedang menunggumu untuk makan malam." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" Ucap Sasori, berusaha berwajah tenang.

"Tentu, siapa lagi?"

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan berbicara padaku."

"Jangan berbicara konyol, kita masih berteman walaupun aku sudah menolakmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau sangat terang-terangan untuk mengatakan hal ini."

"Aku, aku hanya tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi, kita bisa memulainya semua dari awal tanpa ada perasaan yang berlebihan."

"Uhm, kau benar, kau sungguh sulit ku gapai."

"Kau masih bisa mendapat gadis yang lebih baik dengan wajahmu itu."

"Apa menurutmu aku ini tampan?"

"Ah, tidak, kau seperti bocah."

"Sial, aku benci kata seperti itu."

"Ya sudah, datanglah segera ke sana." Ucap Sakura dan bergegas.

Sasori hanya bisa menatap gadis itu meninggalkannya, dia akan selalu pergi darinya dan Sasori tidak akan bisa menahan gadis itu, kembali terasa sesak di dadanya, dia akan sedikit kesulitan melupakan Sakura.

Makan malam berakhir, waktu untuk istirahat, Rin akan satu tenda dengan Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke tidak ingin tidur bersama Naruto yang cukup berisik dengan dengkuran dan tidurnya sangat berantakan, dia pun memilih tidur di tenda yang sama dengan Sakura, sementara Sakura, dia kesulitan tidur, Rin tidak bisa tinggal diam, Sasuke pun tidur nyenyak di sebelahnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **= Liburan Yang Berlanjut =**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi tidak melakukan apapun seharian, dia istirahat total, pekerjaan di perusahaan hanya membuatnya lelah, dia ingin sesekali berlibur sebagai manusia normal yang butuh liburan, mendatangi apartemen Naori bersama Obito.

"Sayang sekali, jika kau datang untuk mengganggu Sasuke, dia pergi liburan bersama teman-temannya." Ucap Naori.

"Benarkah? Mungkin ini rencana yang lebih baik." Ucap Itachi dan tersenyum.

"Jika kembali kau harus membawakanku oleh-oleh." Ucap Naori.

"Iya, aku akan membawakannya untukmu, Baiklah, Obito kita akan pergi." Ucap Itachi, berjalan keluar apartemen Naori.

"Kemana? Pulang?"

"Tidak, kita harus bersenang-senang hari ini."

"Terserah saja." Ucap pasrah Obito.

"Mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengan teman Sasuke yang bernama Rin itu."

"A-a-aku hanya mengawasi dan mengantarmu." Wajah Obito merona, dia pun tidak ingin menatap Itachi setelah mendengar nama Rin di sebutkan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Oii Sasuke, kenapa kau tidur di tenda Sakura!" Protes Naruto, dia tidur sendirian dan tidak merasakan Sasuke yang kabur darinya.

"Aku hanya salah tenda." Ucap Sasuke, memasang wajah tenangnya.

"Mana mungkin salah tenda jika tidak ingin mencari kesempatan." Sindir Sasori.

"Apa katamu? Lagi pula aku pacarnya, aku berhak bersamanya." Ucap Sasuke, kesal.

"Hey, jangan bertengkar, sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan, di area sini banyak tempat yang bisa di kunjungi." Ucap Naruto.

Mereka pun mulai mendatangi area di mana banyak toko dan jajanan, adapun game yang akan di adakan saat liburan musim panas.

"Katanya jika mengumpulkan semua stempel pada kertas ini kita bisa mendapat hadiah menarik." Ucap Sakura, dia pun antusias akan game ini.

"Seperti anak kecil saja." Ucap Sasori, dia pun memilih duduk di kursi kafe _outdoor_ , teman-temannya sibuk berkeliaran.

"Ini bukan mainan anak kecil, kau harus tahu itu, apa kau tidak ingin mencobanya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus mencobanya? Apa kau ingin mengajaku melakukan game itu?" Ucap Sasori dan tersenyum.

"Sakura akan pergi bersamaku." Ucap Sasuke dan segera merangkul gadisnya.

" _Cih, sial, aku tidak ingin melihatnya."_ Batin Sasori, menopang dagu dan menatap ke arah lain.

"Kita pergi sekarang, aku penasaran apa hadiahnya." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto pun pergi menemani Rin berbelanja, mereka terpisah satu sama lain.

Sasuke terus berjalan, Sakura pun sedikit lamban, terlalu panas, memandang punggung pemuda itu, punggung yang lebar, sedikit tersadar jika dia jarang memandangi tubuh pemuda yang terus berjalan di depannya. Sasuke berbalik, sedikit mengejutkan Sakura, tanpa sadar dia terus menatap Sasuke sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau sangat lamban?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ah, maaf."

"Berikan tanganmu." Ucap Sasuke, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan tangan itu di genggam Sasuke, kedua berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan, tetap saja Sakura berjalan di belakang Sasuke dan seakan Sasuke menariknya untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

" _Ini membuatku sedikit malu."_ Pikir Sakura, menatap tangannya yang di genggam erat dan menatap Sasuke yang sibuk menatap lembaran kertas untuk stempel dan tempat-tempat dimana saja yang akan memberi mereka stempel.

"Uchiha-senpai!" Teriak seseorang.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, begitu juga Sakura, menatap ke depan dan melihat gadis yang terus-terusan mengejar Sasuke, Ino pun mendatangi tempat ini untuk liburan musim panas.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sasuke, bahkan menatap kesal padanya.

"Kita selalu saja bertemu, apa ini takdir?" Ucap Ino, wajahnya terlihat senang tanpa peduli akan Sakura yang berada di sebelah Sasuke.

"Cih, aku tidak peduli padamu."

"Apa aku terlihat mengganggu?"

"Ya, kau sangat mengganggu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhk, dasar, Uchiha-senpai selalu saja marah, dari sudut manapun Kalian tidak terlihat seperti pasangan." Ucap Ino, terkesan meremahkan mereka.

"Inooo!" Teriak kesal Sai. "Jangan tiba-tiba kabur seperti itu, aku bertanggung jawab membawamu kemari." Akhir Sai bisa menyusul Ino yang berlari meninggalkannya. "Ah, selamat siang." Sapa ramah Sai.

"Selamat siang, kalian juga tengah berlibur?" Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm, begitulah, tempat ini paling ramai dan sangat cocok untuk liburan musim panas." Ucap Sai.

"Aku juga ingin kencan dengan Uchiha-senpai!" Ucap Ino.

"Aku tidak akan kencan denganmu!" Protes Sasuke.

"Pantas saja aku mendengar suara yang tidak asing." Ucap seseorang, dia pun berjalan menghampiri Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke berubah jadi takut, menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dan berlari menjauh, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu Itachi di tempat seperti ini.

"Sudah aku katakan, dia akan kabur lagi." Ucap Obito, hal yang sudah terbiasa akan di lihatnya.

Ino menatap ke arah pria yang baru saja datang dan Sasuke sudah kabur, wajahnya terlihat merona.

"Bukannya anda kakaknya Uchiha-senpai?" Ucap Sai, dia sempat melihat kakak Sasuke saat masih bersekolah di sekolah yang sama.

"Uhm? Ada yang mengenalku rupanya, apa aku ini terkenal?" Ucap Itachi.

"Aku salah satu murid di sekolah S." Ucap Sai.

"Hee.. jadi alumni juga yaa, Baiklah, senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Itachi dan berjalan pergi, sia-sia untuknya menemui Sasuke, adiknya itu sudah kabur lebih cepat.

"Sai-Sai, Ja-jadi benar, pria tadi kakaknya Uchiha-senpai?" Ucap Ino, wajahnya masih tetap merona.

"Iya, ada apa? Jangan-jangan-" Sai menatap malas pada Ino.

"-Kau harus mengenalkanku padanya."

"Tidak akan." Ucap Sai bergegas pergi, dia pun tidak peduli jika Ino terus membujuknya untuk berkenalan dengan Itachi yang menurutnya juga sangat tampan dan terlihat dewasa.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku? Jahat!" Ucap Rin, dia hanya berjalan sendirian, Naruto mengikuti teman-teman Sasori untuk pergi bersama, Rin terlihat kesal, para anak lelaki lebih senang bersama.

Langkah Rin terhenti, dia bertemu Obito dan Itachi.

"Ka-kau kenapa jalan sendirian?" Ucap Obito, sedikit senang namun tidak memperlihatkannya.

"Uhm... jadi ini namanya Rin yaa." Ucap Itachi dan melirik ke arah Rin.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Rin, tidak mengerti dengan cara bicara pria yang sudah di ketahuinya adalah kakak Sasuke, mereka bertemu saat Itachi datang ke festival sekolah.

"Bukan apa-apa, gadis yang manis, ah aku harus ke sesuatu tempat, nanti kita bertemu lagi yaa Obito." Ucap Itachi dan bergegas pergi.

Hening, keduanya hanya berdiri dan mematung, Obito tidak mengerti kenapa Itachi harus meninggalkannya, wajah Rin pun merona, Itachi mengatakan jika dia gadis yang manis.

"Kakaknya Sasuke itu orang aneh yaa." Ucap Rin.

"Be-begitulah." Ucap Obito, tidak berani menatap Rin.

"Ya sudah, aku juga harus pergi."

"Tunggu." Cegat Obito, dia harus melawan rasa malunya, memberanikan diri menatap Rin. "Tidak baik jika seorang gadis hanya berjalan sendirian, setidaknya biarkan aku me-me-menemanimu." Lanjut Obito.

Rin tidak menanggapinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Obito, pemuda itu merasa konyol, masih tidak memahami perasaannya sendiri.

"Kenapa masih saja diam di situ? Katanya kau ingin menemaniku." Ucap Rin, berbalik dan sebuah senyum di wajahnya.

Obito pun terkejut, menatap Rin yang kembali berjalan, bergegas menyusulnya dan berjalan tidak jauh dari Rin, seperti seorang _bodyguard_ yang mengawal nonanya.

"Apa kau tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Obito.

"Aku tidak akan marah." Ucap Rin, dia pun merasa tidak ada gunanya jika harus membenci Obito yang begitu baik padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tengah bersembunyi dan melihat sekitar, memastikan jika tidak bertemu Itachi lagi, wajahnya masih terlihat kesal.

"Sial! Kenapa dia ada di tempat seperti ini!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Mungkin karena ini tempat yang tengah ramai di kunjungi." Ucap Sakura.

"Jika bertemu dengannya lagi kau harus ikut lari." Ucap Sasuke, dia kesusahan berlari dengan Sakura, gadis itu seperti enggan untuk lari.

"Kau masih kabur darinya?"

"Aku malas bertemu dengannya." Ucap Sasuke. "Tidak usah membahasnya lagi, kita harus mencari tempat yang memberi stempel, dimana toko bagian pertama, kita akan cepat mengumpulkannya dan segera pulang." Lanjut Sasuke, masih menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajak gadis itu.

Sakura menatap Sasuke, dia jadi terus panik mengingat Itachi juga tengah berada di tempat yang sama dengan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah-wah, sepertinya kalian janjian untuk berkumpul di sini rupanya, aku jadi bertemu banyak orang yang aku kenal hari ini." Ucap Itachi, dia bertemu pemuda berambut merah yang pernah hampir berkelahi dengan adiknya.

"Sasuke pasti sudah kabur." Ucap Sasori, dia pun tahu akan tingkah Sasuke terhadap kakaknya, mereka benar-benar sama dalam urusan saudara.

Itachi hanya tersenyum, sekedar membenarkan jika Sasuke memang kabur darinya. "Tolong jangan mengganggu adikku lagi, jika tidak, kau akan berurusan denganku." Ucap Itachi, nada suara yang terdengar santai namun tatapan itu seperti ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup.

"A-aku tidak ada masalah dengannya! Lagi pula aku tidak mengganggunya!" Protes Sasori, dia pun sedikit takut setelah melihat tatapan Itachi itu. _"Kakak-beradik yang sangat aneh."_ Pikirnya.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang." Ucap Itachi dan kembali berjalan.

Sasori pun pergi, dia sungguh tidak ingin bertemu kakak Sasuke lagi, terasa seperti bertemu kakaknya sendiri, menatap sekitar dan bertemu Sakura, gadis itu seperti bersembunyi dan dengan santainya memakan jagung bakar.

"Oh Sasori. Apa kau melihat Naruto, Rin dan lainnya?" Ucap Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Sasori, dia pun di tinggalkan mereka dan cukup sulit mencari tempat yang luas ini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sasori, dia tidak melihat Sasuke di sekitar Sakura, padahal mereka tadi pergi bersama.

"Sasuke sibuk mengumpulkan semua stempel dari toko, dia penasaran akan hadiahnya, katanya dia ingin memberikannya padaku, kak Itachi ada di tempat ini, jadi dia memintaku menunggu dan bersembunyi, kami tadi bertemu." Ucap Sakura.

"Kenapa? Apa dia takut jika kakaknya pun melakukan hal buruk padamu?"

"Dia hanya terlalu berpikiran buruk akan sikap kak Itachi."

"Uhm... Aku juga sempat bertemu dengannya, dia sangat aneh, aku rasa mereka berdua memang aneh, kakak-adik sama saja." Ucap Sasori, dia malah mendapat ancaman dari pria yang lebih tua darinya, hanya karena bermasalah dengan adiknya.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya loh." Ucap Itachi.

Sasori terkejut, dia pun menjaga jarak dan seakan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"A-a-aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Panik Sasori.

"Aku lupa mengatakan satu hal lagi padamu." Ucap Itachi, berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Sakura, menggenggam tangan gadis itu. "Dia ini calon adik iparku dan jangan mengganggunya juga." Lanjut Itachi, dia sudah sering mendengar berbagai cerita dari Obito, termasuk Sasori yang menyukai Sakura.

"Aku tidak pernah mengganggunya dan jauhkan tanganmu dari Sakura." Kesal Sasori, dia pun spontan menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyentuh seorang gadis yang sudah punya pacar, jaga sikapmu bocah." Ucap Itachi.

"Aku bukan bocah!"

Sakura bingung harus berbuat apa, mereka sibuk saling berdebat dan Sasori tidak ingin mengalah dari Itachi.

"Sakura, akhirnya tinggal satu stempel lagi, aku tidak menyangka jika mengumpulkan stempel ini akan sangat menyenang-kan." Tatapan Sasuke yang awalnya terlihat senang sekarang berubah menjadi horror. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Sakura ku?" Kesal Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pikir seleramu akan buruk seperti orang yang sudah tua." Ucap Rin, Obito bahkan membantunya memilih beberapa barang.

"Jangan mengatakan tua padaku, aku jadi sering mendengar hal itu dari kalian." Ucap Obito, Sasuke dan Sakura pun suka menyindirnya.

"Aduh!" Rin merintih kesakitan, dia tidak sadar akan kakinya yang lecet akibat sepatu yang kenakannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Duduklah di sini." Ucap Obito, dia pun sigap membantu Rin, mendudukannya di kursi taman dan membuka sepatu Rin, sepatu itu membuat jari-jarinya lecet. "Aku akan mencari plester, tunggulah." Obito pun bergegas pergi dan membeli plester yang tidak jauh dari tempat Rin duduk.

Kembali dan berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu, memberi plester pada setiap jari Rin yang luka, Rin terus menatap pemuda itu, dia memang awalnya menyebalkan, tapi itu hanya pikiran Rin saja, Obito adalah pemuda yang baik, dia bahkan sangat peduli padanya.

"Apa masih ada yang terluka? Kau tidak perlu jalan dulu jika masih sakit." Ucap Obito, dia pun cemas.

"Kau terlalu baik tuan."

"Bisakah kau memanggil namaku saja? Lagi pula aku bukan pria tua." Ucap Obito.

Sebuah senyum di wajah Rin. "Terima kasih, Obito."

"Menjauh dari Rin!" Teriak Naruto, dia pun bergegas menghampiri Rin dan seakan menjaga temannya itu.

"Hey, pak tua apa yang kau lakukan pada Rin." Ucap teman-teman Sasori.

"Kalian salah paham, aku tidak melakukan hal buruk padanya." Ucap Obito, dia hanya di tuduh begitu saja.

"Benar, Obito tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia malah membantuku, kakiku lecet dan semuanya terasa sakit." Ucap Rin, dia terus berkeliling sejak tadi.

Naruto dan lainnya mulai tenang, mereka pikir Obito tengah mengganggu Rin.

"Ahk! Sial! Ini semua salahmu! Kau seharusnya tidak menggangguku!" Ucap kesal Sasuke.

"Apa! Ini salahmu! Kau sendiri yang membuat Sakura di bawa pergi olehnya, bodoh! Kau hanya bisa kabur, dia itu kakakmu!" Kesal Sasori.

"Aku tidak kabur! Kau yang menggangguku!" Protes Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke dan Sasori tengah perang dan menjadi nonton.

"Dimana Itachi!" Ucap Sasuke pada Obito setelah menemukan pemuda itu bersama teman-temannya.

"Ha? Aku tidak tahu, aku di tinggalkannya sejak tadi." Ucap Obito.

"Sial!" Teriak kesal Sasuke, mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan menghubungi Itachi.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Ucap Naruto pada Sasori.

"Sasuke menghajarku dan dia melupakan Sakura, gadis itu di bawa pergi kakaknya." Ucap Sasori, dia pun di salahkan begitu saja.

"Kalian ada-ada saja." Ucap Obito.

"Diam kau pria tua!" Ucap Sasori.

"Kau cari masalah denganku?" Kesal Obito, dia terus-terusan di anggap orang tua.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menatap kertas stempelnya, sudah selesai dengan toko terakhir yang di datangi, berjalan kembali ke arah Itachi, dia pun tidak masalah di ajak Itachi, setidaknya Itachi membawanya pergi dari orang-orang yang menurutnya bodoh, mereka terus berkelahi.

"Kau kembali? Tidak menemui Sasuke?" Ucap Itachi.

"Nanti saja, mereka mungkin masih berkelahi." Ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimana hubungan kalian?"

"Kami baik-baik saja."

"Aku dengar prof. Orochimaru, seorang ilmuwan, dia ingin mengajak Sasuke belajar di tempatnya."

"Ah, Sasuke sudah katakan hal itu padaku."

"Kau akan membiarkannya pergi?"

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal itu, dia begitu antusias untuk hal semacam ini, aku pikir aku tidak perlu menahannya, lagi pula aku berniat untuk mendukung keinginannya."

"Oh-hoo..~ Kau gadis yang unik, Sakura, terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku selama ini, aku rasa dia jadi sedikit berbeda." Ucap Itachi dan tersenyum.

"Maaf, jika aku kesulitan untuk membujuknya akur denganmu lagi."

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa, hal ini sebagai hukumanku yang membuang adikku sendiri, aku harus menerima semua konsekuensinya. Nah Sakura, jaga dirimu, dah." Ucap Itachi, dia pun pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Itachiii...! Sialan Kauu...!" Teriak Sasuke, sejak tadi dia meneriaki nama kakaknya terus-menerus.

"Ah, Sasuke, kak Itachi tidak ada di sini, dia berada disana." Ucap Sakura, menunjuk ke arah dimana Itachi berdiri, dia tengah berada di atas jembatan dan menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghubungi Itachi, menatap kesal pada kakaknya itu.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Itachi, tidak biasanya Sasuke ingin berbicara dengannya lewat ponsel.

"Jika kau ada masalah denganku. Datang sekarang juga ke hadapanku." Ucap Sasuke, tatapan hampa yang di perlihatkannya.

"Uhm? Apa kau sedang memintaku? Aku pikir kau akan terus-terusan kabur dariku."

"Aku tidak akan kabur lagi, aku tidak ingin kau terus melibatkan Sakura."

"Menarik."

"Bodoh! Datang sekarang juga ke sini!"

"Sudah aku katakan padamu, aku tidak akan berbuat hal buruk pada Sakura, lagi pula dia calon adik iparku 'kan?"

"Cukup! Berhenti berpura-pura baik, kau selalu saja memasang wajah palsu itu. Setelah ini apa lagi yang akan kau rencanakan?"

Sebuah senyum di wajah Itachi. "Aku ingin melihatmu sukses, itu saja sudah cukup, dah." Ucap Itachi dan mematikan ponsel, berjalan pergi dan tidak akan menatap adiknya lagi.

" _Mungkin inilah yang terbaik, tidak masalah kau terus membenciku, Sasuke, aku tetap akan berada di belakangmu dan terus menopangmu ke depan, berbahagialah selamanya, aku harap masa lalu burukmu akan segera memudar seiring adanya cahaya masa depan dari gadis itu."_

"Kak Itachi membantuku menemukan toko stempel terakhir." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu berkali-kali untuk lari jika melihatnya! Kenapa tidak mendengarkanku sama sekali!" Kesal Sasuke dan mencubit kedua pipi Sakura.

"Sakit!" Kesal Sakura dan menjitak keras kepala Sasuke, dia malah mendapat getahnya dari kesal Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Liburan yang akhirnya berakhir, Sakura menatap senang akan hadiah dari game stempel itu, dua buah selai yang masih segar dan di olah secara tradisional, masing-masing stroberi dan apel.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu?" Ucap Rin.

"Sasuke membantuku mengumpulkan stempel dari game." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm..., aku tadi bertemu kak Itachi dan Obito."

"Aku juga bertemu mereka."

"Pasti Sasuke kabur lagi seperti biasanya." Ucap Rin dan tertawa.

"Kau benar."

"Berhenti membicarakan kakakku!" Protes Sasuke.

"Iya-iya."

"Akhirnya liburan ini berakhir." Ucap Naruto, merasa ingin berlibur selamanya.

"Dimana Sasori?" Tanya Sakura, dia tidak bertemu setelah Itachi membawanya pergi.

"Dia pergi bersama teman-temannya." Ucap Naruto.

Pulang dengan menggunakan sebuah kereta, area di tempat yang mereka datangi cukup jauh dari pusat kota Konoha, area perbatasan antara kota Konoha dan Suna. Kereta mulai berangkat, Naruto sudah tertidur, Rin melamun dan menatap keluar jendela, orang yang tiba-tiba di pikirkannya adalah Obito. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang juga tertidur, kepalanya menjauh darinya, pemuda ini menggerakkan perlahan kepala Sakura ke arah bahunya dan membiarkan Sakura tertidur pada bahunya, mengecup jidat gadis itu dan menggenggam tangannya, sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, dia akan menjaga Sakura selama perjalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

UPDATE...!

Chapter kali ini agak panjang dari chapter sebelumnya.

terharu baca review reader..., *lebay* author belum mau hiatus walaupun sibuk-sibuknya, masih banyak fic-fic lainnya yang pengen di buatan, hehehhee...

untuk sitilafifah989 : maafkan author atas fic yang terhenti cukup lama itu, sebenarnya di buat sih kelanjutannya, tapi masih sedikit dan belum sempat terselesaikan satu chapter, teruss.. sekarang-sekarang author malah fokus sama fic ini dan fic request atau oneshoot dan berakhir dengan melupakan untuk di lanjut, dan saat akan di lanjut yang ada malah "MALAS" heheheh, sorry yaa.. semoga author cepat buat kelanjutannya. terima kasih untuk mempertanyakan akan fic itu.

.

.

see next chapter.


	17. Chapter 33-34

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene. Dan sekarang author tengah menunggu untuk live actionnya *heboh*

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(33)**

 **= Perubahan =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Supermarket.**

"Haa...~ Aku malas berbelanja jika sendirian." Ucap Naori, beberapa barang kebutuhan telah habis dan dia harus pergi ke supermarket sendirian, Sasuke belum juga pulang dari liburannya, katanya dia masih dalam perjalanan.

Mendorong trolinya dan tidak sengaja ada troli di hadapannya yang menghalangi jalan Naori, wanita itu menatap ke depan dan mengenal gadis berkacamata dan berambut merah itu.

"Bukannya kau Karin?" Ucap Naori.

"I-iya, selamat siang." Sapa ramah Karin.

"Aku pikir kau teman Sasuke? Kenapa mereka tidak mengajakmu liburan?"

" _Eh? Liburan? Kadang aku tidak sadar jika Sasuke itu seperti melupakanku, benar saja, dia pasti lupa."_ Pikir Karin.

"A-aku ada kesibukan lain dan tidak bisa pergi liburan." Alasan Karin.

"Begitu yaa..., haa.~ kita ini seperti tengah mengalami masa-masa yang sama, bagaimana jika berbelanja bersama?"

"Boleh." Ucap Karin, masih agak canggung pada kakak sepupu Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Festival tahunan, kali ini kelas Sakura mengadakan kafe dengan menjual okonomiyaki dan takoyaki (silahkan lihat gambarnya di om google), sedangkan kelas Sasuke menjual jajanan manis, seperti crepe. SMA Konoha akan selalu ramai setiap diadakannya festival ini.

"Maaf Sakura, aku sungguh minta maaf." Ucap Rin, dia tidak sengaja menggosongkan kostum untuk Sakura, kostum itu sudah di buat Rin sejak kemarin, saat mencucinya dan menyetrikanya, kain yang di gunakan Rin tidak begitu tahan panas hingga membuatnya rusak, pada akhirnya Rin meminta tolong pada ayahnya untuk meminjamkan kostum maksot kelinci dari perusahaan yang dimana ayah Rin bekerja.

" _Semoga saja ini tidak jadi aneh dan mencolok, cukup gerah menggunakan kostum maskot."_ Batin Sakura.

Lapangan dan kelas mulai semakin ramai, di bagian kelas Sasuke ramai dengan antrian untuk membeli crepe buatan kelasnya.

"Silahkan pesan di sini." Ucap Sasuke, dia di paksa untuk bersikap ramah saat ada pembeli, teman-teman kelasnya meminta Sasuke, walaupun mereka takut pada Sasuke, pemuda itu meng-iya-kan permintaan mereka.

"Tolong pesan satu crepe-eh? Sasuke?" Ucap seseorang.

Keduanya saling bertatapan, _awakward moment_ , suasananya menjadi hening. Sasuke tidak menyangka jika kakaknya itu akan kembali mendatangi festival di sekolahnya, wajah merona pada wajah Sasuke, ini sungguh hal memalukan baginya, dia bersikap ramah di hadapan kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau cocok seperti itu." Ucap Itachi dan menahan tawa.

"Berisik! Cepat katakan apa yang kau pesan dan pergi dari sini!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Uhm... yang coklat pisang saja, tolong." Ucap Itachi dan tersenyum.

Sasuke ingin menghajar wajah menyebalkan Itachi, tapi dia masih tetap menahan diri demi penghasilan kelasnya, dia tetap bersikap ramah.

"Kau tidak satu kelas dengan Sakura?" Tanya Itachi, dia jadi bisa berbicara dengan adiknya, Sasuke tidak berusaha kabur darinya lagi.

"Tidak, apa Obito yang cerewet itu tidak katakan padamu?"

"Sepertinya dia lupa menyampaikan hal itu."

"Cih."

"Apa yang Sakura lakukan?"

"Dia menjual okonomiyaki dan takoyaki."

"Waah... aku akan mencobanya."

"Silahkan pesanan anda." Ucap seorang teman kelas Sasuke, dia pun memberikan crepe pesanan Itachi yang sudah di buat Sasuke.

Setelah membayar, Itachi memakannya dan terkejut dengan rasa crepenya.

"Sial, ini sangat pedas, apa kau ingin membunuhku?" Kesal Itachi, crepe manis yang di harapkannya begitu pedas, dia pun bukan tipe pemakan pedas seperti Sasuke.

"Apa? Kenapa protes dengan crepe yang ku buat? Habiskan itu dan jangan menyisahkannya, dasar penggila manis yang bodoh." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun kesal.

"Kau tetap menyebalkan di saat seperti ini."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Tetaplah bersikap ramah seperti itu, kau terlihat lebih manis, padahal saat masih kecil kau begitu imut." Ucap Itachi, sekedar menggoda adiknya itu.

"Bodoh! bodoh! pergi sana!" Kesal Sasuke, wajahnya memerah, dia tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi di hadapan Itachi.

Sementara itu, Obito menatap kafe yang di buat di kelas Sakura, Rin menghampiri Obito dan menanyakan pesanannya.

"Ka-kau datang sendirian?" Ucap Rin, sedikit malu, dia bertemu dengan Obito kembali.

"Tidak, aku harus terus mengawasi Itachi, dia berkeliling dan meninggalkanku." Ucap Obito, dia pandai untuk mengendalikan dirinya, dia pun senang bertemu dengan gadis ini.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Takoyaki, dua." Ucap Obito.

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap Rin, hari ini pun Obito repot-repot mendatangi kelasnya dan tidak berkeliling.

Sakura sendiri selesai dengan mempromosi kelasnya, lagi-lagi dia mendapat bagian promosi, melihat ke depan dan bertemu Itachi.

"Sakura. Akhirnya menemukanmu, aku tidak tahu dimana kelasmu berada." Ucap Itachi, sejak tadi dia hanya berputar-putar pada area yang sama.

"Aku akan mengantar kak Itachi." Ucap Sakura, mereka pun mulai berjalan bersama, Sakura sedang tidak mengenakan kostum maskotnya, terlalu panas, dia menyimpan kepala maksotnya di kelas. "Kak Naori dan Obito tidak ikut?" Tanya Sakura, penasaran jika Itachi hanya sendirian, tahun lalu Naori ikut berkunjung.

"Naori sedang sibuk, sedangkan Obito, dia mungkin tengah berada di kelasmu dan sibuk menatap Rin." Ucap Itachi dan tersenyum.

"Dia jadi akan terkesan seperti pak tua yang mengincar anak sekolahan." Ucap Sakura.

Suara tawa di mulut Itachi, Obito selalu saja mendapat prasangka buruk dari siapapun akibat wajahnya yang terlihat tua. "Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, Rin itu temanmu 'kan?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tanggapan apapun, yang memutuskannya Rin, dia yang berhak melakukannya, setidaknya dia tidak perlu mengejar Kakashi-sensei lagi." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka pun tiba di kelas dan benar saja, seperti ucapan Itachi, tatapan Obito terfokus pada Rin yang sibuk melayani pembeli lainnya.

"Memang akan terlihat aneh." Ucap Sakura dan memandang ngeri pada Obito.

Di kelas lainnya.

Kelas Ino mengadakan pertunjukan drama, gadis bak model itu pun menjadi peran utama sebagai putri, dia sedang di arak dengan menggunakan tandu hias oleh teman-teman kelasnya, sekedar mempromosikan tema kelas yang di buat mereka.

"Berhenti." Ucap Ino saat mereka melewati stand yang di buat kelas Sasuke. "Uchiha-senpai!" Teriak senang Ino saat melihat Sasuke sibuk membuat crepe.

"Ha! Itu kelas 1:2! Apa mereka ingin mengincar pelanggan kita? Minggir kalian! Jangan mengganggu di sini!" Ucap ketua kelas Sasuke.

"Apa? Aku hanya mampir untuk menyapa Uchiha-senpai!" Protes Ino.

"Sasuke, kemari!" Perintah ketua kelasnya.

"Ha? Apa? Kau memanggilku ketua kelas? Aku sibuk membuat crepe." Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak suka untuk di perintah.

"Kelas 1 ini sangat mengganggu."

"Hoo, itu mudah, apa aku hanya perlu memukul mereka semua?" Ucap santai Sasuke.

Murid kelas 1 yang sibuk mengangkat tandu untuk mengarak Ino cukup syok, mereka takut pada Sasuke, senior yang masih terkenal dengan sikap kasarnya.

"Sasuke, berhenti! Jangan kasar pada mereka." Cegat Karin, dia harus bisa mengendalikan situasi, ketua kelasnya jadi seenaknya memanfaatkan Sasuke.

"Ketua kelas yang memintaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Kenapa melimpahkannya padaku?Aku tidak menyuruhmu menghajar mereka, aku hanya mengatakan untuk memintamu membuat mereka tidak mengganggu lagi."

Para murid kelas satu itu pun bergegas pergi, mereka tidak ingin mendapat masalah dengan senior mereka.

"Uchiha-senpai, jangan lupa nonton drama dari kelas kami." Ucap Ino sebelum menjauh.

"Aku sibuk!" Balas Sasuke, sedikit kesal dengan gadis itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam bebas untuk Sakura, dia jadi bisa berkeliling dan mencicipi jajanan yang di jual, cukup lapar hanya dengan berkeliling, mencari Sasuke di stand kelasnya, namun pemuda itu tidak ada di sana, dia tengah istirahat setelah pergantian penjaga stand. Obito masih betah di kelas Sakura.

"Pssttt...!"

"Ada apa?" Ucap Rin, Naruto memanggilnya seperti takut pada sesuatu.

"Apa kau tidak sadar jika pria tua itu terus menatap ke arahmu?" Bisik Naruto, dia menyadari hal yang sejak tadi di lakukan Obito.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku tidak terganggu." Ucap Rin dan tersenyum.

"Dia itu tua loh, kau selalu saja menyukai pria tua."

 **Plaaak..!**

Rin tidak bisa menahan diri, lagi-lagi Naruto mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya.

"Obito masih 23 tahun, apa kau lupa?"

"Seleramu memang aneh terhadap pria." Ucap Naruto.

 **Plaakk..!**

Lagi-lagi mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Rin, gadis ini sungguh marah, ucapan Naruto keluar begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi mereka bertemu, Sasuke ingin mencari Sakura dan sekarang di hadapannya Itachi berjalan ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak kabur dariku?" Ucap Itachi, Sasuke hanya menahan diri saat di stand kelasnya, sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua saja, Sasuke bisa kabur semaunya.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu, aku tidak akan kabur lagi, jika kau ada masalah, datang padaku dan jangan libatkan Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, menatap datar ke arah kakaknya itu.

"Bisakah kau menghilangkan pikiranmu itu, aku tidak pernah berniat mencelakakan Sakura."

"Kau tidak bisa di percayai dan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku akan segera pergi, jadi jangan pernah mendekati Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun sudah mendapat dukungan penuh dari Sakura, Sasuke akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk belajar pada Orochimaru.

"Baguslah, kau sudah menetapkan apa yang akan kau lakukan dan tidak bermain-main lagi, tapi kau sangat aneh, ada begitu banyak undangan di kediaman, kau hanya memilih panggilan dari prof. Orochimaru, aku jadi curiga, apa darah yang sama mengalir pada kita?"

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang aku inginkan, dan kau tetaplah melakukan apa yang selama ini kau inginkan."

"Tentu, aku sudah melakukannya sejak lama, bahkan jika aku harus di benci olehmu."

"Dengarkan, aku tahu, semua ini bukan salahmu."

Ucapan Sasuke membuat Itachi terdiam, tidak membalas ucapan Sasuke dan menatap tenang ke arahnya.

" _Selama kita hidup bersama, kau selalu menjadi kakak yang baik untukku, namun setelah tinggal bersama ayah, apapun yang ku lakukan padamu, kau selalu menderita, aku tidak ingin melihat hal itu darimu."_ Pikir Sasuke.

"Itachi. Bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Hn?"

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya. "Ja-jangan meninggalkanku lagi dan ka-katakan jika terjadi hal buruk padamu, aku tidak suka melihat kau terus menahan diri di bawah kendali ayah." Ucap Sasuke.

Tatapan Itachi sangat terkejut, seketika berubah menjadi senyum lebar di wajahnya, Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya, satu hal yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya.

"Dasar bodoh, aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, selama ini aku terus mengawasimu dan ayah tidak akan pernah bisa mengendalikanku, kau harus ingat itu, kau akan tetap menjadi saudara yang begitu berharga untukku." Ucap Itachi, sebuah usapan lembut pada puncuk kepala Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke tertunduk, dia pun menepis tangan Itachi dan berbalik menjauh.

"Jangan mati saat aku masih belajar di luar kota, aku akan kembali lagi dan menghajarmu." Ucap Sasuke tanpa berbalik menatap Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan mudah mati, aku akan menunggu kepulanganmu." Ucap Itachi dan masih berwajah senang, Sasuke sudah mengubah pandangan pada dirinya, merasa jika efek dari Sakura benar-benar mengubah adiknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya menemukan Sasuke, Sakura sudah pusing mencarinya, pemuda itu berjalan gontai dan terus menundukkan wajahnya, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi padanya.

Terkejut.

Sasuke memeluknya erat, melirik sekitar dan suasana di sana cukup sepi, tidak ada stand yang di buka di area itu.

"A-a-ada apa Sasuke? Apa kau lelah?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun gugup jika Sasuke tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Tidak ada tanggapan apa-apa dari Sasuke, pelukan pemuda itu mengerat dan Sakura merasakan jika bahunya basah.

"Kau menangis?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak! Jangan coba-coba melepaskan pelukanku!" Protes Sasuke dengan nada kesal, dia pun mengancam Sakura.

" _Dasar aneh."_

Sakura pun membiarkan pemuda itu, dia masih menangis, membalas pelukan Sasuke dan mengusap perlahan punggung pemuda itu, berusaha membuatnya tenang, Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, tapi hari ini dia sungguh berbeda, untuk pertama kalinya Sakura mendapat Sasuke yang tengah menangis.

"Jika ada masalah, kau bisa katakan padaku." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat seseorang menderita lagi, terutama Itachi."

" _Begitu yaa... jadi rasa kesalnya selama ini pada siapapun yang menatapnya karena hal ini, dia menjadikannya sebuah trauma dan takut pada siapapun, selama ini dia sedikit menderita akan perasaan itu."_

"Kau harus mengatakan dengan tegas apa yang kau pikirkan, aku rasa kau sudah sering melakukannya."

Sasuke menghapus air matanya dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Sasuke dan menatap Sakura.

"Tentu, apa kau tidak sadar akan perubahanmu itu?"

"Aku tidak menyadarinya." Pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau pun terbuka pada orang di sekitarmu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(34)**

 **= Titik Akhir =**

 **.**

 **.**

Tahun baru yang terakhir bersama Sasuke, Sakura pun menggunakan yukata seperti yang di minta Sasuke saat tahun baru sebelumnya, pemuda itu masih memandangi Sakura yang telah mengenakan yukata dengan rapi, Naori yang memasangkannya. Wajah Sakura sangat merona, pemuda itu tidak juga mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melihat Sakura dengan tatapan mesum seperti itu?" Singgung Naori.

"Aku tidak memandangnya seperti itu!" Kesal Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, cepat pergi, kalian akan tertinggal banyak waktu jika hanya di sini."

"Kak Naori tidak ikut bersama kami?" Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak Sakura, aku sangat lelah dan akan tidur saja, selamat bersenang-senang." Ucap Naori dan tersenyum senang.

Keduanya mulai berjalan ke arah kuil, mereka akan bertemu dengan yang lainnya di sana, suasana sudah mulai ramai dengan orang-orang yang berdatangan. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bertemu Naruto dan Rin belum juga terlihat oleh mereka.

"Dimana Rin?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku curiga jika dia pergi bersama pria tua itu." Ucap Naruto, dia sempat mendengarkan jika Rin mendapat ajakan jalan bersama dari Obito.

"Apa Obito bersamanya?" Ucap Sakura, sedikit tidak percaya jika benar Rin pada akhirnya akan menyukai Obito.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Naruto, dia pun tidak peduli.

"Kita akan berkeliling mencari Rin." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian saja, aku tidak ikut, aku akan menunggu di sini." Ucap Naruto, dia sedang malas berkeliling.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka pun meninggalkan Naruto, pemuda itu tengah menunggu seseorang, seorang gadis yang di temuinya saat festival sekolah.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap suara lembut seorang gadis, kulitnya putih dan rambut indigonya yang indah, dia pun mengenakan yukata dan membuat wajah Naruto merona.

"A-aku tidak menunggu." Bohong Naruto.

"Be-be-begitu yaa." Wajah gadis ini merona dia pun malu dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, dia tengah membohongi gadis itu. "Aku pikir kau tidak akan datang." Ucap Naruto.

"A-aku sudah janji akan datang, senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Naruto." Wajah putih gadis itu cukup kontraks dengan rona memerah di wajahnya.

Dia adalah gadis yang pernah memperhatikan Naruto saat mereka satu SMP, tanpa sengaja saat adiknya yang bersekolah di SMU konoha, satu sekolah dengan Naruto, mengajak saudaranya itu datang ke festival tahunan yang di adakan di sekolahnya, sedikit lucu, awalnya Naruto tidak mengenalnya, setelah gadis ini mengatakan SMP di mana mereka pernah bersekolah, Naruto akhirnya mengingat gadis yang selalu saja pingsan jika berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau sangat cantik dengan menggunakan yukata." Ucap Naruto, tak lupa dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Te-terima ka- huaa!" Ucapan gadis itu terputus, seseorang tidak sengaja menabraknya dari belakang dan membuatnya terjatuh tepat ke depan, Naruto menolongnya dengan segera menahan gadis itu.

"Hampir saja, di sini terlalu ramai, kita ke arah sana saja." Ucap Naruto. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk perlahan. "Pegang tanganku, supaya kita tidak terpisah." Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya, dia hanya ingin melindungi gadis itu, kuil akan semakin ramai jika hampir pergantian tahun. Senyum malu di wajah gadis ini, menggenggam tangan Naruto dan pergi bersama.

"Boleh ku panggil Hinata? Sepertinya lebih akrab dari pada harus memanggilmu Hyuuga." Ucap Naruto.

"Si-silahkan." Ucap Hinata, dia pun semakin malu, Naruto memanggil namanya dan bukan marganya.

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan perlahan, Rin mau saja menerima ajakan Obito saat akan pergi ke kuil dan merayakan tahun baru bersama, mengingat jika tahun sebelumnya merayakan tahun baru dengan yang lainnya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Ucap Obito, sejak tadi tatapan Rin terlihat datar.

"Tidak."

"Apa kau tidak senang berjalan bersamaku?"

"Tidak juga."

"Mungkin karena aku terlihat tua, kau pasti tidak nyaman."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa, aku cukup senang saat pergi bersamamu, aku hanya mengingat kembali tahun baru bersama dengan lainnya." Ucap Rin, tahun lalu pun dia menyatakan perasaannya pada Kakashi dan di tolak begitu saja, setiap tahun baru menjadi kenangan pahit untuk Rin.

"Kita bisa menghubungi mereka untuk bertemu di sini."

"Tidak perlu, aku ingin mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka masing-masing, aku pun sejak tadi tidak menemukan Naruto, apa dia tertidur di rumah? Sakura dan Sasuke juga belum terlihat."

"Aku akan menghubungi Sasuke jika kau mau."

"Sebaiknya tidak usah, dia harus bersama Sakura untuk akhir tahun ini, sebentar lagi Sasuke akan pergi, aku yakin Sakura akan sangat kesepian."

Obito terdiam, perasaannya jadi tidak nyaman, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang terus mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Aku pikir kau akan pergi bersama Itachi." Ucap Rin.

"Dia sedang berada di kediaman, ayahnya memintanya untuk pulang dan mereka menghabiskan waktu sebagai ayah dan anak, Sasuke sendiri tidak berniat pulang walaupun sudah di paksa."

"Sasuke tetap saja Sasuke." Ucap Rin, tertawa pelan.

 **10**

 **9**

 **8**

"Rin?" Panggil Obito, gadis itu menoleh dan menatap Obito, pemuda itu bahkan tidak menatap balik gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya.

 **7**

 **6**

"Ada apa?" Ucap Rin.

 **5**

 **4**

 **3**

 **2**

"Aku..."

 **1**

"Aku menyukaimu!"

 **Duaarrr...! Duaarrr...! Duarrr!**

Rin menatap ke atas, langit gelap pun menjadi terang dengan kembang api warna-warni. Obito ikut menatap ke langit, wajahnya sungguh merona, dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya, namun suara kembang api terlalu keras dan mungkin saja Rin tidak mendengar ucapannya itu, tangannya mengepal keras, dia cukup bodoh untuk masalah perasaan.

Sementara Obito tidak menatap ke arah Rin, wajah gadis itu tengah merona, dia mendengar jelas ucapan Obito sebelum kembang api di luncurkan, merasa sedikit malu, Obito menyukainya, sekarang tinggal bagaimana dia harus membalas perasaan pemuda yang begitu baik padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Indahnya." Ucap Sakura.

Gadis itu menatap langit yang semakin ramai dengan kembang api, sementara Sasuke terfokus pada wajah Sakura, bergerak pelahan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu, sebuah kecupan pada bibir Sakura, gadis itu memejamkan matanya, semua mata orang-orang masih terfokus ke atas, pada kembang api, seperti sebuah pertemuan yang terakhir untuk mereka.

"Aku akan segera pergi, jadi tetaplah menungguku." Ucap Sasuke, sengaja memeluk Sakura dan mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga Sakura agar gadis itu mendengar apa yang di katakannya, kembang api masih juga menghiasi langit dan suara ledakannya cukup keras.

"Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau kembali." Ucap Sakura, memeluk erat Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan mereka, kembali mencium bibir Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu sedikit menahan napasnya lebih lama, ini ciuman mereka yang lebih lama dari biasanya, berakhir dengan pelukan erat dari Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa bulan berlalu.**

Sakura berhenti berjalan, menatap ke langit dan melihat pesawat yang melintas, tanpa terasa kelas 3 akhirnya di jalaninya, dia satu kelas dengan Karin, sementara Naruto dan Rin satu kelas, mereka terpisah. Sudah terhitung sebulan Sasuke telah pergi untuk belajar di kota Oto, memikirkan jika dia akan terus menahan diri terhadap rasa rindunya pada Sasuke. Walaupun kadang dia selalu memikirkan pemuda itu.

Pada akhirnya, apa yang selama ini Sakura inginkan terwujud, dia akan terus berada pada posisi ranking 1, Sasuke tidak ada dan nilainya lah yang lebih tinggi, merasa cukup puas, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menyaingi kepintaran Sasuke.

Di kelas berbeda tidak berarti Sakura menjauh dari mereka, kegiatan belajar bersama masih terus di lakukan, tapi kali ini akan begitu damai walaupun Sasori dan teman-temannya akan duduk di tempat yang sama dengan mereka, tidak ada yang akan risih jika pacarnya berdekatan dengan pemuda lain, hal itu seperti sebuah sindiran keras pada Sasuke yang sibuk belajar di Oto.

 **.**

 **.**

"Oii, Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan? Prof. Mencarimu." Ucap Suigetsu, Sasuke tengah sibuk menulis-nulis di sebuah kertas.

"Tunggu, aku sedang menulis surat untuk pacarku."

"Kau punya pacar?"

"Tentu saja, memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tidak begitu laku hingga tidak memiliki pacar." Sindir Sasuke, dia pun kembali mencari masalah dengan Suigetsu.

Dari perang mulut berakhir dengan adu jotos dan Orochimaru harus bertindak, mereka berdua mendapat hukuman.

Sakura tertawa membaca surat yang di kirim Sasuke, dia akan menuliskan apapun yang terjadi padanya di sana dan terutama tentang asisten prof. Orochimaru yang menurut Sasuke terkesan seperti Sasori dan mereka akan jarang untuk akur.

 _Untuk Sakura._

 _Sudah hampir setahun kita tidak bertemu, apa kau baik-baik saja di sana? Aku masih beradaptasi. Di sini begitu banyak orang yang membuatku kesal, awalnya aku seperti ingin menghajar mereka, akhirnya aku menjadi terbiasa dan disini begitu menyenangkan, aku belajar banyak riset dari prof, Orochimaru._

 _Hal yang membuatku menyesal adalah tidak bermesraan denganmu sebelum pergi, tapi tidak apa-apa, aku akan melakukannya saat kembali._

 _Bagaimana kabar Naruto? Apa Obito dan Rin jadian? Bagaimana kabar Karin? Aku kadang melupakannya, Bagaimana dengan teman-teman Sasori dan Sasori, aku selalu merasa cemas jika saja dia kembali mengajakmu pergi, jangan pernah terima ajakannya! Aku akan marah padamu! Karena kau begitu istimewah untukku, aku tidak akan pernah tinggal diam jika saja ada mencoba membawamu pergi._

 _Ah, aku jadi teringat akan pertama kali kita bertemu, kau cukup kesal padaku dan tidak menerimaku, aku pikir kau membenciku, tapi kau tidak juga membenciku, aku rasa kau hanya malu mengatakan suka padaku._

Sakura menatap malas akan kalimat Sasuke pada suratnya itu.

 _Nanti aku akan mengirim surat lagi, jaga dirimu, salam sayang._

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

Sakura tersenyum setelah membaca surat singkat itu, merasa jika Sasuke sudah sangat berubah, dia pun memikirkan orang lain, menyimpan dengan rapi surat Sasuke, tak lupa memajang foto yang di kirimkan bersamaan dengan surat itu. Di foto itu terlihat Sasuke yang tersenyum di sebuah ruangan penelitian, tak lupa dengan jas laboratoriumnya.

" _Sejujurnya, aku masih tetap tidak menyukaimu, kau selalu saja sempurna dalam pelajaran, bukan sebuah perasaan suka, tapi aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hari kelulusan.**

Sakura tengah berdiri di atas podium sebagai perwakilan murid kelas 3 yang telah tamat, dia menjadi murid dengan peringkat terbaik. Para murid mulai tenang mendengarkan setiap apa yang di sampaikan kepala sekolah mereka setelah 3 tahun menjalani masa sekolah.

"Tidak terasa akhirnya kita lulus." Ucap Naruto, selama ini dia benar-benar belajar keras untuk kelulusannya. "Terima kasih banyak, Sakura, kau sungguh guru yang terbaik." Lanjutnya dan mengacungi jempol.

"Aku hanya sedikit membantu, lain kali kau harus lebih belajar lagi walaupun sudah menyelesaikan sekolah." Ucap Sakura.

"Heheheheh, aku akan berusaha lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Kita harus tetap bersama walaupun terpisah." Ucap Rin, sedih, mereka akhirnya akan terpisah dan sibuk menjalankan kesibukan mereka lainnya setelah lulus.

"Tenang saja, kita masih akan sering berkumpul di saat ada waktu luang." Ucap Sakura.

"Selamat Sakura." Ucap Karin, setahun mereka bersama mengakhiri masa sekolah ini.

"Selamat juga untukmu." Ucap Sakura, mereka jadi akrab selama satu kelas.

"Sakura-senpai!" Teriak Ino. Bergegas menghampiri Sakura. "Selamat atas kelulusannya, sayang sekali Uchiha-senpai tidak ada, padahal aku ingin menyampaikan selamat juga." Ucap Ino.

"Jaga bicaramu, kau masih saja mengganggu Uchiha-senpai." Ucap Sai. "Dari pada itu, selamat atas kelulusannya." Tambah Sai.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

Hari ini cukup menjadi hari terbaik bagi Sakura, melihat ke arah gerbang, wajahnya terlihat senang, segera menghampiri orang yang sangat ingin di temuinya.

"Ibu!" Ucap Sakura, dia pun memeluk rindu ibunya itu.

"Aku datang demi dirimu, selamat atas kelulusannya, putriku." Ucap Mebuki dan membalas pelukan anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Ayah bangga padamu, nak." Ucap Kizashi, dia senang akan prestasi anaknya.

"Apa ibu akan tinggal lama?" Tanya Sakura, melepas pelukannya dan menatap ibunya itu.

"Maaf, Sakura, ibu hanya datang sementara saja. Uhm... dimana pacarmu?"

"Dia tengah belajar bersama seorang ilmuwan di kota Oto, Sasuke mengundurkan diri dari sekolah, ada sekolah yang cocok dengannya dan lebih menginginkan kepintarannya." Ucap Sakura.

"Begitu yaa. Baiklah, kami akan segera pergi, sepertinya teman-temanmu ingin kau pergi bersama mereka." Ucap Mebuki dan menatap beberapa orang yang memandang ke arah Sakura.

"Ayah akan mengantar ibumu, jadi bersenang-senanglah." Ucap Kizashi.

"Baiklah, bu." Ucap Sakura, meskipun hanya sebentar, hal itu cukup membuat Sakura senang, ibunya datang dalam keadaan sibuk.

Sebagai kenang-kenangan, mengambil foto bertiga sebelum Mebuki kembali bekerja.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura, setelah gadis itu kembali pada mereka.

"Dia ibuku." Ucap Sakura. mereka memang tidak pernah bertemu langsung ibu Sakura.

"Apaaa...! Ibumu! Dia begitu terlihat cantik dan muda bahkan style seperti seorang direktur perusahaan." Ucap Naruto.

"Ibu memang seperti itu." Ucap Sakura dan tertawa pelan mendapat respon Naruto.

"Ibumu sangat modis yaa, dia bahkan terlihat lebih sukses dari ayahmu." Ucap Rin.

"Maka dari itu aku harus mendapat prestasi yang baik." Tekat Sakura.

"Ah, Aku mengerti sekarang." Ucap Rin.

"Kita harus merayakan hari ini." Semangat Naruto.

 **Dreett...dreett...**

Satu pesan.

"Ah, Sasori mengirim pesan padaku, katanya dia mengundang kita untuk merayakan hari kelulusan di sebuah restoran." Ucap Sakura.

"Dasar pamer, dia pasti masih berusaha mendekatimu." Ucap Rin.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi, aku yakin Sasori sudah berubah." Ucap Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo kita senang-senang, Karin, mau ikut bersama kami?" Ajak Naruto.

"Ti-tidak usah, aku ada janji dengan temanku yang lainnya." Tolak Karin, sejujurnya dia tidak ingin bertemu Sasori, pemuda itu sangat kasar padanya.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update lagiiiii...

ah..~ akhirnya... dengan berat hati update berikutnya adalah last chapter..., bukannya terburu-buru menamatkan fic ini, hanya saja author menyamakannya dengan alur aslinya dan juga ada banyak fic yang bakalan update dan cukup banyak, entah itu oneshoot atau ber-chapter dan mungkin saja "Gadis kuil dan para pengikutnya" akan kembali update, author cukup sibuk tapi menikmati setiap pembuatan fic yang membangun banyak imajinasi sampai pusing mau pikir fic yang mana dulu yang harus di selesaikan dan di upload. hahahhahaha...

terima kasih atas review, like dan follownya.

so.

see you the last chapter...


	18. Chapter 35-36tamat

**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari anime "Tonari No kaibutsu", sekedar mengenang akan salah satu anime favorit author, sampai sekarang pun masih jatuh hati akan alurnya. Haa..~ jadi kangen wajah tampan Yoshida Haru. Menggunakan judul yang sama, sedikit berbeda dari yang aslinya, author hanya mengambil beberapa scene. Dan sekarang author tengah menunggu untuk live actionnya *heboh*

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung suku, ras, agama dan apapun, hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **Enjoy for read**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ My Little Monster ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(35)**

 **= Perayaan Berkesan =**

 **.**

 **.**

Ponsel Sakura berdering, sebuah pesan dari Naori, wanita itu meminta Sakura untuk mendatangi apartemennya.

"Maaf, kalian duluan saja, aku akan ke apartemen kak Naori dulu." Ucap Sakura pada Rin dan Naruto.

"Baiklah, cepatlah datang." Ucap Rin.

"Jangan terlalu lama, kau akan kehabisan makanan." Ucap Naruto dan terkekeh.

Keduanya mulai berjalan dan berpisah.

"Aku ingin makan yang enak-enak, kebetulan sekali Sasori yang akan teraktir." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku juga! Biar saja dia yang membayar semuanya, hahahaha." Ucap Rin.

Sakura bergegas, hanya sebentar saja dia akan menemui Naori. Rin dan Naruto kembali menuju restoran tempat janjian Sasori. Beberapa menit berlalu, apartemen Naori tidak begitu jauh dari area yang akan dia datangi, setelah tiba di sana, apartemen dalam keadaan kosong, Sakura sudah memencet bel berkali-kali namun tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Aku pikir kau masih akan lama datang, ternyata kau cukup cepat juga." Ucap sebuah suara.

Sakura berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda yang sudah sangat lama tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? A-a-aku pikir kau belum pulang." Ucap Sakura, masih mematung dan menatap pemuda itu, hal cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"Prof. Orochimaru memberiku ijin 3 hari." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, ijin rupanya, aku pikir kau sudah pulang." Ucap Sakura.

"Uhm? Kau ingin aku segera pulang?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Jika kau datang tiba-tiba seperti ini aku jadi sulit menentukan sikap yang harus aku perlihatkan padamu."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi lagi."

"Tunggu."

"Hn? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tidak perlu kau tanyakan lagi." Ucap Sakura, gadis itu segera memeluk Sasuke, dia sungguh merindukan pemuda itu. "Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke." Sakura terlihat senang.

"Hn. Aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun membalas pelukan Sakura. "Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Tambah Sasuke dan sebuah anggukan dari Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan kak Naori? Dia mengirim pesan padaku."

"Aku yang menyuruhnya, aku ingin memberimu sebuah kejutan."

"Yaa, aku rasa kejutanmu berhasil. Eh, sebaiknya kita bergegas."

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja." Ucap Sakura, menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengajaknya pergi.

Tiba di restoran, Rin, Naruto, dan teman-teman Sasori heboh melihat Sasuke yang kembali, mereka sangat senang pemuda itu datang di hari yang tepat, kecuali Sasori, dia tidak menyangka jika pemuda menyebalkan itu akan muncul di saat seperti ini.

"Yo, Sasori, kau tidak melakukan apa-apa pada pacarku 'kan?" Ucap Sasuke dan sengaja merangkul Sakura di hadapan Sasori.

"Hentikan itu, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke, dia semakin berani saja.

"Cih, aku harap kau tidak muncul sekarang." Cuek Sasori.

"Kau cari masalah denganku?" Kesal Sasuke.

"Bersulaang!" Ucap Naruto, mengajak Sasuke untuk bersulang agar tidak membuat keributan dengan Sasori.

"Walaupun ini cuma teh, kita harus tetap bersulang." Ucap Rin.

Merayakan hari kelulusan bersama, walaupun Sasuke tidak ikut lulus, dia turut seperti merayakan hari kelulusannya juga, yang lainnya penasaran dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan di Oto, dia mulai bercerita tentang penelitian yang di kerjaannya, disana dia bekerja sekaligus belajar, dari meneliti tanaman dan hewan, semuanya membuat pemuda ini tidak bosan dan terus bersemangat, dia menjadi banyak belajar dan ada banyak buku yang bisa di bacanya di sana.

"Aku juga bertemu dengan orang yang mirip Sasori, kami jadi terus bertengkar." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak sudi di samakan dengan siapapun." Ucap Sasori, Sasuke seenaknya berbicara.

"Apa kau tidak menemukan gadis yang seperti Sakura?" Ucap teman-teman Sasori, sedikit menggoda Sasuke.

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menatap ke arah Sakura. "Aku rasa tidak ada yang akan sama seperti Sakura, dia satu-satunya Sakura yang aku kenal." Ucap Sasuke dan sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya.

" _Da-dasar bodoh."_ Batin Sakura, wajahnya merona.

"Ciiiiiiieeeeee...~~~ " Heboh teman-teman Sasori.

"Jangan membuat kami irii...!" Protes mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Perayaan yang ramai dan heboh, mereka cukup berisik, tidak ada habisnya pembicaraan mereka, setelahnya, Sasuke akan mengantar Sakura pulang, menghabiskan waktu bersama, ijin Sasuke tidak begitu banyak, dia hanya akan berada di Konoha selama tiga hari dan setelahnya dia harus kembali lagi.

"Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ucap Sasuke, mereka tengah berjalan bersama.

"Aku akan kuliah jurusan management."

"Uhm... Aku harus menunggu lagi?"

"Eh? Bukannya aku yang harus menunggumu." Ucap Sakura, bingung.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti, menghadap ke arah Sakura, mereka saling berhadapan. "Ada sesuatu untukmu, aku meminta khusus untuk di buatkan." Ucap Sasuke dan merogok saku jaketnya. "Ulurkan tanganmu." Pintanya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dalam posisi meminta, Sasuke mengubah posisi tangan Sakura menjadi punggung tangannya mengarah di atas, Sasuke memasangkan sebuah cincin pada jari manis Sakura.

"Aku sudah memesannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, untung saja selesai sebelum kembali ke Konoha, kau menyukainya?" Ucap Sasuke. Cincin itu sangat cocok pada jari manis Sakura.

Sakura mematung, menatap jari manisnya yang melingkar sebuah cincin dengan hiasan berlian kecil, jika di perhatikan berlian itu kadang akan memperlihatkan warna _softpink_. Wajah Sakura mulai merona.

"Iya, aku sangat menyukainya." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum haru.

"Aku harus segera mengikatmu agar kau tidak di ambil oleh pemuda mana pun lagi, setelah aku kembali kita akan menikah, aku sudah janji padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" Ucap Sakura, dia pun harus kuliah sementara waktu.

"Tidak, aku rasa ini sudah tepat, setelah kau kuliah, kita akan menikah."

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, dia pun mengecup bibir Sasuke sejenak dan memeluknya.

"Wah, jarang sekali kau menciumku duluan." Ucap Sasuke, senang.

"Jangan membahasnya, aku sedang senang. Bagaimana kalau ke rumah dan katakan pada ayahku." Ucap Sakura, melepas pelukannya dan mengajak Sasuke ke rumahnya. "Oh iya, ibuku tadi datang ke sekolah, dia repot-repot datang di saat sibuk hanya untuk memberikan selamat."

"Benarkah? Ah, sial, aku terlambat, seharusnya aku ke sekolah saja dan bertemu ibumu."

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin lain kali kau akan bertemu dengan ibu." Ucap Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

"Se-selamat atas kelulusanmu." Ucap Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, gadis yang menyukai Naruto sejak dia SMP, sayang sekali mereka mengambil sekolah SMA yang berbeda dan membuat gadis ini tidak bisa bertemu kembali dengan Naruto.

"Ah, kau juga." Ucap Naruto. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu saat Naruto akan pulang.

"Kau akan lanjut di universitas mana?" Tanya Hinata, wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Mungkin di universitas M, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh? Benarkah? A-aku juga di universitas M."

"Bagus, kita jadi akan sering bertemu." Ucap Naruto.

"Senpai, jangan terus mengganggu kakakku." Tegur seorang gadis yang memakai seragam yang sama dengan Naruto, Hyuuga Hanabi, dialah yang mengajak Hinata ke festival sekolahnya dan akhirnya Hinata bertemu kembali dengan Naruto.

"Aku tidak mengganggu kakakmu, hanya saja dia teman SMPku dan sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu, apa salahnya saling menyapa." Ucap Naruto.

"Tahun baru pun kalian bersama." Ceplos Hanabi dan memicingkan mata ke arah Naruto.

Wajah Hinata sangat merona, Naruto juga begitu, mengalihkan tatapannya, dia pura-pura tidak ingat akan hal itu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Ucap Obito, dia repot-repot membawa buket bunga mawar yang di rangkai dengan begitu indah dan memberikannya pada Rin.

"Wah, ini indah. Terima kasih." Ucap Rin, dia baru kali ini mendapat hadiah buket bunga.

"Apa hari ini kau sibuk?" Tanya Obito.

"Tidak juga, aku akan langsung pulang."

"Be-begitu yaa, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan."

"Lain kali saja, Sasori sudah mentraktir kami makan." Ucap Rin, dia memesan cukup banyak, gadis ini tidak peduli jika Sasori yang membayarnya.

Obito terlihat menghela napas, dia jadi tidak bisa makan bersama Rin, hal ini sudah di tunggunya, sekedar merayakan kelulusan gadis yang di sukainya.

"Mungkin jika mendapatkan traktiran minuman, aku tidak keberatan." Ucap Rin, tidak ingin melihat wajah putus asa Obito.

"Baiklah." Ucap Obito.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju sebuah kafe, Rin tersenyum menatap buket mawar dari Obito, pemuda itu kadang melirik ke arah Rin dan tersenyum malu.

"Kau tidak menjaga kak Itachi?" Tanya Rin, biasanya Obito akan pergi bersama Itachi.

"Dia pergi sejak pagi, aku tidak tahu dia kemana, dia juga tidak ingin aku menemaninya." Ucap Obito.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Haruno**.

"Maaf jika adikku sudah membuat masalah untuk putri anda." Ucap Itachi, dia tengah bersujud di hadapan Kizashi.

"Tidak apa-apa, selama dia bertanggung jawab akan sikapnya." Ucap Kizashi, pria ini juga sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-a-apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Sasuke sangat terkejut, Itachi berada di rumah Sakura.

"Sakura, selamat atas kelulusanmu dan juga, kenapa kau bisa berada di Konoha?" Ucap Itachi, menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura.

"Aku sedang ijin libur dan kau sendiri kenapa datang ke rumah Sakura?" Ucap Sasuke, menatap malas pada kakaknya itu.

"Sebagai keluargamu aku harus berbicara baik-baik pada orang tua Sakura." Ucap Itachi.

"Setidaknya kakakmu jauh lebih sopan pada kau." Sindir Kizashi.

"Apa ibu sudah tiba di tempat kerjanya?" Tanya Sakura pada ayahnya.

"Sudah, dia titip salam untukmu agar jaga kesehatan." Ucap Kizashi.

"Uhm..., Ayah, ada hal yang ingin Sasuke katakan pada ayah." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke melirik sejenak ke arah Itachi, sebuah senyum dari wajah Itachi, Sasuke segera mengalihkan tatapannya, wajahnya sedikit merona. "Aku sudah melamar Sakura, saat aku kembali dan Sakura telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya, kami akan menikah." Ucap Sasuke dengan tegas, seakan meminta pada ayah Sakura.

"Jadi seperti itu yaa..., mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura sangat menyukaimu, istriku saja sangat setuju jika kau menjadi menantunya, aku tidak ada pilihan lain." Ucap Kizashi, pasrah.

"Selamat yaa Sakura." Ucap Itachi, dia turut senang akan rencana Sasuke.

"Te-te-terima kasih." Gugup Sakura, dia merasa jantung berdetak lebih cepat, seperti sebuah hal yang cukup besar baginya, dia dan Sasuke akan menikah, walaupun masih hitungan tahunan, wajahnya tidak hentinya merona.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(36)**

 **= Special Chapter =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

Begitu banyak hal yang telah aku lalui, kembali mengingat masa lalu, pemuda yang kasar dan keras kepala, aku tidak memahami pola pikirnya dan bagaimana dia memandang seseorang, selalu saja dia ingin menghajar siapapun yang menatap ke arahnya, dia berpikir jika orang-orang yang menatapnya itu ingin mencari masalah dengannya, aku rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu yang begitu sulit, dia menceritakan segalanya padaku, awalnya aku tidak peduli pada apapun, di sekitarku dan juga Uchiha Sasuke, dia mengubah cara pandangku dan aku mengubah cara pandangnya, aku rasa ini hubungan yang saling menguntungkan bagi kami.

Dia yang membuatku berteman dengan Naruto, akrab dengan Rin dan bertemu dengan wanita cantik yang satu rumah dengannya, kak Naori adalah wanita yang baik dan dia sangat menyayangi Sasuke seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, kemudian aku bertemu kak Itachi yang sebenarnya adalah kakak kandung Sasuke, tak lupa seorang pemuda yang selalu di ejek tua oleh kami, dia pemuda yang baik dan setia pada pekerjaannya, aku bisa melihat dia mengubah perasaan Rin, gadis itu bersedih akan patah hatinya pada Kakashi-sensei, Obito menjadi penenang baginya, aku hanya bisa mendukung apa yang Rin ingin lakukan, Obito tidak buruk juga.

Sesuatu kadang membuatku kepikiran dan kadang membuatku tidak senang, aku sebut itu cemburu, gadis yang bernama Karin menyukai Sasuke, memikirkan bagaimana jika Sasuke juga menyukainya? Itu hanya membuat perasaanku kacau, aku jadi sulit belajar dan semua itu hanya pikiran burukku saja, Sasuke menegaskan perasaannya. Berikutnya ada murid kelas satu yang bernama Ino dan terus mengejar Sasuke, sampai kami lulus pun dia tidak akan menyerah, aku harap dia memandang di sekitarnya dan melihat Sai sebagai pemuda yang akan cocok dengannya, pemuda itu terus berada di sekitar Ino dan dia tidak menyadarinya.

Bagaimana dengan Sasori? Kami menjadi teman baik, dia mungkin sudah menutup hatinya, aku hanya tidak menyangka jika perasaannya padaku masih tetap sama saat kami di sekolah yang sama, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa lagi mengubah pendirianku, aku benar-benar jatuh hati pada Sasuke selama hubungan kami berlangsung, aku pun tidak sadar kapan aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang menyebalkan itu? Dia selalu saja berada di atasku, memiliki nilai sempurna dan kepintarannya tidak ragukan lagi.

Ibuku, dia masih tetap sama, dia tetap sibuk bekerja dan ayahku juga berusaha keras untuk bertahan pada satu tempat kerjanya, dia ingin membuktikan pada ibu jika dia pun mampu sebagai kepala keluarga, aku harus mendukung ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

"A-aku sungguh menyukaimu!" Ucap seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapanku.

"Maaf, aku akan segera menikah." Ucapku dan memperlihatkan cincin pemberian Sasuke pada pemuda itu.

"He? Tapi kau tidak pernah terlihat bersama pemuda mana pun?"

"Pacarku sedang berada di luar kota jadi kami jarang untuk bersama, oh iya dia akan segera kembali."

"Be-begitu yaa..."

"Maaf, aku harus pergi." Ucapku.

Menghela napas, aku tidak tahu jika masih ada pemuda yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku sudah menolak beberapa orang, aku masih menunggu Sasuke yang akan segera pulang.

"Hey, tukang belajar."

Menoleh dan melihat Sasori, kami satu universitas namun beda fakultas. Sasori mengambil jurusan kedokteran, katanya dia ingin seperti ayahnya yang seorang dokter.

"Oh, Sasori."

"Mau ke kafe? Aku akan traktir, hari ini cukup sibuk yaa, kau jadi sulit di temui." Ucap Sasori, kami mulai berjalan bersama ke kafe yang tidak jauh dari area kampus.

"Begitulah. Aku pikir jurusan kedokteran yang akan lebih sibuk." Ucapku.

"Uhm.. sedikit sibuk. Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku, kalian beda universitas?"

"Kami kadang akan bertemu saat liburan kuliah, mereka memang sangat sibuk." Ucapku.

Aku mendengar kabar tentang Naruto dari Rin, katanya dia sedang dekat dengan seorang gadis yang satu universitas dengannya. Sementara Rin, dia dan Obito akhirnya jadian, aku senang mendengar hal itu, Rin begitu lama memberi jawaban pada Obito, pemuda itu tidak lelah untuk sekedar menunggu jawaban balasan dari Rin, pemuda yang tidak pantang menyerah, dia patut di perjuangkan.

"Hoo, Bagaimana dengan pacarmu itu? Aku pikir dia akan segera pulang." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku tidak tahu, seharusnya dia pulang hari ini." Ucapku.

Hari ini tepat Sasuke sudah selesai dengan penelitannya di kota Oto, dia akan kembali ke Konoha dan magang pusat penelitian Konoha, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar darinya. Aku juga jadi jarang bertemu dengan kak Itachi, dia sibuk mengurus perusahaan, semua kendali atas ayahnya di berikan pada Itachi, dia yang mengurus hampir 90% perusahaan. Calon kakak ipar yang hebat, aku salut padanya.

"Hey, bukannya sudah aku katakan padamu untuk tidak dekat dengan pacarku?"

Suara familiar, aku dan Sasori menoleh ke belakang, seorang pemuda yang terlihat semakin dewasa, namun tatapannya masih saja sama, dia menatap kesal pada Sasori yang berjalan bersamaku.

"Kami baru saja membicarakanmu, dasar, tetap saja menjadi bocah seperti biasanya." Sindir Sasori.

"Aku bisa dengan mudah memukul wajahmu sekarang." Ucap Sasuke, menatap datar ke arah Sasori.

"Kau berani menantangku?" Sasori membalas ucapan Sasuke.

"Kalian masih tetap saja sama, baru saja bertemu sudah ingin ribut." Ucapku, mereka berdualah yang masih bocah.

"Sayang sekali kita tidak jadi ke kafe, lain kali saja Sakura, dah." Ucap Sasori dan pergi, dia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa masih jalan bersamanya!" Protes Sasuke padaku.

Aku tidak tahu sekarang, apa mau terlihat senang karena akhirnya dia pulang atau bersikap kesal karena lagi-lagi di tuduh yang tidak-tidak.

"Sasuke sudah aku katakan padamu jika aku hanya menci-"

Terkejut, Sasuke memelukku begitu saja.

"-Sa-Sasuke, di sini ada banyak orang!" Protesku, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memandang tempat, beberapa mahasiswa menatap ke arah kami.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu dan akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-aku juga merindukanmu, tapi bisakah kau melepaskanku sekarang?"

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya, dia mengajakku ke apartemennya, di sana kak Naori seperti menunggu kami, selama masa kuliah aku memang sibuk dan sudah jarang untuk bertemu kak Naori, kak Itachi juga berada di sana, Sasuke sekarang lebih tenang, dia tidak keberatan ada Itachi dan tidak kabur lagi.

"Kau hebat Sasuke." Ucap Itachi dan mengusap-ngusap puncuk kepala Sasuke, dia bertahan untuk menungguku begitu lama.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" Protes Sasuke, wajahnya merona.

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah lucu kedua saudara itu. Kak Naori memesan makanan, katanya hari ini sebagai perayaan Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha.

 **Ending Sakura pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa tahun berlalu.**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut _softpink_ sebahunya, setelan kemeja hitam garis-garis, rok span pendek lima senti di atas lutut dan sepatu tingginya, dia berjalan tergesah-gesah ke arah sebuah pusat laboratorium Konoha.

"Aku ingin bertemu Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan tegas.

"Sasuke sedang berada di ruangannya." Ucap Suigetsu, pemuda ini juga berada di Konoha bersama Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan ke arah ruangan yang bertuliskan Uchiha Sasuke, membuka pintu dan melihat pemuda itu hanya berbaring santai di sofanya.

"Selalu saja tertidur seperti ini." Ucapan gadis itu membangunkan Sasuke.

Membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah pintu. "Sakura?"

"Apa kau tidak lupa dengan rencana lusa? Kau hanya bersantai-santai saja."

"Maaf, aku kurang tidur beberapa hari ini, untuk lusa semuanya sudah beres, kau tinggal menggunakan gaunmu saja." Ucap Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar, kau tetap saja seperti biasanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau juga seperti biasanya, terlalu tegas pada apapun. Oh iya, jangan lupa undang yang lainnya juga."

"Aku sudah menyebarkan undangan beberapa hari yang lalu, kau saja yang lamban."

"Benarkah? Kau sungguh hebat Sakura."

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya menjalankan sedikit apa yang aku bisa, kau melakukan segalanya dan aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Sebuah pelukan dari belakang Sakura. "Aku ingin kau hanya bersantai dan menunggu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hey, kita masih berada di tempat kerjamu, jangan melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucap Sasuke dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan yang lainnya."

"Uhm, aku juga." Ucap Sakura. Mereka jadi semakin jarang bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak percaya jika Sakura akan segera menikah dengan Sasuke." Ucap Rin, dia masih memegang undangan yang bawa oleh Obito.

"Mereka memang sudah merencanakannya." Ucap Obito.

"Apa yang lainnya sudah menerima undangan?"

"Uhm, sudah."

"Kita akan pergi bersama atau kau masih harus bekerja? Akhir-akhir ini Kau jadi semakin sibuk saat bersama kak Itachi."

"Sebagai asisten direktur utama, aku jadi harus melakukan banyak hal, Itachi kadang bersantai dan membuatku kesal." Ucap Obito, dia jadi terkesan seperti ibu bagi Itachi, menegurnya berkali-kali saat pekerjaannya menumpuk.

Rin tertawa mendengarnya, Obito terkesan lebih tua dari Itachi, sikapnya memang sangat dewasa dan tegas terhadap apapun.

"Mungkin saat pernikahan mereka, Itachi akan libur, aku jadi kita bisa pergi."

"Baiklah."

Wajah Obito merona. "Ki-kita jadi jarang untuk bersama." Ucap Obito.

"Kau benar, aku sangat sibuk dengan tugas kuliah."

"Se-semangatlah."

 **Cup..~**

"Terima kasih." Ucap Rin, setelah mencium pipi Obito.

Wajah pemuda itu semakin merona, dia sangat mencintai gadis yang sudah menjadi pacarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Karin menatap sebuah undangan, pada akhirnya Sasuke memang akan bersama Sakura selamanya, hal sudah di pastikannya, mereka akan hidup bahagia, Karin juga harus datang, dia mendapat undangan, tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan yang lainnya, pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi ajang reunian untuk yang mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Akhirnya mereka menikah juga." Ucap Naruto, menatap undangan yang juga di dapatnya.

"Apa mereka temanmu yang kau bicarakan?" Ucap Hinata.

"Uhm, mereka adalah teman-temanku."

"Aku turut senang akan hal ini."

"Setelahnya, aku harap kita juga bisa segera menikah." Ucap Naruto dan tersenyum lebar.

"Eh? Me-menikah?" Wajah Hinata terlihat merona, Naruto mengatakan hal itu begitu saja.

"Tentu, aku ingin kita tetap bersama selamanya, aku jadi sangat iri pada Sasuke, dia mudah melakukan hal ini."

Hinata masih tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya, wajahnya terus merona hingga hampir pingsan dan membuat Naruto terkejut, segera menahan gadis itu.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Cemas Naruto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa." Ucap Hinata, hatinya tidak kuat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Haruno.**

"Aku senang kau pulang untuk sementara waktu." Ucap Kizashi.

"Aku hanya pulang untuk Sakura, sekarang cepat menjemur semua pakaian itu." Ucap Mebuki, bersantai di ruang tengah, menatap undangan yang di berikan Sakura padanya.

Kizashi terlihat senang dengan istrinya yang pulang untuk beberapa hari demi mengurus keperluan pernikahan Sakura.

"Tanpa di sadari, anak kita akan segera menikah, kadang aku masih ingat saat gadis kecil kita itu menjadi gadis yang begitu kuat, bahkan untuk seorang pemuda, dia tidak peduli pada mereka." Ucap Kizashi.

"Aku rasa Sasuke akhirnya bisa mengendalikan Sakura, aku harap Sakura tidak terjebak dalam perasaannya."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Seperti sekarang aku harus terjebak bersama pria sepertimu."

"Iya-iya, aku akan bekerja keras."

"Baguslah, aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Mebuki dan tersenyum.

"Kau memang istriku yang terbaik!" Semangat Kizashi, hanya di puji sedikit saja membuatnya sangat senang.

 **.**

 **.**

Semua tamu undangan sudah menunggu pengantin wanita yang keluar dari ruangan tunggu, karpet merah terbentang, seorang pendeta juga sudah siap, pemuda dengan setelan pakaian putihnya berdiri di hadapan pendeta, sesekali melirik ke belakang menunggu pengantinnya datang. Detik berlalu, Sakura dengan gaun putih, desain rok menggunakan _petticoat_ yang membuatnya mengembang, di sampingnya, Haruno Kizashi, pria itu akan mengantar anaknya pada pemuda yang sudah menunggu pasangannya.

Suasana begitu tenang, setelah ucapan pendeta dan di ikuti oleh Sakura dan Sasuke, memasangkan masing-masing cincin pernikahan mereka, akhirnya acara sakral itu sudah selesai, keduanya telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri, Sasuke terlihat senang, mencium sejenak bibir Sakura, seluruh tamu undangan bersorak dan turut senang akan pernikahan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah pesta yang di adakan, Naruto mulai mabuk, dan mengajak Hinata untuk minum, Rin segera menghajar Naruto yang memaksa seorang gadis minum terlalu banyak, pesta yang heboh hanya pada area yang dimana teman-teman Sasuke dan Sakura berkumpul. Rin juga sudah mulai mabuk, dia terlalu senang akan hal yang terjadi pada kedua temannya itu. Karin hanya minum sedikit, sudah lama dia tidak bertemu mereka, beberapa orang baru saja di temui Karin hari ini, seperti gadis yang bersama Naruto dan pemuda yang begitu akrab dengan Rin.

"Kau harus berhenti minum, Rin." Tegur Obito, dia menjaga Rin dan menjauhkan gadis itu dari minumannya.

Sementara itu...

"Selamat, adik ipar." Ucap Itachi pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau mengajak ayah." Ucap Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Aku pikir dia akan mengerti."

"Dasar, kau tetap keras pada ayah."

"Aku sudah merencanakan akan mengadakan pesta lain di kediaman, aku yakin ayah akan sangat suka, dia selalu mengutamakan hal untuk di pamer, bukan?"

"Hn, kau benar. Aku akan menunggumu di kediaman."

"Akhirnya kau meninggalkanku Sasuke, sekarang aku jadi tinggal sendirian." Ucap Naori, wanita itu mulai mabuk.

"Aku akan tetap datang ke apartemenmu, kau masih tetap menjadi kakak terbaik untukku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke...~ hikss...~" Naori pun terharu dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Cih, seharusnya kau ucapkan itu padaku." Protes Itachi.

"Kau itu kakak yang jahat!" Kesal Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya, nyonya Uchiha." Ucap Sasori, dia datang bersama teman-temannya, memegang tangan Sakura dan sebuah kecupan pada punggung tangan Sakura.

Sasuke menatap marah pada Sasori, seenaknya saja mencium punggung tangan istrinya. "Apa kau sudah bosan hidup?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Sebentar lagi kau juga akan membawanya pergi, aku hanya memberinya salam perpisahan." Ucap santai Sasori.

"Selamat Sasuke, impianmu terwujud." Ucap teman-teman Sasori, mereka turut bahagia atas pernikahan Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke dan Sakura mengadakan pesta kedua mereka di kediaman Uchiha, semuanya hanya demi Fugaku, pria itu dengan bangga memperkenalkan menantunya pada orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya, Sakura menjadi wanita yang bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang di kelolah ibunya, perusahaan yang juga di kenal sukses.

Itachi berusaha membangun hubungan yang baik antara adiknya dan ayahnya, walaupun Sasuke tetap menjaga jarak dan sepertinya dia masih butuh waktu untuk bisa kembali menerima ayahnya.

Kedua keluarga di pertemukan, Fugaku sedikit tertarik pada ibu Sakura dalam artian memandang Mebuki sebagai wanita yang pekerja keras dan sukses menjalankan bisnisnya, Kizashi menatap tidak senang pada ayah Sasuke dan terus menjaga istrinya, dia hanya terlalu berpikiran buruk akan tatapan seorang Uchiha itu, Fugaku hanya terkesan akan kerja keras Mebuki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TAMAT ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update untuk terakhir kalinya pada fic ini.

tamat, fic ini benar-benar tamat, tidak ada kelanjutannya lagi. bahkan itu sequelnya, sorry...~

seru sih buat fic seperti ini, author kadang ketawa sendirian dan gregetan ama karakter Sasuke. OC sih, tapi sekali-kali buat OC deh, heheheh. masih bersabar menunggu live action "tonari no kaibutsu", author udah jatuh hati pas nonton trailernya doang. sabar-sabar-sabar.

sebenarnya ada banyak hal yang tidak author cantumkan dalam fic ini, emang nggak terlalu ngikutin keseluruhan karya aslinya, author ingin mengambil sudut pandang lain dan membuatnya dengan mencantumkan ide author sendiri, so, pasti ada beberapa perbedaan dengan karya aslinya. masih penasaran akan fic ini? tanya-tanya lewat inbox saja XD. padahal mau jodohin Karin ama Suigetsu, tapi nggak jadi deh. hahahaha

untuk Annis874 ah, terima untuk teguran EYD-nya, author masih tidak terlalu memahami mana EYD yang tepat, nggak kepikiran juga mau sempurna dalam penulisan, hanya berharap bisa mengerti akan apa yang author buat ini meskipun emang banyak kata yang author sendiri bingung, apa itu sudah bahasa indonesia atau malah bahasa di kota author sendiri, hehehhehe, sampai harus buka kamus indo loh.

untuk Fla Risu salam kenal balik. sorry fic ini harus tamat, mungkin akan ada fic lain yang bisa menghibur, *sekalian promosi* untuk Sasori sendiri, author tidak bisa mencarikan jodoh untuknya, *ketawa jahat* karena hanya Sakura menjadi gadis satu-satu yang di sukainya, dia sedang kena karma karena terlalu banyak pacaran, sekarang dia sadar arti lawan jenis yang berharga(?) biarkan dia merenung apa yang seharusnya dia tidak lakukan di jaman dulu(?) XD.

kenapa Sasori takut kakaknya(Gaara) padahal author sudah cantumkan, dia takut karena kakaknya itu tidak main-main kalau ngancam, yang paling di takutkan Sasori jika dia harus masuk sekolah asrama, atau author lupa mencatumkannya, haa...~ harus baca ulang ini lagi*mager*

untuk reader lainnya, yang repot-repot tinggalkan review, yang jadi silent reader, dan reader-reader-kamenrider(?) yang mampir untuk membaca fic ini, terima kasih banyak udah ngikutin fic ini dari chapter awal hingga akhir, dikit amat yaa... ehehehe, tapi repot juga di ketik walaupun cuma dikit.

semoga author dapat ide keren lainnya lagi dan bisa buat fic ber-chapter dan bisa menghibur reader lainnya lewat fic-fic lagi, amin.

apalagi yaa.. mungkin cuma gitu aja.

salam manis dari author Sasuke fans, tidak perlu rindu fic ini, cukup D*ylan aja :v *copas dari seorang reader yang nge-review*

.

.

.

 **-SASUKE FANS-**


End file.
